


The Stories Untold

by Lily_Elebore_Michaels



Series: Traduction Anglais-Français [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 79,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de -The Stories Untold- de Maroon-Dragon sur fanfiction.net. Le lien est au début du chapitre 1</p><p>Lorsque Loki débarque sur sa tour deux ans après New York, Tony est choqué : le dieu est en mauvais état. Hébergeant le dieu dans ses appartements, Tony en profite pour en savoir plus sur le dieu. Pourquoi ces blessures ? Que s'est-il passé à Asgard ces dernières années ? Pourquoi est-il si défait ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Apology Made

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stories Untold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37870) by Maroon-dragon. 



La version originale se trouve à cet endroit : [The Stories Untold](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8190797/1/The-stories-untold)

Cette fiction est ma première traduction. Sentez-vous libre de me faire part de toute faute, bonne lecture ^^ 

 **Chapitre 1 - An Apology Made**  
  
Tony Stark n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur. Non, en fait : il était dans une mauvaise humeur mémorable. Sa journée avait très mal commencé par un gros orage, suivit de la perte totale d'une de ses armures préférées en échappant du café dessus et, par-dessus tout, il avait eu une réunion avec le reste des Avengers. Normalement, une réunion avec l'équipe de héros ne le rendait pas autant de mauvaise humeur. Ils étaient amusants en général et il les aimait quand même, mais les nouvelles reçues pendant la réunion avaient été incroyablement mauvaises. Thor les avait rejoints pour les informer de la libération de son frère. Seulement deux ans après le gros, « asservissons la Terre » et Loki était déjà libre. Ça faisait chier Tony. S'ils l'avaient gardé sur Terre, il ne serait jamais sorti de prison si facilement.  
  
Il enleva sa veste et alla directement vers le bar pour se servir de l'alcool. Il en avait besoin aujourd'hui, surtout que Pepper n'était pas là actuellement pour lui remonter le moral. Non, elle avait quitté six mois plus tôt et n'était jamais revenue. Même s'ils étaient de bons amis, amants et collègues, elle avait ressenti le besoin de plus : une famille. Même si Tony vantait de nombreuses choses, une famille n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Pepper était fantastique, mais il ne voulait pas cesser d'être Iron Man et elle ne voulait pas d'un père qui se mettait perpétuellement dans le trouble. Ça faisait partie de sa vie. Elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment le comprendre, mais c'était une trop grosse part de sa vie pour qu'il l'abandonne pour elle.  
  
\- Jarvis, donne-moi le rapport météo de ce soir. Je veux savoir si je pourrais aller voler. Demanda-t-il à son intelligence artificielle.  
  
En théorie, il pouvait aller voler sous n'importe quel type de météo extérieure, mais il détestait les orages.  
  
\- Il est recommandé de rester à l'intérieur monsieur, de forts vents et un orage plus violent seront au-dessus de la ville dans les vingt prochaines minutes. Répondit l'ordinateur.  
  
Tony se versa un autre verre de Whisky. Ça allait être une longue nuit.  
  
Se laissant tomber sur le divan avec la bouteille d'alcool à côté de lui, il alluma la télévision avec l'intention certaine d'être aliéné un moment en regardant des émissions toutes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres. Il n'eut cependant le temps de se servir un autre verre avant que Jarvis n'interrompe son geste.  
  
\- Monsieur, je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a des activités suspectes sur la terrasse. Il semble y avoir une forme de champ énergétique inconnu. L'avertit-il.  
  
Tony fut aussitôt alerte. Les champs énergétiques et les activités anormales signifiaient souvent que ce ne provenait pas de la Terre. Il se préparait à appeler Dummy(1) lorsqu'il vit un éclat de noir et de verre.  
  
\- Jarvis, montre-moi les images de la caméra sur le toit. Ordonna-t-il.  
  
Les images apparurent sur l'écran en même temps qu'il terminait de parler. Il avait raison : Loki s'était retrouvé sur sa tour encore une fois. Il ne ressemblait toutefois aucunement à ce qu'il paraissait lorsqu'il avait quitté l'immeuble deux ans auparavant. Au lieu d'une personne fière et en santé, il semblait maintenant abattu et soutenu par son sceptre, prêt à tomber sur le sol humide. Il semblait brisé. Même s'il avait été plus intelligent d'accueillir le dieu en tant qu'Iron man, il ne sentit pas le besoin de le faire. Il enfila les bracelets pour être suivi par Dummy et s'assura que Jarvis allait intervenir aussitôt que nécessaire lorsque l'homme aux cheveux noirs deviendrait une menace. Maintenant que ce fut fait, il ouvrit la porte de la terrasse juste au moment où le dieu allait cogner.  
  
\- Et bien, si ce n'est pas le Dieu des Malices. Venu essayer de prendre la Terre encore une fois? Demanda-t-il accoté au cadre de la porte.  
  
\- Je viens en paix, midgardien. J'ai fait un long chemin pour cela, pourrions-nous continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur?  
  
Face à face, l'homme semblait encore plus mal en point que ce que la caméra lui avait montré. Il semblait définitivement ne rester aucune force à l'intérieur du dieu.  
  
\- Entre. Lança-t-il à un Loki détrempé en faisant un grand geste de la main tout en se décalant.  
  
C'était probablement une idée stupide de le laisser entrer, mais Tony ne pouvait ignorer la possibilité d'avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à faire de sa soirée.  
  
\- Merci, murmura l'autre homme tandis qu'il passait à côté du plus petit homme.  
  
\- Est-ce que tu veux à boire? Demanda-t-il en tendant un verre rempli de son liquide ambré favori.  
  
\- Je vais devoir refuser.  
  
Le dieu des mensonges était debout au centre de la pièce, se tendant à chaque fois qu'il entendait le grondement de l'éclair qui arrivait.  
  
\- Sans offense, mais tu ressembles à une merde. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu as ennuyé quelqu'un dans ton adorable prison?  
  
\- Malheureusement, deux ans de torture ont des effets même sur un dieu. Croyez-moi monsieur Stark quand je vous dis que les dieux deviennent plutôt créatifs lorsqu'ils en viennent à la torture. Nous avons eu des générations pour parfaire nos techniques. Répondit Loki, essayant de faire paraitre cela pour plus banal que ce l'était.  
  
Tony garda le silence pour un moment. Il avait lui-même été la cible de tortures pour presque un mois et il avait peiné à rester sain d'esprit, comment aurait-il pu survivre deux années?  
  
\- Ouais, revenons à nos affaires : à quoi dois-je le plaisir de ta compagnie ce soir?  
  
Ignorer le précédent commentaire semblait être une bonne idée selon Tony.  
  
\- Je suis venu pour te remercier. Malgré que tu n'aimes pas l'idée de m'avoir aidé d'une quelconque façon, la destruction des Chitauris m'a sauvé d'une fin beaucoup plus douloureuse et je t'en suis redevable.  
  
Lui, Tony Stark, avait actuellement aidé Loki, le dieu des malices? C'était une grosse révélation qui occupa soudainement toutes ses pensées.  
  
\- Et bien, je ne pense pas l'avoir fait pour toi. Tu es chanceux que Thor t'aie ramené de cet endroit d'où vous venez, où que ce soit. Tu aurais certainement vécu des moments pires si tu avais été enfermé ici.  
  
Un éclat apparut soudainement dans les yeux de Loki, qui disparut tout aussi rapidement. Comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose brusquement.  
  
\- Je vois, mon frère a finalement appris à garder sa langue dans sa bouche sur certaines choses. Hilarant qu'il ait appris cela lorsque ça concernait son implication envers ma situation. Lança-t-il amèrement malgré la tentative de réconfort d'Iron Man.  
  
\- Et bien, tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas mérité ce qui t'est arrivé.  
  
Il avala un autre verre d'alcool et pour un bref instant, il se souvint qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'un psychopathe et que rester sobre aurait été une meilleure idée. Puis, le liquide lui brûla la gorge et il oublia.  
  
\- Dis-moi Stark, as-tu déjà réussi à te la fermer? Lança le dieu. As-tu déjà reçu du poison dans tes yeux, sentit la brûlure tout le temps de ta punition? As-tu déjà…  
  
L'homme arrêta, cherchant son air comme s'il sortait tout juste d'un cauchemar. Tony reconnut cette expression sur son visage : il avait la même lorsqu'il s'était échappé de l'enfer. Il aurait dit une forme de syndrome post-traumatique, mais il était question d'un dieu ici.  
  
\- Excuse-moi, j'étais venu seulement pour m'excuser et maintenant je fais des accusations. Je vais quitter maintenant…  
  
L'Asgardien sembla perdu un instant, un peu avant qu'il ne s'avance vers les portes de la terrasse.  
  
\- Où vas-tu aller? Demanda Tony.  
  
Il n'avait pas l'impression que le dieu avait quelque part où aller.  
  
\- À l'endroit qui me plaira le moment venu, vint la réplique sombre.  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer une tonne d'eau de pluie et un vent froid. Loki se retourna une dernière fois.  
  
\- Merci Tony Stark, pour m'avoir écouté et ne pas avoir essayé de me tuer en me voyant.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit.  
  
L'intelligent milliardaire se rendit à la porte, regardant l'autre homme s'avancer sur la terrasse à l'air libre. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa et puis son sceptre commença à briller tandis que le dieu se mettait à disparaître. Quelque chose ne sembla pas bien se passer puisque l'homme redevint solide avant de s'effondre sur le sol. Cherchant son air, Tony se demanda une seconde ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il pourrait appeler Thor pour qu'il vienne le chercher, mais quelque part cela ne sembla pas correct. Il pourrait enfermer le dieu dans l'une de ses nombreuses pièces et le punir à la façon d'un Stark pour avoir essayé de contrôler la Terre, mais visiblement Loki avait été suffisamment puni. La dernière option n'était pas sa préférée, mais elle semblait la meilleure. Quand sa journée avait-elle décidé d'être encore plus mauvaise ?  
  
Avec un dernier soupir, Tony courut à l'extérieur jusqu'au magicien aux cheveux noirs tombé au sol. Il passa l'un de ses bras derrière sa nuque et l'autre derrière ses genoux puis l'emmena à l'intérieur, où il le laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur le divan. Il fut surpris de trouver du sang sur ses mains. Ce n'était certainement pas le sien. Déboutonnant quelques boutons de l'habit ridicule, il trouva la source du liquide rouge. Une large entaille courait depuis le dessous des côtes de Loki jusqu'à sa hanche. La blessure n'avait pas été soignée et venait visiblement juste de s'ouvrir à nouveau. À côté de celle-ci se trouvait un nombre incalculable de cicatrices et d'hématomes. Il se souvint de Thor et d'à quel point il ne semblait jamais avoir de blessures après un combat. Combien de douleurs avaient-ils infligées à ce dieu pour le laisser dans un tel état?  
  
Une chose était claire toutefois : il avait besoin d'être soigné.  
  
\- Jarvis! Appela Tony lorsqu'il réalisa une autre fois que ce serait une très longue nuit.  
  
 _(1) Dummy est le bras robotisé qu'il est possible de voir dans les films. J'ai préféré garder le nom anglais parce qu'un surnom est difficile à traduire, en général. Par contre, je peine à comprendre son utilité dans la scène, alors je vous laisse le loisir d'imaginer ^^_


	2. Files should sometimes stay closed

 

 **Chapitre 2 – Files should sometimes stay closed**  
  
Loki se réveilla en cherchant son air et se leva immédiatement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les picotements de son flanc et les muscles endoloris lui firent réaliser à quel point ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Son sceptre se trouvait au bout de ce qu'il crut considérer comme un lit normal, si ce n'était un peu trop large. Peut importe la personne qui le gardait captif, visiblement il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était ou quel mal il pouvait faire. Avec sa grande facilité à emmerder les gens et à se faire des ennemis, il était difficile de savoir qui le retenait. Il essaya de se souvenir comment il était arrivé ici d'abord, mais sa mémoire était un peu trop mélangée depuis son voyage sur Midgard. Regarder par la fenêtre l'informa au moins de sa présence sur la Terre. Soudainement, il se retourna lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et il perdit immédiatement pied lorsque les picotements sur son flanc se firent plus douloureux. Il regarda depuis le sol où il était tombé le visage amusé de Tony Stark.  
  
\- J'ai cousu tes plaies hier et j'apprécierais vraiment si tu ne les ouvre pas à nouveau. Dit-il en tendant la main au dieu des malices pour le redresser.  
  
Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Loki réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans son armure.  
  
\- Qu'as-tu fait de mes vêtements? Siffla-t-il en éloignant la main de l'homme et se redressant lui-même jusqu'au lit.  
  
\- Quoi? Tu veux parler de ce costume bizarre que tu portais plus tôt? Je crois que Jarvis les a déjà brûlés. Je n'aime pas l'odeur ou l'apparence du sang et pour dire vrai, ils étaient franchement ridicules. Lança Stark pas du tout dérangé par le fait que Loki ait repoussé sa main.  
  
\- Et puis-je demander qui m'a habillé… ? Demanda-t-il, arrivant lentement à l'écœurante constatation que ça avait probablement été Stark.  
  
\- Relax, tu n'es pas le premier homme que je vois dans mon lit et tu n'as certainement rien que je n'ai déjà vu avant. Lança-t-il avec son rictus emmerdant. Je suis par contre curieux de savoir comment ton corps peut être complètement recouvert d'hématomes. Je croyais que vous, les dieux, n'étiez jamais blessés? Ou peut-être était-ce l'envie de revoir ma tour, ce que je pourrais parfaitement comprendre dans ce cas.  
  
\- Juste parce que vous, simples humains, ne pouvez blesser les dieux ne signifie pas forcément que les dieux ne peuvent se blesser entre eux. Maintenant si tu pouvais m'expliquer exactement comment j'ai abouti ici.  
  
Mon dieu, cet humain était encore plus dérangeant qu'à leur dernière rencontre.  
  
\- Tu devrais être un peu plus reconnaissant, tu sais. Il s'est passé que j'ai sauvé ton cul après que tu sois venu t'excuser, chose à laquelle tu n'es pas doué en passant, et puis tu t'es écroulé sur mon toit. Apparemment, ton truc de disparition n'a pas fonctionné.  
  
Maintenant les souvenirs lui revinrent brutalement. L'agonie d'essayer de se téléporter n'avait fait qu'ouvrir en grand ses blessures en lui faisant presque perdre certains membres à cause de l'acte interrompu. Même maintenant, après ce qui semblait avoir été une longue période de restauration, ses niveaux d'énergie semblaient au plus bas.  
  
\- Je suis désolé, je n'aime juste pas l'idée de quelqu'un me touchant pendant que je suis inconscient. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je devrais vraiment quitter.  
  
Loki tenta de marcher au-delà de l'homme plus petit, mais il grogna de douleur lorsque l'homme de fer le poussa en appuyant sur son estomac d'une main.  
  
\- Je crois que tu évalues difficilement ta capacité à te déplacer. Je t'ai à peine touché et tu es sur le bord de tomber inconscient. Dis Tony en regardant ses ongles comme si la situation ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Je doute que tu puisses faire tes tours de passe-passe dans cet état, tu aurais de la misère à parcourir deux rues sur Terre avant d'être tué.  
  
\- Alors que me proposes-tu, Avenger? Grogna le dieu.  
  
\- Je m'emmerde et tu es amusant à embêter. Tu as nulle part où aller et j'ai un immeuble complet… est-ce que tu commences à comprendre le plan?  
  
Mon dieu, cet homme était vraiment chiant, songea Loki.  
  
\- Je ne veux pas être un singe dansant, présent seulement lorsque tu as besoin de t'amuser, cracha-t-il.  
  
\- Alors tu ne nies pas avoir besoin d'un endroit où rester, intéressant.  
  
Loki maugréa intérieurement pour avoir dévoilé inconsciemment cela.  
  
\- Ne vous en faites pas votre divinité, je ne vais pas vous faire danser, il y a de bien meilleures façons de s'amuser…  
  
Un frisson passa dans le dos de Loki lorsque toutes les façons d'amuser Tony Stark défilèrent dans sa tête. Il n'était pas complètement certain si c'était par dégoût ou autre chose, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais cela pour l'homme.  
  
\- Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es vraiment nul lorsqu'il faut montrer sa gratitude.  
  
\- Merci, encore, Monsieur Stark.  
  
Le dieu en avala presque sa langue de dégoût, mais l'homme avait raison. Il ne devait pas mordre la main qui le nourrissait, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Lorsque l'homme plus petit quitta finalement, il soupira, souhaitant que ses blessures se guérissent rapidement pour quitter Midgard. Il poussa un cri de frustration lorsqu'il réalisa vraiment qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller une fois qu'il serait guéri.  
  
Tony se déplaça rapidement au travers des corridors jusqu'à son laboratoire personnel. Il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personne qui avait déjà vu l'intérieur de cette salle particulière. En théorie, ce n'était même pas vraiment un laboratoire puisqu'il ne construisait rien ici, il ne faisait que dessiner tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec sa compagnie ici.  
  
\- Jarvis, donne-moi toutes les numérisations corporelles de Loki. Je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Tous dans les moindres détails.  
  
L'ordinateur acquiesça et rapidement, la forme bleue du corps de Loki sur l'écran apparut, dévoilant tous les endroits blessés en différentes teintes de couleur. Il était juste de dire qu'il n'y avait presque aucun endroit qui n'était pas coloré. Les blessures précédentes qui étaient déjà soignées étaient en rose pâle et les très vieilles blessures étaient d'un vert profond. Il y avait plusieurs endroits où les couleurs se superposaient, tout spécialement sur les poignets, qui semblaient avoir été brisés plusieurs fois.  
  
Avec quelques mouvements de ses doigts, l'image agrandit la tête plus particulièrement. Il y avait des marques roses près des lèvres, comme de petites coupures qui avaient été guéries. Dites-moi Stark, avez-vous déjà eu vos lèvres cousues? Ce qui expliquait les cicatrices, et les marques roses autour des yeux devaient être le poison. Il y avait des marques rose foncé sur le visage que l'ordinateur enregistra comme des meurtrissures soignées. Tony plaça ses doigts contre les taches, c'étaient des empreintes de doigts. Il eut mal à l'estomac lorsqu'il réalisa que Loki devait être conscient de tout et réveillé lorsqu'ils lui avaient cousu les lèvres.  
  
Tony bougea l'image plus bas pour avoir une vue complète du torse. Le rouge le plus profond était bien sûr la coupure que le magicien avait rouverte récemment. Il y avait des teintes variées de rose recouvrant l'estomac au complet, représentant les marques de coups sévères. Plusieurs des côtes avaient été brisées et lorsqu'il tourna la numérisation, il y avait des marques claires, croisées, recouvrant le dos en entier du dieu. Il cliqua sur les marques et un texte apparut près du corps. Coups de fouet puissants, plusieurs fois, mal soignées, infection. Tony allait être malade. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de regarder, mais il était trop curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son invité. Il descendit encore l'image pour voir les jambes et le bas du corps. Les hanches avaient été cassées deux fois, ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'homme se servait de son sceptre comme appui assez souvent. Son pied droit avait été brisé puis soigné. Il y avait de nombreuses coupures sur les jambes qui ne semblaient pas profondes et s'étaient guéries plutôt bien. Il cliqua dessus. C'était étrange que ces petites blessures soient toutes d'une extrême finesse, bien que des cercles autour signifient des dommages plus importants. Des couteaux empoisonnés pouvaient en être la cause, endommageant les muscles sous la peau.  
  
Malgré que son estomac soit déjà chamboulé, il se manifesta complètement lorsqu'il réalisa ce que le rouge profond dans la zone pelvienne signifiait. Loki avait été violé, et pas qu'une fois. Lorsqu'il finit de vomir, il ferma rapidement les images. Comment cet homme pouvait encore marcher était un miracle pour Tony. Dieu, comment pouvait-il sembler si sain d'esprit, c'était une surprise pour le génie. Il avait presque perdu la tête lorsqu'il avait été torturé un mois et c'était tout juste. Deux ans. Deux ans d'un enfer inimaginable.  
  
Le brun se sentit malade lorsqu'il se souvint avoir souhaité rester à perpétuité dans les prisons Asgardiennes. Il ne le souhaiterait plus jamais, pas même au dieu qui l'avait jeté par sa fenêtre et qui avait presque envahi la Terre. Ces dieux étaient vraiment des dérangés. Comment pouvaient-ils faire cela à quelqu'un de leur espèce?  
  
Seigneur, il souhaita n'avoir jamais ouvert ces fichiers.  
  
 _À suivre..._


	3. Tainted Men

Chapitre 3 – Tainted Men  
  
Tony ne pouvait plus regarder le dieu dans sa maison, mais en même temps il le voulait. Loki passa de sa chambre au divan dans le salon et regardait intensément la tablette électronique sur la table.  
  
Pendant ce temps, le milliardaire avait une étrange fascination envers Loki, se demandant comment il pouvait encore vivre, en même temps qu'il se demandait personnellement comment tout oublier à propos des numérisations. Il voulait oublier pour toujours d'avoir su quelque chose sur le dieu. Loki verrait la révulsion sur son visage et le prendrait probablement mal. Même un dieu fatigué et blessé était dangereux, enfin, dans le livre personnel de Tony. Attrapant les deux verres de scotch, il marcha vers l'endroit où l'homme aux cheveux noirs était assis.  
  
\- Il ne va rien se produire à moins que tu ne décides d'en faire de quoi, remarqua-t-il en regardant Loki, qui fixait la tablette sur la table.  
  
\- Qui dit que je veux en faire quelque chose, mortel? Dit-il un peu irrité.  
  
\- Non, tu as raison. Je regarde souvent des choses avec insistance comme toi lorsque je ne veux pas les toucher.  
  
Il attrapa la tablette sur la table et commença à faire défiler ses plus récents projets. Il ne pouvait ignorer l'intérêt non feint de Loki et décida d'intéresser davantage le dieu en mettant une vidéo.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? S'exclama Loki, sursautant presque sur le divan lorsque du son provint de la chose.  
  
\- Un mélange d'ingénierie mortelle et de mauvaise musique, ne me dis pas que vous n'avez pas ça sur Asgard!?  
  
Il poussa un soupir amusé en voyant le dieu aussi surpris. L'atmosphère fut un peu ruinée lorsque Loki gémit de douleur. Cela rappela encore une fois à Tony à quel point le dieu avait été blessé et à quel point il avait été si peu soigné.  
  
\- Pourquoi aurions-nous cela à Asgard, c'est vraiment un horrible son.  
  
Loki semblait autant intrigué qu'horrifié par l'effroyable musique provenant de ce morceau de technologie. Tony l'arrêta et tendit sa tablette au dieu.  
  
\- Vous les dieux clamez toujours être si intelligents, devine comment ça marche alors. J'ai du travail à faire.  
  
Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé sur ses derniers projets ces dernières semaines. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de travailler maintenant, mais la conversation « normale » qu'il venait d'avoir avec Loki l'avait un peu dérangé. Il avait besoin de se distraire et le travail était l'excuse parfaite. Lorsqu'il arriva au laboratoire, il ouvrit un nouveau projet et se mit au travail, essayant d'oublier l'étrange situation dans laquelle il s'était mis.  
  
/…/  
  
Il travaillait depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Jarvis l'avertit de nouvelles inquiétantes :  
  
\- Monsieur, votre invité semble faire une crise de panique. Dit l'intelligence artificielle, le dérangeant en train de souder du fer.  
  
Le mouvement soudain fit dévier la flamme et brûla ses doigts, lui faisant lâcher une série de jurons en lâchant son matériel. Bougeant aussi vite que possible, il ferma tout ce qui ne devait pas rester sans supervision et emprunta les escaliers.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Jarvis? Questionna-t-il en montant les marches deux à deux.  
  
Un magicien ayant une crise de panique n'était pas quelque chose qu'il envisageait dans sa maison. Il ne voulait pas voir sa tour détruite encore une fois.  
  
\- Il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé les numérisations corporelles.  
  
\- Jarvis, comment a-t-il pu mettre la main dessus? Ce sont des fichiers secrets.  
  
Le dieu était peut-être bien intelligent, mais il ne l'était sûrement pas assez pour briser ses codes d'accès. Enfin, c'était ce que Tony espérait sinon il n'était plus en sureté dans son propre immeuble.  
  
\- Vous lui avez donné votre tablette personnelle pendant qu'elle était déverrouillée. Monsieur Laufeyson a découvert comment cela fonctionnait.  
  
L'ordinateur semblait insulté que son créateur le soupçonnât de donner des informations secrètes. L'homme jura lorsqu'il réalisa ses propres erreurs, pour un génie, il était parfois un idiot.  
  
Loki était assis sur le divan, tremblant et respirant fortement. Les images en trois dimensions du corps flottaient en face de lui sur la table où il avait apparemment tiré la tablette. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que Tony avait atteint le sommet des escaliers et qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.  
  
\- Loki, je…  
  
Que pouvait-il bien dire pour sa propre défense? C'était la pire forme d'intrusion dans la vie privée de quelqu'un que Tony pouvait faire et Loki ne semblait effectivement pas vraiment ouvert à la chose.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Stark? Une forme perverse d'humiliation? Hurla-t-il, en colère.  
  
Il n'avait jamais haussé la voix, mais cela rendit le dieu plus effrayant que s'il n'avait pas crié.  
  
\- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas… j'avais juste besoin de savoir comment c'était arrivé. Je ne peux pas soigner tes blessures correctement si je ne les connais pas toutes…  
  
C'était la vérité, mais cela ressemblait quand même à une excuse à ses propres oreilles.  
  
\- Je n'ai jamais demandé ton aide, mortel. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux, maintenant que tu connais l'étendue de mes blessures? Est-ce que tu te sens mieux en sachant que j'ai payé pour mes crimes? Veux-tu me frapper encore, sachant que je ne suis pas assez fort pour me battre?  
  
Mon dieu, il se sentait comme la pire personne de l'univers pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il commençait toutefois à se sentir en colère suite aux accusations du dieu.  
  
\- Comment oses-tu me mettre dans le même sac que ceux qui t'ont infligé ça! J'avoue, tu avais besoin d'être puni, mais je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils te torturent! Sérieusement, est-ce que tu sous-estimes autant tout le monde? Crier n'était peut-être pas la meilleure approche, mais Loki l'avait emmerdé avec ses commentaires.  
  
\- Qui, selon toi, ma enfermé dans cette prison Stark? Mon père et mon frère m'ont escorté personnellement là-bas, alors n'essaie pas de me faire sentir coupable si je n'ai pas confiance envers les gens qui m'ont placé entre leurs mains.  
  
Tandis que Loki semblait un peu plus calme, toute chose étant relative, Tony pouvait clairement voir les muscles tendus et le regard vert qui regardait partout dans la pièce. Il était un animal acculé dans un coin et était prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement envers lui. Levant les mains en signe de soumission, Tony tenta une approche plus diplomatique que de crier envers le dieu.  
  
\- Je sais que la confiance n'est pas quelque chose que j'inspire aux autres, mais je n'ai jamais souhaité cela à quiconque. Pas même toi. Si j'avais su ce qu'ils allaient t'infliger, je n'aurais jamais laissé Thor te prendre avec lui. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'enfreindre ta vie privée Loki, je voulais juste savoir…  
  
L'homme haleta, tentant d'inspirer de l'air dans ses poumons. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à l'homme confiant qui avait un jour marché vers lui pour le tirer par une fenêtre? Cela ressemblait à un miroir, il ressemblait à cela lorsqu'il était revenu d'Afghanistan. Sauf qu'il était dans un pire état.  
  
\- Tu avais juste besoin de savoir… vraiment, c'est ça ton excuse Stark, ton insatiable curiosité? Je suis surpris que tu puisses même me regarder Stark. Ne pense pas que je ne vois pas le dégoût sur ton visage, tu veux détourner le regard, mais alors tu ne seras pas le premier. Je suis le dieu des mensonges et des malices, je ne suis pas fait pour être apprécié Stark. Dit-il amèrement, la rengaine étant si apparente que s'en était presque choquant. Mais il avait tort.  
  
\- Le dégoût n'est pas envers toi. J'admets ne pas t'apprécier particulièrement, mais je ne souhaiterai pas cela même à mes pires ennemis. Ce que tu n'es pas, à titre indicatif.  
  
\- Je suis un homme contaminé, monsieur Stark. Tu sais comment on se sent n'est-ce pas? Avoir tes pouvoirs enlevés? Le droit de dire oui ou non qui t'est retiré? Tu ne peux même pas cacher que tu as toujours mal et pourtant ça fait déjà tellement d'années…  
  
\- Tu me dis que je n'ai pas le droit d'envahir ta vie privée, mais tu sembles en savoir un sacré paquet sur moi.  
  
Il savait que le dieu lui en voulait énormément, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se faire rappeler qu'il souffrait toujours de cauchemars et de réminiscences.  
  
\- Alors, considérez-nous, les dieux, comme vous mortels. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment les choses peuvent imprégner quelqu'un. Alors, arrête de te plaindre et cherche des réponses à tes problèmes parce que sinon tu ne t'en débarrasseras jamais.  
  
Suite à cela, le dieu en colère passa à côté de lui. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles s'être si mal passées encore une fois?


	4. A state between awake and sleep

Chapitre 4 – A State Between Awake and Sleep  
  
Loki ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la nuit, ou même des deux nuits qui suivirent. Même si Tony ne voulait pas l'avouer à voix haute, il était un peu inquiet à propos de son invité. La colère était maintenant partie pour laisser place à de la culpabilité depuis. Bien sûr, le dieu ne lui ferait plus confiance, Loki avait été trahi trop de fois malgré qu'il soit, après tout, le dieu des mensonges. Les menteurs peinaient souvent à comprendre la vérité chez les autres et Tony était certain que le plus grand avait un genre de don pour dire qui mentait ou pas, mais un animal blessé pouvait aussi se laisser aller et oublier toute logique…  
  
\- Jarvis, où est Loki actuellement? Demanda-t-il à son ordinateur tout en vissant un boulon sur une partie de son armure qu'il avait perdue après un combat particulièrement irritant.  
  
\- Monsieur, le dieu est présentement à la piscine.  
  
Le génie en échappa presque le bras mécanique sur lequel il travaillait.  
  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il a quitté sa chambre?  
  
\- À moins qu'il n'y ait une piscine dans sa chambre, oui. Répondit sarcastiquement l'ordinateur.  
  
\- N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi ou je t'échange pour un meilleur modèle. Grogna Tony tandis qu'il quittait le laboratoire et montait les escaliers.  
  
De toutes les places où le dieu pouvait se rendre, il avait choisi la piscine. En fait, elle avait été rarement utilisée. La seule fois où le génie se souvint de s'être rendu là-bas fut quand l'équipe des Avengers au complet avait décidé de s'amuser, ils avaient choisi qu'une fête autour de la piscine était une bonne option. Tony n'avait pas été dérangé par le choix, mais il subsistait une petite crainte de l'eau après les multiples noyades dont il avait souffert en Afghanistan. Il se sentit ridicule de parcourir furtivement sa propre maison mais il ne voulait effrayer l'immortel, il ne voulait que voir s'il allait bien.  
  
La pièce sembla vide jusqu'à ce que Tony remarque une forme pâle au fond de la piscine. Même s'il ne savait pas que c'était Loki, les cheveux noirs qui flottaient autour de sa tête l'avaient trahi. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller chercher l'homme dans l'eau alors il s'assit sur l'une des chaises longues près du bord. Il aurait forcément besoin de prendre l'air bientôt, non?  
  
Après environ six minutes, Tony en eut assez. Il se déshabilla jusqu'à ne garder que son sous-vêtement et sauta à l'eau. Deux yeux rouges brillants le fixèrent lorsqu'il chercha presque aussitôt son air. L'eau était glaciale ce qui l'avait choqué et provoqua l'ouverture de sa bouche et donc, de sa réserve d'air. La version bleue de Loki eut un sourire inquiétant sur le visage en voyant Tony s'étouffer. Après quelques secondes, il reprit l'apparence d'un humain et l'eau se réchauffa pour reprendre une température normale. Tous les muscles de Tony crièrent contre le manque d'oxygène. Une main puissante l'attrapa par le biceps et le ramena à la surface. Au moment où ils émergèrent enfin à l'air libre, Loki se sépara de lui et le génie inspira.  
  
\- Mais putain, c'était quoi ça? Hurla Tony, prenant encore des grandes goulées d'air frais.  
  
\- Ça Stark, c'était ma vraie forme. Commenta Loki en sortant de la piscine.  
  
Le milliardaire demeura silencieux en regardant les muscles glisser sous la peau pâle. Il y avait de petites marques roses croisées sur le dos du dieu, coups de fouet sévères, se souvint sa mémoire. Pour un moment, Tony voulu sortir et les touchers mais il se souvint rapidement qu'il se ferait probablement tuer s'il osait. De petites gouttelettes descendirent sur le corps du dieu tandis qu'il attrapait la serviette d'une des chaises longues. Il y avait toujours une marque rouge sur l'estomac de Loki mais la majorité des hématomes étaient déjà partis ou dans une forme jaune/verte en voie de guérison. La peau demeurait d'un merveilleux blanc neige, les yeux d'un vert clair et il avait des pommettes à mourir. Il n'était pas vraiment bâti comme Thor, mais il ne manquait certainement pas de muscles. L'homme était… et bien… beau. Pour un moment, Tony sentit ses pensées comme étant un peu déplacées mais il se souvint rapidement qu'il avait affaire à un dieu. Bien sûr, il était laid aux yeux de Loki.  
  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es exactement? Parce qu'étrangement, je ne pense pas Thor capable de ça.  
  
Avec quelques brassées, Tony se retrouva sur le bord de la piscine. Loki lui jeta un regard qui aurait figé la plupart des hommes, ce fut une bonne chose que Tony ne soit pas comme la plupart.  
  
\- Et bien, j'apprécie ton hospitalité, mais je n'ai pas envie de partager des confidences avec toi Stark, et j'apprécierais que tu ne me parles pas de mon frère.  
  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que tu faisais au fond de ma piscine? Ou est-ce que c'est un truc étrange de dieu?  
  
Tony attrapa une serviette pour lui-même, tentant de paraître séduisant face au dieu ennuyé par ses questions. Il ne serait pas impressionné par la beauté de l'autre homme, pas question.  
  
\- C'était une sorte d'exercice pour calmer mes pensées. Un état entre l'éveil et le sommeil.  
  
Il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux verts et une certaine tension dans les muscles autour. Loki ne dormait pas bien, conclut Tony.  
  
\- Tu fais habituellement ça dans une eau glaciale?  
  
En ce moment, il était clair que Loki aurait préféré être ailleurs que d'avoir une conversation « normale » avec lui. Le génie aurait préféré être ailleurs également mais l'autre homme vivait sous son toit et ils ne pourraient s'éviter toujours.  
  
\- L'eau n'était utile que pour étouffer le bruit.  
  
Il y eut un étrange moment où chacun se regardait jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'ils avaient passé suffisamment de temps ensemble. Lorsque Tony commença à monter les marches vers sa chambre, pour chercher des vêtements secs, il se retourna vers Loki qui allait dans l'autre direction.  
  
\- C'est normal d'avoir des cauchemars tu sais.  
  
\- Je n'ai pas de cauchemars, Stark. Répondit sèchement l'autre homme, mais il manqua tout de même de sa méchanceté habituelle.  
  
Décidant de ne pas argumenter avec lui, Tony poursuivit son chemin vers sa chambre.  
  
/…/  
  
Loki n'avait jamais bien dormi. Il ne se souvint pas d'une seule nuit dans tous ses centenaires de vie où il avait dormi plus de quelques heures et s'était réveillé en pleine forme. La magie l'avait toujours aidé à le faire paraître vivant et aussi à le garder en vie durant d'ennuyeuses réunions. Plus il vieillissait, plus ses cauchemars empiraient. Sortilèges, souvenirs de meurtres, mensonges racontés : ils le hantaient tous. Autrefois, ses rêves paisibles et sereins étaient devenus des souvenirs qui le hantaient. Il avait peur de fermer les yeux parce qu'il ne voulait pas revoir certaines images. La douleur lui reviendrait alors, l'humiliation. Les cris qu'il voulait pousser mais n'était pas capable parce que sa bouche était cousue. L'état méditatif était une meilleure option, même si cela signifiait que sa magie et son état physique ne laissent rien paraître.  
  
Il grogna lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était confortable et ses pensées se rebellaient contre le sommeil. L'homme de fer avait interrompt sa méditation, le laissant plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait été avant sa session. Il se battit pour garder les yeux ouverts mais après plusieurs rechutes, ils restèrent finalement clos.  
  
Non, s'il vous plait, non! Pas ça! Une souffrance déchirante le parcourut lorsque le fouet déchira sa peau. Ses cris se répercutaient tandis que Sif maintenait son visage, permettant à Balder de coudre ses lèvres. Il sentit aussi la douleur au bas de son dos tandis que quelqu'un le pénétrait, l'humidité de ses joues tandis qu'il pleurait, l'humiliation d'être vu en train de pleurer. Les moqueries.  
  
Avec un long soupir, Loki sortit de son lit. De la sueur perlait sur sa peau tandis qu'il cherchait son souffle. Les souvenirs avaient semblé si réels. Les draps étaient collés sur sa peau et avec rage, il les envoya balader. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas bientôt et il avait trop d'adrénaline pour méditer. Refusant de réfléchir aux raisons qui le gardaient éveillé, il se dirigea rapidement vers le salon. Peut-être que cette « tablette » le garderait occupé. Ça avait été plutôt amusant un peu plus tôt, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le terrible dossier.  
  
Les lumières de la ville scintillèrent par la fenêtre et Loki pouvait clairement comprendre pourquoi Stark aimait vivre si haut. Ça devait donner l'impression à l'homme d'être un dieu, si son égo n'avait pas déjà cette impression en volant dans le ciel. Il s'étira un peu, la sensation du textile de ses vêtements normaux midgardiens étant toujours étrange sur sa peau. Ils le faisaient sentir beaucoup plus vulnérable que lorsqu'il portait son armure habituelle. Ça aussi… Il ne s'était jamais senti fort physiquement.  
  
Sa magie était toujours épuisée mais son corps guérissait. Un jour, il prendrait sa revanche sur ceux qui s'étaient mis sur son chemin.


	5. Moron

Chapitre 5 – Moron

Loki sentit sa vie le quitter lorsqu'il se tint devant la large fenêtre. Toute son énergie, tout son besoin d'être debout, tout était parti. Il s'effondra au sol, pressant son front contre la vitre. L'engourdissement fut une bénédiction. C'était un tel changement par rapport à l'agonie qui parcourait perpétuellement ses os. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua immédiatement le changement vers sa forme naturelle. Ses doigts bleus se posèrent sur le sol où restaient quelques cristaux de verre. Il se redressa et regarda son reflet dans le miroir que formait la fenêtre. Ses yeux orange/rouge ressemblaient à un feu brûlant, sa peau bleue formait des motifs plus clairs sur son visage rougi. Affreux. Il était bien le monstre dont on se servait pour faire peur aux enfants. Ces changements semblaient arriver de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

Il changeait d'apparence sans vraie bonne raison de le faire. Il s'était imaginé que cela avait rapport avec la magie troublée à l'intérieur de son corps. La magie qui lui permettait de se concentrer et de rester balancé afin de ne pas exploser au visage du premier venu. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il y avait peu de magiciens à Asgard et plusieurs d'entre eux étaient plus proches de Valhalla qu'il ne l'était. Dans quelques années, il serait le dernier à utiliser la magie et il ne serait alors plus désiré à Asgard. Il grogna face à leur stupidité. Malgré le fait qu'un jour passé être un sorcier apportait le respect, maintenant ils préféraient des guerriers comme Thor. Il avait été accepté par les amis de Thor seulement parce que son frère l'aimait beaucoup, mais quand il n'était pas aux alentours, il était facile de comprendre qu'il y avait une faiblesse certaine à leur équipe seulement composée de guerriers. Même s'ils ne l'aimaient pas, ils semblaient oublier plutôt vite à quel point ses illusions et ses « tours de magie » les avaient sauvés d'une mort douloureuse plusieurs fois.

Les souvenirs ramenèrent la douleur dont il s'était débarrassé pour un moment. Il les détestait. Tous les Aesirs. La seule magie qu'ils avaient utilisée volontairement servait à blesser les autres. Lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire les images de son fils transformé en loup pour tuer son autre fils, seulement pour punir leur « père » : Loki. Sleipnir, qui était utilisé comme simple cheval pour Ordin; Fenrir, attaché depuis des centenaires avec une épée dans la gueule; Jormungand, caché quelque par dans un des plus profonds océans ici, sur Midgard. Hel était la seule qui s'en était plutôt bien sortie. Ils ne lui avaient rien fait de mal… mais à cause de l'apparence de ses enfants, ou de prophéties à leurs égards, ils avaient été exilés ou tués. Prophéties qui ne s'étaient toujours pas produites, mais les autres Aesirs ne faisaient que se chercher des raisons. Il poussa un cri de colère face à l'injustice de sa famille.

\- Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel? Questionna un Tony endormi qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Loki ne lui répondit pas, mais il semblait suffisamment mal en point pour que l'autre homme devine la réponse.

\- Cauchemars alors?

Encore une fois, pas de réponses. Apparemment, le mortel n'était pas suffisamment réveillé pour réaliser que le dieu n'avait pas une couleur normale. Loki tenta de stabiliser ses émotions pour être capable de reprendre une forme normale. Il prit quelques grandes respirations et lentement ses doigts reprirent leur couleur blanc pâle.

\- Merde, jura Tony lorsque son orteil cogna sur le bord du bar. Jarvis, ouvre les lumières.

En une seconde, la pièce fut éclairée et avec elle, un Loki encore à moitié bleu. Tony eut le temps de voir la forme anormale de Loki avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, laissant le dieu assis contre la fenêtre. La couleur pêche envahit sa nuque et bientôt, il fut complètement normal.

\- Tu sais, c'est un tour fantastique à faire dans une fête. Commenta-t-il, attrapant un alcool fort quelconque et le versant dans deux verres.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à ce bavardage insensé, ou essaies-tu seulement de m'emmerder, humain? Rouspéta le dieu, ne désirant pas vraiment parler.

\- Est-ce que tu veux boire? Demanda Tony, tendant le second verre rempli de liquide ambre.

Le dieu le lui prit des mains sans dire un mot et l'avala d'un coup.

\- Okay… un autre alors? Demanda-t-il.

Lorsque le dieu déclina, il s'assit près de lui. Le génie n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il cherchait encore à établir toute forme de contact avec Loki, le dieu ne le voulait visiblement pas et Tony se sentait un peu inconfortable avec cela lui-même. Pour un instant, il y eut un vide intense entre les deux hommes, mais le milliardaire n'était pas du genre à garder le silence longtemps.

\- Est-ce que tu veux retourner à Asgard une fois guéri?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais juste fermer ce que tu appelles ta bouche? Grogna le dieu sans toutefois faire un mouvement pour quitter la pièce.

Selon les apparences, il était probablement trop fatigué pour lever sa tête alors il était impossible de songer à soulever le corps en entier.

\- Je suis désolé, dieu grognon, mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je ne me la ferme jamais. Quel est le problème à répondre à quelques questions? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais mieux à faire… Lui dit Tony, la voix tranchante. Il commençait à être ennuyé par le comportement du dieu.

\- Honnêtement Stark, est-ce que tu n'as pas quelque chose de mieux à faire? Je ne veux pas répondre à tes questions ou t'amuser avec mes histoires. Trancha l'autre homme.

\- Et puis ensuite? Tu vas rester dans ma maison, manger ma nourriture et boire mon alcool, mais tu es trop hautain et supérieur pour agir comme quelqu'un de reconnaissant.

\- Est-ce que c'est ainsi que les humains montrent leur gratitude? En répondant à des questions dont le questionneur n'en a rien à foutre des réponses?

\- Merde Loki, est-ce que tu peux juste être moins agressif? Je pense que je mérite mieux, considérant que tu restes dans ma putain de maison.

\- Alors tu ne nies pas te foutre de mes réponses? Cracha le dieu.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je dis juste que tu n'as pas à vouloir me tuer chaque fois que je te pose une question. Si je ne voulais pas savoir la réponse, je ne poserais pas de questions, morons*.

Le sommeil faisait dire des choses étranges à Tony… il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait traité quelqu'un de moron… il était habituellement plus créatif avec ses insultes. Le dieu cligna des paupières à l'insulte. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose comme ça aussi. Les commissures de ses lèvres tournèrent vers le haut, de façon juste assez visible pour que Tony le voie. Cela le fit se sentir un peu mieux. Il n'aimait pas Loki, mais après l'avoir analysé, observé et compris ce par quoi était passé le dieu… il méritait un peu de bonheur. Même si c'était au profit de celui de Tony.

Le silence régna un bon moment tandis que Tony remplit à nouveau son verre vide. Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise lorsque Loki parla.

\- Je ne pense pas retourner à Asgard, jamais. Même s'ils me demandent de revenir, ce que je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne feront pas, je n'y retournerai pas.

Tony n'avait pas de misère à croire cela. Il était pas mal sûr que la torture avait été exécutée par des personnes en haut de la hiérarchie. Même si Loki était capable d'éviter les gens qui lui avaient infligé ceci, il ne pourrait oublier que les autres s'étaient assis et n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas la moindre personne qui aimerait te revoir? Pas de femme ou quoi que ce soit?

Aussitôt, Tony aurait voulu cogner sa tête contre le bar pour la question aussi intime. L'alcool, le manque de sommeil et cette situation étrange rendaient sa langue curieuse blessante, apparemment. Le regard que Loki lui lança était vraiment clair : s'il ne se frappait pas lui-même contre le bar, il le ferait pour lui.

\- Tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs sur nous les dieux alors? Mauvais travail Stark, tu dois toujours connaître tes ennemis. Dis le dieu presque béatement.

\- Tu es mon ennemi alors? Parce que tu ne sembles pas dangereux en ce moment.

Oui, Tony avait décidément envie de mourir. Le dieu ne sembla pas vouloir lui faire la faveur de répondre et quitta la pièce. Après avoir calé son deuxième verre de scotch, Tony décida que retourner au lit serait probablement une idée intelligente.

\- Jarvis, rappelle-moi de regarder la mythologie nordique demain. Concentre-toi sur les choses qui ont rapport à Loki d'accord?

\- Oui monsieur.

Tony allait découvrir comment avait été la vie pour un certain dieu des malices.


	6. Business deal

6- Business deal

La tête de Tony débordait d'informations fraîchement apprises. Il ne pensait pas connaître un expert sur Terre qui en savait plus sur Loki et la mythologie nordique que lui. À moins que Thor n'en sache plus. Dieu, après avoir lu toutes ces histoires, Tony compatissait vraiment avec son invité. Il avait senti le besoin de vérifier certaines histoires, les mythes n'étant probablement pas tous vrais, mais l'idée générale était là : la vie de Loki était merdique.

Il était dans son laboratoire en train d'écrire sur un écran de petites phrases et mots résumant une partie de l'histoire du dieu et cette dernière n'était pas inspirante. Il se demanda toutefois ce qui s'était passé avec Sigyn. Elle était censée se marier avec Loki, mais lorsqu'il avait demandé au dieu des informations là-dessus la veille, il ne l'avait pas suggérée comme personne susceptible de lui manquer. L'intelligence artificielle le sortit de ses rêveries, mettant fin à près de cinq heures intenses d'informations.

\- Monsieur, madame Romanov, monsieur Barton et monsieur Rogers sont là pour vous voir.

\- Merde, où est Loki actuellement? Jura Tony en fermant le fichier qu'il consultait.

\- Dans sa chambre, la même place depuis le début de la journée monsieur.

S'il avait été programmé pour cela, l'ordinateur aurait probablement lancé un : Duh.

\- Laisse les entrer alors.

Ce ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose que l'équipe découvre la présence d'un invité, mais l'ordinateur avait raison : Loki n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis la nuit dernière et il ne la quitterait sans doute pas ce soir aussi.

\- Cap, Tash, Robin des bois, à quoi dois-je le plaisir de votre présence? S'exclama Tony lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce où les espions s'étaient déjà installés confortablement.

\- Bruce a eu un épisode et a demandé à être seul pour un moment et comme nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment… Dis Natasha en acceptant le café offert par Tony.

\- Comment vas-tu Tony? Demanda Rogers.

Il voulut raconter à quel point sa vie avait été folle depuis les derniers jours, enfin… plus qu'à l'habitude, mais cela lui apparut comme une trahison envers Loki. Les autres Avengers avaient été aussi révoltés que Tony lorsqu'ils avaient appris la libération de Loki après seulement deux ans alors… La seule différence maintenant était que le milliardaire savait quels effets avaient eu ces années. Les autres auraient certainement arraché la tête du dieu au moment où ils auraient su qu'il était ici…

\- Je vais bien. Je travaille en ce moment sur de nouvelles améliorations pour mon armure. Mais vous, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive excepté le sauvetage du monde?

\- Fury est plus révolté que jamais. Avec Loki en liberté, pouvant se trouver n'importe où, il cherche des fantômes partout. Nous avons parcouru la terre entière pour de futiles choses. J'espère vraiment que le dieu est mort quelque part parce que ces voyages m'ont rendu fou. Thor aurait pu nous donner des informations plus claires que seulement : mon frère a été libéré. Grogna Barton, se servant quelque chose de plus fort que du café à même le bar.

Tony déglutit difficilement.

\- À propos de notre gros bucheron, où est Thor?

Déjà qu'avoir les Avengers ici était dangereux, il ne voulait pas que Thor se joigne à la partie…

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il rendait visite à Jane et retournait à Asgard ensuite, répondit Steve, son uniforme contrastant violemment avec le divan foncé sur lequel il était assis, ce qui lui donnait plus de grandeur qu'à l'habitude.

\- Il semble avoir finalement abandonné son idiot de frère. Je pense que c'est bon pour lui de s'en être débarrassé. Loki ne voulait apparemment vraiment pas faire partie de cette famille.

La veuve noire accepta le verre de scotch tendu par Barton, qui en avait servi à toutes les personnes de la pièce.

\- Monsieur, votre invité vient par ici. Dis l'IA, faisant presque échapper son verre à Tony.

\- Okay les amis, c'est le temps de partir…

Tandis que Steve se leva immédiatement pour quitter la pièce, embarrassé par la vie débauchée de Tony, les deux autres parurent plutôt amusés.

\- Tu travailles sur ton armure, c'est ça. Présente-nous ton invité, j'aimerais la rencontrer, plaisanta Barton en s'installant plus confortablement.

\- J'imagine bien que tu le voudrais, moineau, considérant que c'est le plus près que tu pourrais t'approcher de l'action, mais pourrais-tu quitter maintenant? Je n'ai pas envie de l'effrayer, j'aimerais qu'elle revienne. Tenta-t-il en essayant de dissimuler le désespoir de sa voix, tout en calculant le nombre de temps qui lui restait pour jeter les autres dehors avant que Loki n'entre.

\- Ah, allez, si quelqu'un peut l'effrayer c'est bien toi, plaisanta Natasha malgré qu'elle se soit relevée en entrainant Clint avec elle.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Tout le monde se figea et retint leur souffle. Loki avançait lentement, essayant de se faire le plus petit que possible même en étant debout. Tony se plaça heureusement juste à temps devant lui avant que Natasha ne plante ses dagues dans la gorge du dieu. Pour un moment, un silence tendu s'installa tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient tous. Clint et Natasha semblaient prêts à tuer et à poser des questions ensuite tandis que Steve semblait indécis entre attaquer Loki et faire reculer les autres.

\- Bouge Tony, j'ai des choses à terminer avec lui, grogna Hawkeye.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Clint. Il a fait son temps à Asgard. Je ne peux te laisser le juger encore une fois.

Tony sut qu'il se ferait poignarder dans le dos, par Loki, s'il osait parler de sa torture aux autres Avengers, alors il se tut.

\- Oublie ça, deux ans ne sont pas suffisants pour payer selon moi.

Le génie s'attendait presque à voir la femme bondir dans les airs comme un chat.

\- Tu veux partir une guerre avec Asgard? Il a fait son temps, si on attaque un prince d'Asgard ils ne vont pas le prendre à la légère. Je doute que Thor pourra nous sauver sur ce coup-là.

Il était vraiment en train de chercher du temps ici, espérant que les autres ne sauraient pas qu'en fait, les dieux paieraient grassement les héros qui auraient attrapé et ramené le dieu des malices. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas au courant puisqu'ils rangèrent leurs armes.

\- Est-ce que tu peux au moins nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Steve en tentant de réduire la tension.

C'était une très bonne question à laquelle Tony ne trouva pas de mensonges dans l'immédiat.

\- Je suis venu pour apprendre. Interrompit Loki. D'une certaine façon, Stark est immunisé à ma magie et je suis venu savoir pourquoi. Ma présence ici, le long voyage que j'ai fait, n'est dû qu'à cela et Stark a été assez généreux pour m'offrir le logis.

C'était plus ou moins convaincant comme mensonge, mais son visage sérieux le rendait crédible. Les autres regardèrent Tony pour obtenir une confirmation.

\- Oui, je voulais aussi savoir comment fonctionne sa magie et il m'a permis de faire une série de tests sur lui en échange d'informations sur le réacteur Arc. Ce n'est qu'une question d'affaires, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'apprécie plus que vous mes amis…

La dernière phrase sembla les rassurer un peu, les mettant à l'aise.

\- Et si en fait il utilisait ces informations contre nous, une fois qu'il va en avoir assez?

\- Je vous promets que je vais quitter Midgard seul et calmement. Je n'ai pas envie de partir une nouvelle guerre, dit Loki et ça sembla sincère.

\- Combien de temps va-t-il rester, parce que je ne reviendrai pas tant qu'il sera ici.

C'était logique que Barton veuille être à n'importe quel endroit sauf ici, considérant que le dieu l'avait déjà assouvi. Les autres semblèrent d'accord avec cela.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre. Je vous le ferai savoir au moment où il quittera. Est-ce que vous pourriez, s'il vous plait, ne pas en informer Thor? Je n'ai pas envie de voir ma tour détruite encore une fois.

Il avait à coeur sa tour et il doutait vraiment que Loki soit enclin à voir son frère à nouveau. Ils acquiescèrent tous et quittèrent l'immeuble. L'adrénaline descendit soudainement et Tony s'effondra sur le divan, complètement vidé. Loki par contre ne bougea pas durant de longues minutes, figé.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais. Lança Tony, attirant le regard du dieu au lieu de la porte empruntée par ses amis.

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir qu'ils étaient ici Stark. Fustigea le dieu, ses muscles se détendant lentement.

\- Tu es resté dans ta chambre la majeure partie du temps et ils n'allaient pas rester longtemps alors je me suis dit que ça allait être correct, qu'il n'y avait pas de risques. Ils sont juste venus me rendre visite, si je l'avais su, plus tôt ce matin je t'aurais prévenu.

Tony était juste trop fatigué pour se battre. Mais il se souvint brusquement de quelque chose dont il devait faire part au dieu.

\- J'ai finalement lu des informations sur la mythologie nordique, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as cinq enfants?

\- Non Stark, j'avais cinq enfants. D'une certaine manière, vous les humains avez réussi à obtenir cette seule partie de notre histoire correctement. Dit-il tristement en quittant la pièce.

Tony détestait que les humains aient raison parfois. Maudissant sa curiosité, il se dirigea vers le bar, ayant besoin d'un alcool fort immédiatement.

/…/

Ce fut presque quatre heures plus tard qu'il décida qu'il avait assez pensé pour la nuit, il se dirigea vers on lit en se demandant si Loki était toujours éveillé et s'il accepterait des excuses de sa part. Il avait été un vrai salaud insensible.

Il allait cogner à la porte de la chambre d'ami lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose. Ce n'était pas vraiment fort, mais le gémissement qui sortit des lèvres du dieu lui fendit le cœur. Personne ne devait être si brisé. Il ouvrit la porte un peu pour voir si le dieu était éveillé ou pas, mais il le trouva gigotant dans son lit. Les cheveux de Loki étaient complètement en bataille et sa peau était recouverte de sueur. Mais c'était l'expression sur le visage de Loki qui l'obligea à aller vers le lit. Les yeux étaient fortement fermés et des sillons de larmes couvraient son visage, sa bouche était ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Seigneur, est-ce qu'il ressemblait vraiment à cela lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars? Quelque part au fond de ses pensées, son cerveau l'informa que de réveiller quelqu'un qui faisait un cauchemar n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il l'ignora. Peut importe quels étaient les démons que Loki affrontait, ils étaient certainement pires que ceux qu'il trouverait au réveil.

\- Loki, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi Rodolphe, allez.

Il attrapa une épaule et secoua le dieu. Deux yeux verts brillants fixèrent soudainement Tony, toujours embrumés par les restes du rêve qui le torturait et le laissait dans une telle détresse.

\- Stark? Demanda Loki la voix rauque.

Sa tête pulsait et sa gorge était sèche. Avait-il réveillé le génie milliardaire avec ses cauchemars? Il passa ses mains sur son visage et recula presque en sentant qu'il était mouillé de larmes.

\- Ça va aller, tu faisais un cauchemar. Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau.

L'homme entra dans la salle de bain mitoyenne sous le regard curieux de Loki. L'humain était si attentionné envers lui, chose qui lui sembla presque étrangère tant il y avait d'années depuis la dernière fois où on s'était occupé de lui. La réunion avec les Avengers lui avait rappelé à quel point il était sans défense sans sa magie et cela avait provoqué un cauchemar plus violent. Pas que les autres ne l'étaient pas, mais celui-là avait été particulièrement douloureux. Tellement réel. Il frissonna en s'en souvenant.

Stark revint un peu trop tôt au goût de Loki et lui tendit le verre. À la surprise du dieu, Tony s'assit au pied du lit, semblant inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stark?

Il se sentait trop vulnérable en ce moment pour se défendre, et il voulait seulement voir l'homme partir et quitter sa chambre.

\- J'allais te demander la même chose en fait.

\- Quoi? « Est-ce que l'homme aimait le rendre confus? » se demanda-t-il

\- Est-ce que tu prévois tout garder pour toi ou penses-tu en parler? Que veux-tu faire à propos de ça, Rodolphe?

La dernière insulte sonna plus comme un surnom affectueux qu'une plaisanterie envers lui. Pour un moment, Loki regarda l'homme en face de lui. Même s'il n'aimait pas les questions, le génie devait posséder un certain courage pour les poser parce que même sans magie, Loki pourrait facilement lui éclater la tête.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais en parler, humain? Est-ce que tu ne sais pas déjà tout grâce à ton maudit ordinateur?

\- Jarvis ne peut me donner que les blessures physiques. Est-ce vous n'avez pas des thérapeutes d'où tu viens? Ce n'est pas bien d'ignorer toute cette merde que tu gardes. Toujours le même Stark…

\- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ça t'intéresse, que je parle ou non, répondit-il hautainement.

\- Bien sûr que c'est important. Tu ne pourras jamais plus te reposer si tu continues de tout garder pour toi. Dit-il en pointant le lit complètement défait.

\- Vraiment Stark, comment dites-vous déjà : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité? Siffla-t-il en replaçant les draps, soudainement conscient qu'il ne portait pas de chandail.

\- Peut-être, mais ça veut seulement dire que j'ai raison. Tu peux difficilement dire que je vais bien… et tu ne veux pas me ressembler n'est-ce pas? L'humain avait raison là-dessus…

\- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste oublier cette conversation, humain? On s'en fout de si je guéris ou pas, ça ne te concerne pas.

Il refusa de regarder les yeux bruns dérangeant parce qu'ils semblaient empreints de pitié. C'était toujours la même chose : pitié ou colère. Lorsque l'autre se leva, une soudaine panique agrippa le cœur de Loki et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il attrapa le poignet de l'autre homme. Il le lâcha immédiatement, comme s'il avait été brûlé par le contact. C'était ridicule et illogique que Stark l'aide à faire partir ses cauchemars, mais quelque part, son cerveau avait jugé Stark comme personne de confiance, chose complètement infondée bien sûr. Il fut surpris lorsque l'homme ne quitta pas la chambre, il semblait songeur.

\- Déplace-toi Rodolphe, lança-t-il en soulevant les draps et en s'installant sur le lit.

Loki se déplaça automatiquement de l'autre côté pour éviter tout contact.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stark? Siffla-t-il.

\- Fais juste te rendormir Loki. Jarvis, lumières.

La pièce retrouva sa noirceur et pour un instant, Loki ne fit que regarder l'homme étendu à son côté, le dos tourné vers lui. Une douce lumière bleutée était visible de l'autre côté, là où le réacteur se trouvait. Stark avait donc décidé d'écouter ses pensées irrationnelles et rester, comme le voulait le dieu. Loki refusa de songer à tout ce que cela impliquait, mais une petite pointe de gratitude faisait son chemin vers son cœur. Tandis qu'il s'étendit de nouveau, son dos tourné également vers Stark, il ferma les yeux. C'était peut-être inconcevable de penser ainsi, mais il se sentait un peu mieux lorsque l'homme de fer était près de lui.


	7. Endorphins

7- Endorphins

Plus tard ce jour-là, Loki se réveilla seul, se sentant plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un long moment. Un bref instant, il se demanda où était Stark, mais en regardant autour il trouva une note sur la table de chevet. Rejoins-moi au laboratoire dès que tu lis ça. Alors comme ça le scientifique avait commencé les recherches sans lui… Après avoir lavé la sueur due à un cauchemar et attrapé une pomme, Loki descendit les marches jusqu'à l'atelier. C'était clairement insonorisé puisqu'il vit les lèvres de l'homme bouger, mais il n'entendit rien. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- Bon matin, belle au bois dormant. En forme pour un peu de remue-méninges?

Loki ne pouvait que regarder avec amusement le laboratoire : c'était un bordel incroyable.

\- Comment diable peux-tu construire quelque chose ici, Stark? Questionna-t-il en évitant une boite remplie de visses.

\- Oh, habituellement je demande à Jarvis de ranger lorsque j'ai fini.

Il balaya quelques feuilles de sa table pour pouvoir y mettre une nouvelle pile.

\- Voici toutes les informations que j'ai trouvées sur ce petit sceptre qu'est le tien.

\- Ce petit sceptre pourrait facilement te tuer, alors un peu de respect s'il te plait. Où est-il, si je peux me permettre?

Vraiment, comment pouvait-il même trouver quelque chose dans ce dépotoir? Enrichis de hautes technologies et de déchets de grande valeur, certes, mais quand même un dépotoir. Les seules choses visiblement identifiables étaient les écrans d'ordinateur, les tables et les voitures. Le reste n'était qu'un fouillis de papiers, d'écrous et autres pièces de métal. Avec curiosité, il tendit une carotte trouvée par terre à Stark qui murmura : « Expérience » comme si ça répondait à tout.

\- Il est par ici, dit-il en ouvrant deux panneaux d'armoires, révélant son sceptre dans toute sa gloire, reposant sur des coussins épais et moelleux.

\- Au moins tu le traites mieux que le reste, souffla Loki en prenant son bienaimé bâton à son voleur.

\- S'il te plait Rodolphe, mon armure est polie tous les jours. Je prends soin de toutes mes créations, souffla l'homme. Maintenant, la partie amusante : Cette magie que tu utilises est faite de quoi?

L'énergie déployée par Stark lorsqu'il était question de nouvelles connaissances lui rappela celle des jeunes enfants durant les festins d'Asgard.

\- Ma magie est une forme d'énergie, tu n'avais pas déjà découvert ça Stark?

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai découvert, c'est un élément pur, impossible à diviser. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tu le crées. Soupira l'homme en ouvrant une nouvelle fenêtre d'ordinateur montrant Loki au combat, utilisant son sceptre.

Pendant un instant il ne dit rien, constatant tous les dommages qu'il avait causés en regardant la vidéo.

\- Vous, mortels, avez quelque chose nommé le Zen, cet état d'équilibre pur. La magie ne fait pas qu'exister, même si certains ont une prédisposition pour elle. Il faut apprendre à créer cette balance intérieure et à atteindre l'énergie formée par cet équilibre. Une fois que ce point est atteint, il faut s'entrainer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus facile encore de l'atteindre, expliqua Loki, traçant du doigt les courbes et les runes gravées de son sceptre.

\- Donc, si je commence à faire du yoga, je pourrai faire de la magie? Demanda Tony avec espoir, que Loki fut heureux de briser.

\- La seule chose que ça permettrait Stark, c'est de te la fermer pour de longs moments. Votre espère a été sans magie depuis trop longtemps, à un point où elle ne viendra jamais à vous, même si certains naissent encore disposés à la magie. Par exemple, ces âmes perdues, ceux qui ont une connexion spéciale avec les animaux et ceux qui, autre fois, n'étaient pas tous des charlatans diseurs de bonne aventure.

La pierre bleue au bout de son sceptre brilla faiblement lorsqu'il plaça son doigt dessus.

\- Donc, y a-t-il plusieurs enchanteurs à Asgard? Je n'ai pas l'impression que Thor pourrait faire plus que balancer son marteau et provoquer une mauvaise météo. Dit-il tout en notant au tableau des mots résumant la conversation.

\- Thor est, comme la majorité des dieux, un imbécile. La sorcellerie requiert une concentration que la plupart n'ont pas. Ils préfèrent les combats glorieux et les talents du combat plutôt que de l'esprit. Les seules personnes encore capables de plus que le combat physique sont ceux de la première génération et j'ai bien l'impression que la magie va bientôt mourir avec eux…

Même si Loki ne souhaitait que de mauvaises choses à la plupart des êtres de l'autre monde, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme le dernier d'une race mourante et il en fut blessé.

\- Pourquoi elle disparaîtra? Tu as dit que ce n'était pas héréditaire donc n'importe quel dieu peut l'apprendre non?

C'était amusant de voir à quel point Stark était intéressé par l'information que le dieu lui apprenait. Pendant des années, Loki avait cherché quelqu'un pour partager son savoir et la personne qui était finalement prête à l'écouter était ironiquement un mortel.

\- Tu comprends le concept d'énergie Stark, lorsque vous ne pouvez pas le contrôler, la plupart du temps il devient volatil. Les sorciers débutants doivent être entraînés et supervisés. Les laisser libres à Asgard détruirait la cité. J'ai moi-même presque détruit la moitié du palais en pratiquant seul.

Stark rit aux éclats de cela, ne provoquant que ses propres souvenirs.

\- Je me souviens de mon père en colère contre moi parce que j'ai accidentellement détruit la voiture que j'avais retapée. Semblerait donc que nous sommes deux sources d'énergie volatiles, plaisanta-t-il et encore une fois, Loki eut un début de sourire. Tu peux quand même leur apprendre, enh Rodolphe? Tu ne sembles pas sur le point de mourir en tout cas…

\- Tu impliques par là mon retour à Asgard, ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Je fais partie d'une race en voie d'extinction j'ai ai bien peur.

\- Ne serais-tu pas capable de l'apprendre à tes futurs enfants?

Apparemment, le mortel n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il venait de dire puisqu'il se tendit immédiatement, s'attendant à une attaque de Loki. Tout ce que le dieu ressentit fut une douleur aigüe dans la poitrine.

\- J'ai déjà perdu cinq enfants Stark, je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre d'autres.

Il refusa de regarder Stark pour ne pas y voir la pitié dans ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que Jormungand est toujours sur Terre? Ne peux-tu pas lui rendre visite?

\- Il m'a été enlevé à la naissance. Il ne connait rien de plus que les profondeurs de vos océans. Même si je voulais le voir, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop effrayé par vous autres mortels en montant à la surface et je ne peux aller à une telle profondeur. Dit-il, voulant que Stark se la ferme.

\- Je vois…

Pendant un bon moment, il y eut un silence gêné.

\- Je t'ai parlé de ma magie, maintenant raconte-moi comment tu as fini avec cette veilleuse dans ta poitrine.

L'humain lui jeta un regard étrange, se demandant s'il plaisantait ou non.

\- Cette veilleuse me garde en vie et alimente mon armure, alors un peu de respect s'il te plait, lui renvoya-t-il au visage, ce qui fit grogner Loki.

\- Je suis désolé, je vais parler de l'impressionnante veilleuse avec un peu plus de respect alors.

\- Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique… Provoqua Tony. Loki roula des yeux.

\- Raconte-moi… s'il te plait.

Le dernier mot fut dit avec tellement de mauvaise foi que Stark craqua d'hilarité. Lorsqu'il cessa finalement de rire, il expliqua comment il avait abouti avec le réacteur Arc et ce qu'il faisait.

\- Donc, tu as seulement un très gros et très puissant aimant dans le corps? Ça explique pourquoi ma magie ne fonctionne pas sur toi alors… ça doit avoir repoussé l'énergie. Deux pôles négatifs ont probablement rebondi l'un sur l'autre. Réfléchit Loki, tournant un vieux réacteur entre ses mains, inspectant la petite chose qui contenait autant de pouvoirs sous tous les angles.

\- Probablement, j'ai déjà été capable d'utiliser l'énergie de Thor contre lui également. Je pense que je l'ai envoyé au travers de trois ou quatre arbres avant qu'il n'arrête de voler dans les airs.

Loki rit.

\- J'ai vu ça, c'était la première fois que mon frère sentait sa propre énergie contre lui. Oh, j'apprécie encore ce souvenir, sourit-il avec nostalgie.

Tony recommença à prendre des notes sur son tableau, alors Loki décida d'inspecter les alentours. Il ouvrit de nombreuses armoires et plusieurs tiroirs, n'accordant aucune attention à Tony qui enfilait l'armure pour essayer les nouvelles technologies sur lesquelles il avait travaillé récemment. Lorsqu'il trouva une boite fermée à clé, il ne put résister. Même si sa magie n'était pas encore assez forte pour faire quelque chose d'aussi puissant que le guérir, il pouvait certainement ouvrir un loquet. Il ouvrit le petit panneau pour trouver une tonne de petites pièces grises volant autour de la boite, semblant suspendues dans les airs. Il y avait un petit interrupteur sur le côté que Loki ferma pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Ce fut seulement grâce à ses réflexes de dieu qu'il évita les objets soudainement propulsés dans tous les sens. Il y eut plusieurs petits bruits de métal entrechoqué tandis qu'ils frappaient l'armure que portait actuellement Tony. L'une des pièces était même coincée entre ses deux yeux.

\- Loki… Gronda Stark qui, malgré la voix métallique de l'amure, parvint à donner un ton grondeur à sa voix. As-tu ouvert la boite avec les aimants?

C'était une question rhétorique, mais il sentit quand même le besoin d'y répondre.

\- Ça dépend, est-ce celle avec un loquet et un interrupteur sur le côté? autrement… non

C'était dur de prendre l'homme au sérieux lorsqu'il avait trois morceaux de métal coincés dans le derrière de son armure. Il étouffa un rire quelques secondes, mais au final, le besoin de rire était plus fort et pour la première fois en une décennie, Loki rit franchement. Pas de son rire moqueur habituel ou celui qu'il utilisait pour faire plaisir à son frère et ses invités idiots. Non, c'était la vraie chose, avec les endorphines incluses, et il se sentit merveilleusement bien.


	8. Of sleeping and Potts

8- Of sleeping and Potts  
Après avoir finalement enlevé les aimants de son armure, Tony décida que garder Loki dans son laboratoire était trop dangereux pour sa santé. De plus, Loki avait semblé dans un état anormal, presque drogué, et n'avait cessé de sourire tout le temps ce qui rendait l'atmosphère insupportable. Son sourire était vraiment contagieux et Tony n'avait pas vraiment envie de le lui faire disparaître. Les souvenirs le feraient bien assez tôt de toute façon.  
— Allez, vient Rodolphe, sortons d'ici. Dit-il en poussant l'autre homme hors de son laboratoire.  
— Sérieusement Stark, pourquoi gardes-tu des aimants si puissants dans ton laboratoire?  
Il repoussa la main sur son épaule, mais pas aussi fort qu'il l'aurait fait la veille. Stark était resté avec lui sans même qu'il ne le lui demande et sans rien y gagner et c'était quelque chose que Loki ne pouvait ignorer. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait? Il se sentait redevable à l'homme d'une quelconque façon.  
L'homme le regarda comme s'il était un idiot, sans toutefois répondre à sa question.  
Ils étaient restés en bas plus longtemps que l'aurait cru Loki. Le soleil était déjà en train de tomber dans le ciel, colorant la pièce d'une belle couleur orange.  
— Et bien, c'est l'heure du dîner on dirait bien, Jarvis appelle le restaurant Domino' s (1) et commande comme d'habitude.  
— Sans problème monsieur. Répondit l'ordinateur.  
Après un peu plus d'une semaine dans le manoir Stark, il s'était un peu habitué à l'intelligence artificielle british, mais quelques fois elle le dérangeait.  
— J'ai besoin de te poser une question Stark, pourquoi un accent british? Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le divan, gémissant lorsqu'il tomba sur un muscle encore endolori.  
— Pourquoi pas, Jarvis est comme mon domestique et le cliché d'un domestique c'est d'en avoir un British, ou bien il pourrait se faire passer pour James Bond si jamais ce n'est pas assez convainquant.  
Stark se laissa tomber à côté de lui, posant ses pieds sur la table basse en face d'eux.  
— Je suis désolé, mais il pourrait prétendre être qui exactement?  
Stark le regarda avec une sorte de pitié dans le regard.  
— S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu connais la merveille qu'est James Bond. Gémit Tony.  
— Pourquoi est-ce que je demanderais si je savais déjà la repon-  
Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de l'entrée.  
— Votre pizza est arrivée, monsieur, et ne me traitez pas de domestique encore s'il vous plaît... Monsieur.  
L'ordinateur avait des tonalités trop lasses pour un ordinateur. Tony grogna quelque chose à propos de le jeter et le remplacer pour un modèle différent qui ne ferait que dire : « bien sur monsieur » tandis qu'il allait accueillir le livreur.  
Pour Loki, l'odeur qui précéda le retour de l'humain était alléchante.  
— Qu'est-ce? Ça ne sent comme rien de ce que nous avons à Asgard. Demanda-t-il, ne quittant pas des yeux la grosse boîte dans les mains de Stark, ce qui sembla l'amuser.  
— C'est la meilleure invention de l'espèce humaine et cela inclut Jarvis.  
Il ouvrit la boîte et prit une pointe. C'était à la fois fascinant et désespérant de voir l'immense quantité de fromage et de gras qui entra dans la bouche de Tony. Il fallut un moment, trop long, pour que Loki réalise qu'il le regardait parce que l'homme à côté toussa et lui dit :  
— Prend une pointe, ça ne te tuera pas... À moins que tu ne souffres de problèmes de cœur, mais ça n'arrive habituellement que bien plus tard...  
Avec anticipation, Loki prit la pointe des mains de l'autre homme et en mangea une petite bouchée. Ça ne ressemblait définitivement à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà mangé, et il se rendit compte qu'il aurait manqué quelque chose s'il n'y avait pas gouté. Tony le regardait, tentant de savoir s'il aimait la pizza, pour un instant, le dieu fut tenté de tout recracher seulement pour énerver Stark. Ça aurait été du gaspillage de nourriture par contre et Loki était vraiment affamé. Il releva donc simplement un sourcil et le mortel comprit le message, continuant de manger sa propre pointe.  
\- Jarvis, mets-nous un peu de James Bond. C'est le temps que le dieu ici présent apprenne les vraies merveilles que possède la Terre.  
Un écran géant sortit du plafond et les lumières baissèrent d'intensité, jusqu'à ce que la seule source de lumière soit celle de l'extérieur et l'écran devant eux. Se plaçant confortablement sur le divan, Loki décida simplement de ne pas demander et seulement regarder ce qui allait se passer.

\- Loki, Loki! Rodolphe!  
Quelque chose, ou alors quelqu'un, était en train de l'appeler. « Non, pas ça! » Dans un moment de pure frayeur, Loki repoussa l'intrus, prenant immédiatement une posture de défense face à la personne qui venait de le réveiller.  
\- JARVIS, LUMIÈRES! Cria quelqu'un.  
\- Stark? Questionna le dieu confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
\- Oh, allo Belle au bois dormant, murmura l'autre homme.  
Il frotta le derrière de sa tête et regarda sa table à café avec une envie de meurtre.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui, par Odin, s'est passé?  
Le rêve duquel il avait été réveillé disparaissait de sa mémoire lorsqu'il tenta de comprendre le problème actuel.  
\- Tu faisais un cauchemar… encore, devrais-je ajouter. Tu sais, ce n'est pas très poli de s'endormir durant un marathon de film aussi épique.  
L'homme se redressa finalement, ses mains étaient propres et donc, il ne s'était clairement pas ouvert la tête sur le coin de la table.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut en venir au point où tu me secouais?  
Il survola la pièce. Les coussins, qui étaient autrefois sur le divan, étaient éparpillés au travers de la pièce et la table à café était rendue bien plus loin du divan qu'avant qu'il s'endorme.  
\- Tu criais. Lança Tony qui semblait assez troubler d'avoir vu cela. Tu étais en train de leur crier d'arrêter et lorsque j'ai essayé de te réveiller, tu ne répondais pas à ma voix alors j'ai attrapé ton épaule… et là tu t'es mis à balancer tout partout. Tu as fait de mon salon une zone de guerre. De toute façon, tu ne voulais pas rester immobile et tu aurais bien fini par te blesser alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour te garder immobile pendant que j'essayais de te réveiller.  
Loki sembla gêné et blessé que Stark l'ait vu dans un si mauvais état. Il avait été semblable la nuit dernière, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi violent avant aujourd'hui. Il tenta de se souvenir de son rêve et rapidement, il souhaita ne pas s'en être rappelé.  
\- Loki, à quoi tu rêvais bordel? Parce que, vraiment, ça semblait être une merde effrayante dans laquelle tu étais plongé.  
Stark se déplaça vers le bar, servit deux grands verres de son liquide ambré favori et prit les deux verres dans ses mains tremblantes. Loki se demanda s'il devait en parler à l'homme. Il ne le voulait pas particulièrement, mais lorsqu'il vit Stark frotter encore le derrière de sa tête, il changea d'avis. Il avait blessé l'homme qui essayait seulement de l'aider.  
\- Tu sais… les choses dont j'ai souffert dans les prisons d'Asgard.  
Il avala la majorité du liquide d'un seul coup, ayant besoin de toute l'aide possible pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle.  
\- Je revivais les pires moments possible, alors tu pourras comprendre que lorsque je t'ai vu au-dessus de moi… j'ai paniqué, pardonne-moi.  
\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. J'aurais probablement fait la même chose.  
Pour une fois, l'humain n'eut pas cette petite attitude suffisante qu'il arborait habituellement. Même s'il n'avait pas aimé l'intrusion de Stark par le fichier que Jarvis avait monté, il était content de ne pas avoir à tout dire à Tony.  
\- Si tu es inconfortable avec des gens autour de toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de rester hier... ou était-ce plutôt ce matin?  
\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça! S'exclama Loki. Tu es celui qui a grimpé dans mon lit sans que je ne te le demande.  
Tony lui jeta un regard qui disait « ben voyons ».  
\- Et bien, tu ne pas m'as poussé hors du lit ou même mieux : tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar.  
\- Il semble que tes attentions gentilles ont permis à mon inconscient de te percevoir comme quelque chose de bien. Ne t'en fait pas Stark, la prochaine fois que tu viendras dans mon lit sans invitation, tu seras aussitôt sur le sol à côté.  
Loki voulait être sûr que l'homme comprenait qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui-même, sans aide.  
\- Et si je suis invité? Loki le regarda avec un regard attentif, ce qui le fit sourire. Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar et si cela signifie que tu dors mieux, alors plus vite tu seras guéri…  
\- Je peux rendre soin de moi parfaitement bien, Stark.  
Apparemment, il n'avait pas compris le message subtil de Tony.  
\- Je sais que tu le peux, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu devrais rester seul. Je sais par quoi tu es passé, enfin, avec certaines limites. Je serais devenu fou si je n'avais pas eu quelqu'un sur qui me reposer.  
Il était clairement en train de se souvenir de douloureuses blessures, parce que son visage se tendit.  
\- Je…  
Peut-être que ce n'était pas tant d'aider Loki à guérir. Le dieu songea qu'à un certain moment, il y avait longtemps, le mortel n'avait peut-être pas été capable de sauver quelqu'un en particulier. Une blessure qui était clairement en train de réapparaître. Peut-être que ce marché entre eux leur irait à tous les deux. Il dormirait mieux et Stark pourrait arrêter de le regarder comme un chiot battu, l'expression ne lui allant pas du tout.  
\- Je dors du côté gauche du lit, termina Loki.  
\- Oh, allez Rodolphe, c'est mon côté favori du lit.  
Son caractère emmerdeur était déjà de retour et d'une certaine façon, c'était bien que ce soit le cas.  
\- Tu veux m'aider ou pas? Je croyais que c'était une coutume midgardienne de toujours laisser les invités choisir en premier. Lança Loki tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de suivre les règles? Rétorqua Stark.

\- Tony, Jarvis m'a dit que tu étais ici…  
La voix de Pepper Potts alerta Tony que, peut-être, il avait besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était bien confortable dans le lit. Pendant la nuit, Loki avait enroulé son bras autour de la taille de Tony et même s'ils ne dormaient habituellement pas vraiment proche dans le lit, ça avait été plutôt bien, le dieu étant clairement du type possessif. Le bruit de Pepper quittant rapidement la chambre le fit se lever et sortir aussitôt de la pièce.  
Il la retrouva dans le salon, à arpenter les lieux.  
\- Pepper, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici bordel?  
\- Vraiment Tony, je m'étais mis en tête que peut-être tu serais un peu plus déchiré par notre rupture, mais voilà, tu dors déjà avec un autre homme!  
Elle avait visiblement un problème avec quelque chose que le génie ne parvenait pas à comprendre.  
\- Sérieusement Pepper, on a rompu il y a six mois et je ne dors pas avec ce mec… enfin, en théorie oui mais…  
\- Seigneur, j'ai pensé que peut-être on pouvait se donner une autre chance parce que je m'ennuie de toi mais tu as clairement trouvé une autre forme d'amusement.  
Il n'était pas certain si elle lui parlait ou si elle ne se parlait pas plutôt à voix haute.  
\- Parce que tu me manques Tony. Parce que tes blagues me manquent et aussi le fait que je te retrouvais toujours dans ton laboratoire. Je m'ennuie de…  
\- Je te manque? Pepper, nous avons rompu parce que tu ne pouvais pas m'endurer et maintenant tu reviens en me disant que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge!  
Est-ce qu'elle croyait vraiment pouvoir revenir quand bon lui semblait?  
\- Je ne t'ai pas quitté parce que je ne pouvais plus te supporter, mais parce que je ne pouvais plus endurer ton armure et les dangers qui viennent avec.  
Il fut surpris de ne pas voir Loki arriver avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Il était probablement caché dans un coin quelque part, écoutant la conversation.  
\- Devine quoi Pepper, cette armure fait partie de moi! C'est alimenté par la même chose qui me garde en vie, tu te souviens! Tu ne peux pas avoir un et te débarrasser de l'autre, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça!  
\- Ne crois pas que je ne sache pas ça! Je t'ai détesté chaque fois que tu participais à des missions dangereuses, mais peu importe le nombre de fois que je te suppliais, tu ne restais jamais avec moi. Tu n'as jamais songé à quel point ça me rendait inquiète? Seigneur Tony, tu es allé dans l'espace avec un missile, sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là? Pleura-t-elle  
Il détestait la voir pleurer, mais cela ne changerait pas la situation.  
\- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici Potts, parce que je suis toujours l'homme que j'étais avant. Je ne vais jamais rejeter les personnes qui ont besoin de mon aide.  
Ce serait bien une journée froussarde, du style laissez juste quelqu'un sauver le monde à ma place, ricana-t-il après que Pepper l'accuse de toujours quitter la maison. Envoyons quelqu'un qui avait une famille qui s'inquiéterait autant… ironisa-t-il mentalement.  
\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul chez les Avengers! Ceux avec des vrais pouvoirs, sans cette armure dont tu es tombé amoureux. Elle prit une grande respiration. Mais je peux encore gérer ça parce que tu me manques plus que je déteste l'armure. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Tony. Nous avons été ensemble si longtemps…  
Elle essaya de toucher son visage mais il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne soit trop proche.  
\- Tu étais une grande amie pour moi Pepper et je t'ai aimé un jour, mais je suis Tony et Iron Man à la fois et je n'irais pas encore au-delà de cela parce que tu m'auras regardé avec de la haine chaque fois que je quittais. Sois tu aimes les deux parties de moi, ou tu ne les aimes pas du tout.  
Il lâcha sa main et se retourna. Pour un instant, elle resta debout sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que la colère l'envahisse. Elle se sentait blessée et abandonnée et il ne put empêcher ce qui allait se passer.  
\- J'espère que tu es heureux seul, parce que personne n'aimera jamais les deux parties de toi.  
Le son du métal sur la céramique lui apprit qu'elle avait laissé tomber le double de clé qu'elle avait. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle, il se laissa tomber sur le divan. Comment sa vie pouvait-elle être aussi merdique?


	9. Insults and getting even

9 – Insults and getting even  
Loki n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il aller voir Tony ou le laisser souffrir seul? Il eut rapidement l'idée que la seule chose qui pouvait rendre heureux Stark était un verre de son liquide ambré favori. Il songea également que l'homme se noierait littéralement dans l'alcool un de ces jours. Loki n'était pas du tout concerné par les problèmes émotionnels de l'homme mais d'une certaine façon, il avait une dette envers lui. Stark avait ressenti le besoin d'aider Loki en un sens parce qu'il avait été seul les fois où il avait eu le plus besoin de quelqu'un. Enfin, le fait est qu'il avait essayé d'aider Loki, que ce soit pour son propre avantage ou pas. Le dieu regarda en silence le plus petit homme se redresser et se diriger vers le bar. Tellement prévisible.  
\- Il y a de meilleures façons de soulager ton esprit, tu sais. Commenta-t-il finalement et s'il ne cherchait pas à rendre l'homme mieux, il savoura le choc causé par sa voix.  
\- J'aurais dû savoir que tu écouterais aux portes, grogna Stark.  
\- Je pouvais difficilement ignorer vos différents puisque vous parliez très fort. Pas un bon moyen pour se réveiller par contre. Je te suggère également de ne pas utiliser l'alcool pour oublier ta misère Stark, c'est hautement destructif.  
Il ne fit rien pour s'approcher ou donner quelconque forme de réconfort à l'homme. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dans lequel il excellait et certainement pas une chose qui serait appréciée.  
\- Oh vraiment, tu es celui qui parle de choses « destructives ». Toi qui as essayé et échoué à contrôler une planète entière parce que ton père ne t'aimait pas. C'était un coup bas.  
\- Vraiment Stark, ne parle pas de choses dont tu n'as aucune idée. Avertis le dieu.  
\- Alors je te conseille de faire la même chose!  
C'était étonnant, mais le visage habituellement sans émotion du dieu était maintenant comme une passoire qui laissait passer de la colère, de la douleur et même de la trahison.  
\- Pour vrai Stark, tu crois que dans tous mes siècles d'existence je n'ai pas su ce que l'amour et la trahison veulent dire? J'ai aimé et perdu autant que vous les humains. Tu as fait tes recherches, tu as su pour le destin de mes enfants.  
Pourquoi le mortel était aussi difficile... d'ailleurs, il pouvait déjà dire que l'alcool faisait effet. Le manque de sommeil et de nourriture rendait la magie de la boisson deux fois plus rapide.  
\- Vraiment Loki, tu ne sais rien de tout ça parce que tu n'as pas de cœur.  
Aussitôt que les mots quittèrent la bouche de Tony, son regret fut immédiatement visible. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le dieu, Tony avait déjà dit ses cruelles paroles. Il savait plus que quiconque que les mots d'une personne ivre étaient habituellement les plus honnêtes. Sans même daigner écouter les excuses, Loki quitta la pièce.  
\- Merde, merde, merde! Jura Tony, sa migraine empirant.  
Pourquoi des choses comme celles-là lui arrivaient toujours à lui? Quand les choses commençaient à bien aller, un autre problème apparaissait. Il avait envoyé balader Pepper, pas qu'il regrettait parce qu'il avait dit la vérité, et maintenant il rajoutait le dieu à ses problèmes. Sauf que lui, il regrettait. Il grogna en songeant à ses mots. Ils étaient cruels et inutiles. Il était juste un peu en colère, et Tony s'était défoulé sur la première personne de son entourage. Seigneur, comment pouvait-il s'habituer à cela, il savait comment provoquer les gens et il se souciait rarement de l'impact de ses paroles sur les gens mais c'était Loki. Pas qu'il aimait le dieu tant que ça, mais il ne le détestait pas. Il était passé par l'enfer et était en pleine guérison, et Tony lançait un sac de sel sur chacune des blessures, comme s'il ouvrait chacune des cicatrices d'un seul coup.  
Quelques fois il se demandait si les choses n'auraient pas été plus faciles s'il était mort en Afghanistan.  
Au lieu de se verser un autre verre, Tony décida que peut-être trouver le dieu serait une meilleure idée pour le moment. Il détestait devoir le faire et il était terrible pour cela, mais il avait besoin de s'excuser. Loki n'avait littéralement aucune autre place où aller et aucune force pour le faire. Il était dépendant de Tony pour survivre et ce n'était jamais un bon sentiment que celui de devoir quelque chose à l'homme que tu détestais. D'une certaine façon, Tony était plutôt sûr qu'avec ses insultes, il venait de monter dans la liste des ennemis de Loki. Peut-être jusqu'au numéro un. Il rumina ses pensées jusqu'à la chambre du dieu. Est-ce que ce serait mieux de laisser le dieu mijoter un peu? Il avait encore sa force et Tony ne se sentait pas d'humeur à avoir une autre leçon de vol depuis son immeuble. L'idée fut aussitôt oubliée lorsqu'il se dit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de s'excuser après ce moment. Il pourrait continuer de procrastiner jusqu'à ce que cette blessure ne soit qu'une source de plaisanterie entre eux. Tony connaissait bien la procrastination. De toute façon, le dieu n'était pas dans sa chambre.  
\- JARVIS, où est Loki? Demanda-t-il en vérifiant si le dieu n'avait pas plutôt quitté l'immeuble.  
\- Il est à la piscine monsieur.  
Il était presque certain que c'était impossible, mais quelque part, la voix de l'IA avait davantage d'intonation de reproches. Comme s'il avait besoin de se sentir plus coupable encore… Il s'attendit à trouver le dieu au fond, comme la première fois, mais il était plutôt assis au bord de la piscine.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Stark, tu as oublié de rajouter quelque chose?  
Le dieu était amer et en colère, ce qui était tout à fait légitime.  
\- Je suis venu pour te dire que je…  
Pourquoi ce mot était-il si difficile à dire. Le dieu ne sembla pas particulièrement impressionné par lui. Il était bleu encore une fois et de petits morceaux de glace flottaient autour de ses jambes.  
\- Je suis désolé OK?  
\- Quoi, tu n'as pas vraiment dit ce que tu pensais mortel? Cracha le dieu, et c'était peut-être qu'une impression mais la pièce sembla chuter de température.  
\- Non, j'essayais de te faire sentir aussi blessé, sinon plus, que je me sentais maintenant. Je suis un crétin égoïste. Je déteste quand les gens se sentent mieux que moi. Murmura-t-il, tentant de faire comme si ça ne lui dérangeait pas que Loki lui pardonne, ou pas. Pourquoi faisait-il cela, Tony n'en avait aucune idée.  
\- Je peux t'assurer Stark que tu n'as pas besoin de le dire pour que ce soit vrai. Seigneur, Tony se sentait comme une merde maintenant.  
\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis venu me faire pardonner. Il souhaitait vraiment que Loki le tire par la fenêtre encore pour lui enlever ce sentiment de culpabilité.  
\- Ce n'est pas le pire que j'aie entendu, humain, alors arrête de gémir, ça me donne mal à la tête. Répondit le dieu en le congédiant.  
Ça n'aidait pas du tout Tony à se sentir moins coupable. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu dire de pire à Loki que ce qu'il lui avait dit?  
\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi ton obsession avec cette piscine?  
Tony se laissa tomber à côté de l'autre homme, s'assurant de ne pas toucher à l'eau qui devait sans doute être glaciale.  
\- Tu sembles éviter cette place, et j'aime l'eau.  
Comme pour prouver ses dires, le dieu fit apparaître plus de glaçons dans l'eau.  
\- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de magie? Je ne viens pas ici parce que je n'aime pas les grandes étendues d'eau, voilà.  
\- Ma magie n'a jamais disparu Stark, mais d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas de la magie mais bien mon héritage.  
De petits flocons de neige tombèrent du plafond. Il était amusant de constater à quel point quelque chose de si pur pouvait provenir d'un être si mauvais.  
\- Héritage?  
\- Je suis un géant des glaces. Je suis capable de créer n'importe quelle forme d'eau gelée. Dit-il, ne paraissant pas particulière fière de cela.  
\- C'est vraiment chouette, mais les géants ne devraient-ils pas être… et bien, grands? Demanda-t-il en secouant la main pour empêcher les flocons de tomber dans ses cheveux.  
\- J'ai été abandonné, pour mort, ce qui explique pourquoi Odin m'a prit avec lui. Je suis le fils du roi de Jotunheim et je suis très petit pour un géant.  
Vraiment, la vie dérangée de Tony ressemblait de plus en plus à une promenade au parc à côté de la vie du dieu. Il sembla alors logique pour Tony de lui donner quelques informations à son tour, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi l'homme répondait si facilement à ses questions. Est-ce que son commentaire, plus tôt, l'avait marqué à ce point?  
\- Quand on me torturait, ils avaient l'habitude de plonger ma tête dans un bassin rempli d'eau glacée, me faisant m'étouffer encore et encore. Je n'aime pas vraiment les piscines et les baignoires en fait… elles me rappellent trop de mauvais souvenirs, même si malgré tout je suis un bon nageur.  
Il fut surpris lorsque Loki leva la main et donna de petites tapes dans son dos en signe de réconfort. Les petits coups devinrent bientôt un seul coup plus fort qui le fit tomber dans la piscine. Il émergea en toussant, fronçant les sourcils face au dieu.  
\- Maintenant nous sommes quittes Stark. N'essaie plus jamais de m'insulter.  
L'apparence du dieu redevint lentement normale et l'eau cessa de brûler la peau de Tony par sa très basse température.  
\- Ce n'était pas très gentil. Il jaugea la distance entre lui et Loki. Et je vais t'insulter de la façon que je veux, Corne de Bouc.  
Il attrapa le pied du dieu et avec un coup soudain, le dieu fut avec lui dans la piscine. Le regard qu'il lui lança aurait put facilement fait reculer Tony, mais ses cheveux complètement collés à son visage ne l'impressionnèrent pas du tout. Il regretta immédiatement la moquerie lorsque Loki le pulvérisa d'une vague d'eau. L'homme espiègle, fidèle à son titre, envoya une autre vague dès que Tony ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Ils ressemblaient à des enfants, malgré que les pensées de Tony ne soient pas du tout enfantines. Le dieu était vraiment impressionnant avec son corps maigre et sa peau blanche. Ça ne dérangea pas au dieu qu'ils soient tous les deux dans l'eau, s'amusant comme des enfants avec Tony, et cela fit demander au milliardaire comment il pouvait ne pas perdre le contrôle. C'était simplement son apparence qui l'attirait, parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'homme… mais il pourrait le tolérer. Tony cessa de penser à tout cela lorsqu'il eut encore la bouche pleine d'eau. Le dieu plongea.


	10. Egyptians Lovers

10 – Egyptians Lovers

\- Monsieur, monsieur Fury sur la ligne un.

Ah, ce que Tony détestait cet homme. Il lâcha un bruit satisfait lorsque son dos s'aligna et que sa colonne fit un petit « pop » en s'étirant.

\- Ok Jarvis, envoie.

Il regretta presque immédiatement sa décision lorsque la voix forte sortit des haut-parleurs, réveillant un dieu particulièrement ennuyé par le son à côté de lui.

\- Stark, tu ferais mieux de trainer ton cul jusqu'à Central Park. Les autres sont déjà en route.

Tony regarda l'horloge.

\- Fury, tu dois vraiment te moquer de moi. Il est sept heures DU MATIN. Quel vilain attaque aussi tôt un SAMEDI!? Il détestait sa vie parfois…

\- Stark, arrête de jouer au plus malin et fait ce que je dis. Tu ferais mieux d'arriver vite et n'oses même pas arrêter au Starbucks avant!

Il y eut un bruit plutôt sec lorsque le noir raccrocha. (1)

\- J'ai juste fait ça une fois. Grogna Tony en sortant du lit, attrapant des vêtements particuliers à mettre sous son armure.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de vêtements spéciaux pour porter sous l'armure mais certains ensembles rendaient le port de l'armure plus confortable que d'autres. Tous ces boutons, des autres vêtements, ne faisaient que s'enfoncer dans sa peau dans l'armure étroite.

\- On se voit plus tard chéri, lança-t-il au dieu encore mécontent.

Ce fut une bonne chose qu'il ait passé la porte puisqu'il y eut un bruit, évident, d'oreiller qui percuta la porte à l'endroit même où se trouvait sa tête une seconde plus tôt.

La situation était plutôt étrange lorsque Tony arriva sur les lieux. Les monstres ne ressemblaient à rien qu'il ait déjà vu. S'il pouvait les comparer, il dirait qu'ils ressemblent aux chitauris de Loki, mais en plus humains. Un peu plus meurtriers aussi. Sur le sol, Steve tentait d'évacuer les gens de la zone avec Natasha. Bruce était déjà sous la forme de Hulk et tapait tout ce qui s'approchait de lui avec une intention plus ou moins mauvaise, pas complètement conscient. Il n'était pas sûr d'où se trouvait Barton, mais les flèches apparaissaient d'un endroit plus haut que la normale. « D'où venaient ces choses », se demanda-t-il en balançant quelques-unes de ces créatures en bas de l'immeuble où ils étaient. Elles ne semblaient pas capables de voler mais elles grimpaient à une vitesse incroyable.

\- Je suis content que tu aies pu te joindre, Iron Man. As-tu des idées de ce que nous combattons? Questionna Fury au travers de l'oreillette.

Il était probablement caché dans son vaisseau volant, en hauteur et en sureté en haut dans les airs.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. D'où viennent-ils? Une armée comme cela ne peut pas simplement entrer dans New York sans être remarquée! Jarvis, lance un scan de reconnaissance dans tes sources sur la mythologie.

Quelques-uns tombèrent encore sur terre tandis qu'il volait entre les immeubles, tirant à droite et à gauche.

\- Vraiment Stark? Tu veux trouver une ressemblance entre ces créatures et des dessins datant de plusieurs siècles… c'est juste un peu fou. Dit Fury.

L'homme ne devrait vraiment pas se plaindre. Il n'avait aucune idée, lui aussi, de ce qu'ils affrontaient.

\- J'attends toujours la réponse à ma question. Comment diable sont-ils entrés dans ma ville? Jura Tony.

Merde, les créatures pouvaient sauter. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une attaque du dessus. Pour un instant, il paniqua lorsqu'un poids supplémentaire le fit chuter rapidement. Il gigota, tourna et se cogna contre les murs des immeubles pour le faire décrocher. Les créatures avaient une poigne de fer mais il parvint à faire lâcher les mains contre ses épaules. Il testa jusqu'à quel point il pouvait lever les bras malgré le métal plié sur ses épaules. « Merde » jura-t-il lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devrait être plus attentif puisque ses mouvements étaient vraiment limités.

\- Qu'est-ce que Loki fout ici? Cria soudainement Fury. Avengers, il y a une nouvelle cible avec un niveau d'alerte élevé. Tirez à vue!

« Double merde » jura Tony lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme aux cheveux noirs sur un toit non loin de son emplacement.

\- Les gars, ne tirez pas. Nous ne savons pas s'il est derrière tout ça et Thor nous tuerait si nous frappions son frère sans raison valable. Ordonna Tony, sachant qu'ils l'écouteraient, mais Loki devait vraiment s'en aller avant qu'ils ne changent de décision.

Il se posa près du dieu, relevant son masque pour parler au sorcier proprement. Il ignora également les cris de Fury dans son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Loki, bordel? Tu sais bien qu'ils vont te tirer avec plaisir, n'est-ce pas?

Le dieu garda difficilement son attention sur Tony.

\- Je suis venu pour aider, pour une fois. La signature magique ne peut être que celle d'une personne en particulier… dit-il en vérifiant les immeubles proches d'eux.

\- Signature magique? Mais de qui parles-tu merde, parce que je suis presque certain qu'ils vont te tirer en pensant que tu es derrière ça.

Loki se mit à murmurer dans une langue étrange et il commença à faire des mouvements bizarres dans les airs. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il pointa son sceptre sur un immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue. Un homme étrange se tenait là, regardant le combat.

\- Je ne suis pas derrière tout ça, Seth l'est. Il sait que je suis ici, j'imagine.

D'une certaine manière, savoir que d'autres créatures magiques allaient venir pour Loki ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Tony. En plus du fait qu'ils avaient presque tous des armées ennemies derrière eux.

\- Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, maintenant retourne à la maison. Ça sonnait plus comme une mère en colère qui disait à son fils de s'en aller. Barton, l'immeuble à ta droite. Tire l'homme qui est là, il est celui qui est à l'origine de tout ça.

\- Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que je vais m'asseoir et regarder, n'est-ce pas Stark? Cracha Loki.

\- Allez Loki, tu n'es pas en état de te battre, et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'écrases encore sur mon balcon.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de me battre. Il est ici pour moi après tout. De plus, il est le dieu de la chaleur et du sable, ses créatures détestent le froid.

Il sonnait affreusement comme un petit emmerdeur et Tony du se rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas frapper un homme blessé.

\- Parfait, fait ce que tu veux. Je ne vais pas aider alors. Il s'envola plus loin sans attendre de réponse. Jarvis, maintiens ton attention sur les niveaux d'énergie de Loki et préviens-moi lorsqu'ils seront dangereusement bas.

Loki savait que Stark avait probablement raison à propos de se retirer et de se reposer. La téléportation seule lui avait couté une grosse partie de sa magie et maintenant, il devait briser le sort d'invisibilité de Seth. Même si Seth était un dieu mineur comparé à Loki, il avait son propre lot d'habiletés qui faisaient de lui un bon adversaire, particulièrement dans son état affaibli… sans compter leur histoire.

\- Loki, quelle heureuse surprise. Entendit-il près de lui.

Le dieu aurait pu être époustouflant s'il n'avait pas le visage d'un chacal (ou quelque chose ressemblant à cela). Il y avait une fois, Seth et lui étaient bons amis et même un peu plus. La mutilation faite par son frère rendait quand même Loki insouciant face à sa compagnie. Malgré qu'il ait toujours envié Thor, il voulait seulement être un égal et non un simple enfant.

\- Salut Seth. À quoi dois-je le plaisir?

Il laissa des étincelles de magie verte s'enrouler autour de ses doigts, essayant de paraître le maître du jeu, sinon le dieu égyptien voudrait sans doute tirer avantage de sa faiblesse.

\- Pourquoi cette hostilité mon ami? Nous avions l'habitude d'être bien ensemble…

Même s'il arborait sa forme humaine, le sourire qu'il lui envoya rappela à Loki l'animal qu'il était habituellement.

\- Avec l'emphase sur nous avions. Honnêtement Seth, pourquoi attaquer quelque chose d'aussi inintéressant que cette ville? Le désespoir de l'Égypte et du reste de l'Afrique n'était pas suffisant?

\- J'ai entendu une rumeur la dernière fois que j'étais à Asgard. Grâce à toi, je suis un peu en retard sur les nouvelles puisque ça fait plusieurs années que je ne suis pas allé là-bas, mais j'ai entendu dire que Sigyn t'avait finalement laissé. Je suis désolé d'apprendre pour tes fils par contre, j'aurais aimé voir ta dévotion légendaire envers une nouvelle génération.

Loki grinça des dents tandis que les mots, comme des barbelés, lui déchiraient la peau.

\- Tu es allé à Asgard? Caché sous un sort d'invisibilité sans doute, parce que je crois qu'Odin n'a pas encore levé ton bannissement. Dis-moi Seth, as-tu tué d'autres frères dernièrement?

\- Ces salauds le méritaient! Arrêtons d'être aussi agressifs Loki, souviens-toi comment nous étions bien avant. Avec Sigyn bien loin, nous pourrions être comme ça maintenant.

L'homme irradiait la chaleur lorsqu'il tendit la main pour toucher la joue de l'autre dieu. Loki recula.

\- Sigyn n'a jamais été la raison pour laquelle ça n'a pas fonctionné Seth! Tu es violent et franchement stupide. Je ne m'enquiers jamais d'une si mauvaise compagnie.

\- Ma compagnie ne semblait pas te déranger autant lorsque tu venais me voir, geignant parce que Thor avait encore tout l'honneur et la gloire. Souviens-toi comment je t'ai fait oublier tous tes troubles...

Le commentaire obscène fut intercepté par Tony lorsqu'il atterrit directement à côté de Loki, le faisant presque sursauter.

\- Tu sais, lorsque tu veux ravoir un ancien petit ami, détruire la ville dans laquelle il vit n'est jamais une bonne idée. Simple suggestion tu sais. Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit présenté : l'ancien petit ami rencontre le nouveau.

Les deux dieux le regardèrent comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

\- Loki, ça doit être une plaisanterie. Un humain pour te porter compagnie? Tu n'as vraiment plus toute ta tête, mon ami.

Le rire qui sortit de ce dieu bénit du soleil figea Tony malgré le fait qu'il mentait.

\- Oh, vraiment? Parce que cet humain t'a distrait assez pour faire ça.

Tony leva son bras et lança un faisceau d'énergie vers le dieu qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Le moment qu'il fallut à Seth pour reprendre son souffle et s'occuper des blessures, Loki fit disparaître son bouclier invisible qu'il maintenait pour bloquer les flèches de Clint. Ce fut assez pour qu'il en lance une dans l'épaule de l'immortel. Une seconde plus tard, l'épaule et le bras explosèrent.

\- Toi petit…

Seth ne fut pas capable de terminer son attaque contre Loki qu'une immense balle verte surgit des doigts du Jotun, poussant le dieu hors de l'immeuble. Il disparut de vue, sans doute vers l'endroit d'où il venait.

Loki venait de protéger cet idiot d'humain de Tony. Qui sur Terre oserait défier un dieu!? L'énergie qu'il lui avait fallu pour renvoyer le dieu dans son propre univers avait vidé Loki. Il attrapa donc la première chose qu'il put, qui s'avéra être le bras d'Iron Man, avant de tomber inconscient.

\- Monsieur…

\- Quoi Jarvis! Grogna Tony tandis qu'il soulevait le dieu comme une mariée pour le ramener à son appartement.

\- Les niveaux d'énergie de monsieur Laufeyson sont dangereusement bas.

\- Non, pour vrai Sherlock?

/…/

Loki fut réveillé par le bruit de cris et la sensation de quelque chose de froid sur sa tête. Il se demanda une seconde s'il devait ouvrir les yeux et se joindre à la conversation de Stark avec l'autre personne dans la pièce. Sa tête qui pulsait était vraiment en train de le tuer psychologiquement.

\- Stark, il est sur notre liste de dangereux criminels. Tu ne peux pas juste le laisser vivre dans ton manoir comme un animal domestique.

Ah, alors l'autre homme était Fury.

\- Il nous a aidés durant le combat et pour la millionième fois : il a payé pour ses crimes. Je ne le garde pas comme un animal Fury, c'est juste un accord entre nous. Il m'apprend tout ce qu'il peu sur la magie et je lui apprends la technologie.

\- Il peut apprendre autant de choses sur la technologie en restant au SHIELD et nous pourrons faire autant de tests que nous voulons. Donne-le nous Stark.

Pour un instant, il y eut un silence et Loki craignit que Stark soit en train de songer à la demande. Après tout, il ne perdait rien à donner le dieu à son patron… il gagnerait même sûrement à le faire.

Par contre, lorsque Stark parla à nouveau, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de la chose.

\- Si tu crois que tu peux m'obliger à te le confier et te laisser faire des tests sur lui comme un rat de laboratoire, tu te trompes. Il a fait son temps à Asgard et jusqu'à présent, il n'a montré aucun signe de rébellion envers nous. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de vous laisser enfermer un homme libre. Essaie de le sortir de ma maison, et non seulement tu peux m'oublier pour les Avengers, mais je vais accompagner Thor pour détruire chaque morceau de tes repaires cachés jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve.

Même Loki eut peur en entendant la voix de Tony. Qui aurait cru que le petit homme possédait autant de force? Encore une fois, Loki eut l'étrange impression d'être en sureté en compagnie de Stark.

Lorsque la porte se ferma brutalement derrière Fury, il se demanda si, peut-être, ce n'était pas que son inconscient qui lui disait qu'il était en sureté.


	11. Peaceful Silence

11 – Peaceful silence

Stark regarda l'homme inconscient devant lui avec une certaine forme d'anticipation. Il venait juste de poser l'ultimatum à Fury entre : lui et Loki ou pas d'Iron Man du tout. Il n'était pas en train de devenir fou : vraiment, il venait juste de prendre des décisions stupides. Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait une telle forme de fidélité? Tony se considérait difficilement comme une personne fidèle, il peinait à arrêter de tromper Pepper. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à ne pas la tromper était parce qu'elle était son amie depuis si longtemps et il ne voulait pas être ce genre de bâtard. Alors pourquoi défendre un criminel reconnu de, non seulement Fury, mais aussi des seuls amis qu'il s'était fait dans sa vie et qui n'étaient pas partis? Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il fixait le dieu et que le dieu était actuellement en train de le regarder aussi.

\- Comment dites-vous midgardiens : tu veux ma photo? Dit-le dieu, semblant vraiment s'amuser au profit de l'homme.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies aucune idée de comment te servir d'un téléphone cellulaire, mais tu sois capable de connaître d'aussi terribles expressions?

Il tenta d'ignorer la culpabilité lorsqu'il regarda le dieu gémir de douleur en s'asseyant. Il avait pourtant dit à l'homme de retourner à la maison, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté.

\- Ne me balances pas ça Stark, tu fais juste te défendre parce que je t'ai pris en train de me regarder et par Odin, qu'est-ce qu'un téléphone cellulaire?

\- Seulement la meilleure invention jamais créée, après l'alcool.

Il attrapa son propre cellulaire et le poussa sur la table jusqu'à Loki, qui le regardait avec une curiosité enfantine. C'était difficile d'imaginer que l'homme en face de lui était actuellement âgé de plusieurs siècles.

\- Un de tes modèles? Demanda-t-il, tournant la petite machine et surprenant Tony lorsqu'il glissa l'écran avec facilité.

Il avait visiblement plus de talents avec ça que Thor.

\- Il n'y en a seulement qu'un comme cela et c'est celui que tu tiens dans tes mains. Je ne fais pas confiance aux autres téléphones, et les compagnies.

Il laissa le dieu jouer avec le téléphone tandis qu'il alla à la recherche de toute forme de nourriture. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de petit déjeuner correctement ce matin et le combat l'avait complètement épuisé.

\- Jarvis, qu'avons-nous de mangeable? Demanda-t-il en fouillant dans les armoires.

\- Rien que vous ne pouvez préparer vous-même monsieur. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait ne pas répéter l'incident des crêpes… monsieur.

Tony avait presque eu l'idée de cuisiner juste pour la peine mais Jarvis avait raison. Il se demandait toujours comment le mélangeur s'était retrouvé par la fenêtre en dehors de la cuisine.

\- Et bien, peux-tu me commander un petit déjeuner complet de Clinton Street? (1)

Après quelques secondes à se questionner mentalement, il demanda à Jarvis de le commander en double. Le dieu était probablement plus affamé que lui.

Un fort bruit le distrait de sa quête de nourriture et il couru à toute vitesse vers son salon. Comme prévu, le dieu du tonnerre était là dans toute sa gloire. Et il ne semblait pas heureux.

\- Mon frère, quelle est la raison de cette folie? Quand nous t'avons libéré, nous croyions que tu avais appris ta leçon! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, sur Midgard?

Tony voulu lui faire remarquer que, s'il se la fermait, Loki pourrait répondre, mais Thor continuait de lancer des commentaires :

\- J'étais avec ma dame Jane lorsque j'ai entendu les nouvelles de l'attaque sur la ville. Est-ce que tu travailles avec ton vieil ami Seth pour prendre la ville? Arrête cette folie sans sens une fois pour toutes, mon frère.

\- Pourrais-tu fermer cette ouverture incessamment ouverte que tu appelles une bouche Thor, avant que je te la ferme de force et tu n'aimeras pas mes méthodes. Coupa Loki, sa mâchoire crispée de colère.

Tony détesta cela, mais il pouvait reconnaître les signes de TSPT (2) lorsqu'il en voyait et les muscles tendus sous la peau ainsi que les yeux verts balayant la pièce à la recherche d'une sortie lui en révélaient assez. Thor reçut le message et il garda la bouche fermée pour un instant.

\- Comme toujours, tu ne penses pas avant d'agir. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'envahir Midgard encore une fois? Au contraire de toi, j'ai un cerveau et je m'en sers.

Il y avait une certaine nervosité et une inquiétude dans les mouvements de Loki qui avait probablement un lien avec le fait qu'il fonctionnait sur l'adrénaline pure.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la maison du fils de Stark alors, mon frère?

Parfois, Thor était vraiment aussi idiot que Loki pouvait bien le raconter.

\- Je suis plus ou moins en train d'en apprendre plus sur sa technologie et en retour, je lui donne des informations sur ma magie.

C'était amusant de voir à quel point les intentions de Loki et Tony n'étaient pas du tout de ce genre, mais cela semblait être l'excuse parfaite pour cette drôle d'association entre les deux.

\- Est-ce vrai, homme de fer? Demanda le dieu du tonnerre, regardant les deux habitants de la tour, clairement confus face à la tournure des événements.

\- Oui, nous nous aidons l'un l'autre, oiseau tonnerre (3). Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Loki lui lança sont sourire « Je suis fantastique », espérant que le dieu ne lui demanderait pas comment il était au courant de la punition de Loki. Il avait toujours apprécié l'homme blond, mais après toutes les histoires et les choses qu'il avait vues sur son plus jeune frère, il était difficile de regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux.

\- Es-tu certain, fils d'Howard? As-tu été ensorcelé, parce que si Loki l'a fait, il sera ramené à Asgard et ne pourras plus jamais te faire de mal.

Thor envahissait son espace personnel, essayant de déterminer si Tony était honnête. Il entendit Loki murmurer « par les dieux » quelque part derrière Thor et si la situation n'avait pas été si tendue, Tony aurait rit. Ils avaient clairement passé trop de temps ensemble.

\- Je suis vraiment certain Thor, ton… Loki nous a même aidés aujourd'hui. Corrigea Tony, avalant les mots qu'il allait dire en sachant que Loki n'aimerait pas l'utilisation du mot frère.

\- Est-ce vrai mon frère?

Thor s'illumina immédiatement comme un arbre de Noël, regardant son frère adopté. Un seul regard vers son frère lança le message à Tony qu'il devait faire sortit Thor de l'immeuble au plus vite. Le dieu était vraiment plus pâle, ses mains tremblaient et elles serraient le rebord de son divan tandis qu'il forçait sa respiration à rester calme et régulière.

\- Regarde Thor, même si j'apprécie ta visite surprise, moi et Loki avons des choses à faire. Alors je vais te rappeler et nous nous rencontrerons à un meilleur moment.

Thor protesta faiblement lorsqu'il fut littéralement poussé vers l'endroit d'où il venait, la porte de la terrasse, mais le refus de Loki de le regarder fut un message clair. Tony attendit en regardant Loki jusqu'à ce que Thor ne soit plus qu'un petit point dans le ciel. L'homme était détruit, il s'était effondré sur le divan et était clairement en pleine crise de panique. Tony était décidément trop fatigué pour continuer à vivre comme cela, vraiment. Lentement, il s'approcha du tas tremblant assis sur son divan. Il était presque debout face au dieu qu'il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose. Il s'accroupit jusqu'à être en face de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui était moins menaçant de cette façon et il pouvait ainsi voir son visage. Loki avait agrippé ses cheveux et continuait de répéter la même série de mots.

\- Je ne vais pas y retourner, je ne vais pas y retourner, je ne vais pas…

La phrase était continuellement interrompue par des inspirations difficiles, qui semblaient provenir du fond de son corps. Comment était-il possible que cette chose soit l'homme arrogant d'il y avait deux années? Essayant d'être aussi gentil que possible, comme s'il démantelait une bombe ou une pièce précieuse d'armure, il déroula les mèches de cheveux des doigts crispés de Loki. Il les tint une seconde, tentant de juger de la réaction de Loki, allait-il repousser Tony ou le laisser l'aider? Puisqu'il ne repoussa pas les mains de Tony, l'homme osa s'asseoir à côté de l'autre homme. Les tremblements ne faiblissaient pas du tout et le dieu était lentement en train de se retirer, les yeux fixes et aucune réponse à ses murmures.

C'était le moment de faire quelque chose de plus drastique. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule la plus éloignée de Loki et le rapprocha dans une forme étrange de câlin. Il avait serré l'homme ainsi cette semaine pour le sortir d'un cauchemar et il avait dormi contre lui, mais cette fois ça ne semblait pas du tout intime. Il essayait d'offrir du réconfort, quelque chose que Stark faisait rarement. Ça sembla marcher puisque les murmures cessèrent lentement et le dieu respira plus calmement. Lorsque les muscles furent plus détendu, il saisit un oreiller près de lui et obligea le dieu à s'étendre et à coucher sa tête sur les cuisses de l'ingénieur, où il posa préalablement un l'oreiller.

/…/

Tony n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était installé ici, caressant distraitement les cheveux noirs d'une main. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quelque part en chemin, le dieu s'était endormi et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la main attrapée plus tôt. Même Jarvis ne les interrompit pas pour annoncer que les crêpes étaient là. Tout ce qui s'entendait dans la pièce n'était plus qu'un silence paisible.

(1) Restaurant/Pâtisserie de New York.

(2) Troubles de syndromes post-traumatiques

(3) Thunderbird : Créature mythologie à forme d'oiseau, populaires dans les mythes amérindiens.


	12. A Revelation

12 – A Revelation

Ses cheveux étaient vraiment doux. Tony passa près de se donner une tape dans le front pour cette pensée, mais cela impliquait que sa main quitte : sois les cheveux de Loki ou sa main, et il n'en était pas question. Il s'était éveillé il y avait une heure avec une douleur prononcée au cou et avait vu que la nuit était déjà tombée. Apparemment, dormir sur le divan en étant assis était plutôt terrible pour le dos. Le dieu sur ses jambes commençait à bouger, remarquant sans doute une différence dans son oreiller mais pour s'assurer que le dieu continue de dormir, Tony recommença à caresser ses cheveux comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. C'était un spectacle assez attachant, vraiment, ce qui fit douter le génie quant à sa folie passagère. Même si Loki n'était plus un danger, il était assuré de mourir s'il osait dire au dieu qu'il était attachant. Rayez cela, il sauterait en bas de l'immeuble s'il faisait une telle déclaration… un jour.

Durant la nuit, Loki n'avait pas lâché sa main et Tony n'avait pas eu envie de le faire après l'état de panique du dieu. Tony ne s'inquiétait habituellement jamais à propos des autres. Pepper et lui n'étaient plus en bons termes et tous ses amis étaient davantage capables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes que lui-même. Contre toutes attentes, Tony Stark, extraordinaire bâtard, s'inquiétait.

\- Stark?

Deux yeux très endormis le regardèrent.

\- Salut l'endormi.

Pour un instant, le dieu sembla confus et avec une constatation presque comique, Tony put lire les souvenirs dans le visage du dieu ce qui était normalement impossible. Tony entendit un autre souffle coupé lorsque le plus grand se souvint exactement de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Lorsqu'il tenta de s'assoir, Tony le repoussa contre le divan à nouveau.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te lever aussi tôt, Rodolphe. Non seulement tu as utilisé toutes tes forces durant le combat, mais tu es redescendu d'un gros rush d'adrénaline. Ce n'est pas une bonne combinaison.

Loki voulut clairement protester, mais Tony lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire : tu ne gagneras pas contre moi. En soupirant, le dieu se recoucha et regarda en l'air, surpris lorsque le génie caressa ses cheveux à nouveau.

\- Stark, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Ils sont si doux, fins et ça semble te calmer. Comme si ça répondait à tout. Maintenant, est-ce que tu crois que ce serait le temps de rencontrer un psychologue pour tes problèmes?

\- Maintenant, rencontrer un quoi?

C'est vrai, Asgard préférait les batailles aux mots.

\- C'est une chose midgardienne. Tu parles à cette personne et les paies très cher pour écouter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire ça?

Ses sourcils haussés étaient plutôt comiques. Il n'avait peut-être pas expliqué le concept suffisamment clairement.

\- Et bien, ils peuvent t'aider avec tes crises de paniques. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour celles-là, parce que je ne pourrai pas garder Thor en dehors de mon immeuble pour toujours, ce qui signifie qu'il va voir un jour que tu as un problème émotionnel et il va le dire au reste de mon équipe. Ce qui signifie que je devrai expliquer pourquoi tu ressembles à un soldat avec TSPT

Il aurait probablement dû utiliser plus de tact, mais Loki ne semblait pas être du genre à sauter rapidement aux conclusions.

\- Je doute qu'il y ait des… psychologues… ici sur Midgard qui connaisse la culture Asgardienne.

Il marquait un point.

\- Et bien, imaginons que je sois un psychologue alors. Tu es déjà étendu sur le sofa et les mouchoirs sont sur la table.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de parler avec Loki juste après son effondrement émotionnel mais s'il n'appuyait pas sur le mal lorsqu'il était vulnérable, Loki érigerait à nouveau des murs mentaux et il lui faudrait des semaines pour l'inciter à s'ouvrir à lui. Par contre, Thor ne prendrait pas des semaines à revenir et visiter Loki…

\- Stark… commença à protester le dieu.

\- Non mais Loki, tu dois faire ça. Tu ne peux pas continuer toute ta vie à tout garder pour toi. Ces souvenirs vont toujours te hanter si tu ne leur laisses pas une petite place dans ta vie, en les racontant à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu parles par expérience? Dis le dieu d'une voix traînante, mais c'était une question rhétorique.

Ils savaient tous les deux que Tony avait ses propres démons à gérer, alors pourquoi demander ceux de Loki? Il lança un regard à l'homme sur ses genoux qui signifiait : je sais que tu cherches à gagner du temps. L'homme aux cheveux noirs lâcha un long soupir, signifiant qu'il s'était résigné à son sort. Tony bougea un peu pour être plus confortable, tentant de ne pas déranger la position de Loki. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait être une longue nuit.

Loki ne cessa de penser à ce qui pourrait l'aider… dans sa situation. Ce qui était fait était fait après tout. Mais Stark continuait de le forcer à raconter son histoire, et il ne pensait pas que c'était seulement à propos de son emprisonnement qu'il voulait parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? murmura-t-il, tentant de se relaxer le plus possible.

Ce qui n'était actuellement pas difficile avec la main de Tony qui passait dans ses cheveux. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti un touché aussi innocent, aussi dénué de sens, il avait cinq ans et Frigga le réconfortait après qu'il soit tombé d'une volée de marches.

\- Tout, mais commençons par ton ancien petit ami Seth… à moins que tu ne veuilles commencer à un autre moment? Si le génie avait déjà considéré changer de carrière, le dieu ne lui recommandait pas la psychologie.

\- Non, ça va. Seth est, comme tu le sais, un de vos dieux égyptiens. Pour moi, il représentait plus un frère que Thor en vieillissant. Thor est un être de violence et de fêtes. Il utilise rarement son cerveau et lorsqu'il le fait, c'est pour impressionner une fille. - Tony grogna pour cela, mais il revint rapidement au silence avec un regard tranchant. - Seth était plus comme moi, malicieux et penseur. — Pendant un moment, Loki revint à ses plus vieux souvenirs, où ils jouaient des tours à Thor et ses amis. — Je t'ai parlé de la disparition de la magie à Asgard… les dieux égyptiens ne résident pas à Asgard et pratiquent une forme différente de celle-ci, mais cela reste de la magie. Même s'il ne restait pas aux alentours, toutes les fois que Seth venait à la maison nous avions du plaisir. C'était une sorte de bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprenne la délicatesse nécessaire que représentait la magie et le rush de puissance qui venait avec. Je savais que Seth n'était pas toujours amical et un vrai farceur, mais il ne m'a jamais blessé. Lorsque les choses devenaient plus tendues entre moi et le Père de Toutes Choses, je rendais visite à Seth plus souvent et éventuellement, nous avons fait des choses prohibées à Asgard.

Il déglutit, se sentant étrange et le rendant vulnérable de confesser tous ces secrets. Il n'avait également aucune idée de ce que pensait Stark face à ces pratiques sexuelles.

\- Asgard ne permet pas l'homosexualité? Demanda l'homme songeur.

\- Non, Asgard est plutôt comme votre Grèce Antique, exception faite qu'aucun enfant n'est impliqué. C'est toutefois commun chez les guerriers et même si j'ai combattu aux côtés de Thor dans plusieurs guerres, on ne m'a jamais considéré ainsi. Les non-guerriers ne sont pas supposés avoir de relations hors mariage. Ce n'est pas un problème pour la plupart des magiciens eunuques de se concentrer sur leur profession et les autres sont des femmes. Je ne suis pas eunuque, ni une femme, mais il était mal vu de me voir participer à quelque chose d'aussi vil selon eux, ce qui m'a donné envie d'en faire plus. Ce n'était par contre rien de sérieux, pour lui en tout cas. Je n'ai jamais senti le besoin de trouver un autre partenaire de lit, mais Seth était toujours plus rebelle que moi.

Une autre respiration difficile franchit ses lèvres et Tony gratta accidentellement son cuir chevelu en crispant les doigts, ce qui provoqua un certain inconfort chez le dieu.

\- Lorsque le mot passa comme quoi Seth avait mutilé et tué Osiris, son frère, tout le monde semblait surpris à la cour. Osiris et Seth avaient à peu près la même relation que moi et Thor, la seule différence étant qu'Osiris était vraiment un meilleur roi. Lui et sa femme Isis étaient le couple divin, ceux qui emmenaient prospérité sous la forme de la fertilité. Seth est comme moi le dieu du chaos. Il fut banni d'Asgard, le grand Père de Tout n'avait pas le droit de le punir. Ça faisait des années depuis la dernière fois que je lui avais parlé. Il y avait eu des rumeurs par contre : lui, faisant des choses mauvaises à son neveu Horus, causant la destruction de la terre qu'Osiris avait un jour dirigée. Je crus qu'on ne se parlerait plus jamais, mais j'ai reconnu sa magie aussitôt que son armée a attaqué la ville. Il a peut-être brisé la confiance que j'ai en lui, mais je ne l'ai pas oublié.

Tony cessa ses caresses un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, et à sa plus grande honte, Loki échappa un gémissement du fond de sa gorge. Il ignora le rictus du génie envers lui et considéra cela comme un faible prix à payer pour le sentiment indescriptible lorsque la main revint dans ses cheveux. Il était vraiment bon pour faire cette chose…

\- Ça doit t'avoir blessé, que la personne la plus proche de toi et si semblable à toi devienne quelque chose d'aussi maléfique.

Loki cessa de regarder Stark et regarda plutôt les lumières aveuglantes de l'extérieur. Mais il savait que l'homme n'avait pas besoin de réponse ou de confirmation.

\- Quelles étaient ces choses qui nous attaquaient, d'ailleurs? Elles m'ont vraiment fait suer…

\- Seth est le dieu du désert, il peut créer des choses avec du sable. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où le Sphinx d'Égypte venait ? N'importe quel sable peut être sous ses ordres. Une fois qu'un ordre est formé, ils peuvent bouger par eux-mêmes. Ils ne peuvent par contre pas agir d'eux-mêmes, auquel cas Seth les détruirait automatiquement.

\- D'une certaine façon, ça m'effraie plus que ton truc de contrôle psychique avec ton bâton... Murmura Stark, ce qui fit rire Loki. Je suis sérieux, le sable est littéralement partout, tandis que toi tu as besoin d'un contact avec la personne pour utiliser ton pouvoir. Je préfère nettement éviter un bâton que courir pour éviter des monstres de sables...

L'homme siffla derrière lui, ce qui lui fit bizarre. Être aussi près de l'autre homme, ressentir ses moindres mouvements... Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Loki l'aurait probablement maudit, ou se serait enfuît s'il manquait de magie. Il était en sûreté, lui rappela son esprit.

— Alors dis moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ces deux dernières années?

Est-ce que Stark pouvait être plus borné? La question ramena une série de souvenirs qui provoquèrent Loki et le firent trembler. Tout se mélangea jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une longue scène, remplie de mauvaises choses.

— Hey, hey, calme-toi cornes de bouc. Respire lentement, allez. Inspire, expire...

Il fallut une longue minute au dieu avant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il n'avait pas réalisé que lui et Stark se tenaient la main et, selon le regard sur le visage de l'autre homme, il la serrait plutôt fort.

— Désole, je... Il cessa de parler lorsque Tony secoua la tête.

L'humain respira par ses narines et secoua sa main quelques fois avant de reprendre celle de Loki à nouveau.

— Continue juste de parler d'accord? Tu peux arrêter quand tu le veux.

Peut-être n'était-il pas qu'un psychologue bruyant et dérangeant après tout... Songea le dieu.

— Le père de Tout a immédiatement demandé une réunion du conseil au moment ou Thor et moi avions mît le pied dans la pièce. Ils ont passé le plus clair du temps à me traiter de tous les noms plutôt que de prendre une décision... Mais finalement, le Père de Tout a pris une décision. Deux années avec ma bouche cousue, enfermé dans les plus basses cellules d'Asgard. Sans ma magie, bien sûr. — Ce moment semblait s'être déroulé depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il y pensait... — Ce fut facilement le pire châtiment qu'on puisse avoir, mais les cellules les plus basses avaient l'avantage de ne pas avoir de patrouilles... C'est une place froide et humide, où quiconque essayait de s'enfuir devait monter tous les étages, rigoureusement gardés. La nourriture est envoyée en bas par magie. La première semaine, je crus que je deviendrais fou par ennui. Les fils qui gardaient ma bouche fermée faisaient mal et je n'avais personne avec qui passer le temps. Je ne suis pas une personne qui a besoin d'un gros entourage, mais tout ce qui me gardait compagnie étaient mes souvenirs et j'aurais préféré l'entourage à cela. J'en viens rapidement à regretter ce besoin d'avoir d'autres personnes avec moi lorsque la compagnie arriva. Asgard ne permettait habituellement pas qu'on blesse les prisonniers... Spécialement ceux de mon rang, mais j'avais emmerdé trop de gens. Quoique je soupçonnais les gens de seulement éprouver du plaisir à prendre un prince.

Il poussa un petit bruit lorsque la main de Stark agrippa ses cheveux, par réflexe.

— Désolé... Murmura l'autre homme. Qui t'a fait ça?

— J'ai perdu le compte après un moment, de qui a fait quoi exactement... Mais je me souviens de quelques amis de Thor. Ils avaient l'habitude de tolérer ma présence à cause de lui, sinon ils m'auraient détruit bien plus tôt. On aurait dit qu'ils en avaient assez de me tolérer...

C'était l'amère vérité, mais il savait que s'il n'avait pas eu Thor, il aurait été seul à Asgard.

— Est-ce que Thor savait?

— Je ne crois pas qu'il connaissait les détails, mais la visite de ses amis avait bien dû se rendre jusqu'à lui. Les gardes voient tout et racontent encore plus...

Il essaya de rester objectif, mais il était blessé que son frère ne soit pas intervenu une seule fois. Il n'était même pas venu le voir lui même. Ça disait tout à Tony d'à quel point le lien entre Loki et les autres dieux était brisé.

— Alors ce sont les amis de Thor qui t'ont fait ça?

— Ils ont surtout fait le gros du tabassage et des menaces. Une seule fois ils ont... - Il déglutit difficilement. - C'était une sorte de gadget, que j'ai du retiré par moi même... Après leur départ. — Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile à dire, ce n'étaient que des souvenirs après tout... — Je...

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dire les mots, pourquoi était il incapable de raconter à un simple mortel ce qui s'était passé?

— C'est correct Loki, restons en la.

Le dieu fut surpris lorsque l'homme sous lui se mît soudainement à bouger. Avant même qu'il ne réalise vraiment ce qu'il se passait, Stark était derrière lui sur le divan, un bras enroule possessive ment autour de son estomac. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de Loki et fit une petite pression sur celle-ci pour le rassurer.

— Essayons de nous reposer un peu.

Pour un instant, il se sentit inconfortable avec l'homme pressé aussi près de lui. Son esprit était bloqué sur les souvenirs des viols... Tony plaça toutefois sa tête dernière la sienne et il sentit le souffle chaud balayer sa nuque. L'odeur qu'il avait appris à associer au midgardien l'envahit : métal, Cologne épicée et huile à moteur.

« Tu es en sûreté » lui rappela son esprit encore et pour la première fois, il l'écouta sans douter.


	13. Emotionally stunted Bastards

13 – Emotionally stunted Bastards

Loki n'était plus sur le divan lorsque Tony se réveilla. Il était debout devant la fenêtre, regardant la ville une main appuyée sur la vitre. Le soleil était en train de se lever directement en face d'eux et c'était plutôt apaisant de le regarder après l'extrême chamboulement émotionnel qu'ils avaient produit la veille.

\- J'ai des morceaux de shrapnel autour de mon cœur.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il avait dit ça au dieu, mais quelque part il sentit que la balance entre eux avait été dérangée, la balance qui régissait leur partage de secrets... Un secret pour un secret, disons.

\- Quoi? Demanda Loki en haussant les sourcils. C'était une chose plutôt étrange à dire comme première parole du matin.

\- Il y avait une bombe, ma bombe pour être exact, qui a explosé près de moi. Ils ne pouvaient pas retirer tous les morceaux alors à la place, ils m'ont inséré une terrible version de mon réacteur arc. Ça empêche les shrapnels de bouger vers mon cœur. Le moment où cette chose m'abandonne, ils vont percer mon cœur. Il y avait un homme, un ami de mon père, qui m'aidait avec la gérance de Stark Industries lorsqu'il est mort, il avait été comme un second père mais il m'a trahi pour l'énergie exceptionnelle que j'ai dans le torse. Il l'a arraché, sachant que ça me tuerait, et m'a laissé pour mort. Tu connaissais déjà la première partie, mais je me suis dit…

À quoi pensait-il exactement? Était-il en train d'essayer de convaincre le dieu qu'il n'était pas seul? Loki n'avait rien dit, mais quelque part, Tony sentit que la balance entre eux avait été rééquilibrée. Un grondement provint de l'estomac de Tony, lui rappelant qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé la veille.

\- Jarvis, commande la même chose qu'hier s'il te plait, ordonna-t-il.

\- Certainement monsieur, prévoyez-vous accepter la commande cette fois? Demanda l'IA

\- Ne joue pas avec moi Jarvis, fais-le.

Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal, ce qui était à prévoir mais il détestait quand même. Son divan était vraiment confortable, mais pas pour deux nuits de sommeil dans des positions anormales. Il était surpris de ne pas avoir repoussé Loki durant la nuit. Ce n'était pas vraiment le lit idéal non plus… Il avait besoin d'un verre, ou une douche.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, appelle-moi quand la nourriture sera là.

Il ressentit des picotements derrière la tête comme s'il était regardé, ce qui était probablement le cas, et il du refréner l'envie de balancer les hanches en marchant. En fin de compte, il décida d'amuser le dieu et il se sentit plutôt heureux lorsqu'il fut récompensé par un rire inattendu.

Loki se sentait vidé, émotionnellement et physiquement. Sa magie avait encore baissé et il ne serait pas surpris qu'en essayant d'invoquer un simple objet, il perde son apparence d'asgardien. Étrangement, il se sentait toutefois plus léger. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Comme le disait le proverbe : tous ses maux s'étaient soudainement envolés. Ça ne le faisait pas particulièrement sauter de joie ou même soudainement voir les merveilles du monde, mais ça le faisait se sentir un peu plus confortable. Comme si sa peau lui faisait subitement mieux, et il devait remercier Stark pour cela. Qu'allaient devenir les royaumes?

Il ne détestait pas l'homme, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient été ennemis jusqu'à un certain point. Il était arrogant, sarcastique et certainement pas comme les autres personnes. Fondamentalement, il était Loki sur la Terre, incluant malgré tout les problèmes de famille, les trahisons et les blessures. Ça aurait dû irriter l'autre homme, il devrait le détester. Il était un monstre après tout, alors une version légèrement différente ne faisait pas de différences. Non, il avait tort. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment différent entre lui et Stark. Là où il avait choisi le chaos et la destruction, l'autre homme avait choisi la paix et la protection. Loki ne faisait pas totalement partie d'une équipe et il ne sortirait pas pour aider les pauvres, mais quand c'était nécessaire il se lèverait pour aider ceux dans le besoin. Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes s'il n'avait pas choisi le chemin de la destruction? Il était trop fatigué pour penser à tout ça.

\- Le livreur est là, monsieur Laufeyson, lança Jarvis, lui donna une pause visiblement nécessaire dans ses pensées.

\- Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'avertir Stark Jarvis? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment tout cela fonctionnait.

\- Pas besoin monsieur. La nourriture est déjà payée, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de l'accepter.

Il aimait sérieusement cet ordinateur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva face à face avec un homme pas plus vieux que dix-sept ans. Il souriait, portant plusieurs sacs de plastique.

\- Bonjour monsieur, voici la nourriture que vous avez commandée. Wow, quelques secondes et il était déjà en train d'énerver Loki. Trop de gentillesse et de sourires si tôt le matin.

\- D'accord, merci pour tes services.

Il ferma la porte avant que le garçon puisse ajouter quelque chose. Il crut entendre Jarvis rire, mais ça devait être son imagination.

\- Jarvis, dit à Tony que la nourriture est arrivée.

Il rangea les sacs de plastique sur un des comptoirs de la cuisine.

\- Je vais le faire, monsieur Laufeyson. Répondit l'IA.

Ça lui prit quelques secondes, mais finalement il se rendit compte qu'il avait dit Tony au lieu de l'usuel Stark. Ça lui avait échappé. Il n'avait jamais été tenté d'utiliser son prénom, malgré le fait que l'autre homme se référait toujours à lui par son prénom. Il sentit comme une sorte de barrière entre eux. Une formalité qui confirmait qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis, tout juste des connaissances. Alors qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, qu'il ait fait ce changement? Avait-il considéré Tony… comme un ami? Quelque part ça semblait mal, un confident définissait mieux leur relation. Même si certains pouvaient affirmer qu'un confident était souvent un bon ami… ils avaient même la connaissance et le savoir comme point commun… argh. Son cerveau ne faisait que le rendre encore plus confus. Il avait besoin de plus d'heures de sommeil, pas juste de s'endormir sur un divan par fatigue émotionnelle.

\- Oh, ça sent bon, définitivement, ce commerce ne me déçoit jamais. S'exclama Tony en entrant dans la pièce.

Loki ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ce « commerce » était en fait, mais il accepta l'assiette remplie de crêpes au sirop avec reconnaissance. En ce moment, il mangerait même du papier tant il avait faim.

\- Alors j'étais en train d'y songer : allons à l'animalerie aujourd'hui et allons acheter un chien!

Loki manqua s'étouffer avec le morceau de nourriture qu'il essayait d'avaler.

\- Et pourquoi diable avons-nous besoin d'un chien Stark? S'exclama-t-il une fois que sa toux a cessé.

\- J'ai fait des recherches et apparemment, ça aide les bâtards frigides émotionnellement.

\- Qui dit que je suis un bâtard frigide émotionnellement? Il lança un regard noir à l'homme qui le défiait de rajouter quelque chose.

\- Wow, égocentrique en plus? Je parlais de moi-même, grand garçon… tu vois, tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi.

Loki savait que ce n'était pas à propos de Stark. La seule implication de cet homme entre eux résidait dans le fait qu'il veuille l'aider. Le dieu n'avait toutefois aucune attraction envers les animaux, sans doute parce que la plupart de ses enfants étaient en partie animaux…

\- Très bien Stark, allons trouver ton compagnon idéal. Ne me blâme pas par contre si les chiens me détestent.

\- Et bien, avant de quitter tu vas prendre une douche! Je ne te laisserai pas te promener dans le monde extérieur en dégageant une telle odeur.

Même si le dieu savait qu'il avait besoin d'une douche, il ne pouvait résister à avoir le dernier mot.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt ta propre odeur corporelle Stark, malheureusement, aucune douche ne pourra jamais te faire sentir bon.

/…/

Le voyage en voiture jusqu'à l'animalerie la plus près fut… intéressant… si possible. Loki n'avait clairement jamais voyagé de façon midgardienne et il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y habituer. Tony avait caché de nombreux fous rires par une toux, tentant de dissimuler son amusement au profit du dieu. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le plus grand faisant constamment des faces comiques lorsqu'ils roulaient sur un nid-de-poule ou lorsqu'il entendait le klaxon d'une voiture proche. Tony n'était toutefois pas toujours capable de cacher son hilarité et à la fin du voyage, Loki quitta la voiture avec un visage colérique, prenant de l'avance et laissant Stark, complètement hilare, courir pour le rattraper. Pour un instant, le plus petit homme apprécia la vue du dos de Loki dans l'ensemble gris qu'il portait.

Ce n'était qu'une simple attirance, après tout… regarder sans toucher…

Ils rejoignirent l'immeuble au bon moment puisque les nuages noirs laissèrent tomber des trombes d'eau dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. De grands éclats de lumières dus aux éclairs illuminaient le ciel et le bruit puissant de la pluie contre le toit rendit les deux hommes contents d'être à l'intérieur.

Ils se rendirent à l'arrière-boutique, où se trouvaient le chenil et tous les chiens. Une vieille femme marchait avec eux, expliquant les diverses races, personnalités et l'histoire de quelques chiens. Tony regarda attentivement les expressions de l'autre homme, tentant de deviner quel chien il préférait. Il était pas mal certain que Loki savait que l'animal était pour lui, et non parce que Tony voulait un compagnon.

\- Ce chien s'appelle Prancer (1), il a grandi au chenil alors il est très doux avec les autres chiens. Il doit approcher des trois ans maintenant. Il a un tempérament vraiment calme et n'est pas peureux, il n'aime pas être laissé seul trop longtemps par contre… expliqua la dame tandis qu'ils regardaient l'animal.

\- De quelle race est-il? Demanda Tony tandis que Loki s'accroupissait face à la grille, glissant ses doigts entre les barreaux pour laisser l'animal le renifler.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs en fait. Il a plusieurs qualités que possèdent les Shepherd Allemands, mais aussi quelques autres des Jack Russels. Il a vraiment une drôle de combinaison des deux.

Elle avait raison, il avait la douceur du chiot Shepherd allemand, mais était plus petite et avait une construction plus robuste. C'était une combinaison assez mignonne à voir.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été adopté encore, s'il vit ici depuis trois ans?

Loki regarda la femme avec son éternel regard vert perçant. Tony vit la femme être mal à l'aise sous le regard.

\- En fait, il a déjà été adopté, il y a un an pour être exact. Notre refuge fait parfois des visites chez les personnes qui adoptent, seulement dans les premiers deux ou trois mois en fait, pour être certains que la famille prend soin d'eux comme ils le devraient… nous ne pouvons dire juste en les regardant s'ils sont des bons maîtres ou non…

Elle ne le regarda pas non plus, remarqua Tony.

\- Les gens à qui nous avions confié Prancer… disons seulement qu'ils n'étaient pas appropriés pour la garde d'un animal alors nous avons ramené Prancer. Nous sommes chanceux qu'il n'ait pas fini avec des dommages émotionnels. Il est toujours un animal amical et nous ne l'aurions pas remis sur la liste d'adoption s'il n'était pas assez stable pour être un bon compagnon.

Le génie savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de la femme et il remercia le bon travail du refuge pour avoir retiré le chien de la famille, mais il avait besoin de mettre le blâme sur quelque chose maintenant. Qui pouvait blesser une créature si innocente? Loki pensait clairement aux mêmes choses puisque ses doigts se replièrent si fermement autour des barreaux qu'ils devinrent plus blancs qu'ils ne l'étaient avant.

\- Nous allons le prendre, décida Tony.

\- Êtes-vous certains? Vous ne voudriez pas voir les autres chiens?

Le génie regarda à nouveau Loki, qui tendait encore sa main au chien.

\- Non, celui-ci est parfait, où dois-je signer? Termina Tony.

(1) Prancer = Furie, j'ai préféré garder le nom anglais parce que je trouve le jeu de mot plus approprié en anglais... Prancer est le rêne le plus puissant du père Noël, Tony fait le lien avec Loki parce qu'il n'arrête pas de l'appeler Rodolphe.


	14. Come Back Crawling

14- Come Back Crawling

Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que Fury ressentait le besoin de faire une réunion à neuf heures du matin? Encore à moitié endormi, Tony tenta de trouver tous les morceaux de vêtements dont il avait besoin, mais la noirceur de la pièce rendait la chose difficile. Il reçut un regard noir de l'autre homme dans la pièce, qui était encore endormi lorsqu'il avait demandé à Jarvis d'allumer les lumières. Tony fut choqué par la situation maintenant banale des deux hommes se regardant en soupirant. Loki était assis sur le lit, avec ses cheveux en bataille comme s'il venait juste d'avoir du sexe, tandis que le chien regardait tout depuis sa position au pied du lit. La seule chose qui manquait était un enfant pour déranger toutes leurs habitudes de sommeil. Il aurait vraiment dû trouver cette vision dérangeante…

\- Où diable est-ce que tu vas Tony à… Le dieu regarda l'horloge… huit heures et demie?

\- Fury a demandé une réunion, probablement à propos de Seth. Je pense que Prancer a besoin d'aller faire une promenade de toute façon, maintenant que tu es réveillé. Je serai de retour vers midi je crois, peut-être avant.

Il venait juste d'atteindre la cuisine lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose de gros : Loki l'avait appelé Tony. Pas Stark, pas l'homme de fer, mais Tony. Était-ce la première fois? Est-ce que c'était juste un accident?

\- Jarvis, est-ce que Loki m'a déjà appelé Tony auparavant?

Si quelqu'un savait, c'était bien son IA. Il mit en marche la cafetière, sachant qu'il en aurait bien besoin s'il devait affronter l'équipe.

\- Une seule fois monsieur, il m'avait demandé d'informer Tony que votre nourriture était arrivée hier matin. Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cette question, monsieur? Dois-je garder le compte de toutes les fois où monsieur Laufeyson vous appelle par votre prénom à l'avenir, monsieur?

À moment donné, Tony effacerait tout ce qui rendait ses propres inventions aussi impertinentes.

\- Non merci Jarvis. Sa voix débordait de sarcasme tandis qu'il attrapait son café. Envoie juste Loki sur le toit lorsque Prancer voudra faire ses besoins. Je doute fort que le SHIELD laisse ce dieu faire une promenade dans Central Park.

\- Certainement monsieur.

Tony reçut quelques regards surpris lorsqu'il arriva à l'heure à la réunion, ce qui devait être immortalisé. Quelques fois, ils étaient trop faciles à enrager et c'est pourquoi il arrivait souvent en retard. Il prit place à côté de Bruce et le plus loin possible de Thor. Ça ne lui dérangeait pas que l'homme ne soit pas au courant de ce que lui seul savait… si seulement il avait visité ce frère qu'il aimait tant, il se sentirait coupable probablement.

\- Alors Tony… tu as toujours notre vilain préféré à la maison? Demanda Clint, tandis qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Fury.

\- En fait, oui. Il doit jouer avec Prancer je crois. Toujours aussi facile de jouer avec eux.

\- Prancer… ne me dit pas que c'est un autre dieu avec un casque à cornes? Gémit Steve.

Tony allait répondre à quel point cela sonnait terrible comme réplique lorsque Bruce toussa près de lui, attirant son attention. Sa peau avait une légère teinte de vert, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

\- Écoute Tony, je sais à quel point tu aimes prendre les choses une à la fois pour comprendre comment elles fonctionnent séparément, mais je suis d'accord avec les autres… faire un tel marché avec le dieu des mensonges et le laisser rester dans ta maison n'est pas une bonne idée.

Il resta silencieux, laissant le temps à Tony d'y penser.

\- Regarde, je sais que vous avez un problème avec ça, mais je vis avec lui depuis presque deux mois et je n'ai pas encore été tué. Il ne m'a même pas malmené. Devrais-je ramener sur la table le putain d'argument comme quoi il nous a aidés à gagner contre Seth?

Il n'aimait pas quand les gens contestaient ses décisions, son père l'ayant fait suffisamment. Il voulait faire comme bon lui semblait, il était milliardaire putain, pour l'amour de Dieu.

\- C'est exactement pour cela que j'ai demandé cette réunion, Stark. Le diable était arrivé.

\- Oh, et juste quand je pensais que la réunion ne pouvait être plus agréable. Maintenant que tu es là, nous pouvons finalement commencer la fête.

Il se sentait baveux, ce qui ne lui remontait pas le moral, ni celui de l'équipe. Fury ouvrit les écrans, montrant plusieurs images du dieu nordique et du dieu égyptien dans une discussion chaude. Ils avaient même inclus l'image où Seth allait toucher le visage de Loki. À ce moment, dans la salle, Tony n'avait pas totalement conscience du petit monstre vert qui avait élu domicile dans le fond de son estomac. Il connaissait l'histoire et la lui rappeler le dérangeait.

\- Je me fous de l'histoire, mais je veux savoir quel est le lien entre ces deux là. Si Loki travaille ensemble avec ce dieu, alors nous sommes dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Thor, Tony, avez-vous des informations là-dessus?

Fury regarda l'un et l'autre, mais le génie ne planifiait pas de dire quoi que ce soit au chef cyclope. Il n'était pas certain de combien en savait Thor sur la relation entre son frère et Seth. S'il donnait des informations que le dieu nordique ne connaissait pas, il était certain de prendre une autre leçon de vol depuis la plus haute fenêtre de sa tour.

\- Seth et Loki étaient amis lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Mon frère n'avait pas vu le dieu depuis deux ou trois siècles depuis que Seth a été banni d'Asgard après le meurtre d'Osiris. Expliqua Thor. Je ne pense pas que mon frère et lui travaillent ensemble. Les méthodes de Seth sont trop brutales pour que Loki le rejoigne.

\- Je pense plutôt qu'ils se ressemblent, avec leurs grosses armées qui attaquent les villes et tout… Ajouta Natasha.

\- Loki a peut-être attaqué Midgard, mais il le faisait pour une raison. La dernière attaque avait plutôt pour but de semer le chaos sans raison valable. Mon frère déteste la violence et le chaos sans mérite. Argumenta le dieu.

Tony se sentait mal tandis qu'il regardait l'homme défendre son frère, sachant que deux jours plus tôt il avait accusé ce même frère de l'avoir ensorcelé.

\- N'oublions pas qu'il nous a aidés à trouver Seth et à le battre. S'il n'avait pas brisé le sort d'invisibilité que l'homme avait, nous nous battrions sans fin.

Malgré tout le bien que son mouvement avait apporté, ils savaient maintenant qu'il était sur Terre et ils l'accusaient toujours d'avoir aidé à l'attaque.

\- Il pourrait avoir des buts ultérieurs ou quelque chose, ajouta Clint.

\- Non, j'ai entendu des parties de la conversation. Seth est venu ici parce qu'il voulait trouver Loki et l'amener à le rejoindre. Ce que Loki a refusé, en passant. Prenez ça.

\- Il doit quitter alors. Décida Fury

\- QUOI? Cria Tony. Il n'a fait que nous aider et vous voulez le jeter dans un autre royaume?

Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter de le protéger. Natasha, Bruce et Clint le fixaient.

\- Le fait est, Stark, qu'il a attiré un dieu dangereux sur Terre. Pas intentionnellement, mais il constitue quand même une menace. Thor, peux-tu le ramener à Asgard?

Le dieu ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Tony le coupa, se fichant complètement de ce que le blond allait dire.

\- Non, je l'ai déjà dit avant Fury et ne crois pas que je ne savais pas ce que je disais putain! Je travaille avec Loki et depuis aussi longtemps que je le côtoie, il n'a rien fait de mal. Si vous osez ne serait-ce que le toucher pour le ramener à Asgard, je quitte l'équipe et retire tous les fonds que j'ai apportés au SHIELD. Il n'est certainement pas question qu'il retourne là-bas!

Sa chaise tomba au sol tandis qu'il se relevait.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit intelligent de ramener mon frère à Asgard. Même s'il a terminé sa punition, il y a toujours une tonne de gens qui lui veulent du mal. Lança Thor même si l'autre l'avait coupé.

Thor était au moins de son côté là-dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait personne qui lui voulait du mal ici aussi… murmura Clint, lui valant un regard de reproche de Bruce.

\- Stark, Loki est une menace qui doit être contenue, grogna Fury.

\- Loki ne représente pas du tout une menace, Seth oui. Alors vous devriez plutôt essayer de le retenir, plutôt que ceux qui le combattent.

Il ne les laisserait pas ramener le dieu là où les cauchemars prenaient leur source. Ce serait comme ramener Tony dans la caverne où il avait été torturé. Il n'appuierait pas cette démarche.

\- Je pense qu'il a raison, dit finalement Steve. Loki en sait sans doute plus sur Seth et ses pouvoirs que n'importe qui d'entre nous, incluant Thor. Nous pourrions l'utiliser.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que Tony avait en tête mais ça obligerait Fury à reconsidérer sa décision.

\- D'accord, mais à l'instant où il quitte la tour, il est sous ma juridiction.

L'homme à la peau foncée quitta la pièce dans un mouvement qui rendrait Severus Rogue fier. Pour un instant, un silence régna sur la pièce.

\- Alors, qui est Prancer?

Steve était définitivement toujours concentré sur les choses les plus importantes, songea sarcastiquement Tony.

\- C'est mon nouveau chien, auquel Loki est maintenant plutôt attaché.

Il souhaita pouvoir immortaliser leurs visages. Finalement Clint éclata de rire.

\- Corne de bouc aime un chien nommé Prancer…

\- As-tu choisi le nom? Demanda Natasha, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est plutôt un drôle de hasard quand même.

Les choses semblaient de nouveau normales entre les membres de l'équipe.

\- C'est plutôt logique que mon frère soit attaché à lui, avec Fenrir et tout… réfléchit Thor.

En fait, personne sauf Tony et Thor comprirent. Un froncement s'installa sur le visage de Tony, mais il masqua ses expressions assez vite. Ils le croyaient déjà trop protecteur envers le dieu, s'ils savaient ce qu'il avait appris…

\- Je quitte. Sentez-vous libres de venir n'importe quand, je suis sûr que Rodolphe aimerait votre compagnie.

Il leur lança un sourire signé Stark. Il n'était pas rendu loin dans le hall lorsqu'il entendit des pas lourds derrière lui. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui marchait comme ça…

\- Homme de fer… est-ce que mon frère va bien?

« Compte jusqu'à dix Tony, compte jusqu'à dix. » Il se retourna pour faire face à Thor qui le regardait comme un chien suppliant pour des jouets.

\- Écoute-moi bien, le grand. Loki n'est pas un admirateur de toi en ce moment et comme je veux garder ma tour relativement intacte, n'essaie pas de lui rendre visite encore une fois.

C'était une réponse vague et diplomatique. Qui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire preuve de tact?

\- Je sais que mon frère se sent encore mal à propos de moi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tout va bien. J'ai promis à mon frère…

Au diable le tact.

\- La ferme, Point Break! Je jure que si tu dis encore que tu te soucies de ton frère, je vais trouver un moyen de te tuer.

Thor ressemblait encore à un chiot battu et il était un peu surpris.

\- Ne me jette surtout pas ce foutu regard. Si tu t'étais soucié de ton frère adoptif seulement une fraction de ce que tu dis l'aimer, alors tu serais allé lui rendre visite en prison. Tu n'y as pas pensé, n'est-ce pas? Pas une putain de fois! Alors si Loki se sent mal à propos de toi, il a foutrement le droit!

Il respirait fort, les mains serrées le long de son corps.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère t'a dit, mais mes amis…

Il ne put aller plus loin que le poing de Tony frappa son visage. L'ingénieur ressentit une douleur vive dans sa main et Tony était presque sûr qu'il avait foulé ou même brisé quelque chose. Thor sembla surprit mais pas du tout blessé. Tony s'en foutait, c'était l'intention qui comptait.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais d'écouter mes amis et commencerait à penser longuement à ce que j'ai fait. Alors peut-être, si tu viens en rampant sur les genoux jusqu'à Loki, il te pardonnera. Mais ne compte pas trop là-dessus.

Thor semblait s'effondrer sous les mots cruels, ce qui donna un peu de satisfaction à Tony tandis qu'il quittait l'immeuble. Il avait un autre dieu nordique à voir.


	15. Nobody could be that stupid

15- Nobody could be that stupid

Lorsque Tony marcha dans l'appartement, regardant ici et là et son bras dans le plâtre, la seule chose que Loki put faire fut de hausser les sourcils. En fait, il avait plusieurs questions et autant de commentaires, mais il doutait que le génie les apprécie avec son humeur actuelle. Prancer, couché sur le divan, sauta aussitôt en bas et s'arrêta aux pieds de Tony, suppliant pour obtenir de l'attention. Considérant que le chien n'était là que depuis une journée, il les appréciait étonnement vite. Loki était assez fier que le chien le préfère lui… la plupart du temps. Avec un simple mouvement signifiant qu'il reconnaissait sa présence, Tony se dirigea directement vers le bar.

-Monsieur, je ne pense pas que l'alcool et les antidouleurs se mélangent bien.

-Ferme-la Jarvis.

Stark était apparemment dans une humeur bien pire que Loki l'avait d'abord cru.

-Pas une bonne réunion alors?

Il s'approcha de Tony les mains légèrement relevées. L'homme n'allait sûrement pas le blesser, mais il ne ressentait pas vraiment l'envie d'être frappé. Le regard noir que lui lança l'autre homme lui en apprit plus qu'il ne le voulait.

-Qu'est arrivé à ton poignet?

Loki regarda la main de l'ingénieur, entourant le verre. D'ailleurs il devait être fait de diamant considérant qu'il n'avait pas éclaté sous la pression du poing de Tony.

-J'ai frappé Thor. Confessa-t-il finalement.

-Tu as frappé un dieu? Tu dois bien savoir que cela n'est jamais bon pour toi non?

-C'était un réflexe OK?

La petite nuance rouge sur les joues de Stark apprit à Loki que le milliardaire était parfaitement conscient des conséquences de ses actes.

Un réflexe à quoi? L'idiot foudroyant agit peut-être brutalement, je ne le crois pas capable d'attaquer des membres de son équipe. Croit-il encore que je t'ai ensorcellé?

L'idée était vraiment ridicule. Ne jamais mordre la main qui te nourrissait, etc. L'autre homme murmura quelque chose que Loki ne comprit pas.

-Honnêtement Stark, raconte-moi. Je ne vais pas t'engueuler pour avoir frappé cet idiot.

Il voulait savoir comment tu allais… et lorsqu'il a mentionné ses amis, j'ai peut-être perdu ce qui me restait de patience.

-Oh… d'accord, Loki ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il savait que le mortel ressentait un certain besoin de le protéger, mais frapper un DIEU, et cela sans mentionner qu'il était seul, était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Comment devait-il réagir à cela?

-Stark, ici sur Midgard ça ne parait pas, mais à Asgard on protège seulement l'honneur de l'épouse. Me défendre, selon nos coutumes, revêt la même signification qu'une demande de mariage en public.

Les yeux écartillés que lui lança Tony étaient plutôt comiques, considérant la situation.

-OK, Loki je t'aime bien… mais pas autant, tu sais. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que pense Thor maintenant? Que je veux te marier ou quelque chose dans le genre… C'est vraiment mauvais… pourquoi diable ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant?

Oh, c'était trop drôle. N'y pouvant rien, il éclata de rire face à la détresse sur le visage du mortel.

-Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Tony, son regard indigné faisant craquer encore Loki.

-Je suis le dieu des malices, Stark. Bien sûr que je plaisante!

-C'est juste… parfait! Éclata-t-il. Je me brise la main en te défendant et toi, tu décides qu'en faire une foutue blague est une bonne idée.

C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour faire des blagues. Il aurait dû faire en sorte que cela ne sonne pas comme une mauvaise plaisanterie à son égard, mais plutôt comme quelque chose d'ironique, de drôle et d'amusant.

-Parfait, laisse-moi te guérir.

L'homme retira sa main aussitôt que Loki fit un mouvement pour la prendre.

-Non. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant gâté.

-Allez, je peux te guérir en quelques secondes. Pourquoi prolonger ta douleur?

Loki enleva tout de même le verre de liquide ambré du bar, seulement pour être sûr que Tony ne mélangerait pas trop l'alcool et les antidouleurs.

-Premièrement, tu es actuellement sur ma liste d'ennemis, à cause de ta fouttue blague, ce qui signifie que je n'accepterai rien de toi pour un jour ou deux et deuxièmement : tu es toujours en convalescence depuis l'épisode Seth et utiliser ta magie pourrait causer des problèmes. Il marcha vers l'ascenseur. On se revoit dans deux jours.

Oui, il agissait définitivement comme un enfant gâté.

-Jarvis, il n'est pas sérieux n'est-ce pas? Questionna-t-il à l'IA.

Personne ne pouvait être aussi borné. Inconsciemment, il sut la réponse avant que Jarvis ne la confirme. Stark le ferait.

Il était presque minuit lorsque Loki se glissa dans son lit cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de Tony de toute la journée. L'homme avait sérieusement disparu dans son laboratoire et n'était pas sorti. Le pire était que Prancer était à ses côtés et semblait déterminé à rester en bas également. Le seul moment où il l'avait vu était lorsque Tony était allé sur le toit pour lui laisser faire ces besoins.

Loki attrapa de la nourriture au passage. Il n'était pas habitué d'être seul dans sa chambre par contre. Le mortel était toujours revenu au lit en même temps que lui pour être certain que les cauchemars soient tués dans l'oeuf. Peu importe s'il travaillait sur quelque chose, il laisserait tout tomber aussitôt que Loki voudrait aller dormir. Il ne le lui avait jamais demandé en fait, il baillait ou fermait les yeux un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude et l'autre homme l'emmenait à la chambre pour être certain qu'il dormait assez. Est-ce que Stark resterait en bas ce soir? Il éloignait les cauchemars, mais pour cela il devrait lui demander de venir et il était trop fier pour cela. De plus, il pourrait s'en sortir seul, en fait, peut-être que les cauchemars étaient moins puissants depuis le temps…

Une étincelle – un reflet - scintilla à cause d'une petite lueur qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Il se souvint de la douleur cuisante d'une botte frappant son estomac; du couteau, pointu et empoisonné, brûlant ses entrailles; des cris qu'il gardait pour lui; Sif, les gardes, Odin, Thor… tous ces visages qui commençaient à s'embrouiller et fusionner en un seul monstre riant. « Tu es un moins que rien » « Aucun prince d'Asgard ne devrait être aussi pathétique » « Non Loki. »

Quelque chose d'humide recouvrit son visage, tandis qu'une main le brassait fortement.

-Allez Loki, réveille-toi! Ça va aller, tu n'es plus là-bas…

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir de là où il se trouvait, mais le souffle laborieux ne voulait pas se calmer. La chose humide qui recouvrait son visage était en fait la langue de Prancer. Le chien était assis contre lui, n'allant visiblement pas. Les chiens avaient le don de savoir exactement quand quelqu'un n'allait pas. Assis à côté de lui, Tony était dans un état semblable.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais vraiment oublié les cauchemars.

-Ah, bien sûr… la raison pour laquelle il se sentait aussi nauséeux.

-Retourne dans ton laboratoire Stark. Ça ne fait pas déjà deux jours que ma punition silencieuse m'est infligée. Cracha-t-il, caressant le chien pour s'assurer qu'il allait mieux.

-Loki, je suis désolé… C'est juste que j'ai eu une mauvaise journée et puis tu as commencé à rire de moi, pour ton propre et sadique plaisir. Tu peux comprendre que j'aie été un peu plus qu'emmerdé, je ne voulais pas oublier notre arrangement pour le sommeil par contre…

Et bien, lorsque l'homme le disait ainsi, Loki ressemblait à une personne terrible.

-Très bien, je te suis reconnaissant pour m'avoir défendu. Est-ce que tu vas me laisser soigner ça maintenant? Dit-il en attrapant le bras bandé et cette fois Tony ne le lui enleva pas.

-Je crois toujours que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu utilises ta magie, mais comme ça me dérange vraiment pour travailler…

Avec des mouvements doux, Loki enleva le bandage blanc de son bras, le faisant gémir un peu lorsque Loki termina de le retirer un peu brusquement. Les jointures étaient un peu endommagées aussi, il avait dû frapper Thor vraiment fort. Le dieu regretta presque de ne pas avoir été là pour voir son visage. Plaçant une main sous et au-dessus de celle de Tony, il laissa la magie passer entre ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour trouver les os brisés et les ressouder ensemble. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il laissa un peu plus de magie trouver et réparer la peau endommagée.

-Ce serait une aptitude vraiment utile à avoir lorsque je m'entraine avec mes nouvelles armures. Commenta Tony en inspectant sa main fraichement guérie.

Le dieu ne savait pas trop quoi faire maintenant. Même si Tony semblait vraiment regretter ses gestes, allait-il partir de la chambre encore? Il avait semblé plutôt occupé dans son laboratoire…

Un flash de ses cauchemars lui rappela pourquoi il avait besoin de l'autre homme dans la même pièce. Il secoua la tête, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître les mauvais souvenirs. Il était encore fatigué, mais l'adrénaline parcourait encore ses veines, l'empêchant de se calmer complètement. Il en oublia à quel point le mortel était observateur quelques fois. Deux yeux noisette le regardaient et Loki pouvait voir ses méninges travailler derrière les prunelles. Pour un instant il sembla indécis et puis il bougea vers son côté du lit, se glissant sous les draps. Le dieu laissa échapper un soupir étouffé lorsqu'il fut attiré tête première vers le torse de Tony.

-Stark! Grogna-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

Un bras s'enroula toutefois autour de sa taille, le maintenant en place contre l'homme plus petit, puis sa main de déplaça jusqu'à sa tête. Les doigts étaient agréables et familiers dans ses cheveux et lentement, son adrénaline s'envola de son corps complètement vidé. Il se détendit et gigota un peu pour s'installer dans une position plus confortable. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose à laquelle il était habitué… il plaça une main sur le réacteur Arc, parce qu'il ne pourrait vraiment pas dormir avec cette lumière bleue brillant directement à côté de son œil.

Selon l'homme, il ne sembla dérangé par la position qu'un bref instant.

Puis il sentit quelque chose de poilu se placer directement contre son dos.

Il était protégé des deux côtés maintenant.


	16. Think before you act

16- Think before you act

Le voyage de retour vers Asgard laissa un Thor plutôt instable sur ses pieds. Après tout, ça faisait vraiment un bon moment depuis son dernier voyage via le Bifrost, récemment réparé. Dieu merci, l'homme qu'il cherchait était directement face à lui.

\- Heimdall, je suis venu à toi pour obtenir le savoir.

L'homme, trop grand, lui lança un regard plutôt expressif qui signifiait qu'il savait déjà la raison de son voyage.

\- Êtes-vous certain de vouloir obtenir ce savoir? Il peut faire beaucoup de mal s'il n'est pas reçu avec précautions.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Fort bien, mais pensez avant d'agir inconsciemment.

Lorsque les images de la captivité de Loki apparurent, Thor du faire tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas détruire le Bifrost à nouveau. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver directement sous son nez? Il avait eu confiance en ses amis lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit que son frère ne voulait pas qu'il lui rende visite. Avec les autres dieux déjà en colère contre lui, Thor avait senti que cela aiderait leur relation s'il écoutait les volontés de son frère. Comment avait-il pu être trahi si facilement?

\- Je vous avais averti, il est parfois sage d'écouter les conseils de vos ainés.

Il ne savait pas s'il était mieux de ne jamais avoir su, mais définitivement, les images le hanteraient pour toujours. C'était pire encore que le visage de Loki lorsque ses fils lui avaient été arrachés. Il y avait tellement de choses que Thor regrettait d'avoir fait, et la plupart impliquaient Loki, mais celle-là était la pire. Son frère n'avait jamais été un ange, il avait brisé plus d'une loi à Asgard, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on souhaitait à qui que ce soit.

\- Est-ce que le Père de Tout sait cela?

Bien sûr qu'il le sut, mais pour un instant, il souhaita que son père n'ait pas condamné l'homme qu'il avait un jour appelé fils à ces horreurs inimaginables.

\- Votre père a cru bon de sacrifier un homme en échange de la paix à Asgard. S'il avait défendu Loki, le royaume se serait rebellé contre lui pour favoritisme envers son fils, oubliant que Justice devait être faite.

Il ne se demandait plus pourquoi l'homme de fer était en colère contre lui. Son frère n'avait aucune raison de lui pardonner lui, ou le Père de Tout, pour leur affreuse trahison. Thor sentit un besoin urgent de briser Asgard brique par brique, mais il décida d'écouter les conseils que le Gardien lui avait donnés avant de lui partager les informations sur Loki.

\- Ramène-moi à Midgard, je vais parler à père plus tard.

Les expressions habituellement froides du garde semblèrent changer pour de la fierté.

\- Comme vous le voulez, mon prince.

/…/

Quelque chose était pressé contre lui. La senteur du bois, de vieux livres et de cuir fit son chemin vers son nez. Des cheveux chatouillaient également sa nuque.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Tony pour réaliser exactement contre qui il était allongé. Il lui fallut ensuite une bonne minute pour réaliser que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce.

\- Thor! S'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter Loki.

Dieu merci, ils étaient tous les deux plutôt habillés. Il savait l'homme capable d'agir d'abord brutalement puis se demander ce qui se passait réellement devant lui.

\- Thor, que fais-tu ici bon sang? Lança le dieu à côté de lui.

Le corps qui était enroulé autour de lui, était maintenant tendu, mais il semblait un peu plus en contrôle que lors de leur dernière réunion.

\- Je vais attendre dehors pour obtenir des explications, homme de fer.

Tandis que l'homme blond quittait la chambre, Tony gémit. Pourquoi devait-il subir le blâme pour ce que le blond venait de voir? Il fallait être deux pour danser le Tango et bla-bla… De plus, Loki refusait de le regarder, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation. Même s'ils avaient passé outre le fait qu'ils dormaient ensemble depuis un moment, se réveiller et voir son frère dans la pièce était un moment plutôt embarrassant pour n'importe qui. Même s'il avait été adopté et qu'il n'était pas vraiment son frère…

\- Hey, regarde-moi. Ça va bien d'accord? Je vais tout arranger.

Il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Loki et fut heureux de remarquer que le magicien ne la repoussa pas immédiatement. Ils étaient en meilleurs termes avec l'autre dieu, alors ils n'allaient pas se battre encore.

\- Tu dois réaliser Stark, que Thor nous a trouvé dans le même lit… enlacé.

Okay, quand on mettait les choses comme ça : c'était plutôt comique. Tony ne put s'en empêcher; il rit. Lorsque le dieu lui lança un regard de la mort, il leva les mains.

\- Allez, imagine le scénario : Iron man et le super vilain Loki trouvé en train de s'enlacer.

L'homme effronté fit un petit rictus. Ça sonnait plutôt drôle en effet.

\- Veux-tu que je parle seul à Point break ou tu viens avec moi?

Un instant, Loki sembla en conflit intérieur, puis il redressa les épaules et Tony se rendit compte qu'il regardait le dieu qui avait un jour attaqué sa tour sans hésitation. Il n'était pas certain s'il devait être fier de lui ou se sentir un peu effrayé que les deux dieux se confrontent… dans sa tour. Dans sa merveilleusement bien décorée tour.

\- Regard Thor, peu importe ce que tu crois avoir vu là-dedans… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Commença Stark en entrant dans le salon, où le dieu faisait des allers-retours.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne dormais pas avec mon frère? Grogna l'autre.

\- Okay… en théorie c'est ça, mais c'était vraiment juste pour dormir… rien d'autre.

Il se sentait de nouveau plongé à ses seize ans, parlant au père de la fille avec qui il fricotait, et qu'il avait prise en flagrant délit. Un des moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie, en passant.

\- Stark, la ferme! Ordonna Loki et pour une fois, Tony furent plus qu'heureux d'obéir. - Thor, que fais-tu ici? Je croyais que j'avais été clair la dernière fois, je ne veux pas te revoir.

L'homme sembla plier sous le regard vengeur de son frère adoptif. Tony et Loki furent choqués lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, plaçant Mjölnir en face de lui.

\- Je suis venu pour supplier ton pardon, mon frè — Loki. Okay, maintenant Tony était vraiment surpris. Je viens juste de rencontrer Heimdall, qui m'a informé des injustices qui avaient été commises envers toi. Je voulais seulement te faire savoir que je ne savais pas les crimes commis dans la prison. Je me sens honteux d'appeler ces gens mes amis et d'avoir cru ce qu'ils me disaient lorsqu'ils m'affirmaient que tu ne voulais pas de mes visites.

Tandis que Thor disait ses excuses de façon anormalement émotives, le génie n'avait d'yeux que pour Loki. L'homme semblait trembler et pour un instant, Tony crut que le SCPT faisait encore des siennes, puis il remarqua l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Loki essayait de ne pas pleurer. Apparemment, la relation entre lui et Thor n'était pas complètement détruite.

\- Et père? Grogna l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Tony voulu frapper quelque chose lorsque Thor lui lança un regard désespéré. Leur salaud de père savait et il avait tout de même laissé son fils adoptif pourrir en prison.

\- Je vais m'assurer que les gens qui t'ont infligé cela paient, ils ne s'en tireront pas si facilement d'avoir profané un prince d'Asgard. Mauvaise chose à dire.

\- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ta défense Thor! Tu crois que j'attends quoi que ce soit de ces créatures! Je ne suis plus un prince d'Asgard et tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir!

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'être défendu, mais je vais te venger. Même si tu n'es plus un prince d'Asgard, tu seras toujours mon frère et personne ne blesse mon frère.

\- Quand vas-tu te rentrer ça dans ton petit crâne Thor! Je n'ai jamais été ton frère! Je n'ai jamais été comme toi et je suis content de cela. Répliqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

La tension dans la pièce était dense et Tony était certain que la température avait chuté également.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas mon frère de sang, mais nous avons été élevés ensemble et je ne t'ai jamais vu d'une autre façon que comme mon frère, répondit Thor, se redressant.

\- Était-ce avant ou après avoir juré, en grandissant, d'anéantir tous les géants des glaces? Et bien, vas-y, parce que je suis l'un deux, idiot foudroyant.

\- J'étais un enfant inconscient et grâce à toi, j'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point j'avais tort. Je comprends que tu te sentes trahi, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

Il tenta de s'approcher, mais Loki le repoussa.

\- Va-t-en Thor, je vais penser à ta requête.

Sur ces mots, Loki partit de la pièce, laissant Tony et Thor derrière dans un silence gêné.

\- Hum… regarde, à propos de tantôt… Je n'ai vraiment rien fait… de mauvais envers lui. Il a des cauchemars et... Comment pouvait-il bien expliquer cela?

\- Mon frère semble être dans ton lit volontairement, homme de fer. Si c'est son choix, alors je ne vais pas m'imposer. Je croyais plier aux volontés de mon frère lorsque je me suis tenu éloigné de lui durant son emprisonnement. J'étais un idiot de croire que cela le laisserait moins hostile envers moi. Je te remercie, fils d'Howard, pour prendre soin de lui d'une façon dont je ne suis pas capable. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela? Je vais quitter maintenant. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, mais je te supplie de lui faire entendre raison.

Tony n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait penser de cela. Thor semblait honnête, à sa grande surprise, mais l'homme avait accusé à tord son frère immédiatement lorsqu'il l'avait visité la première fois, dans sa tour.

Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Un très fort, très mauvais pour lui, verre d'alcool.


	17. Never abandon a dog

17 – Never abandon a dog

Loki disparut pour le reste de la journée et Tony comprit que peut-être il devrait laisser le dieu seul avec lui-même un moment. Les confessions de Thor étaient probablement difficiles à gérer, considérant que Loki s'était senti abandonné par son frère. Il ne s'inquiéta pas même si Loki ne vint pas dans son lit cette nuit-là. Son lit… maintenant ça sonnait mal. Même s'il était attiré par le dieu, ça ne signifiait rien de plus. Il était, après tout, attiré après tout ce qui bougeait et c'était souvent sur un coup de tête. Même si d'une façon il avait accepté le fait que dormir avec Loki était à son avantage, le dieu ne pensait peut-être pas la même chose. Physiquement il semblait correct, émotionnellement… l'homme était encore plutôt instable. Délaissant ses pensées, Tony sortit de son large lit pour aller chercher le magicien, mais c'était seulement pour être sûr qu'il était correct.

-Tu aimes vraiment le froid n'est-ce pas, cornes de bouc? Lança-t-il en rejoignant l'homme sur le toit.

C'était presque le matin et la température avait chuté considérablement.

-C'est dans ma nature d'apprécier le froid… et Prancer avait besoin de sortir.

Comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui, le chien sortit du buisson.

Après la destruction de sa tour par Loki, Tony avait changé quelques trucs à commencer par la construction d'un jardin sur le toit. Il y avait des arbres, du gazon, des buissons et quelques tables de pique-nique. Pour être honnête, ça ressemblait vraiment à un parc miniature, il y avait même un étang. Pas de canard par contre, ces choses le dérangeait trop. Loki était étendu sur une des tables, regardant le ciel.

-D'accord… as-tu prévu de rentrer bientôt?

Le froid matinal, vraiment dérangeant, commençait à faire son chemin jusqu'à ses os, le laissant tremblant et gelé.

-Souhaites-tu quelques fois revenir dans tes plus jeunes temps, lorsque tu ne savais rien du gris, entre le blanc et le noir?

Tony pensa que non.

-Je suis désolé Rodolphe, mais je ne te suis pas vraiment.

Il s'approcha davantage de la table, souhaitant avoir emmené un manteau lorsque Jarvis l'avait informé de la présence de Loki sur le toit.

-Je veux dire, revenir au moment où tout était seulement noir ou blanc, bon ou mauvais, vivant ou mort.

Le dieu le regardait avec une expression ennuyée, comme s'il avait dû comprendre du premier coup.

-Je ne crois pas avoir vécu un jour en pensant ainsi, même si je refusais de voir les choses au milieu. Quand je fabriquais des armes, je refusais de voir que ces choses détruisaient tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Je donnais les armes aux hommes pour se défendre, mais je ne pensais pas que je leur donnais aussi des armes pour blesser les autres.

Loki ne planifiait visiblement pas quitter la table dans les prochaines minutes alors Tony décida de s'installer confortablement. Il poussa un peu Loki pour pouvoir s'assoir à côté de lui.

-C'est à propos de Thor, n'est-ce pas?

Le regard vert devint plus dur, mais le dieu ne le regardait toujours pas. Il continuait d'observer le ciel sombre parsemé d'étoiles brillantes.

-Tu sais, je ne dis pas que tu devrais lui pardonner complètement, mais il était plutôt sincère lorsqu'il a affirmé ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé. Il t'appelle toujours son frère, est-ce que cela ne compte pas pour quelque chose après tout?

-Il n'a peut-être jamais été au courant de cela… mais il n'a jamais arrêté le Père de Tout lorsqu'il m'a enlevé mes enfants, il ne l'a jamais empêché pour me défendre.

Tony souhaita vraiment que le bruit de déglutition ne soit pas le prémisse d'une série de larmes, parce qu'il était vraiment nul pour consoler les autres.

-Et bien, si je suis bien au courant de quelque chose, c'est que les dirigeants peuvent tourner n'importe quelle histoire afin qu'elle soit plausible et qu'elle semble à leur avantage. Thor n'en savait probablement pas plus et tu lui as demandé de défier son père… je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas fait d'erreur, mais tu n'es pas exactement Mr Parfait aussi. Il fait toujours attention à toi, même après avoir attaqué ses amis. Autant de dévotion n'est pas quelque chose qui soit donné à tous.

Il ne pourrait définitivement jamais devenir thérapeute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire là, parce qu'une phrase contredit l'autre.

-Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est… c'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de dire? Est-ce que cette relation méritait vraiment qu'il s'implique autant ? C'est juste que tu n'as pas besoin de l'aimer ou lui pardonner, mais essayer de coexister avec lui. J'aime cette tour et je ne veux pas la voir réduite à néant à cause de divergences familiales.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que le sort de cette tour m'importe?

Tony voulut frapper le visage baveux et le sourcil haussé de Loki.

-Pour l'instant, c'est la seule fouttue maison que tu as et tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire chier Jarvis.

-Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, que je ne compte pas rester ici lorsque j'aurai de nouveau mes pouvoirs? Alors je devrai juste coexister avec mon frère pour une journée ou à peu près, après cela je pourrai détruire cette tour comme je le veux.

Quelque chose déchira le cœur de Tony. Loki quittait dans deux jours au plus… il devrait être content non?

-Tu prévois vraiment de quitter aussitôt que possible? Pouvait-il sonner encore plus pathétique?

-C'est la seule raison qui me retient ici, tu te souviens? Ce n'était pas une invitation très habituelle, je suis resté seulement parce que je n'étais pas assez fort pour partir, et j'en aurai assez dans un jour ou deux si je n'ai pas à sauver ton équipe encore une fois.

Que pouvait-il possiblement répondre à cela? Le dieu avait raison, il était seulement ici parce que ça lui était nécessaire, rien d'autre. Au moins ses amis pourraient revenir le visiter.

-Je vais me coucher. Lança Stark.

En sortant de la pièce, il manqua le regard vert porté sur lui, une légère lueur de déception brillant dedans.

/…/

Loki n'était pas certain de s'il devait rejoindre Tony après leur conversation. Quel droit avait-il de dormir près de lui après lui avoir dit qu'il quitterait aussitôt que possible? S'il retournait dans le lit chaud quelques étages au-dessous de lui, il devrait agir comme si tout ce qui se passait entre eux n'était qu'une étrange amitié, mais des amis ne s'enfuyaient pas dès que possible. Même si Loki était un maître des mensonges, il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même, auquel cas, il pourrait vraiment croire qu'il ne fuyait pas. Qu'il ne faisait que suivre le bon chemin, qu'il faisait la bonne chose. La vérité vraie était toute autre : il était terrifié. Je fais ce que je veux avait été son leitmotiv depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se souvenir, mais voilà… il y avait Stark. Cet homme ennuyeux, sarcastique et possédant une quantité anormale d'auto préservation. Loki détestait l'admettre, mais des idées récentes étaient apparues dans ses pensées, suivies de cette question : que penserait Tony de cela? Était-il vraiment en train de considérer l'opinion de quelqu'un d'autre?

Stark devenait une sorte d'ami. Seth avait été un ami qui avait surgit de sa solitude. Thor n'avait été qu'un simple parent pendant de longues années, quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps et que tu aimes parce que tu grandis à son côté, mais leurs esprits ne fonctionnaient pas du tout au même niveau. D'une certaine façon, Tony Stark transformait toute personne ayant côtoyé Loki en ami ennuyeux et terrible. Les échanges spirituels, les idées folles, l'arrogance et l'énergie volatile, tous réunis dans une grosse balle qu'était Tony. L'homme avait d'autres facettes que personne d'autre n'avait pu voir. Par exemple, ce côté attentionné qu'il lui offrait après ses cauchemars, et puis l'écouter lorsqu'il parlait.

C'était tout simplement impossible pour le dieu de le détester et ça l'effrayait. S'attacher aux autres n'était pas quelque chose qu'il parvenait à faire facilement, parce que les risques d'échecs étaient bien trop grands. S'il foirait n'importe quel type d'attachement, il perdrait probablement pied. Il avait été écrasé et terrifié lorsqu'il avait réalisé que son père l'avait abandonné. Tony Stark n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme de la parenté depuis des siècles, mais il avait l'habileté de faire ne sorte que Loki veuille changer pour le mieux. Il ne perdrait jamais son caractère sournois bien sûr, mais s'écarter de son chemin de destruction était plus facile s'il restait au côté du mortel plus longtemps. Il n'aimait pas faire face à des questions dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse. Il ne voulait pas s'interroger sur la décision, bonne ou mauvaise, qu'il choisirait en restant ou non.

Les étoiles brillaient joyeusement au-dessus de lui et il soupira. Pourquoi dans tous les neuf royaumes ne pouvait-il choisir? Il voulait juste un peu de clarté dans tout ce chaos. Il regarda alors la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée et d'où un Stark déterminé surgit brusquement.

-Tu ne peux pas partir.

-Dis-moi Stark, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas partir? Loki était plutôt curieux de connaître la réponse. 

-Parce que nous avons recueilli Prancer ensemble et tu ne devrais pas abandonner un chien.

Vraiment, c'était son raisonnement logique?

-Vraiment Stark, tu essaies de me convaincre avec ça?

Loki regarda avec fascination l'homme prendre le chien qui s'était approché de lui pour obtenir de l'attention. Il ne comprit pas le geste jusqu'à ce que l'homme lui tende l'animal. Ces grands yeux bruns le regardèrent avec tant d'adoration et de joie qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas le caresser.

-Tu aimes ce chien et Prancer t'aime, alors fait un homme de toi et reste parce que ce chien veut de toi aux alentours.

Le chien l'aimait peut-être, mais Loki était assez intelligent pour lire entre les lignes. Je t'aime, alors reste. Le doute se fraya un chemin subtilement… le dieu n'avait jamais reculé face aux choses aussi incertaines alors il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

-Et bien, je ne peux vraiment pas…

Il fut coupé par une alarme puissante.

-Merde. Ton ex est de retour. Gémit Tony.

Il posa le chien au sol et sans attendre de voir si Loki suivait, descendit rapidement pour chercher son armure. Loki partagea un regard avec le chien avant de le suivre.

/…/

Le reste des Avengers furent alertés aussi rapidement que Tony et ils arrivèrent tous un par un à l'endroit prévu. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de grosse armée ou de sortilège invisible. Le dieu les attendait à Central Park, assit sur un banc de parc en mangeant un hot dog. Les flèches et les balles qui avaient déjà été lancées par les super assassins n'atteignirent jamais leur cible. Le parc était désert excepté un ou deux sans abris. Il était deux heures du matin après tout. Tony jura encore lorsqu'il vit le regard réjoui sur le visage de Seth lorsque Loki apparut.

-Ah, mon chéri. As-tu reconsidéré mon offre de la dernière fois?

Les autres Avengers regardèrent Loki puis Seth, n'ayant aucune idée précise de ce qui s'était dit sur le toit. Le sourire du dieu égyptien devint complètement tendu lorsqu'il remarqua Tony à côté de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Sachant que Loki ne possédait pas encore assez de magie pour faire un sortilège complexe, Tony se plaça de façon à pouvoir protéger le dieu si c'était nécessaire.

-Tu sais, ton petit ami semble vraiment trop protecteur, continua-t-il. Est-ce qu'il sait que tu pourrais le détruire si tu le voulais?

Maintenant, le reste de l'équipe était vraiment perdu.

-Seth, tu ne peux pas vraiment penser que je sortirais avec un mortel n'est-ce pas? Lança Loki.

Celle-là fit mal à Tony, malgré le fait que lui et Loki ne formeraient jamais un couple sain et il le savait. Pas besoin de dire pourquoi.

-Oh, Loki, je sais que je dois m'attendre à l'inattendu avec toi. Mais bon, tu évites toujours ma question.

Seth semblait vraiment apprécier son hot dog et cela enragea Tony qu'il ne soit pas alerté par la possibilité qu'ils sautent tous sur lui pour le blesser.

-Je croyais t'avoir donné une réponse assez claire la première fois, mais je vais la répéter pour toi si tu as besoin d'avoir ta mémoire rafraichie : nous ne travaillerons jamais ensemble. Lança Loki.

Le dieu étranger fit la moue pendant une seconde et cette expression n'aurait jamais du être si attachante. Tous les dieux étaient-ils aussi incroyablement beaux?

-Aww, ne réagis pas comme ça ma cocotte.

Loki tressaillit littéralement au surnom plutôt animalier. Ça aida probablement au fait que Thor s'étrangla presque avec sa salive et même Natasha sembla un peu choquée par l'échange.

Loki s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'à être face à face avec l'autre homme.

Tony n'était pas jaloux.

Il n'était absolument pas jaloux.

Il n'avait pas envie de détruire la main qui toucha la joue du dieu des malices.

Il n'avait aucune raison de penser que Seth prenait, d'une certaine façon, son jouet.

-Tu sais bien que ça avait été amusant.

L'homme continua de caresser la joue de Loki et pour un instant, le dieu se laissa aller au geste, puis soudainement, sa main agrippa le poignet de Seth. Une main bleue pour être plus précis. C'était fascinant et plutôt dérangeant de voir le bras virer au noir par la morsure du froid et il eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il entendit le son des os qui se brisent. D'un coup puissant, Loki maintint l'autre homme à genoux et Tony se souvint à nouveau de la puissance des dieux. Seth était déchiré de douleur à cause de la main qui le tenait toujours.

-Ne m'appelle pas ma cocotte à nouveau, menaça l'autre homme tandis qu'il refermait une main sur sa gorge.

L'équipe ne faisait qu'échanger des regards de surprise, pas certains de s'ils devaient intervenir ou laisser l'ancien vilain… ou peut-être juste le vilain… faire le travail pour eux. Il y eut le son d'un pop et soudainement, le dieu égyptien était parti et tout ce qui restait était Loki, qui haletait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

-Mon frère… ? Questionna Thor après quelques secondes d'un silence gêné.

Loki réagit comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il n'avait jamais paru aussi incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, incertain de comment allaient réagir les autres face à cette violence gratuite. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à tous les Avengers réunis depuis la fois où il avait été renvoyé à Asgard. Il ne voulait pas y retourner… Ce n'était pas un beau souvenir.

-Et bien les gars, c'était amusant, mais nous allons quitter maintenant… dit Tony, attrapant le dieu par le bras et le tirant littéralement hors du parc avant que quiconque ne puisse s'interposer.


	18. Things would be alright

18 – Things would be alright

-Es-tu complètement fou? Hurla Tony à Loki, ignorant le téléphone qui vibrait dans sa veste depuis le début.

Loki n'était pas certain des raisons pour lesquelles l'homme était aussi en colère. Il avait fait disparaître le dieu temporairement, aucun des Avengers n'avait été blessé et Loki n'avait pas utilisé toute sa magie.

— Mais de quoi est-ce que tu te plains Stark? La façon dont je vois cela, c'est que j'ai sauvé ta précieuse petite équipe encore une fois.

Il regarda impassiblement l'autre homme tandis qu'il prenait sa veste et se dirigeait directement vers le bar. Il venait d'arriver il y avait quelques secondes puisqu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de les transporter entre deux endroits rapidement et Tony avait commencé à crier.

— De quoi je me plains? Seigneur dieu Loki, tu es encore en convalescence! Quelque chose que tu sembles encore oublier! Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu marcher vers un autre dieu comme ça… tu n'es pas en position de prendre de tels risques putain!

L'homme lui donnait mal à la tête.

— Quels risques, est-ce que tu n'étais pas là Stark? Il n'y avait aucun risque!

S'il voulait crier, alors Loki crierait aussi fort.

— Je sais que vous les dieux avez une vision différente du combat, mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué : quand tu ne peux pas te fier à tes pouvoirs tu ne peux pas juste aller affronter tes ennemies!

— Affronter les ennemis? Pas de pouvoirs? Vraiment Stark, tu es peut-être sans défense quand cette conserve métallique t'abandonne, mais je ne suis pas comme toi.

— Non, j'ai oublié, tu peux juste admettre que tu es un géant du froid et te déclarer comme un homme recherché dans combien de royaumes exactement? Loki tressaillit. C'est vrai, j'ai fait mes devoirs. Les géants du froid ne sont pas tant aimé dans les autres royaumes n'est-ce pas? Je suis sûr que peu de gens savent que leur fier prince d'Asgard peut se transformer en schtroumpf! Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu n'es pas sans défense sans ta magie.

— Stark, je sais comment me battre. S'ils viennent pour moi, je peux me battre! Je ne suis pas qu'un simple magicien!

— Ça fait combien de temps depuis la dernière fois que tu t'es battu sans l'aide de la magie, est-ce que tu t'en souviens même?

Il calla un autre verre.

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importe?

Un silence régna soudainement sur la pièce. C'était vraiment le point ici : pourquoi s'en souciait-il autant? Les yeux bruns rencontrèrent les verts tandis qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre. Tony abandonna en premier.

— Tu as raison. Pas besoin de s'en faire, tu quittes bientôt de toute façon.

Loki voulut retirer ses paroles, retourner sur le toit où tout avait semblé plus simple. Il ne le pouvait pas par contre et Tony quittait déjà la pièce. Une poigne de fer attrapa son cœur et le serra jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point d'exploser.

— Prancer! Cria-t-il, faisant cesser la progression de l'autre homme. Tu m'as demandé de rester parce que nous avons adopté Prancer ensemble… plus tôt…

— Je sais, mais je ne suis plus trop certain que Prancer t'aime beaucoup.

L'air sembla quitter la pièce. Non, non, non… il ne voulait pas être seul à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ses cauchemars seul, il ne pouvait pas vaincre ses démons seul.

— Stark… je…

C'était en vain puisque l'homme avait déjà quitté la pièce. Près de lui, un oreiller explosa sous sa frustration. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre l'épisode du toit et maintenant pour que l'homme soit autant en colère contre lui?

— Jarvis, peux-tu me montrer ce qui s'est passé dans le parc?

L'écran glissa depuis le plafond, montrant le « combat » au complet depuis le point de vue de Tony. La caméra focalisa sur la main de Seth lorsqu'elle avait touché la main de Loki. À côté de l'image, les informations de Jarvis sur le corps de Tony affichaient ses données. Battement cardiaque élevé, adrénaline et muscles tendus. Ça ne faisait aucun sens. À ce moment précis, il n'avait aucune raison valable d'avoir de telles réactions. Il n'y avait pas d'armée à battre, l'équipe au complet était là pour le seconder. Pour un combattant aguerri comme Stark, ça aurait dû sembler comme une marche dans le parc.

— Monsieur Laufeyson, si je peux me permettre… monsieur n'a jamais bien interagi avec les autres.

Qu'est-ce que la machine voulait bien dire par là? Soudainement, ça lui apparut comme une évidence.

— Tu veux dire qu'il était jaloux?

Ça expliquerait bien des choses. La jalousie était une émotion irrationnelle. Ça importait peu à Tony que Loki ne travaille jamais avec Seth, il était toujours aussi possessif lorsque quelqu'un touchait une personne qu'il considérait comme sienne. Il considérait Loki comme sien… et bien, c'était une surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire face à cela? Il aimait l'homme, bien sûr, et il réalisa qu'il y avait une sorte de magnétisme entre eux. Tony ne le cachait pas vraiment lorsqu'il le regardait parfois. L'homme avait une réputation qui ferait même grincer des dents les pires prostituées d'Asgard, alors il ne pouvait imaginer l'autre homme comme étant jaloux. Il était flatté, mais la signification ne lui échappait pas non plus. Ça signifiait que les choses pouvaient être encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, parce que l'autre homme était plus attaché qu'un ami (si c'était encore le terme à utiliser) ne le devait.

/…/

Tony était dérangé. Il savait que sa colère n'était pas vraiment justifiée, mais il avait lâché toute sa colère à Loki pour l'avoir fait se sentir ainsi. Ce n'était pas la faute du dieu s'il était aussi magnifiquement attirant. Ou intelligent, ou amusant, ou aussi peu émotionnellement impliqué que Tony l'était. Il laissa sa tête tomber contre les tuiles de la salle de bain. Il avait tout faux. Comment ça avait pu lui arriver? Avec Pepper ça avait semblé normal, mais comment diable pouvait-il être tombé de la personne la moins apte à retourner ses sentiments? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment « en amour » mais il pouvait définitivement classer cela comme une amourette terrible. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il pouvait mélanger ses pensées, et entra dans la douche.

Il lui fallut presque trente minutes avant qu'il ne juge ses muscles suffisamment détendus. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila une paire de pantalons de jogging. Il fut surpris de trouver Loki assis sur le lit, semblant petit et modeste. Il leva le regard lorsque Tony ferma la porte derrière lui. Pour un instant, rien ne se passa et soudainement, le dieu était contre lui.

C'était une seconde nature pour Tony de répondre aux baisers qu'on lui donnait et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne le voulait pas. Les langues se battaient, les dents se cognaient et il n'y avait rien de doux là-dedans. Un gémissement le libéra de Loki et Tony laissa un autre gémissement en réponse tandis qu'ils reculaient jusqu'à ce que les genoux de Loki cognent et qu'il tombe sur le lit. Il fallut une minute à Tony, malgré sa brume d'excitation, pour comprendre que le dieu était raide et tendu en dessous de lui.

Viol, plusieurs fois, muscles déchirés. Il jura, comment avait-il pu être si stupide!? Il se sépara du dieu, se plaçant à côté de lui sur le lit.

— Stark, qu'est-ce que tu…

— Tu ne veux pas ça, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que c'est une forme étrange de paiement pour t'avoir laissé vivre ici? Demanda-t-il en tentant de garder sa voix aussi calme que possible.

— Tu étais jaloux aujourd'hui, de Seth. Je ne suis pas idiot Stark, j'ai vu comment tu me regardais de temps à autre.

Tony allait être malade.

— Alors pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

— Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, plus tôt sur le toit. Je veux rester. Toi et moi ne sommes pas assez fous pour croire qu'une exposition prolongée à l'autre ne résulterait pas en une certaine forme d'attachement émotionnel.

— Et puis, tu veux passer quelques étapes et sauter immédiatement à la partie physique, à laquelle tu n'es clairement pas prêt? Seigneur, Loki j'ai sentis que je tirais avantage de la situation il y a une seconde.

Ne crie pas, ne hurle pas. Il essayait vraiment de rester calme tandis que l'autre homme semblait vraiment choqué et incertain de ses gestes.

— Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour me faire pardonner.

Oh merde. Tony se sentait vraiment comme la pire personne de l'Histoire. Il se sentit même pire pour Loki, parce que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour se faire pardonner.

— Je ne dirai pas que je ne te veux pas, parce que je le veux clairement, mais la prochaine fois si tu veux mon pardon essaie juste de dire désoler. De toute façon, je suis celui qui devrait s'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû être en colère contre toi.

Un silence confortable envahit la pièce et Tony prit un moment pour vraiment regarder le dieu à côté de lui. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il était vraiment trop beau pour que ce soit légal.

— OK, allons juste nous coucher parce qu'il est quatre heures du matin et je suis crevé. Gémit-il en regardant l'horloge.

— Tu ne semblais pas si fatigué il y a une seconde.

Pour un instant, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de cligner des paupières. Est-ce que le dieu des malices venait vraiment de dire ça? Loki sembla apprécier son visage parce qu'il craqua et rit, et en fin de compte Tony se joignit à lui.

Les choses iraient bien mieux entre eux.


	19. Like a blanket

19 – Like a blanket

La journée avait été plutôt ennuyeuse pour Loki, jusqu'à présent. Stark avait gigoté toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Loki lui dise finalement de réaliser cette idée qu'il avait dans la tête, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'endormir comme ça. Le dieu ne pouvait pas comprendre comment le mortel pouvait rester éveillé plus de vingt-quatre heures et avoir assez d'énergie pour travailler sur un autre projet.

/…/

Plus tard un peu, Tony se faufila dans le lit et prit la place directement à côté de lui, comme si c'était normal, ce qui l'était en fait. Il s'était endormi plutôt vite après ça, épuisé du déluge d'émotions de la veille. Il fut toutefois éveillé deux heures plus tard, toussant et bougeant, attirant les couvertures de son côté du lit. C'était assez drôle de voir à quel point Stark avait été heureux lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé hors du lit pour terminer son travail. Loki refusait d'avouer qu'il se sentait un peu mieux lorsqu'il songea que Tony avait quitté son travail pour s'assurer qu'il puisse dormir.

Le chien avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Loki l'avait emmené sur le toit pour lui laisser faire ses besoins et jouer avec lui un peu, mais après avoir vidé sa vessie, il s'était assis à côté de la porte, voulant revenir à l'intérieur. Il ne s'était pas plaint puisque l'air était humide et dense, mais habituellement, le chien était un peu plus actif que ça. L'animal mangea sa nourriture normalement, ce qui n'inquiéta pas Loki, enfin, pas trop. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de lire un des livres de Stark ou jouer sur sa tablette électronique, le dieu décida de regarder un film. Il ne savait pas trop lequel était bon ou même comment en mettre un, alors il demanda à Jarvis de mettre l'un des films préférés de Tony. Peut-être que, comme ça, il pourrait comprendre les références douteuses que l'homme faisait quelques fois. Quelque chose comme « Le Cercle des Poètes » commença et en quelques minutes, Loki était complètement absorbé par le film.

/…/

« BANG! »

Un fort bruit se fit entendre au travers de l'immeuble tandis que l'orage éclatait dehors. Loki aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il ne tremblait pas, ou qu'il n'avait pas la tête enfouie entre ses épaules chaque fois par crainte de voir si Thor était là ou pas. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à une confrontation après la nuit dernière. Tandis que les choses entre lui et Tony s'étaient un peu améliorées, il pouvait se souvenir plutôt bien de la panique qui s'était envolée lorsqu'il avait eu l'autre homme contre lui. Même si physiquement il était presque guéri, à l'exception de quelques cicatrices causées par le poison, il y avait clairement plusieurs facteurs qui pouvaient causer une rechute. Quelque chose de doux et d'humide frotta sa main et Loki manqua se fracasser la tête au plafond à cause de la surprise. Ça s'avéra être le museau de Prancer. Le chien semblait aussi paniqué que lui, comme lui lorsque le chien et Tony l'avaient réveillé d'un cauchemar.

-Ça va aller… murmura-t-il tandis qu'il caressait la tête du chien.

Pas à pas, le chien se déplaça lentement jusqu'à être assis sur les cuisses de Loki qui ne pouvait nier que le chien lui avait apporté une certaine forme de réconfort. « Ça va aller » répéta-t-il, mais il n'était plus certain de qui il essayait de convaincre. La fourrure était douce et chaude sous ses doigts tandis qu'il caressait l'animal. Il tenta de se concentrer sur le film encore une fois et d'ignorer l'orage qui grondait dehors.

-Loki, est-ce que tout va bien là-haut? Demanda Tony en entrant dans le séjour.

Il s'était enfermé dans le laboratoire insonorisé et n'avait pas réalisé qu'un orage éclatait à l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que Jarvis l'avertisse des dommages causés sur son jardin sur le toit. Il ne ressentait toutefois pas le besoin d'aller dehors pour réparer les dégâts, mais il était davantage certain que le dieu dans sa maison aurait besoin d'un peu de support moral. Il n'était même pas certain de si le chien aimait les orages. La plupart des chiens détestaient, s'il se souvenait bien des informations récoltées avant son adoption.

Il trouva le dieu assis sur le divan, serrant Prancer contre lui. De la façon dont il le tenait, Tony était plutôt certain que Loki n'avait aucune idée de combien il semblait tendu. Le chien semblait toutefois n'avoir aucun problème avec la prise presque mortelle et ne fit que le regarder lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Normalement, il se serait levé et l'aurait accueilli en secouant la queue et un air de plaisir. Le chien avait clairement comprit qui avait le plus besoin de lui pour l'instant.

« … toutes les fois il murmura, murmura la vérité. Comme une couverture qui ne quitte jamais tes pieds froids. Tu la pousses, l'étire, ce n'est jamais assez, tu lui donnes des coups, la bats, ça ne nous couvra jamais tous. Du moment où nous apparaissons en pleurant jusqu'au moment où nous mourrons, elle ne fera que couvrir notre visage, jusqu'à ce que tu gémisses et cris. »

C'était la partie du film préféré de Tony. Le moment où le petit et silencieux Todd Anderson montrait à tous qu'il était apte, sinon plus, que les autres. Regardant à nouveau Loki, il réalisa que le dieu semblait aimer cette partie autant que lui, mais ses mains tremblantes et le petit tremblement de ses épaules trahissaient le fait qu'il écoutait toujours à moitié le film et à moitié l'orage. C'était un gaspillage de film. Attrapant l'une des jetées décoratives au bout du divan, il s'installa à côté du dieu. Proche de lui, il plaça son bras derrière Loki, caressant ses cheveux. D'une certaine façon, ça avait toujours calmé l'homme à côté de lui et maintenant n'était pas différent. En quelques minutes, Loki laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Tony et le chien s'était couché entre eux sous la couverture. Après le film, Jarvis éteignit le film et baissa les lumières pour les laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps.

/…/

-Et bien, c'était surprenant avec Seth. Commenta Banner en prenant place à côté de Clint.

Les autres Avengers avaient été appelés pour une réunion d'urgence aussitôt que Tony et Loki avaient quitté plus tôt cette journée-là. Maintenant, après quelques heures de sommeil, ils étaient tous assis dans la salle de conférence, à l'exception de Fury. Peu importe ce que faisait Tony, l'homme faisait mieux de rester en dehors de tout ça aussi longtemps que possible. Ils devaient d'ailleurs beaucoup à l'homme de métal.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé au frère que j'ai un jour connu. Leur dit Thor misérablement.

De toutes les personnes, il avait été le plus choqué d'apprendre que Seth et Loki avaient été un jour intimes. Même lui n'avait pas manqué les indices que le dieu égyptien avait laissé tomber.

-Et bien, au moins on peut être certains qu'ils ne travaillent pas ensemble.

Natasha était une experte pour lire entre les lignes, alors ils pouvaient être certains que le combat en entier n'avait pas été une mise en scène faite par Loki.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire… Je veux dire, Loki a vraiment brisé son bras…

Tandis que Thor avait été complètement choqué par la relation entre son frère et Seth, Rogers avait été plutôt choqué par la possibilité de quelque chose entre deux hommes. Il n'était pas vraiment homophobe, mais son cerveau se trouvait plus ou moins encore à l'époque où deux hommes se draguant n'étaient pas acceptés. Il lui fallut un moment pour revenir sur Terre. Steve n'avait pas vraiment à ce soucier de ça, il fonctionnait avec ses poings.

-J'ai bien peur que mon frère ait causé plus de problèmes en frappant Seth. Il voudra se venger maintenant.

-Et bien, sans offenses, mais j'ai eu l'impression que Loki était plutôt habitué à se battre avec son ex-petit ami. Dit Clint.

-Peut-être, mais Seth est une créature haineuse. Il va chercher à trouver ce que Loki aime le plus au monde au lieu de le battre lui-même. Il sait que mon frère est trop fort pour lui.

-Et puis alors? Il va chercher le tesseract? Ton frère ne semble pas trop impressionnant quand on en vient au combat de toute façon.

Évidemment, pour Steve la plupart des hommes ne semblaient pas impressionnants, mais durant le combat de New York, deux ans plus tôt, Loki avait occupé le podium la plupart du temps.

-Mon frère ne se soucie pas autant du tesseract que de ses enfants. J'ai bien peur que je doive aller voir le Père de Tout et demander une protection pour Fenrir. Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer mon frère, il est peut-être un sorcier, mais il s'est battu contre moi depuis des siècles.

-Ses enfants? Alors les mythes sont vrais? Bruce s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de boisson, qui éclaboussa la table tandis qu'il posait cette question.

-Bien sûr. Hela sera en sureté puisque Seth n'entrera dans son royaume que lorsqu'il sera mort. Jormungand n'a pas été vu depuis sa naissance et n'a pas eu de contact avec Loki, même si je suis certain que Loki le défendrait contre Seth s'il le choisissait. Sleipnir est à Asgard et très bien protégé. Le seul qu'il peut blesser sans se blesser c'est Fenrir, même s'il doit être d'une taille impressionnante maintenant.

-Attend, je croyais que Loki avait cinq enfants, et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par taille impressionnante? Questionna Steve tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenirs des mythes nordiques qu'il avait lus avant la bataille contre les chitauris.

-Si les mythes sont corrects, comme Thor vient de nous le confirmer, ses deux autres fils ont été jugés pour les méfaits de leur père. L'un a été transformé en loup et l'autre est mort. Ça dit que le survivant est devenu fou par culpabilité. Sleipnir est le cheval à huit pattes, Hela est la fille qui garde le royaume des morts, Jormungand est un serpent qui vit dans les plus profonds abysses de nos océans et Fenrir est un loup captif sur une ile. Est-ce que je me trompe? Thor secoua la tête au docteur. Pour un instant, il y eut un silence.

-Tu dois te moquer de mois. Ton frère est actuellement père… je suis surpris que des femmes soient assez folles pour…

Barton fut réduit au silence par un coup derrière la tête.

-En fait, si les mythes sont vrais, Loki était celui qui a enfanté la plupart de ses enfants.

Encore une fois, le dieu hocha la tête.

-Uh… Loki est un homme non?

-Oui, fils de Barton, Loki est un homme. Il est aussi une créature de magie et de Jotunheim et peut changer son apparence.

Un autre silence.

-Pourquoi Fenrir est maintenu captif?

Tous les Avengers se retournèrent pour regarder Thor après que la veuve noire ait posé la question.

-Et bien, il y a eu une prophétie où il devait tuer le Père de Tout un jour. Pour être certains qu'il ne pourrait jamais apporter Ragnarok sur Asgard, des nains ont fabriqué une corde. Les nains sont vraiment talentueux dans leur profession et leurs cordes sont incassables. Une fois que Fenrir a été séparé de mon frère, ils l'ont défié d'essayer de briser les liens qui le gardaient captif. Pour être certains que mon frère n'essayerait pas de libérer son fils, l'ile où il a été maintenu est isolée par la magie. Seth n'est toutefois pas de notre royaume et a des façons différentes de chercher des choses. Il pourrait être capable de trouver Fenrir malgré la protection magique.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il sur cette ile? Y a-t-il la moindre chance que Seth soit capable de l'utiliser contre nous? S'il est si fort et gros que tu le dis, il serait probablement capable de causer des dommages aussi importants que Bruce dans sa forme de Hulk. Pensa à voix haute Steve.

-Il est sur l'ile depuis qu'il a une semaine. Il ne devrait pas avoir eu de contact avec Loki depuis ce moment là, mais s'il ressemble un tant soit peu à mon frère, il est déviant et puissant. La seule façon de bloquer Fenrir serait d'essayer et de laisser Loki le raisonner. Je crains qu'aucun mortel n'ait assez de puissance pour le maintenir et nous les Ases serions en colère contre lui encore plus.

Les Avengers affichaient des visages différents tandis qu'ils étudiaient les informations que venaient d'apporter Thor. Un enfant enlevé à son père. Un chien monstrueux, que seul peut arrêter l'homme qui avait laissé la ville en ruines la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Ce n'étaient pas des idées plaisantes…

-À quelle vitesse peux-tu te rendre sur Asgard pour obtenir plus de protection?


	20. Do not trust

20- Do not trust 

Fenrir laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'il vit une silhouette approcher. Après des années de solitude, l'apparition de quelqu'un était une surprise, mais aussi un plaisir. Ses sens aigus tiquèrent tandis que l'homme imposant avançait, les mains levées en signe de soumission. Apparemment, sa grosseur avait calmé l'homme, ce que le loup appréciait beaucoup. Il était peut-être attaché à cette ile et incapable de fuir ce dieu s'il décidait de rester ici, mais au moins il lui faisait peur et pouvait garder une forme de respect.

-Calme-toi garçon, je suis venu te libérer. Le libérer? Il avait été captif depuis des décennies maintenant, pourquoi on le libérait? Je veux te ramener à ton père.

Ses oreilles tiquèrent. De toutes les personnes qui lui avaient manqué au fil des années, c'était son père qui lui avait le plus manqué. Lorsqu'il avait été enlevé, il avait été le seul à se soucier de lui. Mais bon, tous ses sens lui disaient de ne pas faire confiance à l'homme. Utilisant tous ses dons, il se transforma pour prendre une forme plus humaine. Son visage avait toujours une morphologie plus pointue, et ses mouvements étaient plutôt ceux d'un animal. Malgré son changement, il était toujours enchainé, ses poignets étaient cerclés de bracelets dorés.

-Qui es-tu et pourquoi tu m'offres ça? Demanda-t-il à son compagnon surpris.

-Donc, tu as vraiment les dons de ton père… Murmura l'homme. Je suis Seth, un ami de ton père. Il a été blessé sur Asgard et ses dernières volontés étaient de te voir. Si je brise tes chaines, vas-tu venir avec moi?

Fenrir baissa le regard sur les liens dorés qui disparaissaient dans le sol de l'ile. Il pouvait bouger et courir comme il le voulait, mais la chaine le suivrait toujours. Il avait voulu quitter l'ile plus que tout au monde, mais la pensée de rejoindre les dieux d'Asgard et le monde réel le rendaient sceptique. Son ile était le lieu où il avait grandi et était isolée par magie. Il était en sécurité ici, mais si son père l'avait demandé… devait-il faire confiance à Seth, ou pas?

/…/

-Père, je suis venu vous parler. Lança Thor tandis qu'il s'agenouillait en face du trône.

Odin regarda son fils attentivement et lui fit signe de se relever.

\- Je veux que Fenrir soit mieux protégé. Seth veut faire du mal à Loki et s'il s'approche de Fenrir… continua Thor

-Mon fils, pourquoi Seth voudrait utiliser le bâtard de Loki contre lui? Il sait sans doute que Loki ne l'a pas vu depuis le jour où on le lui a enlevé.

Odin secoua la main pour qu'un garde qui attendait approche afin de lui faire signer un papier. Pour un moment, Thor souhaita pouvoir frapper son marteau au sol, juste pour se faire entendre.

-Loki n'a jamais abandonné ses enfants, père. Fenrir est son sang et il va le défendre peut importe les conséquences.

L'homme ne pouvait-il voir qu'il importait peu à Loki quels crimes son fils pouvait, ou ne pouvait pas, avoir fait, il serait toujours son fils.

-Fenrir est gardé sur cette île, dissimulée par magie, depuis les trois derniers siècles et tu crois qu'un demi-dieu puisse le trouver? Ne t'en fais pas mon fils, Fenrir finira ses jours là-bas.

Un autre bout de papier fut signé, un autre déni.

-Saviez-vous?

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas remettre en question les décisions du Père de Tout, mais il avait besoin de savoir si son propre père lui mentait.

-Si je savais quoi Thor?

-À propos de ce qui est arrivé à Loki dans nos propres prisons. Grogna-t-il.

Odin le regarda et Thor sut qu'il tentait de juger jusqu'à quel point son fils était au courant. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu et il maintint son visage impassif aussi bien que Loki pouvait le faire.

-Laissez-nous, ordonna le plus vieux.

La salle se vida immédiatement, laissant le père et le fils face à face. Je suis au courant, oui. Je ne voulais pas prendre part à cela, mais les arrêter n'aurait fait que briser la paix à Asgard et dans les autres royaumes. C'était un choix difficile, un choix que j'ai fait il y a deux ans et qui pèse toujours sur ma conscience.

-Vous avez laissé votre fils, mon frère, aux mains des gens qui n'avaient rien d'autre que des intentions mauvaises envers lui, ne lui donnant aucune chance de se défendre contre l'injustice faite envers lui?

Il ne se souvint pas d'avoir été autant en colère contre son père, pas même après son propre exil.

-Je l'ai fait pour Asgard et les autres royaumes. Loki n'était rien d'autre qu'un fauteur de troubles et si c'était un moyen de lui apprendre à se calmer, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il soit gravement blessé, mais les autres avaient leurs propres problèmes à régler avec lui. Si j'y avais mis fin, j'aurais eu besoin de le garder enfermer pour le reste de sa vie!

-L'avez-vous visité? Lui avez-vous envoyé de l'aide de nos soigneurs? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit ce qui arrivait à mon frère!?

Thor n'avait cure de s'il était en faute de crier après son père, il voulait la vérité et personne ne l'empêcherait de l'obtenir.

-Je ne pouvais visiter Loki, j'avais d'autres choses qui demandaient mon attention et il ne m'aurait pas voulu là-bas. Si je lui avais envoyé de l'aide, ils l'auraient blessé deux fois plus la seconde fois et cette crise que tu fais était l'exacte raison du pourquoi je t'ai gardé en dehors de ça! Tu aurais essayé de t'imposer et faire son prince charitable, mais tes actions n'auraient créé que du mal aux royaumes.

Comment avait-il pu un jour appelé cet homme père?

-Je vous ai vu faire des choses terribles père et j'aurais dû parler lorsque vous avez attaqué les enfants de Loki sans raisons valables, mais j'ai toujours pensé que vous agissiez pour le meilleur, que c'était pour protéger Loki. Toutefois, vos actes ne sont pas dignes de votre rang. La famille devrait toujours venir avant le trône! Vous avez laissé mon frère à leur merci pour votre propre vanité et pour votre fierté. Vous auriez pu arrêter cela et mettre fin à la rébellion qui aurait suivi, mais vous avez préféré sacrifier votre fils plutôt que d'être jugé comme un mauvais roi. Vous ne méritez pas d'être roi et ne méritez pas de nous appeler vos fils.

Sur ces mots, il laissa son père dans le hall, ignorant les appels pour qu'il revienne. Il parlerait à ses amis plus tard, mais maintenant, il voulait juste retourner sur Terre, vers dame Jane où il pouvait oublier tous ses problèmes pour un instant.

Il ne se rendit pas loin par contre, puisque l'un des gardes arriva en courant depuis le hall, manquant le faire tomber.

-Mon bon homme, pourquoi une telle presse? Questionna-t-il tandis que l'homme s'inclinait rapidement pour son prince.

-Une fuite monsieur, Fenrir a quitté son ile et est en direction de Midgard mon seigneur.

Il sortit rapidement et Thor lâcha une série de jurons colorés. C'était déjà trop tard. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il pourrait atteindre Midgard à temps.

/…/

-Tony, tu dois venir et tu ferais mieux d'emmener Loki. Lança Natasha directement au téléphone.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent? Et depuis quand Loki fait-il partie de l'équipe?

Il repoussa les quelques pièces métalliques sur lesquelles il travaillait et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le dire à Loki, au cas où il fige avant d'arriver ici, mais Seth est sur Terre et il a apporté ce qui semble être le fils de ton petit ami.

Tony jura et raccrocha au nez de Natasha, montant les marches plus vite qu'il était humainement possible de le faire. Le dieu qu'il cherchait était assis sur le divan en train de lire un livre.

-Vient Loki, nous avons du travail à faire.

Il était déjà à moitié vêtu de son armure lorsque l'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva du divan.

-Pourquoi cette urgence Stark? Et en quoi suis-je impliqué? Demanda-t-il et Tony voulu lui hurler de ne pas prendre son temps.

Les coordonnées que Jarvis donna ne le surprirent pas tant. Visiblement, Seth avait une préférence pour Central Parc. Ce devait être le décor.

-Ok Loki promet moi de ne pas faire une de tes crises de paniques qui aboutiront en te faisant tuer…

Le dieu ne semblait définitivement pas aimer sa façon d'aborder le sujet et lui lança un regard noir.

-Commence à parler Stark et je vais décider de ce que je ferai ou pas.

Tony attrapa l'une des mains du dieu.

-Seth a Fenrir avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je peux deviner le pourquoi…

Le dieu essaya de se libérer pour disparaître, mais Tony le tenait fermement.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je suis avec toi là-dedans. Continua-t-il. Nous allons le ramener ici sain et sauf, promet-moi seulement que tu ne vas pas partir de ton côté; nous sommes une équipe.

Le hochement lent fut tout ce qu'il avait besoin avant de s'envoler avec le dieu contre lui.

Loki était certain qu'ils avaient battu n'importe quel record de temps pour se rendre jusqu'au parc. Il refusa de prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, ou même de s'occuper de ses étourdissements; il avait juste besoin de reprendre son fils. Il fut surpris de le voir dans sa forme humaine, ligoté fermement par des chaines magiques et un bâillon dans la bouche. Avec ses yeux bleus vert, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noirs, il était une copie impressionnante de Loki. Il était juste beaucoup plus jeune. En termes Asgardien, il était encore un enfant.

Seth souriait sournoisement, tirant sur les cheveux de l'enfant jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit exposée et pressa une dague inquiétante contre sa peau. Son fils ne flancha pas et regarda furieusement son ravisseur. Ce fut un choc intense pour Loki de voir le jeune homme que son fils était devenu.

-Seth, libère-le, c'est entre toi et Loki. Lança Tony depuis son emplacement.

Loki avait presque oublié la présence de cet homme. « Nous sommes une équipe. » Il devait faire confiance à l'homme. Il n'osa pas quitter des yeux son fils, mais le bruit qu'il entendit lui fit comprendre que les autres Avengers n'appréciaient pas plus la situation que lui.

-Je croyais que c'était un loup immense… c'est juste un garçon. Murmura Clint à Banner, qui semblait de plus en plus vert. Loki fut surpris lorsque Tony répondit à la question.

-Loki peut changer de forme, j'imagine que son fils a hérité de ses dons.

Ils attendaient tous que quelque chose arrive. Seth fut donc celui qui brisa la glace.

-C'est vrai, il te ressemble beaucoup Loki. Si merveilleux et talentueux. Tu sais, il parle sept langues différentes même s'il a été isolé depuis des siècles. Quelle perte de si bon sang…

Une goutte de sang fit son chemin le long de la gorge ivoire du garçon tandis que la dague fut pressée davantage sur sa peau.

-Quelles sont des demandes, Seth? Cria Loki, repoussant sa rage de voir son fils inconfortable.

-Demandes? Je ne veux rien de toi, géant des glaces! Je veux juste te voir souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir!

Clairement, le dieu égyptien était devenu encore plus fou durant son propre exil et sa propre punition.

-Tu crois que tuer mon fils est une valeur équitable parce que je t'ai brisé le bras? Sa voix semblait un peu hystérique, mais il n'en avait cure. La situation rendait les choses ainsi. J'aurais dû te tuer lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion!

-Tu aurais dû, mais bon, j'ai trouvé ton fils pour toi. Que penses-tu que je devrais faire avec lui? L'envoyer à une autre place où il serait encore isolé? J'ai entendu dire que Jotunheim est agréable à cette période de l'année.

Jotunheim signifiait une mort immédiate pour Fenrir s'il n'était pas capable de se changer. Les liens magiques l'empêchaient sans doute de faire ainsi et Loki était certain que le dieu ne les enlèverait pas avant d'envoyer le garçon à sa mort.

-Fils de pute. Tu blesserais un enfant innocent à cause d'une rengaine?!

-Innocent? Loki n'a jamais produit quelque chose d'aussi maléfique!

Pour la première fois, il vit le garçon trembler au commentaire. Si jeune et déjà condamné par le nom de son père.

-C'est exactement là où tu te trompes. Tout le monde a une fraction de pureté en eux et aucun enfant ne nait méchant. Laisse partir le garçon Seth et nous pourrons considérer de te laisser la vie sauve.

Dieu merci, Tony Stark était là.

-Si je meurs, j'emporte l'enfant avec moi. Crois-tu qu'il serait heureux de voir Hela Loki? Ils doivent avoir des années à reprendre tous les deux…

Le son qui sortit de la gorge de l'homme était inhumain. Il sentit Stark s'approcher et même s'il savait que c'était important, il était incapable de se concentrer.

-Je peux lui envoyer une balle directement dans l'épaule si tu peux enlever son bouclier. Ça ne va pas le tuer, mais tu dois emmener Fenrir loin d'ici avant que Seth ne se relève. Nous nous occuperons du reste.

Tentant de ne pas paraitre trop excité des chances de ravoir son garçon, Loki commença à bouger ses doigts dans un mouvement familier, tandis que Tony tentait de garder le dieu distrait. On aurait dit qu'une éternité se passa lorsque la balle percuta l'homme qui comprit trop tard que son bouclier avait été enlevé. La force de pénétration fit tomber Seth, lâchant Fenrir mais coupant un peu sa gorge tandis qu'il tombait.

En quelques secondes, Loki le tira hors de la zone de danger et soigna son cou. Les liens magiques furent ensuite enlevés en même temps que le bâillon et un bref instant, Loki ne fit que regarder son fils. Ils furent ramenés au combat par le bruit d'un coup et le bruit d'os brisés. Le Hulk frappait Seth sur toutes les surfaces tandis que les autres se laissaient aller sur le corps. Sentant le pouvoir bouillir dans son corps, Loki se redressa. Étirant sa main, il commença l'une des incantations les plus puissantes qu'il n'avait jamais apprises. Les Avengers semblèrent réaliser que quelque chose se passait et reculèrent lentement. Même le Hulk reçut le message malgré sa tête de moineau. Il y eut un fort tremblement et un flash de lumière avant que le dieu ne disparaisse, renvoyé à Jotunheim où le froid et les géants le tueraient avant qu'il n'ait une chance de comprendre où il se trouvait.

Il fallut quelques profondes respirations à Loki pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps après l'énorme décharge d'énergie. Il remarqua que Tony s'approchait de lui et Fenrir, qui était toujours assis sur le sol en regardant son père, ahuri, ce qui donna une bouffée de chaleur à Loki. Son fils lui avait tellement manqué…

Il regarda Stark qui toussa pour attirer leur attention, demandant à être présenté.

-Stark, laisse-moi te présenter quelqu'un d'important : mon fils, Fenrir.


	21. A show of gratitude

**21- A Show of gratitude**

— Donc tu es le fils dont Loki est si fier. Dis Tony tandis qu'il tendait sa main au garçon.

Dans sa forme humaine, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, ce qui représentait son âge midgardien si on comparait ça au nombre de temps équivalent dans les autres royaumes. Un instant, Fenrir hésita, mais il attrapa sa main dans une poigne ferme.

— Qui es-tu exactement?

Le ton hautain, la voix acérée… s'il n'en savait pas plus avant, Tony aurait juré que le garçon avait été élevé par Loki. Apparemment, certaines choses étaient vraiment héréditaires.

— Je suis Tony Stark, milliardaire, superbe et un bon ami de ton père.

Il tenta de ne pas masser sa main lorsque l'enfant la lâcha… Certaines personnes oubliaient parfois leur propre force. Il vit le regard de Loki s'adoucir lorsqu'il regarda son fils. C'était assez mignon, même s'il ne l'admettait jamais. Ils ne purent parler davantage puisque Steve arriva et interrompit la scène.

— Les gars, Fury demande une réunion… avec vous tous. Nous devons emmener le garçon avec nous.

Une poigne glacée agrippa le cœur de Tony lorsqu'il réalisa que Fury voudrait probablement que le garçon soit enfermé. Un regard vers Loki lui apprit aussitôt qu'il craignait la même chose.

— Nous arrivons rapidement. Dis à Fury que nous le rencontrerons dans la tour, j'ai besoin d'un verre avant.

Steve sembla avoir envie de protester, mais un regard de Tony lui apprit que s'il le défiait, il perdrait.

— Fait vite Tony, murmura-t-il avant de quitter seul.

Les autres Avengers les observaient de loin et semblaient mécontents des nouvelles que Steve emmenait avec lui. Ils réalisèrent toutefois à quel point Fenrir semblait jeune, plus que ce qu'ils pensaient, réalisèrent-ils en voyant à quel point le garçon semblait innocent.

— Écoute Loki, j'ai une bonne idée de ce que veut Fury et tu dois savoir que je suis de ton côté là-dedans. S'il faut se battre, je vais t'aider à garder Fenrir ici, fais juste attention à ne pas dire n'importe quoi dès le départ.

Loki semblait en plein conflit. Le génie comprit que le dieu pourrait tout aussi bien disparaître avec son fils maintenant et ne jamais revenir.

— Loki, tu as dit que tu voulais rester. Si tu quittes maintenant, toi et ton fils serez chassés pour toujours… essaie juste…

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La voix de Fenrir sonnait plutôt rauque, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à parler… Tony réalisa rapidement avec un petit malaise que ce devait être le cas.

— Je me suis fait quelques ennemis sur cette planète et ils ne me font pas confiance, ou peu importe les choses qui sont liées à moi. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne les laisserai pas te toucher.

L'acier dans la voix du dieu rendait les choses claires. Si quelqu'un osait toucher son fils, il ne resterait probablement même pas un organe pour l'identifier. Tony comprit aussitôt à quel point il était heureux d'être du côté du dieu des mensonges. Loki attrapa les bras des deux hommes et les transporta à la tour de Stark. Il avait de nouveau ses pouvoirs, réalisa-t-il. Bien.

— Mon frère! _Oh, Thor n'apprendrait donc jamais._ Je suis allé voir le Père de Tout pour demander plus de protection pour Fenrir, mais je suis arrivé en retard. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes tous les deux en santé.

Thor était le seul qui semblait heureux de les voir. Les autres Avengers semblaient plutôt inconfortables face à la réunion familiale. Ils n'étaient clairement pas au courant des plans de Fury, quels qu'ils soient, ce qui donnait confiance à Tony de comment les choses pourraient tourner.

— Thor, peux-tu juste te la fermer, siffla Loki tandis qu'il plaçait sa main sur l'épaule de son fils avec protectivité.

— Je suis d'accord, il y a des choses plus importantes à discuter. _Ah, le cyclope avait décidé d'aller directement au « problème »._ Ton fils représente une menace pour notre ville.

— Mon fils n'a rien fait qui mérite votre colère. Ne sont-ce pas vos lois que chaque personne soit innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire?

Tony regarda les Avengers et il constata qu'ils pensaient tous que Tony était coupable pour lui avoir appris les lois américaines.

— Je ne préfère pas savoir ce dont est capable un loup gigantesque à ma ville. Ou bien tu t'en vas avec lui, ou je m'assure qu'il ne fasse aucun dommage.

Et bien, personne ne pouvait dire que Fury n'avait pas un certain sens de la diplomatie.

— Si vous touchez à mon fils, je me ferai un plaisir de faire tomber votre ville en quelques secondes, menaça Loki et personne ne douta de lui. Ça ressemblait à une promesse.

— Loki, s'il te plait n'implique pas des innocents là-dedans. Je peux ramener Fenrir sur son ile où il ne peut blesser personne et être en sureté, proposa le dieu blond.

Thor sembla plutôt inconfortable d'avoir proposé cela et si ce n'était du fait que ce soit le fils de Loki, il aurait probablement été d'accord avec le plan. Les autres Avengers semblaient en conflits face à l'idée de séparer un père de son fils encore une fois. Peut-être Fenrir serait-il la chose dont ils avaient besoin pour voir si Loki n'était pas si méchant que tous croyaient. Il y eut un grattement depuis l'autre pièce et Tony réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Prancer encore.

— Jarvis, la porte.

Il ne quitterait pas le côté de Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le dieu et son fils soient en sureté. Le chien sautillait et courut jusqu'à ses maîtres qui le flattèrent tous les deux. Ensuite, il sembla plutôt curieux de rencontrer Fenrir, qui portait évidemment l'odeur d'un autre animal. Cela amusa Tony de voir le chien renifler le garçon plusieurs fois et puis sembler songeur. Passé le choc, il sautilla à nouveau pour obtenir l'attention du garçon amusé. Tony sourit lorsque le chien roula sur le dos pour laisser Fenrir caresser son ventre. Les autres semblaient tout aussi amusés par les agissements de l'animal.

— Thor, si tu essaies de m'enlever encore mon fils, je n'hésiterai pas à détruire Asgard jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve. Tu as peut-être réussi une fois à le séparer de moi, mais je ne donne pas cher d'Asgard si ça arrive à nouveau.

Ah, le retour du sujet qui tue.

— Regardez les gars, je n'aime toujours pas vraiment Loki, mais Tony lui fait clairement confiance et Fenrir n'est qu'un enfant. Il n'a rien fait pour être traité avec autant d'hostilité. Nous pourrions même être capables d'apprendre quelque chose de lui.

Tony n'avait jamais autant aimé Bruce qu'à ce moment.

— Mon fils ne sera pas traité comme un rat de laboratoire! Trancha Loki, ce qui ruina le moment.

— Laisse le rester ici Fury. La même chose devrait s'appliquer autant pour le garçon que pour Loki. Prends l'un d'eux, ou les deux, et je vais venir personnellement pour les reprendre et tu vas perdre toutes les ressources financières des Avengers et Iron Man.

Le reste de l'équipe sembla plutôt surpris. Donc ils n'étaient pas au courant de sa menace envers Fury.

— Je suis du côté de Tony là-dedans. Je ne travaillerai pas avec une équipe qui blesse des enfants innocents et qui détruit des familles.

Si Tony n'était pas tant en amour avec Loki, il aurait embrassé Steve. Attendez… en amour? Et bien, c'était nouveau.

— J'ai beaucoup de rouge dans mon carnet et je ne vais pas ajouter la violence envers des enfants dedans, murmura Natasha, ce qui signifiait que Clint les suivrait aussi.

Fury sembla réaliser qu'il perdrait son équipe au complet s'il ne laissait pas l'enfant avec Loki. Un instant, Fury aurait eu envie de renverser la table mais il préféra partir de la salle sans rien dire. Tony aurait même voulu faire une petite danse de la victoire. Fenrir s'était assis au sol et enlaçait Prancer qui semblait plutôt heureux avec le jeune garçon. S'il avait été un chat, il aurait sans doute ronronné.

— Merci les gars, dit-il à l'équipe qui regardait tout l'enfant jouer.

Ils semblèrent réaliser exactement qui se trouvait avec eux dans la pièce.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas le meilleur passé, alors je comprends que vos gestes d'aujourd'hui ont une grande valeur. Je ne peux vous remercier assez.

Loki s'inclina devant tous les Avengers. Tony n'aurait jamais imaginé voir cela un jour, mais il pouvait comprendre comment cela était important pour le dieu. Il avait remercié ses ennemis pour avoir aidé son fils sans perte de sang. Malgré tout, ils semblaient tous plutôt inconfortables après ce geste.

— Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on t'aime par contre, murmura Clint et seul Tony fut capable de voir les commissures de la bouche de Loki se relever. Mais je suppose que nous pouvons apprendre à tolérer ta présence.

Ces mots venant de la personne que Loki avait un jour soumis signifiaient plus que tout auparavant.

— Je peux comprendre. Je vais essayer de ne pas provoquer une quelconque raison pour que vous m'attaquiez.

Même Natasha sourit face au visage exubéré de Thor.

— Mes amis, ceci mérite une célébration!

— Euh Thor, je ne crois pas qu'aujourd'hui soit le bon moment. Faisons cela dans une semaine ou plus lorsque Fenrir se sera ajusté à son nouvel environnement, intercepta Tony avant que Loki compromette sa promesse et décapite Thor.

Les Avengers partirent rapidement après cela, ne voulant pas endurer la situation étrange plus longtemps. Tony regarda Loki s'approcher lentement de son fils et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils avaient beaucoup à rattraper et ils avaient besoin de faire ça seuls. Tony avait des choses à régler avec lui-même de toute façon à commencer par : en amour, comment en était-il arrivé là?

Loki était plutôt inquiet d'approcher son fils maintenant que rien ne se dressait entre eux pour qu'ils puissent se parler franchement. Le garçon se tendit lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui, mais continua tout de même à caresser le chien sur ses cuisses.

— Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais, murmura Fenrir, ce qui baissa considérablement le stress de Loki.

— Qui ça?

— Prancer. Il a un paquet de beaux souvenirs de toi et Tony, j'en serais presque jaloux. Je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir de ce à quoi tu ressemblais.

Ce n'étaient pas vraiment la manière de parler d'un enfant, mais plutôt d'un jeune homme effrayé par sa vie passée.

— Je..

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me chercher? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arraché à cette île? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là, avec moi?

C'étaient toutes les questions auxquelles Loki voulait répondre, mais il ne savait pas trop comment approcher le garçon.

— Le moment où j'ai appris pour ton enlèvement, j'ai cherché dans tous les royaumes et ce qui se trouve entre eux, mais sans résultats. J'ai menacé le Père de Tout, j'ai visité Frigga, Thor et les ai supplié de me dire où tu étais. Ils m'ont tous dit que c'était pour le mieux. Le Père de Tout leur avait demandé de jurer le silence. J'ai essayé mon fils, j'ai essayé à chaque fois que j'avais une chance de le faire. Je n'ai jamais arrêté d'espérer qu'un jour, je te trouverais. J'ai manqué tant d'années de ta vie…

Sa voix s'étrangla et Loki se fichait d'avoir l'air faible en ce moment. Il avait blessé son fils… Si seulement il avait essayé plus fort…

— Cet homme, il est venu à moi. Il m'a dit que tu étais blessé et que tu voulais me voir au cas où tu mourrais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé des problèmes, à toi et tes amis.

Le ton monotone de sa voix apprit à Loki que son fils s'éloignait de lui. Il avait l'habitude avec Odin de ce ton de voix.

— Si j'avais su que Seth était capable de te retrouver, je me serais joint à lui de bon cœur pour te ravoir. Ne crois pas un seul instant que j'ai cessé de t'aimer. Tu es de retour avec moi et je me fiche de comment c'est arrivé. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup à rattraper, mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes une nouvelle chance de me rattraper…

Fenrir le regarda et il pouvait dire sans se tromper que le doute derrière ces yeux ressemblait avec stupeur au sien.

— Tu m'as manqué… souffla Fenrir.

S'il revoyait Odin un jour, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de le tuer et le déchirer, morceau par morceau.

— Pas autant que tu m'as manqué.

Il attira son fils dans ses bras et le garçon ne protesta pas. Il fallut plusieurs secondes, mais lentement les deux plus petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus proche. Il sentit son fils sangloter et il fallut quelques secondes à Loki pour réaliser qu'il pleurait aussi, mais silencieusement. Lorsqu'il remarqua Stark sur le seuil de la pièce, l'homme lui fit un grand sourire et leva son pouce. Loki se fichait que l'homme l'ait vu si faible. Il lui confierait toute sa vie… et tout son cœur.

Oh… oh!

* * *


	22. Not so bad after all

**22 – Not so bad after all**

Tony avait décidé que peu importe les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers le dieu, il ne les laisserait pas paraître maintenant. Loki était toujours en train de réparer les dommages mentaux causés par la prison d'Asgard et Tony ne pouvait dire s'il répondrait favorablement à ses avances.

/…/

Il fallut un moment avant que Loki ne se joigne finalement à lui pour dormir. Il avait parlé avec Fenrir durant des heures, essayant de régler tous leurs problèmes avant de pouvoir prendre de l'avant. Le garçon, quant à lui, dormait dans l'une des nombreuses chambres dans le même corridor.

-Stark? Murmura Loki en entrant dans la pièce.

-Mhmm?

Tony n'était pas vraiment endormi, mais il lui fallut un bon moment pour surgir de ses pensées. Les lumières s'allumèrent d'un claquement de doigts, permettant au dieu de progresser dans la chambre plus facilement.

-Rien, je voulais juste voir si tu étais toujours éveillé.

Tony sentit sa bouche s'assécher tandis que le chandail de Loki disparut, suivit des pantalons. Sérieusement, il avait vu le dieu se préparer pour le lit bien plus souvent que ça… D'accord, l'homme était agréable à regarder, un corps de dieu bien sûr, mais rien n'avait changé entre eux depuis la première fois que Tony l'avait vu déshabillé. La peau blanche fut toutefois rapidement recouverte d'un large chandail de coton et d'une paire de joggings. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant de voir à quel point Loki avait adopté plutôt facilement le style midgardien…

-Ah… vous avez eu une bonne conversation?

Il se tourna sur le côté afin de mieux voir le dieu, qui avait glissé sous les couvertures de l'autre côté du lit.

-Oui, toutes ces choses émotionnelles vident complètement une personne... dit-il, ponctuant ses paroles d'un bâillement, ce qui fit sourire Tony.

-Tu ne devrais vraiment pas en prendre l'habitude. Au moins tout est réglé, tu vas pouvoir mieux le connaître maintenant.

Loki tapa quelques fois son oreiller avant de s'étendre. Un instant, il songea qu'ils ressemblaient à deux adolescentes à un party pyjama, échangeant des secrets dans la nuit…

-Ton équipe a été plutôt courageuse aujourd'hui, je ne croyais pas qu'ils voudraient m'aider.

-Ils ne t'aiment pas particulièrement, mais ce sont des bons gars au fond. Fenrir est innocent et s'aurait été injuste de le renvoyer seulement au cas où il tourne mal…

-Et bien, Odin ne le voit pas de cette façon…

Tony aurait aimé effacer toute cette amertume dans la voix du dieu. Pourquoi Loki était déjà retourné à Asgard auparavant? il n'en avait pas la moindre idée…

-Odin est un idiot. Envoyer Fenrir très loin et l'enfermer sur cette ile ne lui aura sans doute donné que l'envie de tout détruire, ce qui aurait été évité s'il était resté avec toi. Toutes ces prophéties sans bon sens vous ont vraiment rendus fous, vous les dieux. Je ne comprends même pas même si nous, sur Midgard, croyons à ce genre de choses… nous verrions ça comme une forme de destinée inévitable…

Il fut surpris lorsque le dieu se blottit contre son torse. Ils avaient dormi dans cette position plusieurs fois déjà, mais Loki n'avait jamais initié le mouvement. Il avait plus ou moins permis à Tony de le réconforter lorsqu'il avait de nouveaux cauchemars…

-Merci Tony, maintenant endors-toi, je suis épuisé.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter, alors il enroula un bras de façon protectrice autour de la taille du dieu et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

/…/

-Monsieur…

Tony souhaita sérieusement qu'il ne se fît pas réveillé par n'importe quel foutu truc d'Avengers. Il méritait une journée de congé, seigneur Dieu!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jarvis? Grogna-t-il, tentant de ne pas réveiller le dieu endormi sur son torse.

Loki pouvait dormir plutôt lourdement lorsqu'il n'avait pas de cauchemars, alors ce ne devrait pas être un problème. Ça faisait presque quatre heures depuis qu'ils s'étaient couchés, alors l'homme dormirait bien quelques heures de plus si rien d'important n'était arrivé.

-C'est le garçon monsieur, il est assis dans le salon depuis des heures maintenant. Lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il a changé de forme. Si rien ne change, il va détruire la pièce, monsieur. Répondit l'IA.

Tony pouvait réveiller Loki pour qu'il aille s'occuper de son fils et qu'il le calme, mais le dieu avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Détestant le fait qu'il devait quitter son lit très confortable, il enleva le long bras pâle qui gisait autour de sa taille.

« Wow… » fut tout ce qu'il put dire lorsqu'il vit la gigantesque bête qui se tenait dans son séjour. Ce qui avait été autrefois un garçon de taille ordinaire était maintenant un loup assez haut pour atteindre le plafond. Sa fourrure noire semblait douce et magnifique dans la lumière de la nuit et ses yeux orange/bruns lui rappelèrent ceux de Loki sous sa forme de Jutun. Il sembla y avoir de la vitre brisée sous ses pattes, ce que Tony assimila à être sa table à café.

-Hey Fenrir… tu vas bien?

Sérieusement, venait-il de demander à un loup gigantesque s'il allait bien?!

La bête ne lui donna pas de réponse, elle secoua simplement la queue. Il évita justement, de justesse, un coup de celle-ci. Fenrir semblait inconfortable, et l'espace était trop petit pour qu'il puisse bouger correctement. S'il avait été capable, le loup se serait volontiers allongé de long en large de la pièce. « Lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il avait besoin de quelque chose il a changé de forme » Bien sûr! Le garçon n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la technologie moderne, alors Jarvis… Donc quand il a entendu une voix provenir de nulle part, il s'est changé en loup pour sa propre protection!

-Ça va aller. La voix que tu as entendue, c'est Jarvis, mon ordinateur. Il n'y a pas à s'en faire.

Avec un sentiment étrange, il caressa la patte immense pour le rassurer. Parfois, Tony était plutôt inquiet lorsqu'il se rendait compte des dangers qu'il prenait à exécuter des gestes qui lui semblaient nécessaires tout à fait inconsciemment. Le loup sembla intrigué par lui et Tony n'avait aucune idée si Fenrir était capable de lui parler sous cette forme. Après de longs moments où ils ne firent que se regarder, parce que Tony n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on pouvait raconter à un loup gigantesque, l'animal sembla rapetisser encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le garçon.

-Désolé pour ça… murmura ce dernier, désignant le verre brisé et plusieurs autres choses endommagées d'un mouvement de la main.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Le Hulk a été mon invité avant toi et il a fait bien plus de dommages. Sérieusement, vous deux devriez avoir un combat amical lorsque vous êtes sous vos autres formes… ce pourrait être amusant : toi en étant immense avec des dents pointues et lui, grognant et vert… Déblatéra Tony, sans doute pour faire descendre sa brusque montée d'adrénaline à six heures du matin. Qu'es-tu venu faire ici si tard?

Fenrir passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et en envoya quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles. Elles étaient plus rondes que celles de Loki mais pas tant.

-Je ne pouvais pas dormir. C'est la première fois depuis des siècles que je suis ailleurs que sur l'ile, et chaque fois que je ferme les yeux j'ai l'impression que je suis de retour là-bas et que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Je ne veux pas y retourner.

Et bien, si ça ne ressemblait pas à Loki, il était prêt à arrêter de boire complètement.

-Ah… toi et ton père vous ressemblez énormément, dit-il et lorsque Fenrir haussa les sourcils il élabora son idée. Ton père a le même problème. Il ne dort pas bien aussi, mais ça va de mieux en mieux.

Tony se déplaça vers la cuisine, se demandant si le garçon allait le suivre, ce qu'il fit.

-Toi, tu n'as pas à te soucier d'y retourner tu sais. Loki et moi, on ne laissera personne t'emmener.

Pepper aurait dit qu'il ne savait strictement rien faire dans la cuisine, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il savait faire mieux que quiconque : du chocolat chaud avec des guimauves et de la crème fouettée.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir? Il m'a dit qu'il était ici depuis longtemps…

Fenrir prit la tasse offerte avec hésitation, mais comme toute autre personne dans le monde, il commença par une petite gorgée et ne put s'arrêter par la suite.

-Bois lentement, tu vas te brûler la langue… prévins Tony avant de continuer. Loki a des cauchemars de temps en temps. J'ai pour habitude de le réveiller lorsque ça devient trop intense…

-Vous partagez une chambre vous deux, n'est-ce pas?

Seigneur. Comment était-il supposé expliquer à un garçon, qui n'avait jamais eu d'interaction sociale, que la façon dont ils partageaient un lit était purement platonique et que ce n'était malgré tout pas une situation normale… Sans mentionner le fait qu'il ne devrait jamais parler de tout ça devant les autres Avengers…

-Oh, oui. C'était trop compliqué d'aller tout le temps dans sa chambre chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar alors j'ai tout simplement… emménagé là. Ton père n'aime pas trop que les autres soient au courant par contre… alors crois-tu que tu pourrais garder l'information pour toi et ne pas en parler aux autres?

Tony se sentait comme un méchant personnage tentant de corrompre un enfant. À sa surprise, le garçon sourit.

-Je suis peut-être resté enfermé sur une ile pour les siècles derniers, mais je ne suis pas ignorant sur comment fonctionne le monde. Frigga n'aimait pas les châtiments d'Odin, mais elle ne pouvait les empêcher, alors elle m'a envoyé des livres et des rouleaux de parchemin. Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'est Jarvis, mais je sais ce que ça veut dire lorsque deux personnes partagent un lit.

La façon dont il avait dit cela rappela à Tony que le garçon en face de lui avait techniquement plusieurs siècles… toute qu'une différence d'âge…

-Je te jure que je n'ai jamais rien fait à Loki!

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire, en voyant comment vous vous regardez tout le temps ? Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais. Dit-il avec une petite intonation adolescente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : comment nous nous regardons? Je l'aide juste à dormir.

Sérieusement, pourquoi était-il autant sur la défensive à propos de tout ça? Fenrir n'était ici que depuis une journée et il disait déjà tout connaitre sur eux?

C'était la raison pour laquelle Tony n'aurait jamais, jamais, d'enfant.

-Tu l'aides pour quoi d'autre?

La lueur sournoise dans ses yeux confirma qu'il n'avait pas été adopté. Tony refusa d'admettre que ses joues rougirent… c'était comme : se faire pincer par le père de la fille qu'on emmène au bal de promo. Inconfortable et dans ce cas précis, humiliant. Il n'avait pas aidé Loki avec quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais il avait pensé à plein de choses… occasionnellement.

-Pour ce que ça vaut, il semble t'apprécier. Continua Fenrir. Je ne connais pas vraiment mon père, mais tu as mon approbation si tu en as besoin. Je retourne me coucher.

C'était vraiment facile d'oublier qu'il n'avait que « 15 ans ». Tony rangea les deux tasses dans le lave-vaisselle et demanda à Jarvis de nettoyer le salon. Tandis qu'il se faufilait à nouveau dans son lit, il sentit immédiatement Loki s'enrouler autour de lui dans son sommeil et Tony ne songea qu'à une chose : « Peut-être qu'avoir des enfants n'était pas si mal, après tout. »

* * *


	23. The experiment

* * *

**23- The experiment.**

Heimdall arrêta Thor avant qu'il ne sorte de la zone du portail et se dirige vers la ville.

— Je sais pourquoi tu es ici et je veux que tu écoutes bien mon conseil : n'engage pas une guerre contre Asgard. Si Asgard tombe, les autres royaumes le suivront. Utilise tes mots, mais pas ton marteau.

Ce furent davantage de mots que le gardien du portail n'en utilisait habituellement, mais tout fut clair pour le dieu : il devait écouter son conseil. Heimdall ne donnait jamais de mauvais avertissements. Thor avait été appelé par son père pour parler des procédures concernant Fenrir et il sentait que c'était le bon moment de confronter ses amis.

— Je vais suivre tes conseils, mon ami. Asgard n'a pas besoin d'une guerre, ça ne rendra pas les choses meilleures pour mon frère.

Le gardien sembla satisfait et reprit sa position en silence. Thor chevaucha le cheval qui attendait pour lui et galopa vers le palace. Il allait finalement avoir des réponses.

/…/

— Mon fils, j'assume que tu as retrouvé Fenrir et que tu l'as ramené sur son ile? Questionna son père lorsqu'il s'inclina face à lui.

— J'ai trouvé Fenrir, ou plutôt le fils de Loki nous a retrouvés. Il était entre les mains de Seth. Nous l'avons secouru des mains du diable et il réside actuellement avec l'homme de fer et Loki.

Même s'il avait offert de ramener Fenrir sur son ile, il avait vu le bonheur sur le visage de Loki lorsqu'il avait revu son fils après des siècles de séparation. Son neveu était à sa juste place maintenant.

— Quand sera-t-il ramené sur l'ile alors? Gronda Odin et Thor serra les dents face à l'ignorance de son père. Comment avait-il pu clamer haut et fort son amour pour son fils, Loki?

— Père, je crois sincèrement que laisser Loki et Fenrir se réconcilier sera la meilleure chose à faire pour tous les royaumes. Loki a menacé de détruire Asgard si on lui retirait à nouveau son fils. Fenrir et Loki semblent finalement heureux ensemble.

— Les prophéties ont déclaré que Fenrir serait un danger pour les royaumes. Je ne peux le laisser en liberté et Loki doit comprendre cela.

— Fenrir n'est qu'un enfant père! Nous n'aurions jamais dû l'enlever en premier lieu.

Pourquoi était-il si négligent envers ses propres petits enfants? Se demanda Thor.

— Odin, Thor a raison. Fenrir un est charmant garçon et je crois que l'apprentissage de Loki sera meilleur pour lui que l'abandon sur cette ile, interféra Frigga avant que son mari ne continue.

— Vous savez tous qu'il va emmener le fléau de Ragnarok et qu'il est destiné à être celui qui me tuera! Cria Odin aux deux autres et Thor eut davantage de respect pour sa mère qu'il n'en avait jamais eu jusqu'alors.

— Nous savons tous les deux que les prophéties ont une grande part de hasard et ce n'est pas à débattre. Nous ne savons pas si tes actions ne seront pas les causes de sa colère, ce qui serait alors justifié. Ta colère contre cet enfant vient du fait que sa mère était Angrboda. Continua sa femme.

— L'enfant n'aurait jamais du être conçu! Loki aurait dû apprendre de Sleipnir, mais le garçon a toujours été têtu.

Thor ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tout ce temps il avait cru que c'était la meilleure chose à faire que de séparer Loki de ses enfants, mais la vérité était finalement toute autre!

— Loki aime ses enfants! S'exclama Frigga, en colère. Tu sais que ses grossesses avec Angrboda n'ont jamais été désirées, mais il les aime quand même! Je l'ai vu avec Sleipnir dans les écuries lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne regardait, je l'ai vu pleurer pendant des heures lorsqu'il se demandait où était Fenrir! Tu as blessé ton fils pour des raisons sans fondements. Je suis resté de ton côté toutes ces années parce que je t'aimais et j'ai cru que ce que tu faisais était pour le mieux, mais si tu essaies de reprendre encore Fenrir à Loki, je vais l'aider à détruire Asgard. Lorsque tu l'as enlevé à Jutunheim et que tu me l'as emmené, je n'ai rien dit. J'étais hésitante de prendre à quelqu'un son enfant, mais tu m'as promis qu'il serait notre fils au même titre que Thor. Pendant des années, je t'ai vu favorisé Thor, parce que tu le comprenais mieux que tu n'as jamais compris Loki, mais s'il te plait souviens-toi ta promesse. Tu aimes Thor parce qu'il est notre fils et Loki l'es aussi.

Thor n'avait absolument rien à ajouter à cela. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris la colère de son frère, mais l'entendre dans ces mots lui rappela combien Loki avait souffert à Asgard. Il souffrait bien longtemps avant sa dernière punition.

— Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours fait les bonnes choses pour Loki, mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Murmura Odin.

— Une simple excuse ne serait jamais suffisante alors laisse-lui son fils. Nous avons peut-être perdu le nôtre pour toujours, le moins que nous puissions faire est de lui laisser la chance d'être heureux pour une fois.

Ses parents avaient toujours semblé forts et sans faiblesses, mais actuellement ils semblaient tout simplement vidés, comme si le poids du monde reposait soudainement sur leurs épaules.

Tandis que Thor quittait la pièce pour retrouver ses amis, Frigga l'en empêcha.

— S'il te plait, dis à Loki que je suis sincèrement désolée et que je le considère toujours comme mon fils, même s'il ne me veut plus comme mère.

Thor enlaça sa mère et lui promis de le dire à Loki lorsqu'il serait de retour sur Midgard.

— Thor! À quoi devons-nous ta compagnie en cette douce soirée? Demanda Volstagg depuis la table où ils mangeaient tous.

— Épargne-moi tes plaisanteries Volstagg, gronda Thor en tentant de repousses les images qu'il avait vues grâce à Heimdall. Il ne serait pas capable de s'empêcher de les tuer s'il voyait encore cela.

— Y a-t-il un problème? Questionna Sif en regardant les autres hommes.

— Que s'est-il réellement passé dans la cellule de Loki? _Lorsque les autres échangèrent un autre regard, il eut la preuve que ces gens avaient vraiment blessé son petit frère._ Il n'a jamais demandé à ce que je reste loin de lui pas vrai? _Un autre silence._ PARLEZ!

— Tu vois Thor, tu n'aurais fait qu'interférer… commença Fandral qui cessa immédiatement de parler lorsque Thor grogna.

— Nous agissions pour toutes les personnes à l'extérieur qui méritaient une revanche! S'exclama Sif. Loki avait fait un paquet de dommages et il allait finalement pouvoir être puni pour ça. Si tu étais intervenu, tu aurais empêché que tous ces gens aient leur revanche!

— Vous vous dites des guerriers, mais vous avez attaqué un homme désarmé tandis qu'il payait déjà pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Asgard ne permet pas à des gens de prendre leur propre revanche! Loki avait eu un procès juste pour cela et maintenant il ne reviendra sans doute jamais à Asgard! Cria-t-il seulement, au moins il n'avait pas encore utilisé son marteau.

— Comme si c'était un problème… murmura Sif.

— Ne parle pas en mal de Loki! Il a peut-être fait des choses mauvaises pour toi, mais il est toujours un prince d'Asgard et il est mon frère!

Sif sembla perturbée par ça, comme si elle avait oublié le rang de Loki dans la chaine alimentaire d'Asgard.

— Regarde Thor, nous ne sommes pas fiers de nos gestes, mais crois-tu vraiment que si nous ne l'avions pas fait, le peuple se serait seulement calmé? Nous ne sommes pas les seuls qui ont abusé de Loki et ça ne rend pas les choses meilleures, mais au moins il nous connaissait.

Thor n'était pas vraiment certain de comment pensais Volstagg pour croire que c'était une bonne chose, mais Loki l'avait toujours traité d'idiot. Thor comprenait ce que voulait dire son frère maintenant.

— Je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment été fan de mon frère, mais ç'a été la pire trahison jamais faite. Je ne peux te retirer tes titres, parce que mon père a apparemment permis cette trahison entre les murs d'Asgard, mais sache que si je le pouvais, tu ne verrais plus jamais la lumière du jour.

Il ignora les lamentations et les explications et partit vers Heimdall. Cette fois-ci, il utilisa son marteau pour raccourcir le voyage. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de rejoindre Midgard, où il savait sur quel pied danser au moins.

/…/

Lorsque Tony se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il réalisa sa position plutôt étrange. Les jambes de Loki étaient, d'une certaine façon, enroulées autour des siennes et chaque fois que lui ou le dieu bougeait, l'entrejambe de Loki se frottait au mauvais endroit… où le bon, dépendamment de ses intentions. Tony tenta de se retirer d'en dessous du dieu, souhaitant qu'il puisse quitter rapidement et prendre une douche avant que Loki ne se réveille et ne voie les réactions de son corps. Un grognement sur son épaule lui fit savoir qu'il avait lamentablement échoué. Deux yeux verts encore embrumés le regardèrent, clignant des paupières lentement tandis que le dieu revenait sur la terre des vivants. Avec ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et cet air endormi, qui démontrèrent à Tony que ses défenses étaient baissées, il semblait si mignon qu'il ne put rien faire contre ça.

Il l'embrassa.

C'était leur second baiser et quelque part dans le fond de ses pensées, il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait ça et comment ça c'était terminé. Par contre, Loki venait de se réveiller et répondit avec ferveur. Il fallut quelques secondes au dieu pour réaliser exactement ce qu'ils faisaient et Tony réalisa bien assez tôt qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dur. Le dieu sembla trop choqué pour faire autre chose que de regarder l'homme qui reposait sous lui.

Lorsqu'il remarqua la tente dans le bas de pyjama de Tony, il déglutit. L'ingénieur réalisa que le dieu avait peur de lui, ou plutôt de la situation dans laquelle il les avait plongés, Comme la dernière fois. Soudainement, il y eut une épiphanie. Loki était déjà en train de sortir du lit et il eut tout juste le temps d'attraper le poignet pâle.

— Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

La question sembla sans doute stupide après les derniers évènements, mais Loki sembla juger de la réponse à lui donner.

— Je suppose que oui, mais je…

Tony savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'était pas prêt. Se retournant vers la table de nuit, il attrapa une de ses cravates de rechange.

— Écoute, je pourrais te dire un paquet de conneries comme quoi tu as besoin de passer par-dessus tout ça, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce ne sera pas facile. Mais putain, tu veux ça et moi aussi. Nous pouvons y aller lentement.

Wow, il n'aurait jamais cru dire à un partenaire qu'ils pouvaient prendre leur temps. Mais encore une fois, il parlait à un dieu, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec ta cravate? Commenta Loki sèchement, ce qui signifia au moins qu'il n'était plus terrifié.

— Tu peux m'attacher. Tu auras tout le contrôle sur ce que tu fais. Honnêtement, si tu ne m'attaches pas, je vais être incapable de laisser mes mains se balader…

Loki n'avait jamais été en contrôle depuis les deux dernières années dans sa cellule, même avant ça. Lui donner tout le pouvoir signifiait qu'il pouvait arrêter quand il le voulait.

— Veux-tu vraiment continuer de cette façon? Tu paniques à chaque fois que je prends l'initiative alors fais-le Loki.

Lorsque le dieu prit la cravate de ses mains, il considéra cela comme un pas énorme dans cette forme de réhabilitation par laquelle passait Loki. Ce n'était peut-être pas une chose normalement recommandée par un thérapeute, mais oublions-les. Ils le voulaient tous les deux et pour être honnête, Tony voulait voir ce que ferait le dieu s'il avait le contrôle total.

La tête de lit avait plusieurs motifs et formes et plusieurs bons endroits pour attacher la cravate. Une fois qu'il fut attaché correctement, tirant quelques fois pour tester la solidité des nœuds, il regarda Loki qui semblait admirer son travail.

— Tu sais Stark, je pourrais tout simplement te laisser comme ça, maintenant.

Il allait répliquer lorsque deux lèvres le coupèrent. Le dieu était hésitant au début, ne faisant que l'embrasser et rien d'autre. Après une minute environ, Tony avait perdu toute notion de temps une fois que Loki avait commencé à l'embrasser, les mains de Loki se joignirent à l'expérience et le firent gémir. Les longs doigts froids tracèrent des chemins invisibles sur son estomac, glissant sous son chandail et caressant son cou.

— Les battements de ton cœur sont extrêmement rapides, Stark. Plaisanta le dieu.

Loki était clairement en train d'apprécier son pouvoir et semblait encouragé par les gémissements de Tony. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire, mais être à la merci du dieu était plutôt chaud. Il savait que c'était pour le bien de Loki, mais merde, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il adorait ça. Il n'avait pas été avec une femme depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et tout ça était en train de le rendre fou. Lorsque Loki eut le courage de le chevaucher, il manqua le faire tomber tant il arqua son dos. La bouche quitta la sienne et commença à descendre vers son cou, le picossant de baisers fantômes. Il était vraiment doué avec sa bouche.

— Monsieur… Fenrir arrive.

En moins d'une seconde, Loki descendit de son ventre et la cravate avait disparu. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que le fils de Loki le voie dans cet état et il s'enfuit rapidement vers la salle de bain. Il entendit les cognements sur la porte de chambre juste au moment où il ferma la porte de sa salle de bain.

Il avait besoin d'une douche très froide.

Lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir, il rit presque. Il avait quelques suçons dans le cou et semblait inévitablement débauché.

Ils allaient certainement répéter l'expérience à nouveau…

Pour le bien de Loki bien sûr.

* * *


	24. Just enjoy the present

* * *

**24 – Just enjoy the present.**

Loki refusa de commenter la façon dont son fils le regarda et lui lança un rictus à la Stark. Il l'avait congédié de la chambre presque aussitôt, lui disant qu'il le rejoindrait dans quelques minutes. Il avait un problème à régler d'abord.

/../

Maintenant qu'ils étaient assis dans le séjour, en face l'un de l'autre, Fenrir avait des questions à propos du contrôle de sa magie. Être le fils de Loki signifia qu'il avait certaines aptitudes pour la magie et il était avide d'apprendre de son père. Laissant ses mains tracer des formes dans les airs et créer des belles choses était amusant à faire. Il avait utilisé sa magie pour des choses terribles les dernières années et créer des choses si pures pour le plaisir ressemblait à une bouffée d'air. C'étaient des sorts très basiques, mais ils formaient la base sur laquelle de nombreux sorts se développaient.

Si Fenrir s'entrainait fort et beaucoup, il pourrait le faire aussi. Par contre, les étudiants normaux commençaient beaucoup plus jeunes et encore une fois, Loki ressentit de la haine pour l'enlèvement de son fils par son père. C'était vrai que le garçon n'aurait jamais vraiment besoin de magie pour se protéger, étant donné sa vraie forme, mais la magie pouvait représenter bien plus qu'une simple protection. Elle donnait aux gens la possibilité de créer des choses simplement par la pensée.

\- Oncle Thor!

Loki releva le regard pour regarder la raison pour laquelle son fils dérogeait de la concentration précieuse nécessaire à l'apprentissage de la magie. Évidemment, il y avait une tempête anormale qui se formait directement au-dessus de la tour. Il tenta de ne pas paniquer lorsqu'il vit le regard sévère sur le visage habituellement joyeux de Thor.

\- Est-ce que le Père de Tout a décidé de ce qu'il voulait faire? Renifla-t-il en réprimant le besoin de mettre son fils derrière lui.

\- Fenrir a la permission de rester, mais père n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée.

La chose qui serrait son cœur dans un étau s'envola brusquement, permettant à Loki de respirer plus facilement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Thor? S'il n'est pas d'accord avec l'idée, pourquoi en a-t-il décidé ainsi?

Loki ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. S'il était capable de garder son fils dans cette histoire, il n'en avait rien à faire de qui serait blessé, surtout si c'était Odin. Il était toutefois curieux de savoir pourquoi l'homme en avait décidé ainsi.

\- Mère et moi avons été capables de lui faire entendre raison à propos de Fenrir. Je dois te prévenir par contre de garder un œil sur lui, ou père pourrait facilement changer son verdict.

Alors Thor s'était rangé de son côté. Loki eut un petit coup au cœur lorsqu'il mentionna Frigga. La femme ne l'avait jamais blessé, mais lui l'avait blessé.

\- Comment va la reine Frigga?

Il voulut ravaler ses paroles aussitôt qu'elles furent dites. Il avait eu un moment de faiblesse…

\- Mère va aussi bien que possible. Elle veut que tu saches qu'elle te considère toujours comme sa famille, et moi aussi.

Elle le voulait toujours comme son fils, même s'il a laissé Laufey entrer en sa demeure et a presque tué son mari. Les mots de Tony lui revinrent en mémoire. « Tant de dévotion est quelque chose qui n'arrive pas tous les putains de jours ». Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, ils voulaient toujours de lui là-bas.

\- Dis-lui… _Il déglutit. Pouvait-il lui refaire face après tout ce qu'il avait fait?_ Dis-lui que je serais honorée si elle voulait venir me voir à Midgard. Je crois qu'elle aimerait cet endroit.

Le sourire non feint que Thor lui fit signifia qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de bien, pour une fois.

\- Je crois que mère sera heureuse d'entendre ça! Je suis certain qu'elle voudra voir Fenrir aussi.

Le garçon rendit son sourire à Thor qui l'attira à lui pour une accolade franche.

\- Je suis si heureux que tu sois en bon état mon neveu!

Ce fut une bonne chose que Fenrir soit un dieu ou il aurait été broyé par l'accolade puissante. Loki devait vraiment penser à installer des sortilèges sur son fils, au cas où. Le garçon, même s'il n'était pas complètement ignorant de comment fonctionnait le monde, était trop naïf pour son propre bien. Il n'avait jamais été exposé aux horreurs de ce que les gens pouvaient perpétrer. Il ne savait pas non plus comment il avait abouti sur cette île, même s'il avait compris que Odin était majoritairement fautif dans cette histoire.

\- C'est quoi cette réunion de famille? Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose pendant que j'étais dans la douche?

Loki se retourna pour regarder l'homme entrer dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et son chandail était plutôt collé contre son torse. Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de garder un visage impassif lorsqu'il se souvint ce qu'il avait fait avec ces lèvres et ce cou. Le chandail qu'il portait avec un col haut, mais Loki sentit le regard de Fenrir sur lui lorsqu'il remarqua les marques rouges tout près du col Il refusa de regarder son fils et décida que lorsque Frigga viendrait leur rendre visite, ils auraient une sérieuse discussion à propos des livres adéquats à donner à un enfant.

\- Homme de fer, j'ai de grandes nouvelles!

Thor attira Tony dans une accolade, fidèle à ses étranges habitudes.

\- Fenrir a le droit de rester sur Midgard et mère va bientôt venir vous rencontrer! Termina-t-il.

Loki manqua rire lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux de Tony, qui s'agrandirent en apprenant la visite de Frigga.

\- Ce sont… de bonnes nouvelles… murmura-t-il, frottant sa nuque d'une main.

Thor devrait vraiment apprendre que les humains n'avaient pas la constitution des dieux. Le dieu en question fut toutefois distrait lorsque Prancer décida de faire sa grande entrée. Lui et Fenrir semblèrent amourachés de la petite créature et commencèrent à jouer au lancer du bâton sur le toit, tandis que Tony restait derrière avec Loki. Si ce dernier n'avait pas un passé commun avec Thor, il aurait probablement accueilli la brute heureuse comme le faisait son fils, mais la trahison était encore trop fraiche dans sa mémoire. Il ne se mettrait toutefois pas entre son fils et son frère adoptifs. Thor serait probablement l'un des seuls immortels que Fenrir rencontrerait dans sa vie après tout.

\- Alors, ta mère vient nous rendre visite… comment tu te sens par rapport à ça?

Pour être honnête, Loki n'en était pas certain. Il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Frigga comme autre chose que sa mère. Elle lui avait raconté des histoires pour s'endormir et l'avait écouté parler pendant des heures de la magie sans se plaindre.

\- Elle me considère toujours comme son fils après tout ce que j'ai fait. Je ne peux pas lui empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut.

\- Je ne demande pas si tu vas refuser sa visite. Je te demande si tu veux la voir.

Tonny attrapa un peu de céréales sur son comptoir et remplis un bol de lait avec un peu de céréales plutôt que des céréales avec un peu de lait.

\- Frigga n'a jamais été ma vraie mère, mais je ne crois pas que ma vraie mère aurait été mieux. Elle m'a donné la même attention qu'à Thor. Elle était… bien.

Tony regarda Loki un instant et le dieu détesta soudainement le fait que cet humain semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il était certain que s'il masquait son visage d'un masque complètement indifférent, Stark saurait toujours ce qu'il pense.

Ledit Stark lui tendit la main et Loki la prit. Tony la serra pour l'encourager.

\- Elle t'a toujours pardonné tes actions, montre lui que tu comptes toujours pour elle et tout ira bien. Essaie juste de ne pas détruire New York avant qu'elle ne vienne.

Il sourit et ramena sa main contre lui. Le silence qui s'installa dans la cuisine était calme et confortable, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par la mastication de Tony.

\- Crois-tu que je peux t'emprunter Fenrir un instant?

\- Je crois que tu devrais le lui demander. Pourquoi de toute façon? _Que pouvait bien vouloir Tony à son fils?_

\- Je veux avoir sa signature magique et tout entrer dans l'ordinateur de Jarvis. De cette façon, ce sera plus facile de le retracer si jamais il se perd.

Loki savait par expérience que lui et les autres Avengers étaient tous dans le système, toutes les personnes que Tony avait à cœur, et il voulait ajouter son fils… cette information toucha directement une de ses cordes sensibles.

\- Je suis certain qu'il appréciera de connaitre Jarvis.

Loki savait qu'il aimerait ça. L'IA en savait beaucoup sur son créateur et semblait plutôt enclin à raconter des histoires lorsqu'on lui demandait poliment. Tony lui fit une expression qui le fit rire à nouveau. Jarvis aimait raconter des histoires, mais Tony était moins enclin à les écouter.

\- À propos de ce matin… commença Loki

Pendant un instant Loki se demanda si la rougeur sur le visage de Tony était un rougissement de gêne mais il oublia tout de suite l'idée.

\- Je veux te… euh… merci. Continua-t-il.

Il le pensait vraiment, mais comment diable était-il supposé le dire? Merci semblait petit et insignifiant face à la gratitude qu'il ressentait. Même si c'était loin de ses sentiments habituels en matière de contacts physiques dans une relation, il avait trouvé libérateur de pouvoir être aussi proche d'un humain sans qu'il ressente de la peur. Plusieurs de ses enfants avaient été plutôt violents et plus de la moitié du temps ils étaient indésirés. Il aimait ses enfants, mais la raison de leur venue au monde était loin d'être idéale. Excepté les fils qu'il avait eus avec Sigyn.

Stark lui avait donné les rênes et il s'était mis vulnérable pour que le dieu fasse comme bon lui semble. Il aurait pu blesser l'homme, le tuer même et il n'avait même pas montré la moindre once de peur lorsque le dernier nœud avait été noué autour de ses poignets. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Stark pour ne pas prendre de liberté avec lui, mais la sensation de ses mains sur son cœur lui avait rappelé toutes ces fois où on l'avait touché contre son gré. C'était encore difficile de faire la distinction entre eux et Stark lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je peux sincèrement dire : le plaisir était pour moi.

Et ce commentaire signifiait davantage pour Loki que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Tony venait de lui dire qu'il comprenait et ça signifiait bien plus que tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire.

Lorsque Thor quitta finalement et que Tony et Fenrir descendirent vers le laboratoire, Loki profita du silence pour penser. Tant de choses avaient changé en quelques jours. Il avait de nouveau son fils à ses côtés, Stark et lui avaient définitivement changé leur relation à un niveau plus physique et il avait maintenant une meilleure image de son statut envers le reste du monde. C'était beaucoup à assimiler.

Il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre d'espoir depuis tant d'années qu'il l'avait presque oublié. Sa vie semblait aller quelque part, ailleurs que dans les ténèbres et la haine, ce qui signifiait seulement qu'il pouvait avoir peur. C'était toujours comme ça. Lorsque quelque chose allait bien dans sa vie on lui arrachait quelque chose. Peut-être que Tony allait décider qu'il en avait assez de lui et son fils et qu'il allait les renvoyer. Peut-être que Fenrir allait réaliser que son père n'était pas digne d'être de sa famille et décidera de retourner sur son ile. Et si Frigga ne lui avait pas vraiment pardonné ses crimes? C'étaient des possibilités parmi tant d'autres.

Les Avengers, à l'exception de Thor, n'étaient pas venu pour voir si Fenrir avait détruit la tour. Ce qui était bon signe. Était-ce simplement le karma qui payait finalement après tous les problèmes qu'il avait dû endurer pendant sa longue vie? Il ne pouvait imaginer avoir accumulé assez de points pour avoir à ses côtés non seulement Tony, mais aussi Fenrir, Frigga et Thor.

Regardant la ville qui s'illuminait lentement dans la nuit, il imagina sa vie quelques années plus tôt. Avant les problèmes avec les Jotuns et l'exil de Thor. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un chemin si dangereux et rempli d'obstacle, mais il était arrivé jusque-là et n'avait aucun regret. Enfin, il n'aimait pas les morts causés par son passage sur Midgard et Asgard, mais il ne remplacerait rien. Même s'il avait la chance de tout recommencer.

C'était le passé et il ne pouvait rien changer.

Il pouvait seulement profiter du présent et c'était bien assez.

* * *


	25. Family moments

* * *

**25- Family moments**

Là où les deux autres dieux étaient plutôt lents à apprendre la technologie moderne, Fenrir comprenait rapidement le fonctionnement. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était plutôt jeune en comparaison des autres et était très intelligent, mais tout ce que Tony savait c'était qu'il avait du plaisir à montrer au garçon toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il pouvait faire. Fenrir était particulièrement intéressé par la table de design et il ne put rien faire d'autre que lui montrer toutes les choses incroyables qu'il avait faites. Il ne nia jamais qu'il aimait être idolâtré. Actuellement, le garçon était en train de jouer avec ses designs pour l'immeuble Stark qui serait construit à Londres, en Angleterre.

\- Tu sais, je n'aime pas beaucoup celui-là.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi Tony s'attendait.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

Pour lui, ça semblait être l'immeuble parfait. Aérodynamique, brillant et sans mentionner l'énergie propre.

\- J'ai vu des images de l'Angleterre et tous ses immeubles semblent vieux… cet immeuble a l'air trop moderne pour l'endroit.

\- Je te ferais savoir qu'il y a aussi des immeubles modernes à Londres… mais que suggèrerais-tu alors?

Il se tint près du garçon tandis qu'il contemplait les maquettes virtuelles.

\- Plus de pierre et moins de vitres. Réduis la hauteur de l'immeuble et construis un gros jardin sur le toit comme celui d'ici.

Tony évalua un moment les propositions et commença à travailler sur son programme pour ajouter les détails proposés. C'était un plan difficile et il voulait configurer quelques données pour voir si tout fonctionnerait considérant les climats complètement différents de l'endroit auxquels devrait faire face sa construction. Le résultat fut un immeuble de douze étages avec un jardin zen sur le toit. Sans le jardin, l'immeuble ressemblait à celui de Stahlman à Nashville.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est mieux ainsi? Questionna Tony tandis qu'il faisait tourner l'image 3D sur la table.

\- Je crois, oui.

Ce n'était pas si terrible à regarder, mais très différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire construire. Habituellement, il préférait ses immeubles modernes avec un paquet de vitres.

\- Je vais l'envoyer à Pepper et la laisser décider de celui qu'elle préfère.

Pepper avait demandé un transfert après leur rupture et il l'avait donc proposé comme représentante officielle en Angleterre pour les entreprises Stark. Ils se parlaient rarement et se rencontraient encore moins depuis. Happy l'avait suivi en Angleterre, ce qui avait été toute qu'une trahison. Maintenant il était juste heureux qu'ils soient tous les deux satisfaits dans leur nouveau pays. Il avait les Avengers et Loki pour les remplacer.

\- Monsieur, il y a quelqu'un sur la plateforme. Informa Jarvis tandis qu'ils éteignaient la table.

\- Qui est-ce exactement et que font-ils sur ma plateforme?

Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour l'équipe d'utiliser la plateforme pour entrer dans le bâtiment quand ils venaient par avion, ou dans le cas de Thor par marteau, mais Jarvis utilisait habituellement leurs noms au lieu d'être si vague.

\- Je crois que c'est la reine Frigga, monsieur.

Wow, quand elle recevait une invitation elle n'attendait pas des semaines avant d'arriver… songea-t-il sarcastiquement. Il n'était pas trop certain que s'il était heureux avec ça. Techniquement il dormait avec son fils après tout. Par contre, Fenrir ne sembla avoir aucune hésitation à accueillir la grande femme dans la pièce.

La reine Frigga était d'une rare beauté et irradiait de royauté. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en une tresse et sa silhouette était en parfait sablier. Même avec les petites ridules, trahissant son âge, elle était éblouissante. Tony se sentit un peu humilié qu'elle soit plus grande que lui, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'elle portait des talons.

\- Jarvis, est-ce que Loki a été…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Stark, je suis déjà ici. Commenta Loki tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce et s'inclinait face à sa mère.

Tony se sentit plutôt stupide de ne pas accueillir adéquatement la reine. Il voulut avancer et s'incliner également, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard dans les yeux de Frigga il décida de rester calme.

\- Mon fils, depuis quand ressens-tu le besoin de m'accueillir si formellement?

Loki sembla surpris par ses paroles.

\- Je…

Tony ne le blâma même pas pour manquer de mots afin d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. S'il avait été dans la peau du dieu, il n'aurait probablement pas été capable de trouver ses mots. Fenrir semblait plutôt perdu, se tenant debout au côté de Frigga après l'avoir enlacée et voyant maintenant son père si démuni.

\- Tu as payé pour tes crimes Loki, ce qui est passé reste passé, je veux seulement ravoir mon fils.

Elle ouvrit les bras et en un clin d'œil, Loki l'enlaçait. C'était un moment très touchant qui serra le cœur de Tony. Il commença à s'avancer vers la sortie. Ils méritaient des moments de qualité en famille.

\- Et où comptez-vous aller, monsieur Stark?

Merde. Il se sentit comme un élève prit en flagrant délit pour avoir donné ses notes à un autre étudiant. Loki et Fenrir le regardèrent confus, mais Frigga sembla comprendre ses intentions et lorsqu'elle lui sourit, elle sembla encore plus belle.

\- Je veux rencontrer l'homme que mes fils aiment tant. C'est un exploit vous savez.

\- Je ne crois pas être assez intéressant pour vous, ma dame?

Seigneur, le jour était finalement venu où il montrait un peu d'humilité. Quelque part, les enfers venaient sans doute de geler.

\- S'il te plait, appelle-moi Frigga. Et si mes fils t'aiment, ils doivent bien avoir une raison pour cela.

\- Il y en a! Il a des ordinateurs vraiment cool et il a fabriqué Jarvis. Il a aussi un costume génial!

Sérieusement, il aura fallu juste une journée pour corrompre la façon de parler du garçon. Merci Dieu il avait épargné les jurons, sinon Loki l'aurait littéralement tué une fois que Frigga serait retournée chez elle.

Ladite Frigga se mit à rire face à l'enthousiasme de son petit fils et la glace se brisa ainsi.

Ils eurent des conversations très vivantes autour de la table à diner, ce qui était un changement d'ailleurs, et Tony se régala des histoires sur Loki lorsqu'il n'était qu'un garçon. Loki semblait être un jeune garçon plutôt fauteur de trouble avec des histoires plutôt embarrassantes. Tony en sut assez pour voir que l'homme était heureux. Pour une fois, Loki était le centre d'attention et il n'avait pas besoin de se battre avec Thor pour prouver qu'il était meilleur. Il pouvait seulement imaginer ce que ça avait pu être d'être Loki, un timide enfant, à côté du populaire et puissant Thor. Il n'était probablement jamais capable de parler sans que Thor n'attire l'attention d'abord. Ce n'était pas forcément la faute de Thor, puisqu'il ne connaissait rien de mieux, mais ce devait être dérangeant pour Loki.

Frigga avait une personnalité très fidèle et Tony sentit un certain regret de la voir quitter ce soir-là, mais peu importe ce qu'il disait, elle ne voulait accepter l'invitation à rester pour la nuit. Fenrir avait disparu dans sa chambre un peu plus tôt cette soirée-là avec une des tablettes de Loki pour lui garder compagnie. Il n'avait pas vraiment été exclu de la conversation, mais les « grandes personnes » avaient besoin de parler entre elles.

Frigga informa Loki de toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées durant son emprisonnement et le temps qu'il avait passé sur Terre, et Loki lui raconta les moments heureux de ces dernières années, même s'ils étaient plus rares. Tony se sentit fier que Prancer et lui soient dans presque tous ces souvenirs heureux.

Par contre, la douleur sur le visage de la reine lorsqu'il lui dit également qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Asgard ruina le moment. Il était heureux qu'elle comprenne et ne pousse pas Loki à revenir, mais il semblait clairement déchiré entre blesser sa mère et blesser Tony. Lorsqu'elle lui assura vouloir le voir heureux et qu'elle le visiterait plus souvent, la tension disparut de son visage.

\- Ça a vraiment bien été, tu ne crois pas? Commenta Tony tandis qu'il prenait place dans le divan aussitôt que Frigga fut partie.

\- Mieux que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer… je croyais que je n'avais plus personne… Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Tony pour comprendre ce que le dieu avait murmuré.

\- Hey, ne parle pas comme ça okay? Tu m'as moi, Fenrir, Thor et maintenant ta mère.

Sérieusement, après toutes ces semaines, Loki pensait toujours qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui?

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ici, sur Midgard. Je voulais parler d'Asgard. Thor passe la majorité de son temps ici, alors il ne compte pas vraiment.

\- Oh, je voulais t'en parler d'ailleurs. Tu n'as pas à répondre, mais qu'est-il arrivé à Sigyn? Je croyais que ça avait été un heureux mariage?

Il regretta presque immédiatement ses paroles lorsqu'un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, même s'il voulait vraiment savoir. Tout spécialement si Loki était toujours marié à elle, parce que techniquement il la trompait si c'était encore le cas. Quelque part, Tony ne croyait pas que le dieu serait celui qui devrait être puni, s'il avait été infidèle.

\- Sigyn et moi… étions vraiment heureux. Aussi heureux qu'on puisse l'être dans un mariage arrangé. Lorsque nos fils ont été punis pour mes gestes, les choses changèrent et ne purent redevenir comme avant. Elle n'a jamais vraiment pu me pardonner pour ça et de ce que j'en ai entendu, elle est maintenant mariée avec un des Asgardiens haut placés, un vrai Ase.

Loki ne le regarda pas vraiment et ça du être difficile pour le dieu d'admettre qu'il était la raison de ce mariage brisé. Ils avaient détruit une famille complète pour une seule erreur. Une erreur qu'il avait faite. Le dieu avait définitivement besoin de se faire distraire des quelconques places sombres dans lesquelles les souvenirs le plongeaient.

\- Et bien, c'est une bonne chose parce que ça signifie que je peux faire ça.

Tentant de ne pas promener ses mains partout, il embrassa Loki. Le dieu était définitivement surpris puisqu'il lui fallut un moment pour répondre.

\- Tu sais, nous devrions vraiment recommencer notre expérimentation… souffla Tony contre les lèvres de l'autre homme, glissant une de ses mains dans les cheveux à la base de la nuque du dieu.

\- Stark, j'aurais dû savoir que tu étais celui qui aimait les choses perverses…

Les longs doigts vinrent caresser son cou, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne.

\- Je le fais juste pour toi, tu sais, grogna-t-il tandis qu'une main serra son chandail, l'emmenant plus près encore du dieu.

\- Bien sûr, personne ne pourra dire que tu n'es pas une personne altruiste.

Putain, ses cheveux noirs étaient vraiment doux.

\- Je suis une d'une nature vraiment, vraiment, généreuse. Je peux te le montrer si tu veux. _Pourquoi parlaient-ils autant!?_

\- Je crois que nous devrions bouger dans un lieu plus intime pour ça…

Tony releva le dieu, sans arrêter de l'embrasser tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la chambre. Dieu merci il savait la route les yeux fermés, autrement ça aurait été trop long. Lorsque Loki chuta sur le dos, sur le lit, Tony prit un moment pour admirer son travail. Les cheveux étaient dérangés et les lèvres étaient gonflées. Ces merveilleux yeux verts étaient presque noirs tant leur pupille était dilatée.

\- Es-tu sur?

Sérieusement, ça allait vraiment vite, trop soudainement. Il y a tout juste une journée, Loki était tout juste capable de le laisser l'embrasser sans se figer et maintenant… ça.

\- Je voudrais essayer.

Et sur ces mots, il se retrouva soudainement sur le dos, Loki par-dessus lui, chassant toute protestation par des baisers. Leurs chandails furent rapidement du passé et la nouvelle peau découverte fut explorée par des doigts fins et des lèvres chaudes. Il fallut beaucoup de volonté à Tony pour ne pas balancer le dieu sur le dos et prendre le contrôle, parce qu'il savait que tout finirait là s'il osait.

Il ne croyait pas avoir passé autant de temps à explorer le torse de quelqu'un dans toute sa vie. En une seule nuit il n'aurait jamais cru savoir où se trouvaient exactement toutes les cicatrices, quelle tache de naissance se trouvait à quel niveau, et quels étaient les points faibles de Loki. Lorsque ses mains glissèrent plus bas, il eut la réaction qu'il attendait. Les jambes entre les siennes se tendirent et le dieu hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Okay, tu n'es pas prêt.

Loki se retira de là où il était, profitant agréablement du cou de Tony.

\- Depuis quand me dis-tu ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire?

Tony ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas arrêter, mais il pouvait maintenant sentir que Loki n'était qu'à moitié là tandis que l'autre partie essayait de refrèner les souvenirs. Il voulait que le dieu soit capable d'apprécier sans hésitation leurs échanges. Ils avaient fait des progrès énormes ces derniers jours, mais il ne fallait pas tout précipiter. C'était quelque chose qui méritait l'attente. C'était d'ailleurs amusant que tout ça soit basé sur le fait que Loki le voulait, tandis que ça sonnait comme s'ils partageaient une relation amoureuse.

Même si cette pensée ne semblait pas si étrange qu'il ne l'aurait cru auparavant, ils n'avaient pas une telle relation. Il n'était même pas certain si Loki lui faisait plus confiance qu'à un simple ami.

\- Depuis c'est un acte qui se fait à deux et que je ne veux pas m'inquiéter de si je te blesse.

Loki sembla hésiter pendant quelques minutes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Stark, tu ne vas pas me blesser.

Il se pencha en avant à nouveau mais Tony l'arrêta. Il avait vu, un très court moment, une étincelle inquiète dans ses yeux verts. Loki avait peur de l'échec.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons le faire… mais pas ce soir. Ne t'en fais pas : je ne suis pas en colère, ou déçu. Je suis juste très excité pour être honnête.

Il crut presque avoir ruiné l'instant avec ses derniers mots, mais Loki commença à rire à son plus grand soulagement.

\- Tu es vraiment une créature étrange, Tony Stark.

Tony gémit presque lorsqu'il perdit le contact de la peau de Loki quand celui-ci recula, mais il réalisa que le dieu allait simplement mettre ses vêtements de nuit. Décidant de faire de même, il attrapa plusieurs morceaux dont il aurait besoin et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revint, Loki était déjà dans le lit, le dos tourné à la place de Tony dans le lit. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le dieu ne se colla pas contre lui comme il le faisait depuis cette nuit où Tony lui avait caressé les cheveux pour le calmer. Apparemment, ses paroles n'avaient pas été assez convaincantes et Loki ressentait encore le besoin de s'enfouir dans ses pensées. Dommage, il avait affaire avec Tony Stark.

Enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Loki, il attira l'homme contre lui.

\- Bonne nuit, cornes de bouc.

Sur ce, les lumières s'éteignirent pour la nuit.

* * *

 _À_ _suivre..._

_Prochain chapitre : Truly Living_


	26. Truly living

* * *

**26— Truly living**

\- Oh non… c'est vrai alors… s'exclama Rhodey lorsqu'il vit Loki et Fenrir sur la terrasse.

Tony fut très surpris par l'identité du visiteur et encore plus lorsque l'homme passa à côté de lui.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, mon pote? Demanda Tony en regardant l'autre homme.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Rhodey depuis un bout de temps, parce que certaines missions dans le moyen orient signifiaient qu'aucun appel ne puisse être passé.

\- Que tu héberges Loki et son fils. Sérieusement mon pote, je m'en vais quelques semaines et toi tu me fais ça? As-tu besoin d'une nounou pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises?

C'était clair : Tony n'était pas sûr de s'il devait être amusé par son vieil ami ou complètement effrayé. James avait toujours été capable de soutirer les deux émotions de lui en même temps, très – trop — souvent.

\- Je te ferais savoir que Loki est en fait plutôt amusant à côtoyer et son fils est un architecte prodigieux.

Il sortit une bouteille de scotch, la montra à son ami et versa un peu de liquide dans deux verres lorsque Rhodey acquiesça à sa question silencieuse.

\- Un prodige… amusant… Quand Steve m'a dit que tu devenais fou, je ne croyais pas vraiment qu'il était sérieux!

Tony fronça les sourcils tandis que son ami prenait une grande gorgée de l'alcool, ne savourant visiblement pas le liquide d'une grande valeur.

\- Tu parles à Capitaine Étoiles (1)?

Ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre en fait. Les deux étaient des militaires, ils avaient donc dû devenir amis en se fiant à leur amour pour leur pays.

\- Steve et moi sortons de temps en temps, oui. Mais c'est surtout depuis que Pepper est partie, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour te tenir en laisse.

\- Je doute que Steve ait ce genre de penchant… mais je suis d'accord pour le collier de cuir.

Sa répartie fut récompensée par un peu de scotch sortant par le nez de Rhodey.

\- Mais sérieusement, tu reviens de mission et au lieu de m'en informer tu appelles Capsicle(2)? _Ça le touchait quand même un peu…_

\- Je ne l'ai pas appelé en premier, c'est lui qui l'a fait. Au contraire de toi, il a regardé les rapports de missions et suivi les actualités pour savoir lorsque ce serait fini. Les nouvelles qu'il m'a rapportées de toi ont été assez choquantes pour que je me pointe en personne.

En fait, songea Tony, si lui et Steve n'étaient pas liés par leur patriotisme, ils l'étaient certainement par leur absence de vie sociale.

\- Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, j'étais un peu préoccupé. Mais sérieusement, que prévois-tu de faire avec l'information que tu as maintenant confirmée de tes propres yeux, à propos de Loki qui réside sous mon toit? Je suis plutôt certain que Steve t'a aussi raconté ce qui arriverait si on essaie de l'arracher de mon immeuble bien sûr...

Il aurait confié sa vie à l'homme devant lui, mais son honneur et sa fidélité envers son pays interféraient parfois. Il n'était pas trop certain d'à quel point l'homme le supportait lorsqu'il était question de Loki.

\- Tony, je fais confiance à ton jugement et je ne veux pas blesser un enfant innocent en l'arrachant à son père, mais es-tu absolument certain de ce que tu fais?

Et bien voilà, maintenant ça ressemblait davantage au bon vieux Rhodey, capable de l'écouter d'abord puis sa propre morale.

\- Je suis plus que certains James, putain, tu aurais dû voir dans quel état il a atterri ici.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de dire, mais son ami sembla toutefois toujours aussi confiant et il savait par quelle merde était passé Tony durant sa vie. Il pouvait lui faire confiance et merde, il avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Thor savait maintenant, et Frigga probablement, mais ce n'étaient pas tout à fait les personnes auxquelles il pouvait parler de tout ça. Il n'était même pas certain jusqu'à quel point ces deux-là savaient.

Il regarda longuement par la fenêtre, là où il pouvait voir Loki et Fenrir pratiquer la magie. Ils seraient occupés assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse parler à Rhodey.

\- Viens avec moi, je crois que tu comprendras que ça doit rester entre nous deux bien sûr. Dit-il à son meilleur ami tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers vers le laboratoire.

Lorsque Rhodey hocha la tête, il demanda à Jarvis de lui montrer les scans du dieu lors de son apparition. Il fallut un instant à Rhodey pour comprendre les informations qui étaient présentées sur l'écran, mais ce fut apparent sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit la gravité de la situation. Tony le regardait attentivement tout en ignorant les images, préférant ne pas les voir à nouveau. De toute façon, elles étaient gravées à jamais dans sa mémoire.

\- Jésus Christ, gémit Rhodey tandis qu'il lisait les notes sur chacune des blessures.

\- Ce n'est pas la vraie justice James. C'est de la torture. L'homme sur mon toit n'est pas le même qui s'est tenu ici des années plus tôt. Sérieux, il m'a balancé par la fenêtre et a attaqué ma ville… et je ne peux même pas regarder ces putains d'images.

\- Je comprends Tony. Est-ce que les autres savent? Ça pourrait les aider à accepter Loki.

\- En fait, je te le dis en toute confidence, parce que putain j'ai besoin d'en parler, mais je doute que Loki veuille que quiconque sache par quoi il est passé. Aimerais-tu que les gens sachent que tu as été humilié des pires façons possibles?

Il comprenait le raisonnement de Rhodey, mais ce n'étaient pas des informations à balancer lorsqu'on voulait défendre quelqu'un. James ne dit rien pendant un instant, regardant simplement Tony comme s'il était une énigme plutôt passionnante.

\- Non, tu te fous de moi!

L'homme fut secoué de rire et Tony se demanda s'il n'avait pas manqué un bout.

\- Je savais que lorsque Pepper t'a quitté tu deviendrais fou, mais tomber en amour avec un dieu nordique n'était certainement dans les choses dont je me serais attendue!

En amour… avec un dieu. Putain, comment avait-il pu réaliser si vite ce que les autres ne s'étaient jamais imaginé en un mois!?

\- Je suis désolé, il y a un instant tu voulais sortir le dieu de ma tour et maintenant tu es juste heureux à propos de tout ça?

Il était certain comme jamais de n'avoir jamais été si stupide. Il allait presque atteindre le point où il aurait besoin de rire comme un maniaque en voyant le bordel dans lequel il était réellement plongé. Il avait presque couché avec Loki, si proche qu'il avait dû se soulager seul plus souvent que lors de son adolescence; il avait passé du temps avec le fils dudit homme, rencontré au moins un parent et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de si le dieu voulait être plus qu'un « ami avec avantages »?

\- Tu ne le nies même pas? Mon pote, tu es complètement perdu! J'ai toujours su que tu étais un peu fou, mais jamais tu n'as été si zélé avec Pepper, et c'est un signe.

\- Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question : pourquoi es-tu si heureux? J'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de comparer Loki à mon ex, en passant.

Il avait déjà bu un verre, mais là il avait absolument besoin d'un autre scotch.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec tes choix, mais c'est un soulagement de voir que tu es encore capable d'être avec quelqu'un, en vraie relation je veux dire. Nous savons tous les deux que toi et Pepper ce n'était pas une vraie relation, elle était juste avec toi parce que ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissiez.

Tony détesta l'avouer, mais James avait raison. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre son bureau.

\- Seigneur, je n'ai même pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis trois mois maintenant. L'univers me déteste! Gémit-il, faisant rire encore plus Rhodey.

\- Je crois que Dieu est le bon mot à utiliser et je crois que c'est une bonne chose. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas à me soucier des scandales que tu pourrais causer.

Ils retournèrent au séjour et Tony ignora le regard que son ami lui lança lorsqu'il vérifia automatiquement si Loki et son fils étaient toujours sur le toit.

\- Je dois y aller mon pote, mais je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. Toi et Loki avez mon approbation, si ça peut signifier quelque chose pour toi.

Ça signifiait en fait beaucoup d'avoir son meilleur ami de son côté dans tout ce bordel, mais fidèle à leur vraie nature, ils n'ajoutèrent rien et Tony laissa Rhodey quitter l'immeuble.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait neiger autant sur Midgard, dit Loki en revenant à l'intérieur.

Lui et son fils avaient les joues rouges et de petits flocons dans leurs cheveux et sur leurs vêtements, qui fondaient rapidement dans l'air chaud de la tour.

\- Tu devrais visiter Central Park après une bonne chute de neige. C'est en fait plutôt joli.

Ils regardèrent à l'extérieur lorsque Fenrir sortit jouer avec Prancer. Ces deux-là étaient définitivement inséparables, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des canins en fait… Tony avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait trouvé deux chiens dans son salon un jour, au lieu d'un seul. Apparemment, Fenrir pouvait rester petit lorsqu'il prenait sa vraie forme.

Tandis qu'il regardait les flocons de neige virevolter et recouvrir la ville d'un fin manteau blanc, Tony réalisa quelque chose. L'hiver arrivait. Hiver signifiait décembre et décembre signifiait Noël. Il n'avait pas célébré Noël depuis des années. En fait, pas vraiment. Il avait participé à des bals de charité, s'était soulé dans les bars et dormir avec la première personne venue n'était pas vraiment représentative de Noël. C'était déjà la fin de novembre et ce ne serait pas long avant que le grand sapin de Rockefeller Center soit installé. Est-ce que c'était trop tôt pour acheter un sapin pour l'immeuble? Pour une fois, il voulait célébrer Noël avec Loki et Fenrir, considérant que les deux n'avaient sans doute jamais eu de vacances amusantes dans leur vie entière.

\- Allons à la patinoire, décida-t-il. Jarvis, assure-toi que la voiture soit en face de l'immeuble dans quelques minutes.

\- Stark, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de mijoter? Si tu penses quitter la tour tu oublies quelque chose d'important.

\- Quoi par exemple?

Il était déjà en train de préparer ses vêtements pour sortir, ne portant pas vraiment attention au dieu énervé.

\- Je ne suis pas très apprécié. Aller en public pourrait causer une panique générale, ce que ton directeur n'apprécierait sans doute pas, je te l'assure.

\- Je me souviens aussi que tu peux changer de forme et que personne ne connait Fenrir. Tout va bien aller. Par contre, tu vas devoir t'habiller chaudement…

/…/

Ce fut plutôt hilarant de voir Loki monter sur le bord de la patinoire avec un regard terrifié. Il avait changé de forme, mais pas drastiquement. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus courts et étaient maintenant brun foncé, son visage était moins pointu et c'était ça. Les gens se souvenaient surtout du dieu comme d'un homme avec armure déblatérant des choses sur le fait de s'agenouiller par exemple. Ils ne regardaient même pas l'homme qui regardait avec peur l'étendue de glace. En fait, peut-être quelques hommes et femmes portèrent plus d'attention à Loki parce qu'il était sexy, ce qui n'allait pas vraiment à Tony, mais autrement tout allait bien. Il s'était lui-même habillé aussi banalement que possible, pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse comme étant Tony Stark. Les gens pouvaient être si aveugles parfois, mais ça lui allait.

Fenrir s'était laissé tomber sur la glace avec le même enthousiasme que toutes les autres choses et rapidement, il tournait autour de Tony et Loki. Il semblait également très amusé par son père. Prenant pitié du dieu nordique, le milliardaire décida d'apprendre à l'homme quelques mouvements de base. Ce fut assez embarrassant qu'un groupe de petites filles avec des diadèmes dépassent, et de loin, le dieu des mensonges. Tony était davantage inquiet que Loki ne décide d'étriper un de ces jeunes pour l'avoir humilié.

\- Sérieusement, je croyais que tu étais habitué à la glace et au froid. Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir patiner? Plaisanta-t-il en rejoignant l'homme tout près de la bande.

\- Je crois que vous êtes les seuls à trouver amusant d'essayer de garder l'équilibre sur une fine lame, sur de l'eau gelée, grogna Loki, clairement pas amusé par la situation.

\- Allez cornes de bouc. Je vais te montrer comment ne pas être nul.

Loki tomba lorsque Tony prit une de ses mains pour l'éloigner de la bande. Même si Tony n'était pas une ballerine sur glace, il était capable de rester sur ses pieds et patiner de reculons. Il prit l'autre main de Loki pour le remettre sur pieds. Après tout, s'il restait près de la bande, il ne la lâcherait jamais.

\- Bouge lentement d'accord? Fait des mouvements doux, essaie de garder ton équilibre.

Loki apprit rapidement, même s'il continuait de regarder ses pieds.

\- OK, maintenant regarde mon visage. Est-ce que tu as déjà appris à danser? Suis-moi, ne pense pas à ce que tu dois faire.

Tony plongea son regard dans celui de Loki qui sembla un peu plus confiant sur la glace. Il parvint même à sourire à son fils lorsqu'il envoya des encouragements à son père. Tony regarda ses yeux, ils étaient presque transparents. Parfois ils étaient d'un bleu clair, et d'autre fois verts comme l'herbe dans le parc.

Sérieusement, bleu clair et vert gazon? Songea le génie. Il avait besoin d'être analysé parce que là, il ressemblait plus à une adolescente en chaleur qu'à un homme mature. Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur ses patins et garder Loki en équilibre. Lentement, il lui lâcha une main.

\- Es-tu prêt à patiner seul? Demanda Tony en voyant Loki patiner plus aisément seul.

\- Je crois…

Il ne put finir sa phrase parce que l'une des petites filles à couronne qui les avaient dépassés plus tôt les coupa pour rejoindre ses amies, faisant tomber Loki. Tony aurait dû laisser Loki les étriper finalement…

\- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il à Loki près de lui.

Un instant, le dieu sembla perdu et confus, mais il lui tendit finalement la main.

\- Pourrais-tu m'aider s'il te plait?

Tout semblait bien aller, Tony et Fenrir avaient une bonne poigne sur le bras de Loki et le redressa une seconde avant qu'il ne rechute et les entraine avec lui sur la glace. Après le choc, Tony éclata de rire et Loki et son fils se joignirent rapidement au fou rire.

C'était ça, vivre pleinement, pensa-t-il tandis que les flocons tombaient doucement sur eux.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

(1) Dans la version originale, la réplique était : « You talk to Captain Spangles? » Malgré toutes les tournures de phrases, je suis incapable de traduire cette réplique alors j'y ai été pour ce qui ressemblerait le plus à une insulte au vu du costume de Rogers : les étoiles américaines.

(2) Dans la VO : Capsicle. Je trouvais le jeu de mots très drôle et comme il peut aussi se lire en français, j'ai préféré le garder. [Contraction de Captain et Popsicle]

* * *


	27. Decorating the tree

* * *

**27- Decorating the tree**

Le sapin était plutôt impressionnant. Tony avait d'abord voulu en placer un plus gros sur le toit, au milieu de son jardin, mais Loki lui avait rappelé que les vents violents risquaient de balancer toutes les décorations qu'ils voudraient y mettre. De toute façon, celui dans le salon était plutôt gros et c'était l'image parfaite d'un sapin de Noël… Loki n'en attendait pas moins de Stark, mais il n'était pas tout à fait certain de comprendre le plaisir de l'arrivée de cette fête. Il avait recherché toutes les significations et était plutôt confus sur les raisons de la célébration annuelle. Un gars était né et avait eu un gros impact sur les gens et soudainement, son anniversaire méritait des célébrations pour des siècles. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs que ce soit vraiment sa date de naissance! Bref, il ne comprenait toujours pas, mais Stark semblait s'amuser, alors il ne cherchait pas à comprendre davantage.

\- C'est juste amusant et surcommercialisé, ça n'a pratiquement rien à voir avec la religion de nos jours. Lui avait-il dit lorsque Loki lui avait posé la question.

Décidant de tout simplement suivre Tony dans toutes ces choses folles qu'il planifiait, il ne protesta pas. C'était plutôt amusant de voir son fils et Stark discuter de l'endroit où ils devraient mettre le sapin. Ils semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre et Loki ne ressentit pas le besoin de prendre part à cette discussion sans utilité. Cette maudite chose ne pouvait se trouver qu'à deux places dans le salon alors ce ne devrait pas être difficile à décider. Il ferma les yeux et encore une fois, bougea magiquement le sapin à la demande de l'un ou de l'autre pour voir s'il fonctionnait mieux dans l'autre coin. Il était épuisé après le magasinage de l'arbre et se demandait franchement où Tony et Fenrir trouvaient l'énergie de continuer.

Plus tôt ce matin, Tony avait eu l'idée d'aller magasiner des décorations de sapins et autres décorations de maisons. Loki n'aurait jamais cru regretter d'avoir accepté jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent à la maison. L'homme les avait conduits dans l'un des magasins les plus gros et achalandés de New York et s'était acharné à courir partout comme Thor sur un rush de caféine, laissant Loki à lui-même plusieurs fois. De plus, il y avait une tonne d'enfants geignards, criants et courants partout et leurs parents qui essayaient de les contenir sans succès. Plus d'une fois, il y eut des femmes qui essayèrent de le draguer. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elles auraient osé, d'autant plus que plusieurs d'entre elles avaient des enfants à leurs côtés, ce qui rendait la chose plutôt étrange. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Tony par contre, lorsqu'il l'avait finalement retrouvé dans le département IronMan, l'homme s'était aussitôt collé contre lui et ne l'avait pas lâché d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de magasiner.

Loki ramassa l'une des boites, regardant à l'intérieur pour voir ce que l'homme avait acheté exactement.

\- Et quand je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas acheter quelque chose de plus vaniteux…

Il souleva la figurine miniature d'IronMan par la corde qui était attachée au sommet de son crâne.

\- Je suis fier de mon armure alors je mérite qu'elle soit suspendue dans l'arbre, lui lança Tony avec un rictus. Si je ne m'aimais pas, personne ne le ferait.

Il cessa de replacer le large pot contenant le monstre vert qu'était l'arbre et regarda Fenrir et leur travail. Le sapin se tenait fièrement devant la fenêtre, séparant le large mur vitré en deux.

\- Je crois que le sapin devrait rester ici.

Il était dos tourné à Loki et le dieu ne put rien faire contre ses pulsions et tira un objet vers lui. Ce fut assez rassurant de voir la mini figurine frapper le derrière de la tête de Stark.

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste… sérieusement Loki, me proposes-tu vraiment de mettre ça dans l'arbre? Demanda Tony en ramassant le Loki miniature qui gisait sur le sol.

Comme une réponse, une autre figurine lui fut lancée, qu'il attrapa heureusement à temps. C'était un minuscule loup cette fois-ci.

\- En fait, vas-tu laisser au moins une figurine de moi-même?

Loki fut tenté de changer la boite d'Iron Man en entier pour des figurines de lui ou de Fenrir.

\- Je crois que oui… mais honnêtement Stark, ne crois-tu pas que c'est plus juste si moi et Fenrir décorons aussi le sapin. Nous t'avons aidé après tout.

Il prit une autre gorgée du breuvage divin que Tony appelait cacao.

\- En fait, jusqu'à maintenant les seuls à travailler ici sont moi et Fenrir, rétorqua Tony, appréciant clairement la joute verbale.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide alors?

Les cordelettes de petites lumières roses dans une boite qu'ils rangeaient sortirent et s'enroulèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de Stark. Il fit un son très amusant, sautillant partout pour essayer de retirer les lumières qui s'étaient enroulées autour de lui. Loki et Fenrir éclatèrent de rire tandis que l'homme trébucha et tomba sur le divan. S'il était tombé sur une surface plus rigide, Loki se serait senti coupable, mais aucun mal ne sembla avoir été fait au mortel. Se sentant léger et heureux, le dieu commença à accrocher de petits IronMan sur ses oreilles, inconscient que bientôt, ses secrets seraient sus par les personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû être au courant...

/…/

\- Thor, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis autant en colère? gémit Steve tandis que le dieu du tonnerre atterrit du ciel.

La météo avait été terrible ces derniers jours et le seul à blâmer pour ça était le dieu de la foudre. Ils étaient en mission secrète et depuis que le dieu était revenu de sa visite à ses parents, la météo était affreuse.

\- Je suis désolé Captain, c'est mon père, je n'ai pu le persuader de laisser aller mon frère.

L'avion eut encore des turbulences causées par la mauvaise condition atmosphérique.

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est une mauvaise chose? Deux années, c'est affreusement court pour ce qu'il a fait, peut importe s'il est un père ou non… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Tony travaille avec lui, honnêtement, commenta Clint depuis son siège à côté de Thor.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus. Rhodey a semblé le pardonner aussi en plus. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous ne savons pas Thor?

Steve avait toujours été doué pour faire parler les gens. Pas aussi bon que Natasha bien sûr, mais il était leur ami après tout.

\- Mon frère a beaucoup souffert, je ne voudrais pas ajouter l'insulte aux blessures en trahissant sa confiance, dit Thor bien qu'il semblait déchirer entre dévoiler ses secrets et protéger l'intimité de son frère.

\- Ça pourrait aider si nous savions à quoi nous avons affaire…

Steve avait toujours été la voix de la raison et ce fut probablement une bonne chose que Clint ne parle pas, sinon il aurait probablement insulté Loki.

\- Je… Loki ne doit pas savoir que je vous ai raconté ça, ou il me tuerait pour sûr.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il commença à parler. Les Avengers étaient pendus à ses lèvres tandis que les mots jaillissaient de sa bouche. Ce fut terrible à raconter et cela démontra encore une fois à Thor que les épreuves avaient dû êtres bien pires pour Loki à endurer. Lorsqu'il termina finalement, les autres personnes dans l'avion exprimaient diverses étapes de choc. Steve semblait un peu vert tandis que Natasha était plus pâle.

\- Merde, jura Clint et Bruce démontra son accord d'un petit mouvement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il est arrivé chez Tony par contre… Pourquoi irait-il chez son ennemi tandis qu'il est blessé? Questionna Steve.

Ça avait été une des choses qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il avait appris que le dieu résidait dans la tour de Tony. Un « échange d'informations » semblait trop étrange et le fait que l'autre homme semble si protecteur envers le dieu aurait dû sonner une alarme mentale.

\- Je crois que Tony Stark et mon frère sont entrés dans une relation de nature émotionnelle.

Ça expliquait tout et en même temps absolument rien.

\- Attends, veux-tu dire qu'il sort en fait avec ton frère? S'exclama Clint, tous ses inconforts précédents oubliés.

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, homme aux flèches, n'écoutais-tu pas?

Quelques fois, Thor devrait vraiment apprendre l'anglais contemporain normal.

\- J'ai toujours su que Tony était un idiot, mais sérieusement, sortir avec le dieu des mensonges doit être l'une des pires choses auxquelles il aurait pensé. Dis Clint, semblant trouver l'idée plutôt amusante par contre.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de tout ça? Demanda Natasha qui avait été silencieuse depuis un bon moment, mais avec elle ça pouvait signifier beaucoup de choses.

\- Je les ai vus ensemble. Loki est beaucoup attaché à l'homme de fer et je crois qu'il ressent la même chose. Fenrir semble être d'accord avec mes propositions.

\- Attend une seconde, le garçon a su avant nous? Mec, nous avons vraiment manqué un bout n'est-ce pas… ? Lança Clint qui sembla un peu plus dépassé par les évènements.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon ami. Fenrir est très intuitif, c'est dans sa nature. Je vous supplie de garder le silence sur tout ça ou mon frère n'hésitera pas à raser votre ville s'il sent que sa vie est menacée, avertit Thor.

\- Nous ne leur dirons rien Thor, tu peux nous faire confiance, lança Steve en jetant un regard à tout le monde, tout particulièrement Barton. Et qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec ton père?

\- Mon père ne fait toujours pas confiance à Loki. Il croit qu'il représente toujours une menace et veut toujours que Fenrir soit ramené sur son ile. Mes seules paroles et celles de ma mère l'ont empêché de mener à bien ses menaces. Il n'attend qu'une seule raison valable pour attaquer et ni Loki ou Fenrir ne sera à l'abri.

Ça pesait lourd sur ses épaules et Steve se sentit mal pour l'homme. Partageant un regard avec le reste des Avengers, ils en vinrent à une décision silencieuse.

\- Loki et Fenrir seront tous les deux protégés pas nous. Il a fait son temps et comme l'a dit Tony : ils sont innocents jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Thor leur rendit un immense sourire et Steve lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque la météo sembla s'améliorer.

Il ne se sentait pas trop d'attaque pour un autre crash d'avion.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *


	28. It's alright

* * *

**28— It' s alright**

C'était une tradition de discuter des missions à la tour Stark, loin de Fury et cette fois ne fut pas différente. Même si Tony n'avait pas été impliqué cette fois-ci, il aimait toujours être au courant de ce qui se passait. Il était l'un des seuls qui n'étaient pas appelés à moins que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, parce qu'il avait une compagnie plutôt immense à faire marcher. Ce dernier apprécia particulièrement le regard surpris sur le visage de ses amis lorsqu'ils virent le gros sapin de Noël maintenant décoré à la perfection.

\- Wow, c'est un gros sapin de Noël que tu as Tony. N'est-il pas trop gros d'ailleurs? Demanda Steve lorsque tous furent installés confortablement.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour célébrer Noël. Habituellement je ne m'implique pas trop dans ces stupidités chrétiennes alors épargnez-moi les commentaires s'il vous plait.

Le capitaine sembla un peu dérangé par le commentaire de Tony. Après tout, Steve était de la vieille école, de retour au temps où la foi attirait un public bien plus large et Tony ne voulait vraiment pas que cette réunion post-mission se transforme en étude biblique, même s'il doutait que Steve soit toujours autant pratiquant.

\- Peut-on espérer un énorme et fantastique party du Nouvel An alors? Proposa Clint tandis qu'il regardait les décorations et Tony le vit sourire lorsqu'il remarqua les petites figurines miniatures de Tony et Loki.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je pense que j'ai déjà quelques partys de compagnie à visiter, mais vous êtes tous invités. Ça pourrait en fait rendre les choses plus amusantes.

Sa compagnie avait la réputation d'être plutôt mondaine, ce qui signifiait que c'étaient de grosses fêtes avec plein d'alcool gratuit, mais les invités étaient souvent trop coincés.

\- Maintenant, qui veut un verre? Proposa l'hôte.

\- Tony, il est deux heures de l'après-midi. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop tôt pour commencer à boire? Grondèrent Steve et Banner.

\- Relax capitaine Spangles. Je parle de chocolats chauds.

Normalement il n'aurait probablement pas été dérangé par la consommation d'un verre aussi tôt dans la journée, mais il y avait un enfant dans la maison maintenant. Il devait donner l'exemple. Steve hocha la tête de satisfaction et les autres membres de l'équipe firent de même.

Tony attrapa les ingrédients dont il avait besoin et les déposa sur le comptoir, puis décida de demander à Loki et Fenrir s'ils voulaient quelque chose à boire également. Ils avaient passé la journée entière dans la bibliothèque ensemble, même si Fenrir utilisait sa tablette pour lire, plutôt que d'utiliser des livres papier.

\- Jarvis, trouve Loki et Fenrir et dit leur de venir dans la cuisine s'ils veulent du chocolat chaud, dit-il tandis qu'il réchauffait le lait.

\- Tout de suite, monsieur répondit l'Intelligence Artificielle.

Tony se sentait bien. Il allait célébrer Noel et pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait hâte à cet événement; Loki semblait aller de mieux en mieux au fil du temps et l'équipe n'était plus hostile face au dieu. La vie était belle.

/…/

Loki était au courant que l'équipe était là bien avant qu'il n'arrive dans le séjour. La voix puissante de Thor, accompagnée de rires forts ne pouvaient appartenir à d'autres qu'eux. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'une confrontation avec eux, mais en même temps il se sentait rejeté dans sa propre maison. Techniquement, c'était la demeure de Tony mais après avoir vécu autant de mois ici il commençait à la voir comme sa propre maison. Il réalisa également que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de s'attacher autant à quelque chose, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Cet immeuble était devenu un genre de havre pour lui, même si son esprit ressentait toujours le besoin de le torturer de temps à autre. Redressant la tête et haussant les épaules, il entra dans le séjour.

Le silence s'installa brusquement et une seconde, il eut envie de s'enfuir et retourner dans la bibliothèque pour ignorer ces idiots. Mais Thor se précipita directement sur lui pour l'enserrer dans une puissante accolade.

\- Mon frère! C'est si bon de te revoir!

Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passait avec la brute? Il n'était jamais aussi câlin lorsque Loki était dans les environs… Et bien, il l'avait déjà été, mais ça faisait si longtemps. La sensation de ces bras musclés refermés autour de lui le faisait en quelque sorte paniquer. C'était stupide, parce que c'était Thor merde, mais le fait que les muscles soient si fermement refermés autour de lui, l'empêchant de bouger, semblait terrifiant.

\- Thor, lâche-moi, siffla-t-il dans l'oreille de l'homme et il fut heureux que son frère l'écoute. Par Odin, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné autant d'énergie? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je pense que Thor est plutôt affecté par le sucre… lui dit Banner, ce qui n'expliquait rien. Il a pris une canne de bonbon, continua-t-il, pointant l'arbre de Noel

\- Ah, je vois…

Il regarda l'équipe. Quelque chose semblait différent chez eux : Barton semblait éviter son regard complètement tandis que la Veuve Noire semblait analyser ses moindres mouvements. C'était aussi le cas de la brute verte, maintenant qu'il regardait bien. Quant à Thor, qui l'avait maintenant libéré, il semblait refuser de rencontrer son regard.

Il réalisa avec dégout ce qui avait changé : ils savaient.

Soudainement, il se fichait que Thor l'ait défendu pour qu'il garde Fenrir, que Thor ait confronté son père pour lui. C'était vraiment la pire trahison que son frère adoptif n'ait jamais faite. Il n'attendit même pas de voir si Tony savait quelque chose à propos de tout ça, tandis qu'il arrivait les mains pleines de tasses.

Il disparut tout simplement.

/../

Tony fut plus que surpris de voir que Loki se téléporta en dehors de la pièce. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce tour dans la maison et n'était-il pas justement venu pour une tasse de cacao? Posant les tasses sur la table basse il regarda chacun des Avengers, qui semblaient éviter son regard.

\- Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait bien m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer?

Il devait rester calme. Il n'y avait encore aucune preuve qu'ils aient faite quelque chose de mal.

\- C'est de ma faute, homme de fer. Je leur ai dit pour la punition de Loki et ma négligence envers lui.

Thor semblait un peu nerveux, mais surtout triste. Tony regarda chacune des personnes séparément et la seule à oser le regarder fut Natasha.

\- Tu es en train de me dire… _Il devait garder son calme et essayer de ne pas frapper Thor, ou il briserait encore sa main_ … que tu as raconté aux gens que Loki crains le plus sur cette planète tous ses secrets?

Il lui fallait tant de volonté pour rester calme, mais au moins il n'avait encore frappé personne. Putain, il ne savait même pas si Loki était encore dans l'immeuble.

\- Jarvis, où est Loki et que fait-il?

\- Il semble que monsieur Laufeyson est allé sur le toit et il est présentement en train de détruire quelques plantes, monsieur.

Thor sembla un peu plus choqué par la révélation. Tony décida de laisser un peu de temps à Loki avant d'aller le voir.

\- Comment as-tu pu, Thor! Il était prêt à te donner une autre chose et essayer de travailler avec toi, et te voilà, encore en train de trahir sa confiance!

Tony en savait plus sur la trahison qu'il ne l'aurait jamais voulu et il pouvait comprendre comment Loki se sentait en ce moment. Il avait même parlé au dieu pour qu'il essaie encore de pardonner à Thor mais quel homme stupide il avait été.

\- Tony, il voulait juste aider. Au moins Loki sait que nous l'aiderons si jamais Odin revient, intervint Steve.

\- Mais putain Steve! Loki n'a pas besoin de votre foutue aide si ça vient avec de la pitié. Tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir c'est qu'il peut faire confiance aux gens qui l'entourent et Thor vient juste de tout détruire!

\- Écoute mec, je vois bien où tu veux arriver avec ça, mais Thor ne pensait pas à mal. Si ça peut t'aider : oui j'ai pitié de Loki, mais je trouve aussi qu'il a été plutôt courageux d'être encore capable de marcher et de parler. Si j'étais lui, je me serais sans doute terré dans un coin et ne serait jamais revenu. Dit Clint.

Clint avait toujours eu une façon de dire les choses, mais ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'une personne, qui avait plus de raisons que quiconque de détester Loki, soit vraiment de son côté.

\- Écoute, nous avons tous certains démons à combattre Tony. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont les même, mais nous pouvons comprendre Loki, dit Bruce, son partenaire de science.

Il voulait vraiment que les mêmes de son équipe soient finalement capables de mettre leurs différences de côté pour l'aider. Ça signifierait qu'ils pouvaient apprendre la tolérance et peut-être même apprendre à apprécier Loki mais tout ce que Tony parvenait à assimiler c'était la trahison faite.

\- Et bien, au moins vous êtes tous capables de parler de vos problèmes. Savez-vous combien de temps ça m'a pris pour qu'il me parle finalement? La seule raison pour laquelle je sais tout c'est parce que Jarvis a fait des scans de son corps quand j'essayais de le soigner. Je n'étais pas là mais j'ai su que ça avait été brutal, vicieux et humiliant. Seigneur, ils l'ont brisé Bruce. Ils l'ont brisé en millions de morceaux et il était venu pour me remercier d'avoir tiré un putain de missile dans un portail.

Thor faillit lorsque les mots jaillirent de la bouche de Tony, comme s'il venait de se faire battre.

\- Il va passer par-dessus ça tu sais. Aussi longtemps qu'on le traite normalement, il va passer par-dessus, dit Natasha avec une telle certitude que tout ce que voulut Tony fut de la croire.

\- Mon frère ne me pardonnera jamais cette trahison, gémit Thor.

Tony se sentit un peu désolé pour l'homme parce qu'il savait que Thor ne blesserait jamais intentionnellement son frère.

\- Je crois que ce serait mieux si vous partiez les gars okay? Je vais aller parler à Loki de toute façon.

Tandis que tous passaient la porte de sortie, Clint resta un peu derrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Tony.

\- Je voulais juste te faire savoir, avant que nous oubliions tout ceci, que Thor a aussi mentionné que tu couchais avec Loki…

Hawkeye baissa le regard, ne sachant pas s'il devait regarder Tony qui semblait surpris qu'ils sachent cette information.

\- Tu sais, je ne dis pas qu'il y a quelque chose de mal avec ça, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais gay…

\- Pas gay, Barton, ça voudrait dire que je couche juste avec des hommes. N'as-tu jamais entendu les rumeurs comme quoi je couchais avec n'importe quoi? Lui répondit Tony avec un sourire, même s'il ne le ressentait pas vraiment.

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ce n'étaient que des rumeurs divulguées par des one night. Mais ça va tu sais, je voulais juste te le dire.

Tandis que la porte se refermait derrière l'archer, Tony soupira. Il aurait vraiment voulu frapper Thor…

/…/

Tony n'était pas certain de si Loki avait arrêté la destruction de son jardin parce qu'il était fatigué ou parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à détruire. Il n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon, tout ce qui importait, c'était le dieu qui était assis sur les ruines d'une table.

\- Wow, je prévoyais redécorer cette place de toute façon, dit-il en enjambant les débris.

\- Va-t-en, Tony.

Oh, il utilisait son prénom. Si Tony n'avait pas déjà compris la gravité de la situation, cette utilisation lui aurait aussi confirmé la chose.

\- Je ne crois pas. Maintenant, vas-tu me parler s'il te plait? Dit-il en s'assoyant tout près du dieu, qui refusait toujours de le regarder.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise… tes amis savent ce qui m'est arrivé… ils savent probablement tous les juteux détails des… choses moins savoureuses.

Tony remarqua aussitôt que Loki refusait d'utiliser le mot _viol_. Il avait toujours utilisé de vagues descriptions, mais jamais le vrai mot.

\- Loki, peux-tu dire ça : ils m'ont violé.

C'était un risque à prendre de lui demander ça, et pour être honnête il ne savait pas si ça aiderait vraiment, mais Tony voulait vraiment savoir si le dieu était encore dans le déni de ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec la situation actuelle, dit Loki et le refus de dire les mots ne plut pas à Tony.

\- Fait juste répéter Loki. Il n'y a rien de mal avec ça, fais juste dire les mots, dit-il en gardant un ton doux et bas, s'assurant que Loki sache que ce n'était pas un ordre et qu'il ne serait pas forcé s'il refusait de les dire.

\- Ils… ils m'ont violé. Répéta-t-il trop rapidement, comme lorsqu'on arrachait un pansement.

Attrapant l'une des mains glacées – il aurait du emmener un manteau avec lui – il commença à masser sa peau avec son pouce.

\- Maintenant dis-les lentement et pense à chacun d'eux attentivement…

Il massa davantage la main de Loki pour l'encourager.

\- Ils… m'ont… violé.

Seigneur, il y avait tant de douleur derrière ces mots. Tant d'agonie, comme si l'homme réalisait tout juste ce qui lui était arrivé. Ça devait être les mêmes sensations.

\- C'est correct Loki, ça va aller.

Il plaça l'un de ses bras dans le dos de l'autre homme et l'attira pour un câlin agréable. Il n'était pas certain de s'il se sentait soulagé ou triste lorsqu'il sentit l'homme trembler et son chandail devenir humide des larmes de Loki.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	29. Terrors and nighttime

* * *

**29- Terrors and nightimes**

Fenrir savait qu'il avait eu une vie relativement facile, puisqu'il n'avait rien à craindre sur son ile. La seule peur qu'il ait eue fut le moment où on l'avait laissé seul. Même le moment où Seth avait débarqué n'avait été rien en comparaison de ce qu'il vivait maintenant.

Il savait que son père était plongé dans une certaine forme de détresse lorsqu'il descendit finalement du toit accompagné de Tony. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges et le plus petit homme semblait porter un poids plus lourd tandis qu'il l'aidait à marcher. Lorsqu'il tenta de demander ce qui n'allait pas, Tony secoua la main pour lui signifier qu'il lui expliquerait le lendemain. Toutefois, cette image de son père perturba Fenrir tout le reste de la journée et il fut alerte lorsqu'il entendit des cris depuis le corridor.

Il aurait vraiment souhaité avoir écouté Jarvis lorsqu'il l'avait prévenu de ne pas entrer dans la chambre.

L'image de son père tremblant dans son lit, perdu dans son propre esprit, le hanterait pour toujours. Ses premières pensées furent que Tony l'attaquait puisqu'il tenait Loki par les épaules, le maintenant contre le matelas. Il écarta cette idée aussitôt lorsqu'il vit ses yeux terrifiés. Son père faisait un cauchemar, revivant certains de ses plus terribles souvenirs. Les muscles de son corps étaient tendus douloureusement et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Parfois, il pouvait entendre un son déchirant provenir de sa gorge.

C'était horrifiant.

\- Va-t-en, lui cria Tony, le sortant de sa transe.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa que les doigts de son père étaient entourés de magie verte. S'il la relâchait, ça pouvait mal tourner.

\- Sors d'ici, cria l'homme plus petit tandis qu'il empêchait toujours le dieu pâle de se blesser.

Les jambes de Fenrir le portèrent en dehors de la chambre où il se laissa glisser contre un mur. Prancer prit immédiatement place sur ses cuisses et ce fut le réconfort dont il eut besoin après ce qu'il venait de voir. Il leva le regard lorsque Tony sortit de la chambre, couvert de sueur et semblant épuisé.

\- Est-il toujours comme ça? Demanda Fenrir à l'autre homme tandis qu'il se laissait glisser le long du mur à côté de lui.

\- Non. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui a été difficile et il en a ressenti les conséquences. Il va bien maintenant, enfin… il est inconscient. Il s'est trop dépensé et son cerveau avait besoin de repos.

Fenrir se sentit désolé pour Tony, qui semblait avoir trop de fois vécu cette scène. Voir ça arriver encore et encore, et savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire devait être déstabilisant.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé? Demanda Fenrir, se demandant ce qui pouvait avoir été si terrible, pour que ses cauchemars reviennent ainsi.

\- Que t'a-t-il raconté? Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'il voudrait que tu saches…

\- Il ne m'a pas dit beaucoup de choses en fait. Il m'a raconté la base de ce qui lui est arrivé en prison et qu'il avait payé pour ses crimes.

Fenrir savait que son père lui avait épargné les détails, mais il s'était assuré que son fils sache qu'il avait été le mauvais gars dans cette histoire. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte.

\- Lorsque ton père était en prison, il y a eu des gens terribles qui ont fait des choses encore pires à Loki. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin des détails mais je suis plutôt certain que tu ne les voudrais pas non plus. Restons-en aux faits, ses blessures ont été soignées, mais ton père a encore quelques problèmes mentaux à soigner. Aujourd'hui fut l'une des pires journées depuis son arrivée et j'espère que ça ne va pas se reproduire, mais promets moi de ne pas revenir dans la chambre si tu l'entends crier. Tu as vu sa magie et comment il était vulnérable? Loki ne voudrait pas quel tu le vois dans cet état…

Et bien, il ne voulait jamais revoir son père dans cet état également. Ça lui causerait probablement autant de cauchemars qu'à Loki…

\- Je te le promets.

L'homme à côté de lui ne ressemblait en rien à l'enfant énergique qu'il avait semblé être lorsqu'il courait d'un côté et de l'autre dans les magasins la veille. Il semblait juste vieux et fatigué et Fenrir ne pouvait que se demander combien de personnes avaient vu ce côté de lui. Le côté sérieux et vieillit.

\- Monsieur, monsieur Laufeyson est réveillé.

Fenrir ne dit rien lorsque Tony entra dans la chambre. Il ne fit que se redresser et retourner dans son propre lit, souhaitant trouver quelque chose à lire pour occuper son esprit.

Tony prendrait soin de son père.

/…/

\- Tu as l'air d'une merde, furent les premiers mots que Tony dit au dieu éveillé, qui le remercia d'un regard sombre.

\- Je me sens comme ça aussi, murmura-t-il en essayant de s'asseoir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Sa voix était rauque, comme si on avait frotté du papier de verre à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Mais Tony n'était vraiment pas surpris après le nombre de cris et de gémissements que le dieu avait poussés. Il se sentait d'ailleurs encore secoué par les sons terribles.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar puis tu es tombé inconscient.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et prit un antidouleur et un peu d'eau. Le dieu devait avoir un sacré mal de tête. Tony s'était éveillé souvent de l'inconscience et ce n'était jamais agréable pour le cerveau de se le faire marteler de douleur. Sans mentionner le fait que cette tête en particulier s'était souvent frappée contre la tête de lit.

\- Tiens, un antidouleur, ça va t'aider.

Tony se sentit un peu mieux lorsque le dieu but tout son verre et sembla se relaxer. Il avait lui-même senti la tension entre ses omoplates, inquiet qu'au moment où Loki s'était finalement détendu il recommence à crier et à trembler.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça, murmura Loki et Tony se demanda s'il devait lui parler de Fenrir. Il le devinerait bien de toute façon.

\- Je crois que tu devrais parler avec Fenrir demain, il est venu voir ce qui se passait puisque tu faisais un paquet de bruit.

Tony se sentit mal de blesser davantage le dieu, mais garder l'information n'aurait certainement pas été mieux, puisque le dieu avait déjà un peu de mal à considérer la confiance qu'il avait envers les gens.

\- Merde, je voulais le tenir éloigné de ça. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi incroyablement grand, Loki semblait tout petit, perdu au milieu de la bonne dizaine de coussins et oreillers.

\- Je lui ai juste dit que certaines personnes avaient fait des choses terribles en prison et que tu étais toujours en convalescence. Je ne lui ai raconté aucun détail et lui ait fait promettre de ne jamais revenir dans la chambre.

Tony songea qu'il devrait peut-être offrir un peu plus de réconfort à l'autre homme dans son lit. Là, maintenant, il se sentait affreusement stupide de se tenir debout à côté du lit, ne faisant rien d'autre que parler de choses qui n'amélioraient certainement pas l'état du dieu.

\- Je suppose que je dois vraiment lui parler, après ce qu'il a du imaginer en me voyant…

Tony s'assit à côté du dieu et plaça une main sur son épaule. Après quelques fractions de seconde, il dit :

\- Tu n'avais pas le contrôle de tes gestes Loki. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour prévenir ça et il comprendra ça, il est intelligent.

Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur Loki, mais le contact physique sembla aider. Tony se demanda en fait combien de fois avait été câliné Loki durant son enfance, puisqu'il semblait manquer d'affection physique plus que tout. Évidemment, avec un père comme Odin, il s'imaginait bien que Loki n'aurait jamais pu obtenir une accolade innocente ou même un bon encouragement physique, comme un coup amical dans le dos. Il ne pouvait que s'imaginer un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, désirant une forme d'affection qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Ce fut sans surprise que Tony fut capable de remplacer le petit garçon aux yeux verts par un petit garçon aux yeux bruns qui était sa propre copie parfaite. Ils s'étaient tous les deux tenus dans l'ombre de quelqu'un qu'ils ne pourraient jamais égaler. Pour Loki ça avait été Thor, le fils favori, et pour Tony ça avait été la science et un supposé héros maintenant décédé.

Les draps semblèrent humides derrière lui et la chambre sentait l'odeur musquée de la sueur et de la chaleur.

\- Jarvis, aère la pièce s'il te plait, dit Tony tandis qu'il se redressait. Tu devrais changer de vêtements Loki, pour être plus confortable. Je vais changer les draps en attendant.

Loki ne protesta même pas et se redressa tout en attrapant les morceaux dont il aurait besoin. Tony vit ses jambes trembler et tout ce qu'il voulut fut de rattraper le dieu lorsqu'il manqua tomber, mais il savait que Loki n'apprécierait pas le geste. Il était déjà trop dépendant de Tony et ne se sentirait probablement pas à l'aise d'accepter de l'aide pour quelque chose qu'il était encore capable de faire, à savoir se tenir debout.

Une fois qu'il eu changé les draps et changé ses propres vêtements, Tony se glissa sous les couvertures. Seigneur, il était fatigué. Ça avait été une autre journée chargée émotionnellement et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de dormir avant que Loki commence à faire des cauchemars. Lorsqu'il regarda le dieu s'infiltrer sous les draps près de lui, il réalisa qu'il semblait en aussi mauvais état que lui. C'était étrange de voir le dieu hésiter sur sa place à prendre. Les dernières semaines, il s'était blottit contre Tony et maintenant, il semblait hésitant de la place à prendre dans le lit. Le génie le voulait toujours ici quand même. Il étira donc son bras et Loki bougea volontiers pour se fondre contre son corps. Le milliardaire pouvait sentir tous les muscles contre lui trembler de fatigue, de la même façon que lui après un rush d'adrénaline.

Tony plaça une main dans les cheveux ondulés tandis que son autre main traçait des chemins invisibles sur son dos et son flanc. Il sentit quelques gouttelettes glisser sur son cou et il réalisa soudainement que le dieu était en train de pleurer.

\- Hey… ça va aller… Dit-il en réalisant que ces mots semblaient avoir été son mantra aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais Stark, grinça le dieu, clairement frustré et Tony savait que ce n'était pas à cause de lui.

\- Je sais, je n'ai jamais pleuré lorsque mes parents ont été enterrés. Tout le monde pensait que j'essayais juste de rester fort aux funérailles et j'ai eu plusieurs compliments pour ça. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas réalisé que ces deux personnes que j'appelais mes parents étaient mortes. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne les aimais pas, c'étaient mes parents après tout…

Tony essayait de garder le dieu concentré sur autre chose que ses sombres pensées et ses souvenirs noirs. Il voulait que le dieu sache qu'il n'était plus là-bas. Tony ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi les funérailles de ses parents comme histoire, mais ça semblait être le bon souvenir, d'une certaine façon.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça? Murmura Loki.

\- Attends, je n'ai pas encore finis. Je n'ai pas pleuré pendant six mois après ça et puis un jour, sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai commencé à pleurer et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. C'était vraiment embarrassant, parce que c'était directement en face d'une fille avait qui je venais juste de coucher. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait rappelé d'ailleurs… De toute façon, en bout de ligne je me suis senti soulagé tu sais. J'avais finalement passé par-dessus, fait la chose logique à faire, c'est-à-dire pleurer, et j'ai pu avancer.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que je devrais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans l'espoir que je pourrais tout oublier après ça? Dis Loki, bien qu'un peu sceptique, tout comme Tony.

\- Non, je dis juste que c'est logique de pleurer. Je ne penserai pas que tu es faible parce que tu pleures, parce que tu auras beau être un dieu, tu ressembles aussi à une personne…

« J'aurais dû devenir thérapeute, ou philosophe même. » songea Tony.

\- Stark…

\- Hm?

\- Tu es un terrible thérapeute.

Ou peut-être pas…

* * *

_À suivre..._


	30. Icing on the cookies

* * *

**30- Icing on the cookies**

\- Tony m'a dit que tu avais vu ce qui s'était passé hier soir, murmura Loki tandis qu'il se vautrait dans le divan près de son fils.

Fenrir releva le regard de sa tablette et après un instant d'hésitation, plaça cette dernière sur la table. Loki prit cela comme un signe pour continuer de parler.

\- Lorsque j'ai été ramené à Asgard, après le combat, j'ai été jugé et condamné à deux ans de prison avec les lèvres cousues. Bien que les coutures aient été douloureuses, la sentence en elle-même était plutôt légère. Tu dois comprendre que de tous mes siècles à Asgard, j'ai causé de nombreux problèmes et ils n'étaient pas tous sans dégâts. – Loki s'arrêta un instant, se souvenant de toutes les choses dont il avait honte maintenant. – J'ai été puni en fonction de mes torts, mais plusieurs personnes ne m'ont jamais pardonné. Ils croient que je suis le fils du diable, si ce n'est pas le diable même. Aucune punition ne pourrait jamais affaiblir leur haine pour moi. À moins qu'ils ne me le fassent payer eux-mêmes…

\- Tony m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient fait des choses pendant que tu étais en prison. Coupa Fenrir. Est-ce vrai?

\- Oui, même si ça n'était jamais arrivé si ma magie n'avait pas été scellée. Lorsqu'on a retiré mon scellé, j'avais tout juste assez d'énergie pour me téléporter ici.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Toi et Tony n'étiez pas amis à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas?

Loki fut surpris que Fenrir n'ait pas d'autres questions sur sa captivité, mais il avait peut-être déjà son idée sur ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Il était assez intelligent pour supposer.

\- Non, Stark et moi n'étions certainement pas amis à ce moment-là… dit-il tout en se disant que de nombreuses choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. Stark m'avait toutefois sauvé des chitauris par ses gestes durant le combat et j'ai senti que je devais lui dire ma gratitude, même si ce n'était pas désiré.

\- Comment en es-tu venu à rester ici? Je n'ai jamais entendu cette histoire.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de rester et je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qui s'est passé après que ma seconde téléportation ait échouée, mais selon Stark je suis tombé inconscient et il m'a offert une chambre pour rester après que je me sois réveillé.

Bien sûr, il ne la lui avait pas vraiment offerte comme ça, mais il n'avait pas besoin de raconter à son fils qu'il avait eu la permission de rester parce que Stark le trouvait intéressant. Il avait déjà une image erronée d'eux, ou peut-être pas tant que ça, mais Loki ne voulait pas se l'admettre.

Loki regarda l'homme qui était actuellement assis dans la cuisine avec sa propre tablette électronique. Il savait que Tony avait décidé de s'asseoir à cet endroit particulier pour garder un œil sur eux. Tony avait presque semblé plus nerveux que Loki parle à son fils que lui-même.

Loki retourna son attention sur son fils lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par Prancer, qui s'installa instinctivement entre eux sur le divan.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais, murmura Fenrir tandis qu'il caressait le chien, qui roula automatiquement sur son dos pour obtenir plus de caresses.

\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

Loki se demandait pourquoi le garçon répétait ces informations aussi banales. Il savait déjà que le chien l'aimait.

\- Je ne parle pas de Prancer.

\- De qui… oh, tu parles de Tony n'est-ce pas? Dis Loki tandis que son fils lui lançait un regard signifiant qu'il était un idiot. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il éprouve de l'affection pour moi?

\- Je sais que vous croyez que je ne sais pas grand-chose des gens et de leurs émotions parce que j'ai passé la majorité de ma vie isolé, mais n'importe quel idiot pourrait voir qu'il t'aime tu sais. Il n'est pas le même avec toi qu'avec moi ou les autres membres de son équipe. Même Thor croit que vous êtes ensemble.

Loki refusa d'avouer que ses joues rougirent. La mention de son frère lui rappela la trahison, ce qui ramena son humeur plus triste.

\- Oui, Thor ne pouvait juste pas garder sa grande gueule fermée.

Il ne voulait pas que son fils prenne part dans la dispute entre lui et Thor, puisqu'il savait que son fils aimait son oncle. Il ne pouvait juste pas retenir la sensation venimeuse qui prenait place dans son estomac chaque fois que l'homme était mentionné.

\- Il ne voulait pas te blesser…

Et Fenrir ressembla encore au garçon qu'il était vraiment. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait plusieurs personnalités, tant son caractère changeait brusquement. D'un côté, il y avait le dieu âgé de plusieurs siècles, et de l'autre il y avait l'adolescent à qui le père avait manqué depuis trop longtemps.

\- Le problème avec Thor c'est qu'il ne veut jamais blesser, mais ça finit toujours comme ça, soupira Loki tandis qu'il plaçait sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne semble jamais apprendre de ses erreurs.

\- Si ça peut t'aider, il semble accepter tes sentiments pour Tony.

\- Mes sentiments, qui dit que les sentiments de Tony sont partagés?

Le garçon n'avait pas tort, mais il espérait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas trop évidents.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas le lui dire, mais sérieusement, ne pouvez-vous pas vous l'admettre, parce que de toute façon tout le monde pense que vous couchez ensemble.

Personne ne pouvait nier que Fenrir gardait tout de même une trace d'adolescence.

Tony regarda le divan où Loki et Fenrir discutaient et le dieu plus âgé semblait visiblement inconfortable, ce qui n'était pas surprenant étant donné la raison de la discussion. Il était curieux par contre de savoir ce qui se passait et il pourrait facilement aller là-bas et les rejoindre, mais c'était encore l'un de ces moments familiaux où même lui savait qu'il devait rester en retrait. La chose étrange était que : il faisait vraiment partie de la famille, ou presque.

Fenrir et lui étaient liés par la technologie moderne et les plans informatiques, tandis que le garçon s'entrainait tous les jours avec son père pour mieux contrôler sa magie. N'avait-il pas déjà dit que tout ce qu'il manquait entre eux était un enfant pour déranger leur routine? Fenrir était peut-être plus âgé que l'enfant qu'il avait en tête, mais c'était celui de Loki tout de même. Seigneur, il était en train de devenir fou à force de songer à cette idée de famille reconstituée. Ils redonnaient d'ailleurs un tout nouveau sens à la famille « dysfonctionnelle ». Il était Iron Man et un superhéros (ou quelque chose du genre), Loki était un ex — super vilain et un dieu et « leur » fils était un dieu et un loup géant.

Et bien, Tony n'avait jamais été normal…

Tony soupira lorsqu'il lut le message provenant des industries Stark britanniques. Ils aimaient l'immeuble que Fenrir avait dessiné, ce qui améliorerait probablement l'humeur des deux Laufeyson dans cette maison. Il préférait ne pas le dire tout fort, et certainement pas devant le dieu, mais il était inquiet à propos de Loki. Physiquement, il était parfaitement guéri, mais les évènements de la veille avaient causé une rechute majeure. Ça avait pris des semaines avant que le dieu ait été capable de dormir toute une nuit sans faire de cauchemars, et Tony souhaitait réellement qu'ils ne doivent pas tout recommencer depuis le début.

\- Hey vous deux. Je viens de recevoir un message d'Angleterre. Ton immeuble a été approuvé Fenrir. Lança-t-il, espérant ne pas avoir interrompu quelque chose d'important.

\- Je le savais! Lança le petit garçon qui ne manquait certainement pas de confiance en soi.

\- Ne jamais douter des idées d'un dieu, ajouta Loki.

« Foutu vantard » songea Tony.

\- Ouais, ouais, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Qui est partant pour manger des biscuits?

Tony avait fouillé l'internet pour trouver des choses intéressantes à faire en hiver et cuisiner était l'une des choses qu'il avait trouvé et qui semblait plus intéressante.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous en avions.

\- Non, effectivement Loki. Nous allons les faire nous-mêmes, je me suis assuré d'avoir tous les ingrédients. – Fenrir semblait plutôt excité par l'idée, mais le dieu plus âgé semblait plutôt sceptique. —

\- Jarvis, combien de chances de réussites a Stark lorsqu'on le met dans une cuisine? Demanda Loki qui n'avait visiblement aucune confiance en lui.

\- À peu près de 10 %, monsieur Laufeyson. Je ne recommande d'ailleurs pas l'expérience.

Visiblement, son IA avait oublié qui était son créateur… Décidant de menacer la machine par un désassemblage en règle plus tard, Tony se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Le plaisir, c'est d'essayer de les faire. Essaie d'avoir un peu de plaisir, Lokes, dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il se sentit plutôt fier lorsque Fenrir lança la même chose à son père tandis qu'il courait également vers la cuisine.

/…/

En théorie, la recette devrait fonctionner parfaitement. Ils avaient mis la bonne quantité d'ingrédients, le four était à la bonne température et ils avaient mis le bon nombre de temps sur la minuterie. « C'était exactement la même chose que faire de la chimie » Lança Stark tandis qu'ils mesuraient les ingrédients, et il savait de quoi il parlait. Enfin, c'était la théorie tout ça.

Ce qui se passa en fait, c'est que les biscuits étaient un peu trop salés, ils manquaient un peu d'eau et Loki n'avait pas mélangé la pâte assez longtemps. En bout de ligne, ils eurent des biscuits friables salés sur la plaque qui semblaient plutôt tristes, même si leur forme représentait des visages de rênes aux nez rouges plutôt souriants. Loki n'avait pas apprécié la référence.

\- Que fait-on maintenant? Demanda Fenrir tandis qu'ils rangeaient tous les dégâts qu'ils avaient faits.

\- Je ne les mange pas, ça c'est sur, grogna son père tandis qu'il dévisageait les biscuits en refroidissement.

Le plaisir n'était pas de les manger, de toute façon. Tony avait eu du plaisir à les faire et ce n'était certainement pas terminé.

\- Nous devons les décorer maintenant. Dit-il en sortant de petits bols et en commençant à mélanger des ingrédients pour faire le glaçage.

Ils avaient du crémage vert, rouge, blanc et bleu à mettre sur les biscuits et Tony chercha à en décorer un pour qu'il ressemble exactement à Loki. Il plaça les bols au milieu de la table et donna aux deux autres des cuillers pour mettre le glaçage sur les biscuits.

Il était si absorbé par la décoration de son biscuit qu'il ne remarqua pas les étincelles malicieuses dans le regard de Loki. Il remarqua par contre le coulis vert qui commença à dégouliner sur sa propre joue. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que oui, le dieu lui avait vraiment jeté de la nourriture. Avec des gestes calculés, Tony enleva le glaçage avec son doigt et commença à le nettoyer avec sa langue de façon vraiment, vraiment, délibérée. Il fut récompensé par un regard vert plutôt choqué.

\- Tu vas payer, dit-il à l'autre homme tandis qu'il tournait sa cuiller, remplie de crémage, vers lui.

Il vit le bleu se coller sur le front de Loki, ce qui fit cramper de rire Tony et Fenrir. La guerre venait de commencer et très rapidement, toutes sortes de couleurs volaient au travers de la cuisine, les recouvrant tous de glaçage mais salissant aussi leurs vêtements.

À la toute fin, ils étaient tous assis contre les armoires de la cuisine, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. La main de Tony se trouvait à côté de celle de Loki, entre eux, et suivant une pulsion il entrelaça leurs doigts. Loki retourna son visage pour le regarder.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était amusant de cuisiner des biscuits.

Le dieu roula des yeux mais le petit rictus amusé sur ses lèvres confirma à Tony qu'il avait raison.

\- Tu es vraiment sal.

Un long doigt pâle s'approcha de lui et enleva un peu de glaçage de son visage. Il fut surpris lorsque Loki emmena le doigt à ses lèvres, suçant l'aliment décoratif. Attirant le dieu contre lui, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, complètement allumé par les gestes du dieu.

Il goûta majoritairement le glaçage sucré et le chocolat, mais il restait tout de même un arrière-goût de Loki et c'était vraiment addictif. Il approcha une main pour caresser le visage du dieu, tentant de le rapprocher encore plus et les mains qui agrippaient son cou et son chandail lui indiquaient que Loki le voulait également.

\- Ah s'il vous plait! Il y a un enfant ici. Sérieusement papa, je t'avais dit de lui avouer, pas de le lui montrer directement devant ton fils.

Fenrir, qui se tenait debout devant eut, marcha en dehors de la cuisine, une main couvrant ses yeux. Tony rit du garçon. Il avait oublié qu'il était dans la pièce avec eux.

Attendez une seconde…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il a dit que tu devais m'avouer quelque chose?

Tony regarda Loki, celui pour qui toutes les blagues à propos de son casque d'armure semblaient maintenant démontrées, puisqu'il avait le regard d'un chevreuil face aux phares d'une voiture.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	31. Being a Hypocrite

_Dans le précédent chapitre :_

_\- Ah s'il vous plait! Il y a un enfant ici. Sérieusement papa, je t'avais dit de lui avouer, pas de le lui montrer directement devant ton fils._

_Fenrir, qui se tenait debout devant eut, marcha en dehors de la cuisine, une main couvrant ses yeux. Tony rit du garçon. Il avait oublié qu'il était dans la pièce avec eux._

_Attendez une seconde…_

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il a dit que tu devais m'avouer quelque chose?_

_Tony regarda Loki, celui pour qui toutes les blagues à propos de son casque d'armure semblaient maintenant démontrées, puisqu'il avait le regard d'un chevreuil face aux phares d'une voiture._

* * *

**31— Being a Hypocrite**

Loki ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se releva et commença à nettoyer le bordel qu'ils avaient fait dans la cuisine. Les étincelles vertes qui recouvraient ses mains ne pouvaient cacher le fait qu'elles tremblaient et la curiosité insatiable de Tony fut piquée. Il avait une idée de ce que le dieu devait lui dire, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de vive voix.

\- Loki… murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien Stark, oublie ça. Trancha le dieu.

\- S'il te plait… ce n'est pas rien. Fenrir ne t'aurait pas dit de me le dire si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important. Dit-il en gardant un ton de voix confident, mais Loki n'était clairement plus d'humeur à se confier.

\- Je t'ai dit d'oublier ça! siffla-t-il.

\- Hey, si ça me concerne, j'ai le droit de savoir!

Sérieusement, pourquoi le dieu ne pouvait pas simplement tout avouer et lui parler?

\- Par les neuf royaumes Stark, tu ne sais jamais quand te la fermer! Lâcha brusquement Loki, en colère.

Tony ne s'attendait pas à une telle explosion de la part du dieu. Il put seulement regarder en silence tandis que Loki sortit en trombes, le laissant encore seul dans la cuisine. Pourquoi l'autre homme ne lui disait tout simplement pas ce qu'il voulait entendre? « Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit toi? » avait de bonnes raisons pour ne pas avoir parlé au dieu, sérieusement, mais il avait juste besoin de se souvenirs de ces raisons.

/…/

Cinq heures plus tard, il était dans son laboratoire, tentant de garder ses mains occupées bien que perdu dans ses pensées pendant qu'ACDC chantait à tue-tête depuis ses haut-parleurs. Il ne voulait pas être distrait en pensant à Loki… vraiment pas. Chaque fois que le dieu revenait dans ses pensées, il chassait son image en se concentrant encore plus sur le projet sur lequel il travaillait. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque lui retire ce plaisir qu'il avait. Personne n'avait le droit de le déranger de son travail, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aimait travailler habituellement. Il n'avait jamais trompé son travail en pensant à autre chose… à quelqu'un d'autre. Et voilà, ça revenait.

\- MERDE! Cria-t-il en tirant son verre de scotch contre le mur, se brisant en millions de morceaux.

Sautant de son bureau de travail, il tenta de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à ce point?

Il avait toujours fait attention lorsqu'il était question de relation amoureuse. En fait non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il n'en avait jamais voulu. La trahison de Obadiah(1) lui avait tout spécialement démontré qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais laisser quelque d'autre s'occuper de ses choses. Pepper avait été la personne la plus proche à laquelle il n'avait jamais été attaché, dans un sens romantique, et même là il avait été hésitant à s'engager complètement. Il avait toujours su qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'il ne l'aimait, mais c'était son esprit avant son corps. Tant que son cerveau pourrait prendre des décisions logiques, il pouvait gérer les situations difficiles.

Et maintenant, il y avait Loki. Amusant, intelligent, sexy. Le dieu était tout le contraire de ses autres conquêtes, et de loin, et Tony avait réussi à s'attacher à lui. Il pouvait s'avouer qu'il aimait cet homme, mais il croyait davantage que c'était une phase. Loki ne ressentirait jamais la même chose… Tant que cet amour restait une phase, il pourrait prendre des décisions rationnelles.

Ce combat contre lui-même l'avait toutefois distrait et dérangé. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer le dieu pour ça, mais plutôt lui-même. Il avait poussé les limites de ce qu'il pouvait demander au dieu et Loki avait faibli. Il était celui qui devrait s'excuser, mais que devait-il dire?

Était-il supposé dire à l'homme que c'était correct en fin de compte s'il gardait ses sentiments pour lui, parce que le dieu comprendrait immédiatement ses intentions. Mais il n'aimait pas trop que le dieu garde secret des choses qui le concernait. Il n'avait pas demandé à Loki de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait, ou même toute l'histoire à Asgard, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose de gros.

\- Jarvis, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? gémit-il en laissant tomber sa tête contre son bureau.

\- Vous pourriez commencer par nettoyer le verre, monsieur.

Le ton désapprobateur et sarcastique de Jarvis apprit à Tony de quel côté était son IA.

\- Ah allez Jarvis, ce n'était pas si pire. Je voulais juste savoir, il aurait pu juste me le dire…

Il n'en avait rien à faire s'il ressemblait à un enfant pleurnichard, il pourrait toujours éteindre l'ordinateur s'il osait parler de tout ça.

\- Je crois que vous êtes hypocrite… monsieur.

\- Je ne suis pas hypocrite, sale balle de câbles! Loki aurait pu me le dire, au lieu de ça il m'a dédaigné, grogna Tony.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il faisait comme vous… monsieur, lança la machine qui semblait un peu trop baveuse.

\- Je… okay, d'accord. J'aurais fait la même chose. Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment régler le problème avec ce foutu dieu.

Tony devait arrêter de s'inquiéter à propos de Loki. Il voulait que ses pensées arrêtent de se bousculer, il voulait retrouver le silence dans sa tête. Il voulait que son cerveau arrête de court-circuiter en pensant au dieu.

\- Peut-être que monsieur Laufeyson aurait davantage envie de vous parler si vous lui confiez quelque chose d'abord.

Cette fois, l'ordinateur ne termina pas par un _monsieur_ , sans doute parce que lui demander son avis le rendait plus indépendant. Jarvis avait raison par contre. Loki était bien plus vulnérable qu'autrefois et Tony voulait que le dieu le _lui_ dise en premier. Il avait déjà tout deviné lorsque Fenrir avait lâché sa répartie, mais Loki manquait de confiance de son côté. Pour ce qu'il en savait, le dieu pensait que Tony était toujours avare de compliments.

Sa décision prise, Tony quitta son laboratoire à la recherche d'un dieu nordique furieux.

/…/

Loki refusa d'ouvrir la porte lorsque Fenrir cogna à celle-ci. Au lieu de cela, il dit au garçon qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et le renvoya. Son fils avait clairement entendu le différent entre lui et Tony, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, dans la cuisine et il n'avait pas offert de ramener Stark. Il était content de cette décision. Il savait que son fils pensait à bien, mais il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il avait besoin d'être certain lorsqu'il prendrait la décision de tout avouer à l'autre homme, s'il en était même capable un jour…

Tony Stark : milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope et bien sûr, génie. Comme ça enrageait Loki. L'homme était arrogant, énervant et enfantin. Enfin, c'était le visage qu'il montrait au reste du monde. La chose que Loki détestait le plus à propos de lui, c'était sa capacité à le regarder et à comprendre. Il comprenait le besoin de connaissance de Loki, son besoin de sécurité, son besoin d'affection. Il comprenait et il lui avait donné tout cela sans rien lui demander en retour. Et ça rendait Loki furieux.

Il n'était pas forcément furieux envers Stark pour ce qu'il faisait, Loki ne pouvait être plus reconnaissant. Toutefois, c'était là où tous les problèmes avaient commencé. On n'obtenait rien sans rien, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il devrait payer sa dette envers l'homme. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce que Tony récoltait de tout ça, ce qui lui faisait se demander si un jour l'homme allait lui demander une faveur qu'il ne pourrait refuser. L'inconnu était effrayant et savoir que Stark pourrait tout lui enlever n'aidait pas.

Il savait qu'il s'était trop attaché à l'homme et malgré l'assurance de Fenrir que Tony ressentait la même chose que lui, il trouvait difficile de croire à tout ça. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, il savait que l'homme méritait mieux. Il était un ex-vilain et encore bien loin d'être habitué aux traditions midgardiennes, sans mentionner le fait qu'il était un homme brisé. Même si Stark ne semblait pas dérangé par ça, lui il avait encore des problèmes avec ça. Combien de temps l'homme voudrait-il attendre avant de décider qu'il avait assez perdu de temps?

\- Toc, Toc, je peux entrer? Demanda l'homme en question tout en ouvrant la porte.

\- Tu es déjà entré, et je doute que te dire de sortir change les choses, grogna Loki en restant assis sur le fauteuil face à la fenêtre.

\- Non, ça ne changerait rien. Écoute, je suis venu m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû te pousser.

C'était un grand pas de la part de Tony, mais le dieu se sentait toujours en colère et rancunier.

\- C'est tout? Dit-il en faignant l'indifférence.

\- Non, pas vraiment. – Loki ne dit rien et ne regarda pas l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit à l'autre bout du divan. Il releva un sourcil. — Écoute, je pense que j'ai compris ce dont parlait Fenrir tout à l'heure et… et bien… tu n'es pas seul.

Loki n'était pas stupide et il savait ce que ces paroles étranges signifiaient, mais il avait besoin d'entendre les mots. Sans mentionner le fait que de voir Stark gigoter en cherchant ses mots était plutôt amusant.

\- Et de quoi est-ce que tu penses que mon fils parlait?

\- Tu sais exactement de quoi, Loki, rétorqua l'autre homme.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir. Comment, par Midgard, pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête?

Son cœur battait plus fort qu'à l'habituelle et il trouva difficile de rester impassible.

\- Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à le dire, n'est-ce pas?

Loki ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais l'homme était ridiculement mignon en ce moment. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, ses yeux grands ouverts et ses joues étaient rouges.

\- Encore une fois Stark, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu –

Il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres chaudes couvrant les siennes en un doux baiser.

\- Je t'aime putain, petit ignorant, gémit l'homme tandis qu'il pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Loki.

\- Tu ne devrais pas insulter les gens que tu-

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Tony l'interrompit encore. Il continuerait volontiers de parler si l'homme continuait de l'embrasser comme ça…

\- Je veux l'entendre Loki, grogna le génie.

\- Je ne suis pas sur que je…

Lorsque Stark se sépara de lui en un brusque mouvement il rit.

\- Okay, d'accord. Je t'aime aussi, termina Loki.

Après cela, le manque d'oxygène devint une pitoyable excuse pour les séparer de ces baisers divins et Loki n'était plus certain si la légèreté de ses pensées était le résultat de cela, ou des mots merveilleux que Tony continuait de murmurer contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

(1) Obadiah était l'associé de son père, celui qui a tenté de lui voler l'Arc dans le premier film Iron Man

* * *

_À suivre..._


	32. Consent

* * *

**32— Consent**

\- Hey Fenrir, est-ce que je peux te parler un moment? demanda Loki lorsqu'il trouva le garçon recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, dans la bibliothèque.

Loki prenait une douche et Tony en avait profité. Ça signifiait que cette conversation ne serait pas interrompue. Il avait quitté la chambre aussitôt que la porte de la salle de bain s'était refermée derrière le dieu. Tony voulait en finir avec cette conversation aussi tôt que possible, même si ça signifiait parler au garçon deux heures seulement après avoir dit à son père qu'il l'aimait.

\- Bien sûr, quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Fenrir tandis qu'il marquait la page de son livre.

\- Non, rien à t'inquiéter, je voulais juste ton opinion sur quelque chose… — Seigneur _, pourquoi c'était si difficile?_ Qu'est-ce que tu penserais si moi et ton père… sortions ensemble?

Il pouvait difficilement demander la permission d'Odin et il était plutôt certain que Loki se foutait de son opinion de toute façon. Fenrir par contre était une personne très importante dans la vie de Loki, ce qui signifiait que Tony avait besoin de son accord d'abord.

\- Tu sais bien sûr que c'est moi qui lui aie dit de te parler n'est-ce pas?

Le ton narquois ressemblait tellement à celui de Loki que Tony sourit béatement.

\- Je sais, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais d'accord avec tout ce qui se passait maintenant.

Un poids invisible tomba de ses épaules lorsqu'il réalisa que la pire partie était passée.

\- Aussi longtemps que je n'entendrais ou ne verrai rien qui pourrait me traumatiser pour toujours, je suis d'accord avec ça.

\- Oh non, bien sûr que non!

Imaginer le garçon les surprendre était mortifiant. Il devrait dire à Jarvis à partir de maintenant de verrouiller les portes lorsque des choses intimes se dérouleraient…

\- Parfait, maintenant que c'est réglé… — Fenrir reprit son livre, ce qui était le signe évident que la conversation était terminée. Loki était probablement déjà sorti de la douche, de toute façon. — Oh et Tony?

Le génie, qui quittait la pièce, se retourner.

\- Ne le blesse pas.

Tony vit le regard du garçon virer au rouge, comme les yeux de sa forme canine, et la menace fut parfaitement claire. S'il blessait Loki, il aurait un loup gigantesque prêt à le tuer à pleines dents.

Il salua le dieu, quittant finalement la pièce. C'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas prévu de blesser l'autre dieu…

/…/

Loki était sorti de la douche et était en train de sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette, une autre serviette noir pendant sur ses hanches. Il était sexy. Tony n'était pas sûr de si c'était parce qu'il était un dieu, ou si c'était tout simplement Loki, mais il ne pourrait jamais trouver quelqu'un d'autre aussi beau. Loki était peut-être endommagé à l'intérieur, mais l'extérieur était à couper le souffle. Comment Tony pourrait le quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre? Malgré les dommages mentaux faits contre lui, l'homme était plus addictif que n'importe qui d'autre. S'imaginer passer le reste de sa vie avec cette créature ne semblait plus terrifiant du tout. La seule pensée qui déchirait son cœur était celle-ci : un jour il le perdrait.

\- Vas-tu me regarder toute la journée? Questionna le dieu et il fallut une seconde à Tony pour réaliser qu'il avait regardé cette peau blanche sans arrêt, ce morceau de pure perfection.

\- Ça dépend de si je peux faire quelque chose avec ce que je regarde… autrement, je suis parfaitement satisfait de seulement regarder.

Un sourcil foncé se releva face au commentaire provocateur.

\- Que voudrais-tu faire avec ce que tu regardes?

Ce fut un moment un peu tendu par la suite. Tony déglutit lorsque le dieu s'approcha un peu. Il était plutôt conscient que la seule chose qui le séparait d'un dieu complètement nu était une petite serviette noire. Et c'était tentant, très tentant.

\- Le chat a mangé ta langue?

Quelque chose devait être fait contre ce rictus sournois sur le visage de Loki… Attrapant l'homme par la nuque, il l'attira dans un baiser. Il venait probablement tout juste de brosser ses dents puisque le goût de menthe était immanquable.

\- Jarvis, verrouille la porte, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers dans le cou du dieu.

C'était plutôt bizarre de l'embrasser tandis que le dieu essayait en même temps de garder la serviette autour de ses hanches de sa seule main libre.

\- Tu sais, ça irait bien mieux si tu utilisais tes deux mains, murmura-t-il en plaçant sa main sur le bord de la serviette.

Un instant, il sentit Loki se figer et Tony enleva sa main, pensant qu'il avait fait la mauvaise chose.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… murmura le dieu, mais Tony attrapa ses mains pour l'empêcher de reculer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? demanda Tony en essayant de ne pas juger le dieu.

Il ne voulait pas que Loki croie qu'il pouvait se servir de ses émotions pour l'obliger à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas, mais il avait besoin de savoir ce que le dieu pensait.

\- J'ai peur d'avoir… des problèmes de performances.

Ah, pas que Tony ait un jour souffert de cela, mais il comprenait la frustration de Loki.

\- Ça va, tu sais. Veux-tu essayer le truc de la cravate encore une fois? Dit-il en plaçant une main sur la joue du dieu pour s'assurer qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Non, je te fais assez confiance pour ça… je ne peux juste pas…

C'était assez difficile de voir une personne aussi insécure à propos d'elle-même. Tony ne pouvait rien faire sinon comparer l'homme qui lui faisait face avec celui qu'il avait rencontré deux ans et demi plus tôt. Il aimait Loki comme il était, mais il espérait vraiment que l'homme retrouverait cette confiance d'autrefois.

\- Loki, ça ne me dérange pas si nous ne faisons absolument rien, mais tu dois m'expliquer. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe dans ta belle petite tête.

« S'il te plait, essaie de me faire sentir moins inutile » Songea Tony.

\- Je te fais confiance, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être prêt au fait que… — Le dieu déglutit violemment et Tony se sentit mal de le pousser à parler, mais ça devait être fait. — … tumepossèdes.

Tony faillit ne pas comprendre les mots tant Loki les avait dits rapidement.

\- Alors nous n'irons pas dans cette direction…

Il caressa la joue pâle avec son pouce et souhaita que le dieu veuille encore le regarder, puisqu'il avait fermé les yeux de honte.

\- Tu peux me prendre, si tu veux. Termina-t-il.

Ah, les voilà ces merveilleux yeux verts.

\- Tu ferais ça?

\- Bien sûr, je me fous de ce que nous faisons Lokes(1), tant que c'est toi et moi, ça me va.

Il donna un doux baiser sur les belles lèvres de Loki. C'était tout nouveau cette relation plus intime et il explorait celle-ci comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vécue, plus doucement même qu'avec Pepper. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire preuve de tact ou de gentillesse avec Pepper puis qu'elle avait toujours su dans quoi elle s'embarquait, et ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Toutefois, Tony n'avait jamais démontré autant d'émotions qu'avec Loki, ce qui était maintenant naturel, comme si c'était une partie de lui. Ce n'était pas une concession qu'il faisait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, c'était tout simplement quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire avec Loki.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, murmura l'homme tout en s'approchant, pressant son front contre celui de Tony.

\- Alors tu auras le temps. — Tony lui aurait donné tout le temps du monde s'il en avait besoin –

\- J'aimerais essayer quelque chose d'autre par contre…

Tony ne savait pas trop si ça allait finir avec lui, étendu sur le lit, avec Loki par-dessus son corps, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Loki attrapa le bas de son chandail et Tony leva les bras pour l'aider à retirer le vêtement. Des doigts doux et froids touchèrent son réacteur Arc et il laissa Loki tracer son contour sans broncher. Une fois que le dieu sembla avoir fini avec son inspection du métal, il déplaça ses doigts sur sa peau, embrassant et caressant chaque bout de peau exposée. Tony était si emporté qu'il manqua presque le moment où Loki ouvrit son pantalon, mais il aida volontiers le dieu à enlever ce vêtement.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation où ils ne firent que se regarder. Loki avait laissé tomber sa serviette depuis longtemps et pour la première fois, Tony pouvait vraiment le voir en entier. Ce faisait, toutes les chances des autres humains venaient de s'envoler puisque personne ne pouvait être aussi beau que Loki et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il veuille une relation avec quiconque n'étant pas le dieu. De son côté, Loki semblait tout aussi heureux de ce qu'il voyait. Ses pupilles étaient embuées, son souffle s'était accéléré et d'autres parties de son corps répondaient tout aussi positivement. La petite teinte sur ses joues pâles fit déglutir Tony et il ne put s'empêcher d'aller embrasser le dieu. Il sentit une main froide se poser sur son sexe, tandis que leurs yeux se rencontraient. Tony refusa de briser le contact visuel lorsque l'autre homme commença lentement à bouger sa main de haut en bas. Loki semblait incertain de ce qu'il devait faire au début, mais il apprenait vite et rapidement, il sut exactement ce que Tony aimait.

Laissant le dieu se débrouiller tout seul, Tony décida de voir s'il pouvait toucher Loki sans l'effrayer. Il laissa ses mains caresser le ventre musclé, descendant lentement vers l'endroit où il désirait aller. Les yeux verts n'avaient pas quitté les siens, alors Tony demanda silencieusement la permission de continuer. Attrapant le membre de l'autre homme, il commença aussi à bouger de haut en bas, obtenant un gémissement délicieux de la part du dieu. Il laissa glisser son pouce sur la fente du gland, utilisant le liquide prééjaculatoire pour rendre l'expérience meilleure.

Loki s'occupait toujours de lui et Tony était sûr qu'il allait bientôt venir. Des mois à ne pas coucher avec quiconque, et avoir Loki près de lui chaque nuit dans son lit avaient été une torture. Il avait besoin de se laisser aller et si les gémissements et soupirs de Loki signifiaient qu'il appréciait, alors lui aussi. La chose en tant que telle était ironiquement bien plus intime que n'importe laquelle de ses autres relations sexuelles. Ici, il n'avait jamais regardé plus bas pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, préférant regarder le dieu dans les yeux, dans ses yeux verts dilatés de plaisir, sa mâchoire tendue pour s'empêcher de crier trop fort, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et la pellicule de sueur sur son corps. Tony cria lorsqu'il vint sur son ventre et dans la main de Loki. Quelques mouvements plus tard, Loki le rejoignit, le faisant tomber sur lui fatigue. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Tony était surpris que le dieu ait été capable de supporter son propre corps aussi longtemps, sur un seul bras.

Il les nettoya avec quelques mouchoirs provenant d'une boite sur sa table de nuit, réalisant brusquement que le dieu tremblait. Loki avait les yeux fermés et son souffle laborieux revenait lentement à la normale.

\- Ça va? demanda-t-il au dieu, souhaitant que leur expérience n'ait pas causé de flashbacks. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux embués de larmes contenues.

\- Je vais bien… je n'ai juste jamais pensé que je pourrais éprouver à nouveau un tel plaisir. Merci…

Tony tira les couvertures de sous le dieu légèrement tremblant et les recouvrit.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier Rodolphe, murmura-t-il tandis qu'il attirait le dieu à lui.

Il pouvait déjà sentir le sommeil l'envelopper. Loki semblait tout aussi fatigué lorsqu'il se colla contre lui. Tony n'était pas certain si le dieu voulait qu'il entendre cela, mais le « Je t'aime » soufflé tout bas le fit sourire. C'était probablement les endorphines qui rendaient le dieu heureux et aussi honnête, mais Tony n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Je t'aime aussi

* * *

(1) Lokes est le surnom donné par Stark en anglais et j'ai préféré laisser la version originale.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	33. The waiting game

* * *

**33- The waiting game**

Selon Fury au téléphone ce matin, ce ne devait être qu'une mission de routine. Loki avait écouté le génie se plaindre lorsqu'il avait été tiré du lit par quelques voyous sournois qui avaient agi dans la basse-ville. Lorsque l'homme avait laissé Loki, le dieu s'était retourné dans le lit et s'était endormi tout en profitant du silence bienfaisant.

Alors pourquoi Thor était-il dans le salon, le regardant comme si quelqu'un venait de lui voler Mjolnir sans aucun signe de Tony dans les parages?

\- Thor, tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne raison pour être venu ici, grogna Loki en prenant place sur le divan.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas de bons sentiments envers moi, mais j'ai senti le besoin de t'apprendre la nouvelle.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il se préparait à encaisser la nouvelle pour laquelle Thor était ici.

– Tony Stark a été blessé durant le combat. Il n'est pas en bon état, mon frère. Termina-t-il.

Loki ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle, mais les mots semblèrent être autant de coups de poignard enfoncés dans son cœur.

\- Dit moi exactement ce qui ne va pas et où il est actuellement. Lâcha Loki soudainement.

\- Il a été blessé par un immeuble qui s'effondrait. Son armure de métal lui a permis de rester en vie, mais les docteurs ont peur que son cerveau ait été trop endommagé pour qu'il puisse se guérir normalement. Ils le gardent aux quartiers généraux du SHIELD.

Loki pouvait bien gérer que Stark ait des os brisés, il pourrait probablement les soigner, mais un esprit endommagé n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait guérir si aisément.

\- Emmène-moi à lui, ordonna-t-il en conjurant une note rapide pour son fils, expliquant ce qui s'était passé et où il était parti.

\- Mon frère, je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. Fury ne va jamais le permettre, protesta Thor et pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Thor, Loki démontra une forme d'émotions dans ses paroles.

\- Emmène-moi à lui, ou je te promets que je vais raser cette ville et tous ses habitants.

Loki ne savait pas si c'était sa détermination ou la menace, mais Thor prit sa main et Loki les téléporta immédiatement au QG du SHIELD. Il n'avait pas besoin de Thor pour cette partie du voyage, mais il avait besoin de lui pour passer les sécurités. Personne ne pouvait dire non à un Avengers, sans mentionner un dieu, ce qui aiderait Loki à ne pas trop utiliser sa magie. Qui savait combien il en aurait besoin pour guérir Stark, si c'était même possible…

\- Par Dieu, que fait-il ici? Cracha Fury lorsqu'il vit les dieux approcher. J'ai dit à tout le monde et tout particulièrement à toi de ne pas en parler à quiconque, termina-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Thor, tandis que Loki ressentait un sentiment de fierté en apprenant que Thor avait brisé les règles.

\- Je crois que Tony voudrait de lui ici, interrompit Natasha.

L'équipe au complet était là et Loki détesta le fait qu'ils semblaient presque tous intacts, saufs et en santé. Ils avaient quelques bleus et des égratignures, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi Anthony avait été si malchanceux?

\- Je me fous de ce que ces idiots veulent! Je ne laisserai personne…

Fury fut coupé lorsqu'il fut balancé contre le mur par Loki. Son seul œil regarda furieusement les deux yeux verts de Loki.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas insulter Stark en ma présence mortel, parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur à ce qu'on me fasse suer.

Loki souhaita presque pouvoir étrangler l'homme juste pour relâcher un peu de sa frustration, mais Tony le détesterait probablement pour ça. Repoussant le directeur, il ouvrit la porte qui le séparait de son amoureux.

De longs fils, transportant des liquides clairs, s'enfonçaient dans ses bras et un tube de plastique était enfoncé dans la gorge du génie. Sa tête était entourée de bandages et une de ses jambes était dans le plâtre. Loki connaissait suffisamment de technologie midgardienne pour savoir que ces fils et ce tube étaient les seules choses qui se tenaient entre Tony et une mort imminente. Loki s'avança lentement jusqu'au bord du lit et s'assit sur le bout du matelas, s'assurant de ne pas déranger aucun fils. Il regarda l'horloge suspendue au-dessus du lit de l'homme.

Est-ce que ça faisait déjà 11 heures depuis qu'il avait vu ses yeux bruns vibrants et vivants? 11 heures depuis qu'il avait entendu sa voix geindre à propos de vilains qui le réveillaient trop tôt? Tony Stark était tellement plus que ce corps reposant dans cette salle blanche…

\- Le plus gros dommage est à sa tête, qui a percutée son casque ce qui a causé des hémorragies internes. Même s'il se réveille, je ne pourrais pas confirmer qu'il sera le même homme qu'avant, lui dit Bruce Banner tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

Loki savait que les dommages étaient trop importants pour qu'il puisse le guérir. Il était un maitre de la magie, mais il n'avait jamais concentré suffisamment ses études en guérison, et il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait. En fait, il souhaitait honnêtement beaucoup de choses en ce moment…

\- Je ne peux pas le guérir, mais je connais quelqu'un qui le peut. – Se redressant avec résolution, Loki recula du lit et donna un baiser sur les lèvres inertes. — Je vais te ramener Tony. Je t'aime.

Il n'en avait rien à faire que Banner l'ait entendu. Il n'allait peut-être pas revenir de l'endroit où il allait et il voulait qu'au moins une personne soit capable de confirmer à Tony, lorsqu'il s'éveillerait, qu'il l'aimait.

/…/

Il avait autrefois admiré la beauté qu'était Asgard, mais maintenant il regardait cette cité avec dégout. Il voulait revenir à la maison, avec Tony et Fenrir et leur arbre de Noël mal décoré.

Il accepta l'accueil de Heimdall chaleureusement, leurs précédents différents oubliés. Enfin, pas vraiment oubliés, mais pardonnés.

La première personne qu'il croisa, et qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir, fut Fandral. L'homme avait l'air pâle lorsqu'il porta un regard meurtrier envers lui, ce qui fit grandir la colère de Loki. Il avait semblé bien plus brave lorsque Loki était attaché, battu, brisé et sans sa magie. Maintenant, l'homme semblait avoir des choses plus importantes à faire que partager un corridor avec le dieu des Malices. Pathétique. Il ne croisa personne d'autre sur sa route vers la salle du trône, certain que les nouvelles de son arrivée avaient fait le tour du palais et que tout le monde essayait d'évacuer la place avant qu'il n'arrive. Jamais les couloirs avaient été si déserts.

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir la permission d'entrer. Il passa entre les gardes, fixant les occupants de la pièce. Le Père de Tout et sa mère étaient assis dans leurs trônes respectifs et il venait apparemment d'interrompre une réunion entre eux, Sif et Volstagg. Loki hésita un instant face à eux, mais il repoussa immédiatement sa faiblesse. Il n'était plus captif et il ne serait plus aussi craintif.

\- Partez! ordonna-t-il aux deux guerriers et il se sentit fier de lui lorsqu'ils quittèrent en vitesse.

Apparemment, ils se souciaient encore de son titre maintenant que son châtiment était révolu. Il apprécia particulièrement la façon que Sif serra les dents de frustration lorsqu'il s'était adressé à elle.

\- Loki, qu'est-ce que ça signifie? cria son père adoptif, clairement furieux de l'intrusion.

Par contre, sa mère semblait partagée entre venir le serrer dans ses bras et laisser sa curiosité être satisfaite d'abord. Il détestait l'admettre, mais Loki préféra montrer à l'homme dans la pièce un peu de respect étant donné la requête pour laquelle il venait.

\- Je suis venu demander une permission, Père de Tout. Je demande quelques-unes de vos pierres de soins pour les ramener à Midgard. Un de mes amis et est grand danger et en a besoin.

Il ne regarda pas l'homme dans l'œil par respect, mais à l'intérieur il tremblait de rage. Voir Odin assis sur le trône, sachant qu'il l'avait laissé pourrir dans les donjons lui donnait envie de détruire Asgard, juste pour voir son visage lorsque son monde s'écroulerait sous ses pieds.

\- Hors de question. Ces pierres appartiennent à Asgard et je ne les enverrai pas dans un autre royaume.

La dernière parcelle d'espoir qu'il avait s'envola. Sans ces pierres, l'esprit de Tony ne pourrait jamais être guéri et Tony ne serait jamais plus lui-même sans cet esprit.

\- Je vous supplie de reconsidérer votre décision. Si ce n'est pas pour moi, sachez que Tony est aussi un ami de Thor. S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie…

Tout ça, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas Loki, mais pour Stark il serait prêt à aller jusqu'en enfer.

\- J'ai dit non, Loki. Ils sont mortels pour une raison et nous ne devons pas interférer avec leurs vies. – _Ce qui était un argument valide, mais Loki trouvait cela déplacé en ce moment. Laisser Stark mourir pour avoir été un héros et avoir sauvé des vies était ironiquement mauvais._ — Je suis prêt à échanger ma vie pour la sienne, si c'était nécessaire.

\- Odin s'il te plait. J'ai rencontré Anthony Stark et il est un brave guerrier. Plus brave que la plupart des nôtres. Il mérite d'être sauvé.

« Par les neuf royaumes, merci à Frigga » songea Loki.

\- Si je te ramène Stark, vas-tu renvoyer Fenrir sur son ile?

Si Loki n'avait pas été si certain de son absence de lien de parenté avec Odin, il aurait pu croire que son esprit machiavélique et calculateur venait d'Odin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement me demander de choisir entre les deux? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Odin, je croyais que nous avions décidé de laisser Fenrir libre. Le garçon ne représente pas du tout un problème, lança Frigga à son mari, mais le regard de ce dernier était clair pour Loki : il devait prendre une décision.

\- Je ne peux pas choisir entre mon fils et l'homme que j'aime, et vous le savez très bien. Je vois bien que je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. – _Il ne pleurerait pas devant ce démon… il ne pouvait pas…_ — Mère, dit-il en inclinant la tête par respect envers elle avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Loki, attends! Entendit-il Frigga l'appeler tandis qu'il s'approchait du portail.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour ouvrir ses bras et enlacer sa mère. Elle poussa quelque chose dans sa main et il fut surpris d'y trouver une pomme d'or.

\- Tu sais que ça ne garantit pas sa survie, mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse t'offrir. S'il te plait, envoie mon amour à Tony et Fenrir.

Il acquiesça tandis qu'elle donnait un baiser sur sa tempe et retournait au palais. Avec une nouvelle étincelle d'espoir, Loki quitta Asgard.

/…/

\- Loki, tu ne peux pas être sérieux! S'exclama Thor lorsqu'il réalisa précisément l'origine de la purée que Banner poussait dans le tube gastrique de Tony, jusqu'à son estomac.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis sérieux, lança-t-il.

Il était présentement concentré à guérir autant de blessures que possible sur le corps du génie. Le plus il pourrait guérir, le mieux la pomme pourrait avoir une chance de démontrer sa vraie magie.

\- Ces pommes sont supposées rendre immortel n'importe qui, elles ne sont pas destinées à guérir.

Banner cessa de bouger un moment, jusqu'à ce que Loki lui ordonne de continuer.

\- Cette pomme va régénérer ses cellules plus rapidement, ce qui donne à son cerveau une chance de guérir tout en effaçant les dommages faits à son corps. Stark a maintenant une chance de retrouver toute son activité cérébrale, même si une longévité supplémentaire à sa durée de vie n'en sera qu'un bonus, expliqua-t-il à son frère et Bruce.

\- Tu pourrais aussi le rendre immortel Loki! Comment peux-tu être certain que c'est ce que le fils de Howard veut? Lança Thor.

\- Il aurait besoin d'un régime prolongé de pommes pour ça. Avec les dommages qui doivent être réparés, il gagnera cinquante ans au plus.

Loki garda le silence après ça, décidant de garder sa pleine concentration pour guérir le corps de Stark. La purée de pomme était maintenant complètement ingérée et Loki était vidé de toute sa magie. Prenant place sur une chaise près du lit, il fut laissé seul dans la pièce par Thor et Banner.

Après tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait, il ne pouvait maintenant qu'attendre.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	34. The apple dilemma

* * *

**34- The apple dilemma.**

Une semaine et toujours aucun changement.

Là où il avait d'abord eu un éclat d'espoir que la pomme fonctionne, il ne restait qu'une minuscule étincelle. Le destin serait-il si cruel de lui enlever Tony lorsqu'il venait tout juste de l'avoir? Il savait que ça sonna égoïste, mais le génie ne serait pas celui qui serait abandonné par l'autre. Stark serait celui qui irait dans un autre royaume, là où Hela prendrait certainement soin de lui, tandis que Loki serait brisé, déchiré… encore.

Loki avait entendu les murmures dans le corridor lorsque les Avengers arrivaient. Fury voulait éteindre les machines. Tony était apparemment en mort cérébrale et il avait supposément déjà signé pour ne pas être maintenu en vie artificielle. Mais Loki savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour que la pomme fasse effet, mais plus le temps passait et moins il était certain que ça allait fonctionner. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer perdre l'homme qui reposait dans ce lit d'hôpital. Il refusait de répondre aux questions de l'équipe, n'avait pas produit le moindre son et ne quittait pas la chambre même lorsque Fenrir venait le voir.

\- Papa, tu dois aller dormir, prendre une douche… murmura le garçon tandis qu'il regardait l'homme endormi. Loki remarqua Steve dans l'encadrement de la porte et comprit que le capitaine avait retrouvé son fils et qu'il l'avait emmené ici.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser seul ici. J'ai besoin d'être là lorsqu'il se réveillera, répondit-il, sa voix était rauque du manque de sommeil et d'hydratation.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas que Tony te voie dans cet état. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais le protéger.

La main qui serra son épaule fut le premier vrai contact que Loki avait eu en plusieurs jours. Par les neuf, il souhaitait tant que les doigts de Tony serrent sa main à nouveau. Poussant un soupir de résignation, il lâcha les doigts inertes et se releva de sa chaise. Le monde tourna soudainement à cause de son manque de nourriture et de sommeil.

\- Allez, je vais te ramener à la tour.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un des Avengers lui démontrait un signe de gentillesse ces derniers jours. Bruce lui avait emmené un oreiller, Natasha un livre et Clint lui avait donné un petit sourire rassurant. Apparemment, sa vigilance constante envers le corps de Stark leur avait redonné confiance envers lui, ou au moins leur compassion. Tandis qu'il ne voulait qu'être accepté par eux, comme si cela rendrait sa relation avec Tony moins contraignante, il ne trouvait pas très drôle l'ironie qu'il obtenait cette acceptation en perdant l'homme en question. Le destin était un amant cruel.

\- Je veux voir Fury, dit Fenrir à Banner lorsque Loki fut parti.

Le médecin était venu tous les jours pour prendre les signes vitaux de Tony et aujourd'hui il arriva en même temps que Rogers.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça? Questionna le scientifique tandis qu'il ajustait l'un des sacs qui contenaient le liquide allant directement dans les veines de Tony.

\- Je veux qu'il sache exactement ce qui va se passer s'il éteint les machines.

Il ne laisserait personne blesser Tony lorsqu'il était sans défense. Il avait entendu la femme aux cheveux rouges et son frère en parler lorsqu'ils étaient venus voir s'il allait bien.

\- Écoute, Fury veut seulement respecter les souhaits de Tony. Il a signé tous les papiers pour ça, c'était le choix de Tony et même si je n'aime pas ça, nous devons l'accepter. Lança le médecin qui avait l'air plus vieux que jamais. Fenrir avait rencontré quelques membres de l'équipe avant ce bordel et il était certain que les cheveux noirs de Banner contenaient moins de cheveux gris…

\- Je sais, mais je suis certain qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps. La pomme va fonctionner, elle doit fonctionner!

Fenrir n'aimait pas l'expression sur le visage de l'autre homme. Ça ressemblait trop à de la pitié à son souhait. Cette pitié n'était pas pour lui, mais pour son père qui n'apprécierait certainement pas une telle forme d'émotion envers lui.

\- Je crois que Loki n'est pas le seul à être tombé sous le charme de Tony. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur tu sais…

\- Je n'ai pas peur. – Même à ses oreilles ça sonnait minable. —

\- Nous l'aimons tous, tu sais. Même Natasha. Mais ce corps ne vit plus, c'est tout juste s'il fonctionne. Si les choses ne changent pas pour le mieux, Fury va éteindre tout et nous ne pourrons rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Fenrir les avait entendus chuchoter et avec son ouïe excellente, il pouvait entendre les conversations hors de la chambre. Tony mourrait s'il restait comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon père a fait pour mériter ça…

Loki serait détruit si Tony mourait. Il n'avait peut-être jamais entendu les mots « je t'aime » entre les deux hommes, mais leurs gestes parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

\- Faites juste garder espoir encore un peu. Tony n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à tuer. Dit Banner.

Fenrir sentit l'homme donner une tape sur son épaule et un petit courant d'air passa à côté de lui tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Même si Fenrir avait entendu toute l'histoire à propos du combat, et de ce qui se passait actuellement, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Tony dans un lit d'hôpital. Si on enlevait les bandages et les tubes, il aurait même l'air de dormir. Les petites écorchures et la jambe brisée avaient toutes été guéries par son père tandis qu'on lui faisait avaler la pomme. La seule chose qui restait était sa tête entourée de bandages.

\- Allez Tony revient parmi nous. Nous avons besoin de fêter Noël, qui est dans dix jours, alors tu ferais bien de faire vite. J'ai lu des informations sur cette fête et apparemment, des cadeaux sont échangés… je ne crois pas être capable de t'en trouver un et je doute que mon père puisse s'en souvenir avec tout ce qui se passe. Je pourrais demander à Jarvis s'il voudrait m'aider dans le lab pour t'en faire un. Alors tu dois te réveiller, parce que sinon Jarvis ne sera pas content et tu sais qu'il refuse de faire des choses pour toi lorsque tu lui déplais. Je sais que c'est un ordinateur, mais je pense que tu lui manques aussi. Il est beaucoup moins sarcastique sans toi aux alentours et malgré toutes tes complaintes, je sais que tu aimes son sarcasme.

Fenrir ne faisait que déblatérer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, ne mettant aucun filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche. Mais c'était parce que la pièce était trop silencieuse.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de perdre quelqu'un qu'il venait tout juste de connaître. Tony était amusant et intelligent et il lui avait appris à utiliser la technologie moderne.

\- Réveille-toi s'il te plait… gémit-il à l'homme immobile sur le lit.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte d'eau salée tombe sur sa main.

/…/

Loki vit le temps passer comme au travers d'un voile. Il prit une douche, changea ses vêtements et mangea même un peu de la nourriture que le capitaine plaça devant lui. La maison était incroyablement silencieuse, même les griffes de Prancer sur le plancher ne pouvaient rendre la maison plus chaleureuse et accueillante à nouveau. Loki ne remarqua même pas ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant le lit que lui et Tony partageaient. Le chandail que l'homme avait porté était toujours en boulle sur le lit et les draps étaient encore dérangés. Jarvis avait clairement décidé de laisser la pièce intouchée jusqu'à ce que Tony y revienne.

Attrapant le chandail, il caressa le matériau et après une seconde d'hésitation, le pressa contre son nez. L'odeur de métal, d'huile et de Tony pur lui donna l'impression d'être en sécurité, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que ce n'était qu'un chandail et qu'éventuellement l'odeur disparaitrait. Il avait besoin de plus qu'une pâle substitution. Il avait besoin de la vraie chose, de l'homme à qui appartenait le chandail. Il enfila le vêtement et glissa dans le lit, du côté de Stark. Il avait probablement l'air ridicule dans le nid d'oreillers et de draps, mais l'odeur qui en émanait était confortable et rapidement, il sombra dans le sommeil.

/…/

Lorsque Loki se réveilla, il étira son bras pour voir si le petit homme était à côté de lui et paniqua lorsqu'il trouve l'autre côté du lit froid et vide. Quelques secondes plus tard il se souvint pourquoi exactement: Tony n'était pas là et il y avait de fortes chances qu'il n'y soit plus jamais. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé encore, mais maintenant ça le frappait de plein fouet, comme un taureau courant après un drapeau rouge.

Passer tout ce temps à l'hôpital après l'accident lui avait fait oublier la réalité. Aussi longtemps qu'il voyait le torse se soulever et s'abaisser, et qu'il sentait un pouls sous ses doigts, il pouvait prétendre que Tony pouvait tout simplement ouvrir les yeux et lui dire une bêtise. Qu'il n'était qu'endormi. Mais là, dans la tour vide et froide, il ne pouvait plus prétendre du contraire. Il ne pouvait se mentir à propos de ce qui était arrivé, ou de ce qui arriverait bientôt. Le fait qu'il pourrait perdre Tony s'installa finalement dans son esprit.

Ses épaules commencèrent à trembler, son souffle commença à être saccadé tandis que l'air tentait de passer dans sa gorge soudainement bloquée. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il allait le perdre pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une chute de débris. Ce devait être la revanche des royaumes pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait et comme ses deux fils auparavant, quelqu'un devait payer le prix.

L'humidité sur ses joues semblait douloureusement familière lorsqu'il se souvint de la nuit passée avec sa tête sur les cuisses de Tony, les mains caressant ses cheveux tandis qu'il racontait à l'homme son histoire. Ne plus jamais avoir ce réconfort déchirait l'état déjà fragile de Loki. Il avait besoin de Tony pour balancer sa vie, pour le sauver de ses cauchemars et ses envoya une prière à quelconque déité qui l'écoutait d'épargner le génie.

Malgré ses menaces, il ne voulait pas raser la ville si l'homme mourait. Si quelque chose du genre arrivait, il quitterait probablement Midgard aussitôt que possible. Si Tony s'en sortait, Loki le réalisa, il devrait faire face au même problème en bout de ligne. L'homme était mortel et même avec toute son intelligence et sa technologie, il ne pourrait vivre pour toujours. Il y avait toujours des solutions pour contrer ce problème par contre. Les pommes d'or pourraient certainement donner à Tony l'éternité, mais voudrait-il passer cette éternité avec lui? Il y avait de nombreux châtiments pour ceux qui utilisaient l'immortalité à mauvais escient. Il ferait face à chacun d'eux pour Tony, mais est-ce que l'homme en ferait autant pour lui si ça lui arrivait?

\- Monsieur, il y a un appel pour vous, voulez-vous que j'ouvre la ligne? demanda Jarvis, interrompant son monologue intérieur.

Séchant toutes les larmes et clarifiant sa gorge quelques fois il donna à l'IA son consentement.

\- Loki, c'est Bruce. Il y a eu un changement dans les données de Tony. Pourrais-tu venir, je crois que tu vas vouloir être présent.

Loki ne pouvait déceler si les nouvelles étaient bonnes ou mauvaises, mais il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se téléporta.

* * *

_À suivre_


	35. I'm sorry

* * *

**35 – I' m sorry**

\- Est-il réveillé?

Ce furent les premiers mots qui passèrent ses lèvres au moment où il se trouva dans la chambre de Tony. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, mais il se passait clairement quelque chose d'important parce que tout le reste de l'équipe arrivait progressivement.

\- Pas exactement, mais son cerveau montre des pics d'activité. Regarde, toutes les quelques secondes les zones s'allument avant de s'éteindre à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça auparavant… lui dit Banner en pointant diverses données sur l'écran.

\- C'est la pomme, sa magie doit avoir finalement atteint le cerveau, murmura-t-il, invoquant un sort de diagnostic sur le corps. Ça fonctionne, je peux sentir le pouvoir passer au travers de lui.

Sa voix était tremblotante à la pensée qu'il aurait Tony bientôt avec lui.

/…/

Ce furent les plus longues minutes de toute sa vie et il ne porta aucune attention au reste des gens qui entraient dans la pièce. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était de voir ses deux yeux bruns le regarder à nouveau avec cette adoration propre à Tony que Loki avait eu du mal à accepter. Il voulait que cette bouche dise des phrases impliquant des termes technologiques qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, mais il les écouterait parce qu'ils sonnaient merveilleusement bien lorsqu'ils venaient de ces lèvres.

Loki sursauta lorsque la main sous la sienne bougea.

La salle sembla plongée dans un lourd silence tandis que tous attendaient, le souffle coupé, que Tony donne un vrai signe de vie. Les paupières bougèrent, une fois, deux fois, puis s'ouvrirent. Les yeux derrière celles-ci étaient endormis en premier, mais bientôt ils semblèrent comprendre et regardèrent la pièce. Loki se figea lorsque Tony, confus de le voir, retira sa main de sous la sienne.

\- Tony…? Hésita-t-il.

L'avertissement qu'on lui avait donné depuis le début du rétablissement ne l'avait pas encore quitté. « _Il pourrait ne plus être le même homme_ ». Alors pourquoi semblait-il reconnaître les autres?

\- Que fait-il ici?

La voix était groggy et rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée ces dernières semaines. Le tube dans sa gorge n'aidait en rien aussi.

\- Non… souffla le dieu.

Tony l'avait oublié. Il l'avait effacé de son cerveau. C'était sa punition pour avoir prié les déités : l'homme vivrait mais il ne se souviendrait pas de lui.

Loki s'éloigna du lit et courut hors de la pièce, s'écroulant le long d'un des murs, puis il poussa un cri de frustration et de souffrance. C'était tellement pire que de perdre l'homme... maintenant il devrait vivre en sachant que Tony Stark était en vie, mais qu'il serait toujours hors de portée.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'une paire de bottes entra dans son champ de vision.

\- Tony te demande, lui dit le capitaine tandis qu'il lui présentait sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a oublié… s'il te plait ne m'oblige pas à lui faire face en tant qu'étranger… gémit-il, ne pouvant imaginer regarder ses yeux bruns en pleine confusion et en détresse.

\- Il n'a pas oublié. Son cerveau était seulement en train de se réorganiser. Il vient de revenir d'un dommage sévère au cerveau après tout...

Tony n'avait pas oublié... Tony n'avait pas oublié! Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre...

Plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait appris que le génie se réveillait, il s'était aussitôt demandé ce qui irait mal. Il ne pouvait pas être chanceux au point de le ravoir en entier. Loki suivit Rogers sans dire un mot et ils revinrent dans la pièce. Le reste des agents étaient déjà en train de quitter, laissant Tony sur des souhaits de prompt rétablissement. Même Fenrir partit de la pièce.

\- Loki, je suis si désolé… commença l'homme, mais Loki leva la main pour le couper.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, pas pour moi. Je suis… content que tu ailles bien.

Il s'assit sur le lit et reprit la main bronzée dans la sienne.

\- Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça.

Face à son regard confus, Tony continua.

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de baiser de retrouvailles? Selon mes adorables compagnons, je n'ai pas été embrassé depuis les sept derniers jours, ça descend ma moyenne, tu…

Pour faire taire l'homme, Loki appuya sa bouche contre celle de Stark. Il devait admettre que les baisers et les caresses de l'homme lui avaient manqué. Loki voulait juste que ce soit un rapide baiser, l'homme était encore en convalescence après tout, mais au moment où il recula, Tony mit une main sur sa nuque et l'obligea à rester contre lui. Sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Loki se retrouva à califourchon sur l'autre homme, mais lorsque le besoin d'oxygène devint trop important, ils se séparèrent finalement.

\- Est-ce que tu accueilles tout le monde ainsi en revenant des morts? Je croyais que tu emmenais les gens manger un… schwarma? Enfin, c'était ainsi la dernière fois.

Les cheveux de Tony étaient complètement en bataille maintenant que les bandages étaient enlevés et Loki ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer ses doigts entre les longues mèches.

\- Est-ce que Banner t'a déclaré en santé et libre de partir?

\- Complètement guéri, même s'il veut que je me ménage les prochains jours. Je dois te remercier pour ça, selon ce que j'ai entendu… tu as été à Asgard pour moi.

C'était un fait, et non une question, mais Loki savait que Tony voulait entendre l'histoire au complet.

\- À Asgard, nous avons des choses appelées pierres de soin. Elles aident à concentrer la magie de guérison. Sans elles, les guérisons à risque peuvent être plutôt explosives et dangereuses pour la victime. Odin m'a demandé de choisir entre prendre les pierres et renvoyer Fenrir sur son ile, ou rien. Mère m'a donné la pomme, qui est habituellement destinée à rendre les mortels immortels… Lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

C'était maintenant ou jamais le moment de savoir si Tony serait prêt à faire le pas et abandonner sa mortalité.

\- Quel effet a-t-elle eu sur moi?

Loki trembla lorsqu'une des mains vint jouer avec les cheveux sur sa nuque.

\- Celle-là a seulement ajouté quelques années à ta durée de vie. Avec les dommages faits à ton corps, elle a perdu une partie de son potentiel à la faveur de ta guérison. Je crois que tu vas te rendre jusqu'à 120 ans.

La main cessa de caresser ses cheveux.

\- Alors je ne suis pas encore immortel?

\- Non, tu devrais manger quelques pommes à intervalle régulier. Voudrais-tu devenir immortel?

C'était le moment, aucun retour possible.

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

Loki tenta de se retirer d'au-dessus de Stark, mais deux mains fermes le maintinrent contre ses cuisses.

\- Écoute, je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, mais nous vivons ici, sur Terre. Cette place est remplie de choses qui vont bientôt s'effriter et tomber. Je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas être là lorsque tout mon monde va s'effondrer. L'équipe, à l'exception de Thor, va éventuellement mourir. Même si j'aime gagner, dans ce cas-là je ne veux pas être le dernier debout. Je suis désolé.

\- Nous pourrions aller dans un autre royaume, à Asgard, tu n'aurais pas à te soucier de tout ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Et tu serais malheureux là-bas. Même si je me plains de la Terre, c'est ma maison, geignit Tony.

\- Alors tu préfèrerais me voir souffrir de te perdre que souffrir du fléau de l'immortalité avec moi?

Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça. Il ne voulait pas penser à la mort de Tony tellement proche, alors qu'il venait à nouveau de le ravoir.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen pour que tu deviennes mortel? Nous pourrions rejoindre Hela ensemble. Écoute Lokes, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas ou que je ne veux pas passer le restant de mes jours avec toi et après la vie même, mais je ne veux pas être le dernier en vie pour en parler. J'ai besoin de plus de gens que seulement toi dans ma vie et je ne peux pas les regarder mourir encore et encore.

Il n'avait jamais pensé abandonner sa propre immortalité pour Tony. L'homme avait raison. Même si Loki n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que le fait qu'il vivrait pour toujours, Tony avait déjà accepté la mort comme un point final sur sa route.

\- Je vais penser à ça, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres une autre fois. Ils avaient assez parlé pour aujourd'hui.

/…/

Lorsqu'ils eurent finalement la permission de retourner à la tour, Tony ne pouvait être plus heureux. Il s'ennuyait dans la pièce blanche et monotone dans l'infirmerie du QG du SHIELD et il ne pouvait passer tout son temps avec Loki sur ses cuisses. Maintenant de retour à la tour, avec Prancer et Fenrir pour leur souhaiter un bon retour, il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

Il savait que Loki avait souffert bien plus que lui, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait perdu une semaine de sa vie et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Le dieu par contre semblait se coller à lui à chaque instant juste pour être sûr que son cœur battait toujours. Tony ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il comprenait que leur relation avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Il avait envoyé un message texte à Jarvis plus tôt pour qu'il arrange leur chambre afin qu'elle soit plus romantique. Il avait prétexté envoyer un message à Rhodey lorsque Loki lui avait demandé.

L'arrangement romantique ressemblait davantage à une blague qu'à quelque chose de sérieux. Il savait que ses précédentes conquêtes auraient aimé l'ambiance que l'arrangement créait, mais il ne s'en souciait jamais vraiment et mettait lui-même ses proies dans l'ambiance. Maintenant par contre, lorsqu'il regarda le visage surpris de Loki, il ne regretta pas d'avoir demandé à Jarvis de préparer la chambre.

Le plafond avait de petites lumières dessus, donnant l'impression d'une nuit étoilée. Grâce au projecteur, il y avait des chandelles qui brillaient sur tous les murs. C'était un petit changement dans la chambre qui pouvait être enlevé d'un simple bouton, mais il sembla que le tour plaisait à Loki. La chaleur jaune des lumières rendait les yeux de Loki plus verts et sa peau claire semblait refléter la lumière. Il était presque littéralement scintillant. Il avait voulu l'approcher lentement, mais le dieu déjà devant lui rendait la chose inutile.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, les langues dansèrent et ils gémirent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils retirent leurs vêtements. La douceur du lit marron était délicieuse sur leur peau nue, mais Tony avait d'autres idées et laisser Loki prendre le contrôle à nouveau n'en faisait pas partie dans l'immédiat. Il les retourna pour que le dieu soit sous lui et fut agréablement surpris que l'homme ne se fige pas. Se penchant, il mordit dans le creux du cou de Loki et caressa la marque rouge avec sa langue. Si les caresses et les doigts de Loki dans ses cheveux étaient des indications de son plaisir, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Tony continua donc et descendit sur le torse pâle, embrassant chaque parcelle disponible.

Il fallut longtemps avant qu'il arrive à l'endroit désiré, mais au moins le dieu respirait lourdement et gémissait de désir. Il décida de ne pas torturer Loki et prit immédiatement la tête de son sexe entre ses lèvres. Une paire d'yeux verts, presque noirs de désir, le regardèrent avec surprise. S'assurant que le dieu le regardait, il descendit sa bouche pouce par pouce jusqu'à ce que son réflexe de renvoi commence à protester. Ce fut plutôt étonnant de voir Loki se redresser sur un coude pour continuer à le regarder. Ce fut décadent de voir sa gorge déglutir d'extase et Tony laissa ses mains se joindre à la stimulation du membre de Loki. Il sentit les doigts dans ses cheveux se serrer lorsqu'il fut tiré vers le visage de Loki pour un baiser époustouflant.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça finisse maintenant. C'est mon tour, mon amour, murmura le dieu et cette fois, Tony n'eut aucun problème à obéir aux ordres.

* * *

_À suivre_


	36. All I want for Christmas

* * *

**36- All I want for Christmas**

\- Seigneur dieu! gémit Tony lorsqu'il sentit une bouche chaude se refermer autour de son sexe.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était bien réel avant que la langue de Loki efface toute pensée de sa tête. Il était certain que l'autre homme utilisait quelque don jotun puisque sa langue semblait plus froide, ce qui avait le même effet qu'une serviette froide sur la nuque d'un fiévreux, pour dire. Quelques endroits sur son membre devenaient brusquement froids, avant de se réchauffer. Tony agrippa ses draps tout en essayant de ne pas gémir trop fort.

Une fellation ne lui avait jamais paru si bonne.

\- Loki… gémit-il tandis que la bouche autour de son membre disparaissait d'un simple _pop_.

Loki escalada son corps jusqu'à son visage, l'embrassant sur la bouche. Tony n'avait pas souvent _dormi_ avec des hommes ou des femmes, et habituellement ils ne lui faisaient jamais de fellation au réveil. Son propre goût salé sur les lèvres pécheresses de Loki le rendit fiévreux d'envie. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était son narcissisme ou si c'était l'image de Loki qui venait juste de le sucer qui l'excitait autant...

\- Je te veux.

Seigneur dieu, ces mots, murmurés avec sa voix délicieusement proche, furent sa damnation. S'étirant vers la table de nuit, il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant dans son tiroir de ses mains tremblantes. Loki l'avait vraiment affecté et d'une certaine façon, ça ne déplaisait pas à Tony. Ce dernier attira l'autre pour un baiser, laissant sa langue explorer la caverne sombre. Il sentit les longs doigts pâles se faufiler sur son ventre et sur ses flancs.

\- Je crois que nous avons assez joué, murmura-t-il parce que sérieusement, si Loki ne faisait pas quelque chose de plus sérieux bientôt, il allait exploser.

Le dieu lui rendit un rictus avant de lubrifier deux doigts. Tony se ficha éperdument du bruit qu'il fit lorsque le premier doigt glissa à l'intérieur de lui. La combinaison de la douleur et du plaisir était tout simplement trop bonne… il sentit une hésitation de la part de Loki, comme s'il n'était plus trop certain de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Combien de fois as-tu fait ça? demanda-t-il au dieu.

L'homme retira ses doigts.

\- Je n'ai jamais été celui qui pénètre et j'ai très rarement eu de préparation...

Eh bien, ça eut le mérite de le faire descendre de son paradis. Même si ce n'était que lui et Loki, c'était quand même un grand pas pour ce dernier, qui avait besoin de savoir si ça allait.

\- Continue ce que tu faisais il y a un instant, je vais te dire quoi faire, mais jusqu'à présent tu te débrouillais très bien, sourit Tony en embrassant les lèvres de son amant.

Il gémit lorsque les doigts retournèrent en lui et commencèrent à bouger.

\- Maintenant… ah… ajoutes-en un et… hmm… bouge-les, sépare-les…

Tony avait toujours su que Loki apprenait vite et il remercia les cieux pour ça ici et maintenant. Il n'eut pas besoin de donner d'autres instructions et le dieu trouva rapidement sa prostate. C'était très, très clair que Loki appréciait être au-dessus de lui, qu'il appréciait les gémissements indécents que Tony lâchait. En fait, Tony apprécierait ce genre de torture tous les jours, si Loki le voulait.

Tony releva les hanches lorsqu'un troisième doigt fut ajouté, le laissant gémissant et définitivement incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

\- Loki, s'il te plait… supplia-t-il.

Et bien ça… le dieu était définitivement le premier à le faire supplier dans une chambre à coucher. Les yeux bruns rencontrèrent les verts tandis qu'ils fusionnèrent enfin. Il se redressa pour toucher la parfaite joue pâle recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

\- Tellement beau… murmura-t-il tandis que Loki s'appuyait contre sa main.

Tony ne laissa pas leur regard se briser tandis que Loki commençait à bouger. Le génie enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Loki pour l'emmener plus près de lui.

\- Tellement beau… putain ça fait du bien… seigneur, je t'aime… plus…. Encore… encore… encore…

Tony ne savait plus trop ce qu'il disait mais il s'en fichait de toute façon. Lorsque Loki plaça finalement sa main sur son sexe, il jouit en criant le nom du dieu.

\- Tony! Gémis Loki lorsqu'il le suivit, quelques coups de hanches plus tard.

Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle, mais une fois que ce fut fait, Loki les nettoya rapidement d'un petit coup de magie.

\- Tu sais, j'aime vraiment ce tour, souffla Tony tandis qu'il attirait le dieu contre lui.

Leurs muscles étaient encore tremblants d'épuisement et la fatigue les percuta rapidement.

\- Sérieusement, c'était la partie que tu as aimée dans tout ça? Questionna Loki en plaçant une main sur le réacteur arc.

\- Non, l'autre chose était plutôt bien aussi, mais ça nous sauve le temps du lavage.

\- Plutôt bien? J'espère que j'ai fait mieux que ça quand même.

Loki le regarda avec un rictus sur les lèvres, mais la question était tout de même posée et tout de même sérieuse. Avait-il apprécié autant?

\- OK, d'accord, c'était extrêmement fantastique, se moqua-t-il en embrassant le front de l'autre homme.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Stark claqua le dieu.

\- Loki, je ne mens pas. Je ne pense pas avoir supplié pour quiconque, ce qui est une information privée en passant, alors ne t'en fait pas, dit-il tout en appréciant la façon dont Loki se fondait contre lui.

\- Ouais, tu semblais plutôt en détresse… rigola Loki et Tony trouva entièrement justifié le coup d'oreiller qui suivit.

Geste qu'il regretta immédiament lorsque le dieu fit un certain mouvement qui le fit geindre. Il avait l'impression d'être chatouillé partout en même temps. Il fut incapable de s'empêcher de rire tout en essayant d'arrêter la sensation.

\- OK… OK… j'abandonne… j'ai besoin de toi…

La sensation de chatouille ne disparut pas, même qu'elle fut pire. Il essayait de s'empêcher de rire pour reprendre son souffle, mais c'était difficile.

\- J'ai désespérément besoin de toi! S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il sentit tous ses muscles faire des spasmes face aux chatouillements.

\- Ne l'oublie jamais, lui dit Loki lorsqu'il fut de nouveau couché contre lui, qui tentait toujours de reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux du dieu malicieux il savait que c'était vrai.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais, dit-il en pressant un baiser sur la tête de l'autre homme.

Il trouvait toujours cela amusant que c'était toujours Loki qui s'enroulait contre lui, même s'il était le plus grand.

\- Je t'aime aussi… dit-il et Tony sentit des lèvres chaudes contre la peau près du réacteur. Maintenant, peut-on dormir un peu?

/…/

Loki fut réveillé par le bruit des chansons de Noël qui passaient de façon répétée encore et encore à la radio. Ce n'était pas qu'il les détestait parce qu'elles étaient mauvaises, mais plutôt parce qu'elles restaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Son fils semblait terriblement amusé lorsqu'il chantonnait « Rodolphe le reine au nez rouge » et Tony trouvait ça encore plus drôle. Ça avait pris du temps à Loki avant de comprendre que le surnom favori de Stark venait en fait de cette chanson. Maintenant, après près d'une semaine de silence et de pseudo-dépression, il n'aimait plus les chansons joyeuses.

Stark sembla toujours endormi, permettant à Loki de sortir du lit sans problème. Une douche rapide fut ce dont il avait besoin maintenant et l'eau chaude fut bonne contre sa peau, relaxant ses muscles endoloris. Lorsqu'il commença à siffler une chanson de Noel il se sécha rapidement et partit à la recherche de quoi de sustenter. Il trouva ainsi son fils dans la cuisine, en discussion avec Jarvis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange? Questionna-t-il en sortant quelques _Coco Puffs_ , les céréales les plus addictives dans cette maison.

\- J'essaie de trouver quoi faire pour le cadeau de Tony, répondit son fils tandis qu'il rayait quelque chose sur la liste entre ses mains.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire quelque chose pour lui? Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de dessiner un autre immeuble?

\- Non, c'est une tradition de Noël d'échanger des cadeaux avec les personnes qui fêtent avec toi. Tu peux leur donner ce que tu crois qu'il apprécierait. Selon Jarvis, Tony a déjà commandé des cadeaux pour nous, alors j'essaie de trouver ce que je pourrais faire pour lui… — Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de continuer. — Est-ce que le numéro 17 serait possible Jarvis?

\- Pas avec le temps qu'il nous reste, monsieur, répondit l'ordinateur.

\- Alors nous échangeons des cadeaux? demanda Loki, sa faim oubliée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas papa, je ne pense pas que Tony veuille qu'on se dérange pour ça. Je pensais juste que ce serait amusant. Tu n'as pas à participer si tu ne veux pas… Jarvis, que penses-tu du numéro 6? Continua son fils tout en partant de la cuisine.

Oh, par les neuf, ça allait mal. Loki n'était pas au courant d'une telle tradition et maintenant une certaine angoisse s'emparait de lui. Et si Tony voulait un cadeau? Et s'il ne pouvait trouver le bon? Il ne voulait pas utiliser l'argent de Stark pour lui acheter un cadeau et il était loin d'être aussi créatif que son fils avec la technologie. Que pouvait-il bien donner à cet homme qui a déjà tout?

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true…_

_All I want for Christmas is_

_You… yea yea'_

Oh, par le sang d'Odin, est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait fermer cette radio? Loki avait besoin de penser.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	37. Chocolate

* * *

**37— Chocolate**

Il ne restait que trois jours avant Noël et Loki était en pleine panique. Il avait fouillé tous les domaines qu'il connaissait pour trouver ce que Tony voudrait et rien ne fonctionnait. Ça sonnait plutôt impressionnant mais en fait, il n'avait demandé qu'à Fenrir et Jarvis et n'avait rien eu de concluant. Fenrir avait tout simplement souri et lui avait dit qu'il était un idiot et Jarvis n'avait rien dit, continuant de jouer _All I want for Christmas_. Il les détestait et la chanson était maintenant et définitivement coincée dans sa tête.

\- _All I want for Christmas…_ Oh, pour l'amour de… jura Loki lorsqu'il se surprit en train de chanter la chanson encore une fois.

Il lança le livre qu'il essayait de lire sur le divan. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer de toute façon. Les lumières clignotantes du sapin semblaient même le narguer, comme si elles lui disaient qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver le cadeau parfait. Stark avait fait tant pour lui et il ne pouvait même pas trouver une seule chose qui ferait un cadeau suffisant pour lui. L'homme avait tout ce qu'il pouvait vouloir sur Midgard… tout sur Midgard… mais pas Asgard.

\- Pourquoi jettes-tu des regards flamboyants à l'arbre? Tu sais qu'il ne passe pas vraiment au feu lorsque tu fais ça, n'est-ce pas?

Loki manqua tomber du divan dans son empressement à se retourner.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que je le regardais, si tu ne pouvais pas voir mon visage? siffla-t-il lorsque Tony rit de lui.

Comme réponse, il pointa la fenêtre qui ressemblait à un miroir depuis que la nuit était tombée.

\- Quelque chose t'inquiète? demanda l'homme tandis qu'il prenait place sur l'autre espace libre du divan.

\- Oui, il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète mais je pense avoir trouvé une solution. Je ne regardais pas le sapin, de plus. _En fait oui, mais Stark n'avait pas besoin de le savoir._ J'étais juste en train de me demander ce que tu m'avais acheté puisque j'ai remarqué le paquet sous l'arbre, avec mon nom dessus…

\- Oui, et bien tu peux continuer de te le demander parce que je ne te le dirai pas.

\- Oh vraiment, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te persuader? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard séducteur à l'autre homme tout en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je connais ce regard… _La respiration de Tony s'accéléra un peu,_ mais c'est un endroit public et je doute…

Il se figea lorsque Loki passa une main plus bas que c'était permis.

\- Je doute que Fenrir soit heureux d'arriver ici tandis que tu… fais ce que tu as prévu de faire.

En finissant, Tony se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait rien non plus pour empêcher Loki de faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

\- Et bien, tu sais quoi faire pour m'arrêter…

Loki donna un baiser dans le creux du cou de Tony, tout en le chevauchant. Quiconque disait que Loki n'utilisait pas tous ses dons pour persuader les gens avait clairement tort.

\- Je ne vais pas le dire Loki, ce n'est pas amusant et je crois que tu es celui qui aura le plus de problèmes si ton fils arrive.

Tony se figea encore lorsque Loki gigota volontairement sur ses cuisses.

\- Es-tu vraiment certain Stark… je pourrais faire en sorte que ça vaille la peine.

Loki savait que ce qu'il faisait était diabolique, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il se faisait énormément de plaisir.

\- Loki… ce n'est pas très _fair-play_ …

Loki mordit un endroit sensible dans son cou avant de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Qui a dit que je jouais? rit-il lorsque l'autre homme gémit, un doux son étouffé par ses propres lèvres.

Même s'il était plutôt curieux de savoir ce que Stark lui avait acheté, il était maintenant plus chauffé. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il chercherait le contact physique à nouveau, mais après leur dernière « session » il avait perdu le besoin de se cacher derrière l'autre homme. Il pouvait presque dire qu'il était affamé des contacts doux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à ce que l'autre homme le prenne, mais il était sûr d'en être capable un jour. Leur relation, aussi étrange qu'elle l'était, était rassurante maintenant.

\- Je crois que ce serait mieux si nous nous déplacions vers la chambre maintenant, grogna Tony lorsque Jarvis les prévint que Fenrir avait quitté la pièce où il se trouvait.

Loki descendit des cuisses de l'autre homme en tirant sur sa cravate.

\- Je dois aller chercher quelque chose en premier, alors prend de l'avance. Lança Tony.

Que pouvait-il bien aller chercher avant? Décidant de lui faire confiance, Loki décida de partir vers la chambre. Le lit était déjà parfaitement fait par Jarvis et ils auraient sans doute du plaisir à le déranger à nouveau.

Il sentit la douce pression sur sa nuque lorsque Tony lui donna un baiser. Se laissant lentement tomber vers l'arrière, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus petit homme tandis que deux bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Il était peut-être reconnu pour tout ce que sa bouche pouvait sortir d'intelligent, mais Stark savait aussi très bien s'en servir d'autres façons.

\- Que devais-tu aller chercher? demanda Loki en s'étranglant lorsqu'il vit que l'homme tenait une bouteille de chocolat liquide. Jarvis va te tuer pour avoir ruiné les draps avec ça…

\- Et bien, je mourrais en homme heureux. Dit-il tandis qu'ils se débarrassaient de leurs vêtements en allant vers le lit, s'échouant sur les draps de soie.

Loki fut surpris lorsque Tony le retourna sur le dos, se mettant au-dessus de lui.

\- Est-ce que je… peux-tu me faire confiance?

Loki ne savait pas trop ce que l'autre homme avait en tête, mais il lui ferait certainement confiance là-dessus, puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal.

\- Y a-t-il un sort pour réchauffer ça un peu, parce que je suis assez certain que ça va être froid… enfin, peut-être pas pour toi mais…

Décidant de le faire arrêter de parler, Loki l'attira en un baiser puissant tout en attrapant la bouteille avec sa main libre. D'un sort silencieux, le chocolat fut réchauffé suffisamment pour être agréable et pour couler avec fluidité. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre en fait, mais la sensation du liquide chaud contre son torse et ses mamelons fut une toute nouvelle expérience. Il plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de Tony lorsqu'il commença à le nettoyer de sa langue, mordillant légèrement à certains endroits. Il se sentit mourir et retourner à Valhalla tant les sensations étaient agréables. Loki se sentit amusé lorsque Tony écrivit _Propriété de Stark_ aussi bien que possible avec le chocolat, l'attention était agréable tandis que l'homme s'affairait sur son corps, lui faisant sentir qu'il devait lui rendre la pareille d'une certaine façon mais aussitôt qu'il essayait, l'homme lui donnait une tape sur la taille pour le freiner.

Loki gémit et envoya sa tête en arrière lorsque l'homme le prit dans sa bouche. C'était définitivement trop bon et il vit des étoiles pendant quelques instants lorsque Stark bougea sa langue en même temps qu'il fit une succion. Sérieusement, pourquoi ne pouvait-il se sentir toujours aussi bien?

Il ouvrit toutefois grands les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un doigt contre son entrée, la caressant doucement.

\- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu… je ne peux pas… — Il n'était pas encore prêt pour Stark. —

\- Je n'ai pas prévu de faire quelque chose d'autre Loki, mais peut-être que tu devrais essayer d'accepter et t'habituer à ravoir quelque chose là… pas à pas je veux dire.

C'était ridicule que l'homme rougisse comme une pucelle en disant ça, alors qu'il l'avait pris en bouche sans aucune hésitation…

\- Rien d'autre?

Loki pouvait comprendre la logique de Stark, mais il se sentait encore un peu insécure à propos de ça, même s'il sentait qu'il devrait commencer à faire quelques progrès là-dessus. Le reste des problèmes s'étaient envolés et il voulait voir s'il pouvait aller plus loin.

\- Rien à moins que tu ne le veuilles, le rassura Tony.

Il fit un grand sourire à Loki avant de remettre sa bouche au travail, ce qui distraya rapidement le dieu. Il sentit à nouveau la main glisser plus bas et il tenta de détendre ses muscles, ce qui était plus facile lorsque la langue de Tony s'occupait ainsi de lui. Il n'y eut aucune pression du doigt en premier lieu, mais après un moment, lorsqu'il s'est détendu un peu, il y eut un peu de pression contre son entrée et il gémit lorsque le bout du doigt entra à l'intérieur. Pour compenser, Tony lui fit voir des étoiles à nouveau à l'aide de sa langue. Malgré le léger inconfort, il n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait continuer comme ça.

La pression augmenta encore et rapidement il put sentir le doigt boucher à l'intérieur de lui. L'inconfort laissait lentement la place au plaisir, mais l'idée d'avoir quelque chose en dedans ne lui inspirait toujours pas confiance. Mais ce fut jusqu'à ce que Tony touche quelque chose en lui qui lui fit voir des éclairs derrière ses paupières fermées.

\- Arrggg… Encore… S'il te plait.

Ses derniers mots s'étirèrent lorsque l'homme toucha le même endroit encore, le faisant s'arquer sur le lit. Par les neuf, il savait que le sexe pouvait être bon, mais il avait vraiment l'impression que les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il fallut quelques succions et une autre pression du doigt contre ce point en lui et il vit des feux d'artifice. Tandis que l'autre homme remontait jusqu'à son visage il remarqua que Tony avait probablement joui aussi parce qu'il semblait aussi crevé que lui-même.

\- Je… commença Loki mais il n'avait pas de mots, sa langue semblait avoir fondue et à sa plus grande horreur, il commençait à voir embué.

\- Hey, allez… ça va Loki…

Il fut attiré contre le torse puissant lorsque ses larmes se mirent à couler. C'était difficile d'expliquer pourquoi il pleurait exactement, sans doute une forme de soulagement que la pénétration, même dans sa forme la plus minime, l'ait fait autant jouir… la puissance de l'orgasme qui l'avait percuté… une autre étape franchie dans le grand projet de s'en sortir… il était simplement heureux que Tony ne lui ait pas demandé d'explications parce qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas pu lui en donner. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était que les larmes étaient, même si ça semblait niais, des larmes de joie.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais nous nettoyer encore avec ton sort? Murmura Tony une fois que sa respiration fut calmée.

\- Pourquoi, tu as peur que Jarvis ne te fasse pas de café si tu ne nettoies pas les draps toi-même?

Il fit un rictus. Parfois il aimait vraiment l'intelligence artificielle… même si elle lui donnait des idées de cadeaux plutôt étranges.

\- Non… je crois seulement qu'enlever le chocolat « d'en bas » va être plutôt difficile… mais j'imagine que c'est à toi de choisir… _il n'avait pas…_

\- Es-tu en train de dire que tu as utilisé le chocolat… comme lubrifiant?

\- Et bien, tu auras surement remarqué que j'étais trop occupé pour attraper le matériel habituel… et ça a fonctionné, dit-il en souriant.

Et bien, c'était vrai, ça avait fonctionné quand même…

\- Je ne crois pas que je serai capable de regarder une bouteille de chocolat de la même manière, murmura Loki.

\- Comme si tu étais capable de le faire de toute façon, même si je ne l'avais pas utilisée pour ça.

Se souvenant des lèvres et de la langue de Tony le nettoyant avec sa langue, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait définitivement jamais regarder la bouteille de la même façon.

\- Cette chose doit être détruite, dit-il en pointant la bouteille à moitié vide au bout du lit.

\- Et bien, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait la garder ici… tu sais, pour usage futur…

\- Tu es incorrigible, grogna Loki.

\- Tu m'aimes pour ça, répondit Tony et le dieu ne sentit pas le besoin de contester puisque deux lèvres chaudes trouvèrent les siennes à nouveau.

Ils pouvaient laisser la bouteille dans la pièce… pour l'instant.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	38. Happily ever after

* * *

**38 – Happily ever after**

\- Tu l'as ? Demanda Loki lorsque Thor apparu aussi silencieusement que possible dans la tour Stark.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le paquet enveloppé soigneusement. Il avait finalement trouvé un cadeau pour Tony et cela juste à temps pour la veille de Noël. Ce soir, ils écouteraient plusieurs films de Noel, incluant _Le Grinch_ , qui était le meilleur film selon Tony.

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai amené mon frère… lui dit Thor en lui tendant le lourd paquet. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, mais pourrais-tu me dire, s'il te plait, si tu vas un jour me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait?

Loki détestait le regard de chiot larmoyant sur le visage de Thor. Tout le monde croyait qu'il était immunisé à ce dernier, mais il pliait parfois.

\- Tu as désobéi aux ordres pour venir me chercher lorsque Tony a été blessé et tu viens d'arriver à retrouver un objet de grande valeur pour moi à Asgard. Je ne te déteste pas, mais parfois tu rends les choses très difficiles pour que je t'apprécie… ça doit être toutes ces frivolités de Noel tout autour, mais oui Thor, tu es pardonné. Considère cela comme mon cadeau de Noel pour toi. Lui dit-il.

Il n'était toujours pas vraiment fan de son frère, mais Tony lui lançait des regards de chiots larmoyants chaque fois qu'il ignorait Thor et que Tony lui rappelait que Thor avait agi avec de bonnes intentions. Il n'avait pas plié, mais pardonner à Thor lui épargnerait la difficulté de gérer d'autres regards de Tony pendant plusieurs semaines.

Le regard de Thor s'alluma comme l'arbre de Noël près d'eux et agrippa Loki pour l'attirer dans une accolade écrasante. Loki était même certain que quelques côtes venaient d'éclater sous la pression des bras de Thor qui l'écrasaient contre son torse.

\- L'homme de fer t'a vraiment changé mon frère. J'approuve décidément sa présence dans ta vie et j'espère que ton mariage sera heureux, lâcha Thor oubliant visiblement de baisser un peu son ton de voix, trop enjoué.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu Thor, Tony et moi n'allons pas nous marier, claqua Loki.

Non mais sérieusement, quel genre d'idée cet imbécile pouvait-il se faire? songea-t-il.

\- Pas encore, mais je sais que toi et mère avez parlé de te rendre mortel. Dis-moi, n'est-ce pas la meilleure preuve d'engagement?

« Oh… je crois que c'est vrai, en un sens… » pensa le dieu.

\- Écoute Thor, et écoute-moi bien. Si tu oses même souffler ce secret à Stark, tu vas perdre chacune des parties de ton corps qui ne sont pas vitales… et crois-moi tu peux perdre de nombreux membres sans mourir, menaça Loki.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien que Tony se fasse de mauvaises idées parce que cet idiot blond parlait de mariage.

Thor rit.

\- Tu as toujours été plutôt vicieux, je suis content que tu n'aies pas complètement changé. Je vais retenir ma langue près d'Anthony, mais tu ferais mieux de bien considérer ça, mon frère. Fais d'Anthony un homme honnête.

Thor évita de justesse une attaque de Loki qui lui évita de perdre ses boucles blondes. Réalisa que son frère allait porter un autre coup, Thor fit le choix le plus intelligent et quitta l'immeuble aussi vite que possible.

Loki sourit… faire de Tony un homme honnête? Même le mariage ne saurait être capable d'un tel exploit…

/…/

La pièce semblait chaleureuse et confortable lorsque le feu de foyer au centre de la pièce fut allumé et que tous les oreillers furent déposés sur le divan. Spécialement pour cette occasion, Tony avait apporté plusieurs couvertures pour les recouvrir pendant leur marathon de films de Noel. Dehors, le vent sifflait et des flocons blancs étaient balayés par le vent, donnant l'impression que la pièce était encore plus chaleureuse. Vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging confortable et d'une veste, Loki entra dans la cuisine pour demander à Tony s'il avait besoin d'aide. L'homme était debout devant le four, surveillant une marmite d'où provenait une puissante odeur de vin. Le popcorn était éclaté et prêt à consommer, sur le comptoir.

\- Est-ce que je peux me rendre utile? demanda-t-il en glissant ses bras autour de la taille de Tony.

\- Non merci, j'ai presque fini avec ça. Pourrais-tu juste emmener le popcorn dans le salon? demanda-t-il en profitant de l'accolade.

Ils avaient tous les deux plus confiance en eux lorsqu'ils démontraient leur affection en public, ce qui ne plaisait pas toujours à Fenrir lorsqu'il les surprenait en train de s'embrasser, mais c'était souvent plus pour blaguer. Son fils prenait remarquablement bien leur relation et Loki supposa que le garçon s'était attaché à Tony autant qu'à lui.

Attrapant les deux larges bols de popcorn, Loki retourna vers le salon où son fils s'était déjà installé confortablement, avec Prancer près de lui.

Tony apparut quelques secondes plus tard avec trois verres de vin chaud que tous acceptèrent volontiers. Même si la pièce était déjà agréablement chaude grâce au foyer, leurs doigts glacés se réchauffèrent avec le liquide dégageant une bonne chaleur.

\- Je propose un toast : à notre premier et merveilleux Noel! Annonça Tony en levant sa coupe, que Loki vint cogner de la sienne. _Et aux autres à venir_ furent les mots silencieux que tous ajoutèrent au toast.

Le dieu s'installa contre le torse de l'autre homme tandis que Tony demandait à Jarvis de faire jouer le premier film.

Ils débutèrent avec _Un chant de Noel_ que Loki accueillit avec scepticisme. ( _Voyons, les fantômes ne ressemblent pas à ça!_ ), ce qui amusa Stark. Fenrir lui jeta quand même un regard amusé lorsque Loki ricana subtilement lorsque venaient des scènes plus dramatiques. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais toute cette histoire était trop ridicule.

Le film fut suivi par _Réellement l'amour_ , qui était plus amusant. Le compliment que Loki fit sur le film par contre ( _ce premier ministre est bien_ ) fut accueilli par les rires de Tony et de Fenrir. L'histoire était plutôt bonne et même si tout le monde n'avait pas leur _happyending_ , ça donnait définitivement l'ambiance de Noël… jusqu'à ce que cette fille se mette à chanter _All I want for christmas…_ Loki manqua éteindre la télévision, si ce n'était de Stark qui éloigna la télécommande.

 _Home Alone_ fit toutefois réagir les trois hommes, mais Tony les avertit que, sous aucune raison, ils n'avaient le droit de faire ces tours dans la vraie vie. Ça ne gâcha pas le plaisir de Loki par contre, il connaissait plusieurs autres tours qu'il pourrait essayer. Le garçon lui rappela par contre lui-même lorsqu'il était plus jeune, courant partout à Asgard, jouant des tours à toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait.

Lorsque vint le moment du quatrième film, ils étaient tous plutôt calmes, n'ayant pas l'énergie de s'énerver. Loki fut captivé par le film, écoutant avec les yeux larmoyants le petit Grinch qui se faisait agacer lorsqu'il était jeune, à cause de sa différence. Sa réclusion, son souhait d'être aussi méchant que tous le croyait capable… ça le frappa parce que ça ressemblait trop à sa situation. Lorsque le générique de la fin arrive, il tenta de faire disparaitre les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux.

\- Ça va? Murmura Tony.

\- Je vais bien, y a-t-il d'autre vin? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Sérieusement, tu ris pendant _Chant de Noel_ mais le Grinch te rend tout émotif? Je savais que tu étais un doux à l'intérieur, murmura l'autre homme.

Loki regarda son fils et vit qu'il dormait, enroulé autour de Prancer.

\- Je ne pleure pas Stark, claqua le dieu, espérant clore le sujet.

\- En tout cas, tu n'étais pas loin de pleurer… c'est correct tu sais, c'était un bon film.

Le génie frotta son dos un peu et Loki envoya balader sa main. Il n'était pas une femme sanglotante qui avait besoin de réconfort pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, ça m'a juste fait penser à moi OK? Dit-il sèchement, regardant Fenrir qui ne semblait pas se réveiller.

\- Et bien, je suppose que je suis Martha May? Elle est plutôt sexy, pourrait être pire… ou je suis Cindy Lou… parce que dans ce cas, je dois que notre relation est illégale…

\- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi Stark? demanda Loki en le regardant suspicieusement.

\- Non, je dis juste que tu as atteins la fin de l'histoire, avec la fin heureuse et tout. Tu as ton fils, une vie différente… tu m'as, moi.

Loki ne l'avait pas vu ainsi… songea-t-il.

\- Je croyais qu'il devait y avoir une bague avant la fin heureuse? ricana-t-il en pensant que Tony savait toujours le rendre heureux.

\- Depuis quand suivons-nous les règles? Mais si tu en veux une, je vais t'en donner une, dit Tony en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux le trahit.

\- Es-tu en train de dire que tu veux qu'on se marie?

Ses yeux durent sans doute avoir l'air drôlement grands en cet instant, mais il s'en foutait. Est-ce que Thor avait parlé à Tony ou quoi?

\- Et bien, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de demande, mais j'imagine que ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire… J'ai dit que tu pourrais en avoir une si tu veux et… bégaya le génie.

\- Stark, si tu crois que je vais accepter une demande si maladroite… Lança Loki, mais à l'intérieur, son cœur battait si vite qu'il allait probablement exploser. Tony le regarda soudainement.

\- Je suis désolé Votre Majesté, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous faites ça à Asgard.

\- Je suis certain qu'il n'y a personne dans les neuf royaumes qui bégayent leur demande en tout cas.

Ils étaient maintenant séparés, se regardant l'un l'autre et pour un instant, il se souvint du temps où Loki lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait halluciné à cause du manque de sommeil, mais c'était passé maintenant. Ils se disputaient maintenant sur le meilleur moyen pour Tony de lui faire sa demande!

\- OK alors, je vais te montrer le « bon moyen de faire sa demande » dit Tony en attrapant sa main et en le levant du divan.

Son fils s'était réveillé aussi et les regardait avec un air fatigué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse, comme s'il était encore dans un rêve.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que ton père dise oui, viens, lui dit Tony en attirant Loki dans les marches menant au toit.

Loki était complètement confus maintenant. Qu'est-ce que foutait Tony? La neige tombait maintenant doucement et la cité était éclairée par des lumières colorées. Ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Loki par contre. Le toit, qui avait été détruit quelques semaines plus tôt, avait été transformé en une chose qui ressemblait au Valhalla. Au centre du toit se trouvait un grand gazebo avec au centre un gros arbre de Noel recouvert de lumières colorées. Le gazebo en lui-même avait plein de petites lumières partout. Le reste du toit était recouvert d'une fine couverture de neige qui reflétait les lumières colorées du sapin.

\- Quand, par les neuf, as-tu trouvé le temps de faire ça? demanda Loki.

Il était plutôt certain que ce n'était pas là lorsque Tony était revenu de l'hôpital et il l'aurait certainement remarqué s'il avait été sur le toit. Ils n'avaient pas passé plus de dix minutes loin de l'autre depuis l'accident…

\- Il m'a demandé de le faire… c'est ma création, lui dit Fenrir, attirant le regard de Loki sur son fils.

\- Tu savais!

Comment diable Tony et son fils avaient été capables de lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros! Pas qu'ils étaient de mauvais menteurs, mais les deux étaient terriblement doué pour garder des secrets.

\- Thor aussi, il a aidé à construire ça puisque Tony ne pouvait pas venir aider avec son armure, et j'avais besoin d'aide pour tout assembler.

Alors c'était pour ça que la brute avait parlé de mariage plus tôt. Son frère était vraiment devenu un meilleur menteur, ou peut-être que la vigilance de Loki s'était affaiblie…

Tony l'attira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout dans le gazebo, près de l'arbre de Noel. Il cessa presque de respirer lorsque son homme se mit sur un genou. Il connaissait suffisamment les traditions midgardiennes pour savoir ce que ça signifiait.

\- Je ne vais pas faire une déclaration complète pourquoi je voudrais te marier, parce que pour être honnête, je me les gèle ici, mais je vais te dire ceci : Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie pour aussi longtemps que ça va durer et après ça, je veux continuer à me chamailler avec toi dans l'au-delà… alors Loki, veux-tu m'épouser?

Il avait une bague! L'homme qui bégayait tout à l'heure en disant qu'il n'avait pas prévu une demande était maintenant à genoux avec une bague dans ses mains, demandant à Loki de dire oui!

\- Loki, je t'aime vraiment, mais si tu ne dis pas oui bientôt, je vais perdre mes… umps.

Tony fut coupé lorsque Loki l'attira en un baiser torride.

\- Joyeux Noel, Tony, murmura-t-il en ignorant les protestations de Fenrir.

Tony glissa l'anneau sur son doigt.

\- _All I want for Christmas is you …_

« Oh… OH! »

\- Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle Jarvis jouait cette chanson toutes les fois que je lui demandais ce que tu voulais pour Noel?

\- Oui, je lui avais dit que ce serait trop évident mais selon lui, tu serais trop aveugle pour comprendre… ce sont ses mots, pas les miens, ajouta rapidement Tony lorsque Loki le regarda avec des envies de meurtres. Tu es heureux maintenant, Grinch?

\- Je suis Martha May, sourit Loki

\- OK, je crois que je ne comprends pas la blague ici, mais félicitations! leur dit Fenrir lorsqu'il entra dans le gazebo, sa fatigue clairement visible.

\- Tu dois aller te coucher ou tu vas t'écrouler dans la neige bientôt, lui dit Loki.

\- Ouais, c'est une bonne chose que je sois fatigué si vite… sinon je vous aurais peut-être entendu « aller au lit », gémit-il, évitant la taloche de Tony, faisant rire Loki. Ne sortez pas du lit trop tard vous deux, demain nous avons les cadeaux à déballer! lança Fenrir par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il fut de retour à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai déjà mon cadeau et je prévois le déballer très bientôt, murmura Tony à l'oreille de Loki, envoyant un frisson le long de sa colonne.

\- Tu peux m'avoir.

Loki le regarda un instant pour savoir s'il était vraiment sérieux, puis l'embrassa jusqu'à manquer de souffle.

La marche jusqu'à la chambre fut rapide, et encore plus pour se déshabiller. Une fois que leurs vêtements furent enlevés, tout sembla aller au ralenti. Loki soupira de plaisir lorsque Tony dévora son cou et son torse, accompagné de caresses et de doux baisers. Il n'avait plus peur maintenant, laisser Tony être au-dessus de lui fit apparaître un éclat de crainte qui disparut aussitôt, remplacée par le plaisir. Il avait confiance en Tony pour prendre soin de lui et non le blessé. Loki gémit lorsque Tony attrapa son sexe et commença à le caresser. Décidant de faire plus que d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos de Stark, il caressa le ventre de son amant jusqu'à atteindre son membre.

\- S'il te plait Tony, je te veux en moi… murmura Loki tandis qu'il arquait son dos, suite à une caresse particulièrement bien placée.

Loki réalisa qu'il pensait vraiment à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il voulait sentir Tony en lui, au point qu'il ne remarqua même pas le lubrifiant mais sentit le doigt humide entrer en lui. Les muscles de son entrée se resserrèrent à l'intrusion surprise, mais ils se détendirent et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tony pour entrer un second doigt. Par Odin, il avait oublié comment c'était bon! La sensation d'étirement brûla un peu, mais les mots doux de Tony et ses soins envers son pénis lui firent rapidement oublier l'inconfort.

\- Tony… gémit-il lorsque l'autre continuait de l'étirer.

Il voulait sentir l'autre homme en lui. Tony retira donc ses doigts et plaça un petit oreiller sous ses hanches avant de placer le bout de son sexe contre l'entrée de Loki. Il put aussitôt voir l'hésitation dans le regard du brun, et Loki chercha aussitôt à le rassurer :

\- Tu ne me feras pas mal Tony.

Il attira l'autre homme pour un baiser lorsqu'il sentit le bout du sexe passer son sphincter. Après les premières secondes d'inconfort, il s'habitua rapidement à la sensation d'avoir Tony à l'intérieur de lui.

Il se sentit plein et heureux, mais il était certain que si Tony ne bougeait pas rapidement, il allait le frapper. Il gigota des hanches un peu, ce qui provoqua des gémissements chez les deux hommes. Tony reçut par contre le message et commença à bouger à un rythme lent. Loki s'arqua lorsque l'autre homme toucha sa prostate.

\- Ugh… TONY! cria-t-il lorsque l'homme frappe encore cet endroit, mais plus fort.

L'homme captura le cri suivant dans un autre baiser tout en maintenant un rythme régulier, continuant de frapper ce point qui faisait voir des étoiles à Loki. C'était lent et sensuel et si bon… Loki était certain d'avoir laissé quelques marques d'ongles derrière les épaules de Tony puisqu'il les serrait si fort. Chaque fois que Tony poussait, son ventre frottait contre le sexe dur de Loki, et il se sentait au bord du gouffre. Tony sembla remarquer sa détresse parce qu'il agrippa son pénis avec la main qui ne servait pas de support à son corps et donna quelques coups de poignet tout en continuant de stimuler sa prostate. Tony verrouilla son regard avec lui au moment exact où il jouit. Il était tout juste conscient de cela lorsque Tony le suivit dans l'abysse du pur plaisir. À ce moment-là, tout ce que Loki savait, c'était qu'il regardait des yeux bruns et qu'il ressentait un plaisir infini.

/…/

Tony et Loki n'apparurent que vers midi et demi, tous les deux habillés de vêtements confortables. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'aller quelque part de toute façon, alors des joggings et des t-shirts lousses furent parfaitement acceptables pour eux. Les choses qu'ils avaient laissées sur la table la veille avaient été nettoyées, même s'il restait une petite odeur de vin dans la maison.

\- Enfin, vous voilà!

Tony savait qu'il plaisantait, mais il ressentit tout de même le besoin de montrer un doigt d'honneur aussitôt que Loki ne regarda pas. Fenrir avait déjà préparé ce qui ressemblait à un petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde et était assis près de l'arbre, regardant la pile de cadeaux en dessous de ce dernier.

\- La patience est une vertu, dit Loki tandis qu'il prenait place sur l'un des oreillers que son fils avait mis tout près.

Attrapant plusieurs morceaux de fruits, Tony ne put que rire au tournoiement d'yeux que Loki lui rendit. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à grignoter toutes les sortes de fruits, jusqu'à ce que Fenrir leur tende à tous les deux un cadeau avec leur nom dessus. Tony reçut également quelques présents du reste de l'équipe et à sa grande surprise, Fenrir aussi. Le garçon avait reçu un assortiment de livres sur la biologie de la part de Bruce, quelque chose que Fenrir avait appris à apprécier dans la bibliothèque de Tony. Il reçut aussi un cahier de dessin de Steve et quelques livres sur les neufs royaumes de la part de Frigga et Thor.

Loki avait reçu un cadeau-blague de la part de Tony, qui était une cravate verte et argenté avec le logo des Serpentards dessus. Il avait trouvé les livres d'Harry Potter très rapidement dans sa bibliothèque et ne les avait pas particulièrement aimés, mais ils étaient amusants à lire selon lui, alors Tony était certain qu'il avait compris la référence. Il avait aussi obtenu un cadeau plus sérieux.

\- Stark, pour quoi ça? Demanda Loki tout en traçant les lettres en or sur le cuir de la couverture d'un livre où il était écrit : Propriété de Loki.

\- Frigga nous a raconté plein d'histoires et avec quel acharnement tu travaillais toujours pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts, et je sais que tu n'aimes pas la technologie moderne, alors tu pourras noter tes recherches là-dedans.

Tony préférait personnellement utiliser les ordinateurs pour enregistrer ses choses, mais il pouvait comprendre que Loki préfère le papier et les crayons pour ça, considérant ses origines. Lui-même avait trouvé intéressant le livre qu'il avait déniché pour Loki, qui comportait quelques notions sur la magie et ses propriétés. Loki pourrait ainsi faire de nombreux progrès dans ses études, avec ce livre.

Lorsque Tony regarda la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, avec l'arbre illuminé, le papier d'emballage jeté partout et déchiré par Prancer et Fenrir, et Loki riant d'une blague quelconque, il réalisa que les choses ne pouvaient être meilleures.

Il capta le regard de Loki qui lui souriait, et lui rendit son sourire.

Loki, son fiancé… il allait se marier… il allait avoir son « heureux pour toujours »…

 _Ils_ auraient leur heureux pour toujours.

* * *

_Fin officielle_


	39. Epilogue - I love you Mr. Stark

Bonjour à tous et à tous. C'est avec beaucoup de fierté que je vous offre ce tout dernier chapitre de _The Story Untold_ , mettant fin à cette longue traduction, ma première vraie, _longue_ traduction. J'espère que mon travail vous aura plu malgré mes nombreuses expressions Québécoises... et surtout, j'espère que la fiction que je vous aurai fait découvrir aura valut le travail. N'oublions pas que cette histoire appartient en tout et pour tout à **Maroon-Dragon** :)

LEM

* * *

**Épilogue – I love you Mr. Stark**

**Le mariage :**

C'était vraiment une fête surévaluée selon les normes de Tony. L'équipe était là, Pepper et Rhodey, et bien sûr Frigga avait été invitée, mais c'était tout. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur journée avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et avec qui ils ne partageraient que de vagues et futiles plaisanteries. Ils avaient décidé de fêter ça à la maison de Tony à Malibu, sur la plage, avec Prancer qui était chargé d'emmener leurs anneaux. Ça avait été merveilleux, simple et amusant, spécialement lorsque le moment des toasts était arrivé et que Thor avait failli éclater en sanglots en leur disant à quel point il les aimait. De plus, Loki était définitivement à couper le souffle.

-Hey… je me demandais où tu étais parti… murmura Tony en enroulant ses bras autour de son mari.

-J'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais, répondit Loki, se laissant aller à l'étreinte tandis qu'ils regardaient tous les deux le soleil disparaître dans la mer.

-Tu ne regrettes pas déjà de t'être marié à moi, n'est-ce pas? Nargua-t-il, jouant avec le jonc au doigt de Loki. Jonc qu'il ne désirait certainement pas voir enlevé.

-Et bien… je me demande si je ne pouvais pas avoir mieux. Tony lui pinça le flanc pour ce commentaire.

-Tu ne pourras jamais trouver mieux que moi, je suis le seul qui puisse t'empêcher de cuisiner tes recettes atroces et qui ramasse tous les livres que tu laisses trainer dans la maison.

Tony se déplaça un peu pour que Loki puisse le regarder.

-C'est sûrement vrai. – Loki lui sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. — Je t'aime, monsieur Stark.

-Je t'aime aussi, monsieur Stark.

* * *

**Leur première dispute :**

-Baisse ta musique Stark! ( _Loki_ )

-Va lire ailleurs! _(Tony)_

-C'est ma maison aussi, je fais ce que je veux! _(Loki)_

-Il y a quand même toujours mon nom sur le building! _(Tony)_

-Maintenant je suis aussi un Stark, tu te souviens! _(Loki)_

-Oui et je commence à le regretter! _(Tony)_

-Retire ça! _(Loki)_

-Non! Tu es vraiment une plaie!... Est-ce que tu pleures? _(Tony)_

-Non… je ne pleure pas. _(Loki)_

-Oui, tu vas le faire… allez Loki, je ne le pensais pas… tu n'as pas à te fâcher pour ça… _(Tony)_

-Je ne suis pas fâché. _(Loki)_

-Et bien tu n'as pas l'air vraiment heureux. _(Tony)_

-Je ne suis pas fâché! Je suis enceint! _(Loki)_

-… _(Tony)_

* * *

**La naissance :**

Tony n'avait pas obtenu la permission d'être dans la chambre avec Loki et ça le tuait. Il avait été présent à chaque étape de la grossesse tandis que le dieu devenait plus gros et plus agité, et maintenant il ne pouvait pas entrer. La quantité de magie utilisée pour faciliter la naissance pourrait réagir avec son réacteur et personne ne voulait de complications dans un tel moment. Au lieu de ça, Tony devait attendre dehors avec le reste de l'équipe ainsi que Fenrir, tandis que Thor et Frigga aidait Loki à accoucher.

Le reste de l'équipe semblait bien aller tandis qu'ils étaient installés sur les divans en attendant. Ils s'étaient habitués à Loki dans la dernière année et demie. Apparemment, une personne pouvant faire arrêter de boire Tony, le faire dormir plus et être monogame méritait leur respect. Aussi, c'était assez difficile de prendre le dieu au sérieux lorsqu'il déambulait dans la tour Stark chaussé de grosses pantoufles poilues noires.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si long? lâcha-t-il tandis qu'il faisait toujours les cent pas devant la chambre.

-Il y a des cas où les femmes donnent naissance pendant douze heures et plus. Tu es là depuis seulement trois heures, répondit Natasha tout en buvant un Cosmopolitain qu'elle avait trouvé.

Tony soupira mais ne dit rien tandis qu'il recommençait à marcher de droite, à gauche, puis à droite à nouveau. Le temps sembla s'écouler très lentement mais finalement, Thor sortit de la chambre.

-C'est une petite fille en pleine santé! sourit-il.

Un poids considérable chuta des épaules de Tony tandis qu'il se ruait à l'intérieur. Loki avait déjà été nettoyé et était couché sous les draps du lit. Il semblait épuisé et complètement raqué, mais ses yeux étaient ouverts tandis qu'il regardait la boule de joie dans ses bras. Du point de vue de Tony, ce n'était qu'un paquet de couvertures roses, mais tandis qu'il s'installait dans le lit près de Loki, il vit pour la première fois sa petite fille.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé avoir des enfants un jour. Il n'avait jamais cru que Loki puisse porter ses enfants aussi… ni même Loki. La petite n'avait pas été prévue, mais une fois le choc passé, l'enfant n'était plus non désiré, à coups sûrs.

Elle était minuscule et pâle, avec son nez et les yeux de Loki, ainsi qu'une petite touffe de cheveux noirs sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle était si belle.

-Emma Frigga Stark… bienvenue dans la famille.

* * *

**Première réunion parents-professeurs :**

-Je suis désolée de vous dire ça, mais votre fille a causé un paquet de problèmes récemment.

Tony détesta aussitôt la femme. Personne n'avait jamais dit que sa fille était une fautrice de troubles. Elle aimait tout simplement faire les choses à sa façon.

-Que voulez-vous dire exactement? demanda son mari, plaçant une main sur la cuisse de Tony pour l'empêcher de crier sur la femme.

-Elle refuse de répondre aux professeurs lorsqu'ils l'appellent; lorsque le professeur de mathématiques lui dit d'écrire les démarches pour ses réponses elle leur dit « qu'ils seraient trop stupides pour comprendre de toute façon »

« C'est ma fille » pensa Tony, souriant malicieusement. Loki ne sembla toutefois pas avoir la même opinion, et pas d'un point de vue aussi positif.

-Je t'ai dit une centaine de fois d'arrêter d'insulter des gens lorsqu'elle est dans la même pièce. Elle retient clairement de toi, accusa le dieu.

-MOI? Et toi et ton attitude « je fais ce que je veux »? Tu es autant à blâmer que moi.

La femme de l'école du SHIELD pour enfants _privilégiés_ toussa. « Elle en a probablement déjà vu de toutes les couleurs » pensa Tony en se souvenant de tous les enfants qui venaient à cette école. Emma était une des plus vieilles, mais de plus en plus d'Avengers et d'autres super héros commençaient à procréer, donnant au SHIELD de nouveaux problèmes à gérer. Il pensa aussi en rigolant au moment où sa fille et où Mérida, la fille de Clint et Natasha, avaient joués à la tag à New York. Ils avaient joué avec des flèches et Emma avait volé le bouclier de Steve. Il y avait eu quelques dommages « mineurs » de propriété et une longue discussion avec son mari et leur fille à propos de l'utilisation de la magie en public.

-Pouvons-nous revenir au sujet messieurs? – C'est vrai, le comportement fautif de leur fille. – Nous voudrions que vous parliez avec votre fille quant au respect envers ses ainés. Sinon, Emma est toujours notée dans les A et semble bien socialiser avec les autres.

Sérieusement, la femme lui demandait, ainsi qu'à Loki, de dire à leur fille de respecter les autres? Il supposa qu'elle leur avait dit ça seulement par principe, pour pouvoir dire à Fury qu'elle les avait mis au courant. Lorsque lui et Loki partirent, ils trouvèrent leur fille en train de jouer avec un petit rouquin. Mérida avait deux ans de moins que Emma, mais ils semblaient planifier malicieusement. Clint et Natasha devaient être proches alors.

Bon ou mauvais? – Ah, les voilà —

-Grâce aux fautes irresponsables de Tony, nous devons dire à notre fille de montrer plus de respect envers ses ainés, dit Loki à Natasha de façon baveuse.

-Bien sûr que c'était de la faute à Tony. Si les choses n'allaient pas bien selon Loki, c'était toujours Tony le fautif.

-Mes fautes sont correctes, crois-tu que se référer à leur oncle comme d'un fou soit la bonne façon d'apprendre aux enfants?

-C'est presque énoncer un fait. Tout le monde sait qu'Emma est déjà dix fois plus intelligente que Thor et peut le battre les mains dans le dos.

-Et bien, il marquait un point. C'était ridicule de voir à quel point leur fille de dix ans pouvait toujours mettre Thor dans des situations plus stupides les unes que les autres et s'en sortir sans être blâmée. Tony ne pouvait être plus fier.

-Nous devrions rentrer, vous voudriez surveiller Mérida? demanda Clint tandis qu'il poussait Natasha dans la pièce pour leur rencontre.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Loki avant que Tony ne s'y oppose.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux collés, littéralement, à leur chaise.

-Il fallait bien que tu lui apprennes comment coller les choses magiquement, enh? grogna Tony tandis que Loki essayait de décoller sa main suffisamment pour retirer l'enchantement.

-La ferme Stark.

* * *

**Rencontrer le petit ami :**

-Alors… tu es Bryan c'est ça? Questionna Tony, observant le garçon tandis qu'ils attendaient Emma. Il fut presque satisfait de voir le garçon déglutir.

-Oui monsieur… vous avez une fille adorable.

Tony corrigea :

-Elle n'est pas adorable, c'est une pure perfection.

-Adorable n'était même pas proche de la bonne description de leur fille parfaite.

-Oui… non… je veux dire, vous avez parfaitement raison…

Tony put entendre Fenrir rigoler plus loin. Il était en visite pour le weekend, faisant une pause de son voyage autour du monde et il était clairement amusé par la situation.

-Alors, quelles sont tes intentions envers ma fille? demanda-t-il, seulement parce qu'il le pouvait.

Emma avait été entrainée par Clint et Natasha et même si elle ne parvenait pas à lui botter le cul, Mérida le ferait pour elle.

-C'est juste le bal de promo, monsieur! Gémis Bryan.

-Papa, arrête d'embêter Bryan.

Tony se retourna et voulut presque renvoyer Emma directement à sa chambre pour se changer. Elle avait hérité de la grandeur de Loki, ce qui était encore plus amplifié par la hauteur des talons qu'elle portait. La robe au dos découvert accentuait chaque courbe qu'elle avait et ses cheveux noirs bouclés descendaient par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu es époustouflante, parvint à dire son père. Ne reviens pas trop tard! Lui cria-t-il, se méritant un doigt d'honneur de sa part.

Il la gronderait pour ça… plus tard.

* * *

**Maintenant :**

Tony regarda sa petite-fille danser avec le petit-fils de Steve, ses cheveux rouges brillant sous la lumière des chandelles qui brillait partout. Il avait finalement cédé pour la pomme. Lorsque Loki lui avait confié qu'il pouvait devenir mortel, juste pour ne pas avoir à vivre sans lui, Tony avait refusé de le laisser faire. Il commençait aussi à ressentir les douleurs et courbatures que l'âge lui infligeait et Emma était encore jeune. Il ne voulait pas mourir avant de la voir se marier et il ne voulait pas qu'elle doive l'enterrer. Elle était une demi-déesse et presque aussi immortelle que Loki.

Alors il en était là, célébrant son 200e anniversaire sur Terre. Steve était toujours en vie, même s'il était un peu moins en forme. Bruce montrait les signes de la vieillesse également, malgré que Hulk maintienne son ADN relativement jeune. Natasha et Clint avaient été enterrés il y avait un siècle, mais leur fille Mérida vivait toujours.

Ça avait pris un paquet de supplications de la part d'Emma pour obtenir une pomme pour lui, mais Frigga ne pouvait dire non à sa petite-fille favorite. Ils avaient déménagés dans un royaume différent, seulement parce que les gens sur Terre étaient devenus dangereux, pas dans le sens où ils pouvaient les blesser, mais savoir que Tony Stark avait gagné l'immortalité avait eu le même effet que le sérum du super soldat avait eu. Tout le monde le voulait et ils avaient déjà essayé de blesser Emma et ses enfants pour l'avoir. Ça avait été leur déclic pour aller voir ailleurs, voir de nouvelles choses et construire une nouvelle vie ailleurs où ils ne seraient pas suivis par la presse et où ils pourraient tout simplement vivre leur vie. La Terre était toujours l'endroit où ils passaient de nombreux étés puisque Fenrir avait pris la tête de Stark Industries et qu'il vivait heureux avec sa propre épouse et ses enfants.

Tony sourit lorsqu'il surprit son mari en train de le regarder et l'attira avec lui vers la piste de danse.

-Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées, commenta Loki tandis qu'ils se mouvaient sur le plancher de danse.

-Je pensais juste à quelques-uns de nos jours les plus mémorables, sourit Tony.

Loki lui rendit son sourire également.

-Tu deviens vieux, nargua-t-il.

Tony se mit à exploser de rire puisqu'ils savaient tous les deux que Loki avait encore quelques millénaires devant lui.

-Je t'aime, monsieur Stark.

-Je t'aime aussi, monsieur Stark.

* * *

_FIN - The End_

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi, c'est avec plaisir que je vous souhaite une bonne année 2014, à la prochaine dans mes fictions, ou pas ^^_


End file.
